


Waiting So Long For You || Jeff The Killer

by Fazntic05



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, And Now For Something Completely Different, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Bad Flirting, Based on a Creepypasta, Blood and Torture, Campfires, Chases, Childhood Memories, Creepypasta, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dark Magic, Deal with a Devil, Demon Summoning, Domestic Violence, Drunken Flirting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flashbacks, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Forests, Getting to Know Each Other, Gothic, Guardian Angels, Hate to Love, Hellhounds, Human Sacrifice, Hybrids, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Knives, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Master/Servant, Mental Breakdown, Mild Gore, Obsession, POV Female Character, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Psychic Wolves, Psychological Horror, Psychopaths In Love, Recovered Memories, Rope Bondage, Scary Movies, Secret Identity, Serial Killers, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Stockholm Syndrome, Survival Horror, Teasing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torture, Visions, Walks In The Woods, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 96,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fazntic05/pseuds/Fazntic05
Summary: :::A Jeff The Killer Story:::Edith Has Always Been Different. The Odd One Out In The Crowd. It Wasn't Just Because She Lived Differently From The Others. It Was Another Reason. When Edith Arrives At Her New Home To Live With Her Peculiar Mysterious Auntie,Secretes Are Uncovered,The Horrifying Truth Is Revealed,Innocent Blood Is Spilled,Beautiful Smiles Are Carved.This Story Isn't Your Kind Of Love Story!:::.Story Also Available On Wattpad.com & Is Entering The Wattys2017.:::





	1. Prologue

Oh how many tears the woman had cried. For her pain. For her sadness and grief. No tears escaped her eyes nor was she happy. She should be happy to have a child in her arms. Her own child. Although this is her fault she brought this precious child into the world. A beautiful creation of God. She once had dreams to have a baby, marry and raise a family. But now those dreams have faded away into something else. She recalled all the pain, all the torture that was brought upon her. It was pain she would never forget. This baby, this child. Will most likely die in her arms from the cold and starvation or the creatures, the monster will kill it. The baby was a girl, this woman had always wanted a girl. A boy was just as good.

The woman was most thankful to God that this girl she held in her arms looked human, although she wasn't just human but something else.

 

Eleanor stared down at the crying newborn baby girl in her arms. The baby was warm. The only warmth in this cell. Although the warmth radiated off her, the baby was shaking for the chilling cold. Eleanor knew she wouldn't last long.

Eleanor was a woman of beauty. Her dark brown hair in soft waves and framed her skin with perfection. Her eyes were unique. A blue of no other. Those who stared into them, believed to see a whole new universe in them. Her eyes would officially light up the darkness and warmth. Her skin soft and smooth, as smooth as marble itself but not as strong.

 

Eleanor's skin, once being the warm tan, now an ice cold pale white. Her skin like a snowflake. Her eyes now growing colder and dimmer. Her hair now messy and untamed.

The child she cradled in her arms looked so much like her. Like her own little twin. Her own "mini me". The baby girl's eyes not only blue but an aqua. A swirl of both green and blue. Eleanor had not seen something like it. No hair yet found on the child's head but that didn't matter at this time. Beautiful little eye lashes had caught Eleanor's eyes definitely. The baby's skin as soft as silk and it's color a perfect tan.

 

Eleanor wished to star at this beautiful girl forever but unfortunately she did not have the time. The baby girl will die in only a matter of time. Eleanor knew she had to do something. She let her mother instincts sink in. She would have to get her beloved daughter out of this Hell hole. Even if it killed her. She couldn't let these monsters know about this precious girl in her arms. That would only result her death before her mother's eyes.

Eleanor's sea blue eyes scanned her cell or her "Bedroom". Blood stained walls, the cold radiating off them. No carpet covered the cold concrete floor. No furniture was put into the room except for a bed with only one sheet and a dusty bed stand. How it sickened her to live in an unhealthy place like this. No windows in the walls to look out of. No lights to see through the darkness. Eleanor was lost in darkness. Eleanor hadn't seen daylight for God knows how long and her eyes have already adjusted to the darkness.

 

Eleanor was broken. Afraid to leave the safety of her "bedroom" and face the monsters outside. Eleanor would have to risk her own life for this child. Find a way to escape, for her child. It indeed was a huge risk but it was worth taking for the future and life of her child.

Eleanor's cell was in deafening silence. So silent, she can hear pins drop every now and then. Eleanor forced her shaking body to rise up, cradling her baby close to her body in the process.

 

Eleanor struggled to keep her balance on two feet but she happened to stand eventually. The baby was now sleeping in a soft peace. Eleanor's heart warmed at the sight. Taking her time, Eleanor made her way towards the door, her feet dragging on the ground as she did so. Carrying the baby in one arm, Eleanor reached for the door knob. She wrapped her trembling fingers around the knob and twisted it, pulling the door open. The door creaked, causing Eleanor to cringe and silently pray that no monsters were alert in the hallways.

Looking left and right, she spotted none. Eleanor chose to go right, not knowing where this direction would take her, she only hoped it would take her to freedom. The wooden floorboards creaked as each step Eleanor took and she couldn't help but gaze at the beautiful wooden designs in the walls. The walls of a beautiful mansion. She stared at the gory yet interesting looking paintings that hung on the walls.

 

Eleanor's heart stopped at the sounds of footsteps coming from behind her. Instantly, she spun around, luckily to face nothing coming around the corner. That still gave her time. Not caring about the creaks of the floorboards, Eleanor broke into a panicking sprint, darting around sharp corners and galloping down the long red carpeted halls.

Eleanor approached a room where she heard noises. So she stopped just around the doorway and peaked in. A fancy living room. Many, many bookshelves pushed up to the walls and reached the ceiling. A fire place where a blazing fire was lit and crackled. In front of the fireplace were a few Gothic armchairs, two or three. But there was one big armchair which seemed to big for a normal human. Something was sitting in it.

 

Eleanor's breath hitched and got caught in her throat just spotting it's head. A white bald head. No hair spotted on it's head at all. Long black sleeved arms hung off the arms of the armchair. Long legs relaxed on a footstool with shiny black shoes resting on the edge of it.This figure was tall, long and lanky. The figure seemed to stare at the fire silently, hearing the screams of souls they've killed burning in the flames. Eleanor knew if this figure caught sight of her, she would meet her grave in only a second.Taking a silent breath, Eleanor forced herself to move on and moved past the room not without alerting the figure.

 

Eleanor crept through the halls, glancing down at her baby every now and then. After turning more corners and sprinting down hallways, Eleanor started to give up hope with finding an exit, finding herself in another hallway. This was a labrinth! She couldn't believe it!

Giving up, she let herself slide down on of the walls and embraced her baby. She broke into quiet sobs. Whispering apologies to her baby.

"I'm sorry" "I've tried"

 

No knowing how she knew, Eleanor knew someone was there. Their eyes boring into her, staring down at her, waiting for the time to strike. Like a lion, they'll strike at any time. Eleanor took the risk and slowly opened her eyes and lifted her eyes to see a creature she recognized.

She had seen this figure once or twice but never spoken to them, she only saw them in the background.

Red blazing eyes bored into hers, showing no emotion but concern. Eleanor took in their appearance and attire.

 

He had no legs but seemed to be made of black tar. Huge black feathered wings sprouted out of his back. He wore black gloves, a regal black cloak which was covered by conquistador armour. Black horns sprouted from his forehead and reached for the ceiling. His teeth were razor sharp and he had a white beard which seemed perfectly curled.

Xibalba. (Pronunciation - Ze-bell-ba or Ze Balb-a)

Not a Creepypasta but one of the rulers of Hell itself.

Xibalba's height towered over Eleanor as his height seemed to big for these halls. Xibalba was known to be cruel, mischievous, sly and cunning.

 

Eleanor felt her body trembling and her hold on her baby grew tighter.

Xibalba's gaze went from Eleanor to her child in her arms, he seemed shocked that she held a child in her arms.

After a few long silent minutes, Eleanor finally found her voice to speak with.

"A-are you going to drag me away?" She asked. Eleanor's voice was a voice and angel. Even Xibalba himself felt hypnotized by it. Xibalba seemed shocked by what the woman had said but shook it off and stood tall with his arms nicely behind his back.

 

"I don't see why I should. Tell me," Xibalba's voice was surprisingly charming but at the same time, it gave Eleanor the shivers. Xibalba bent down so his eye level was with hers.

"Do you want me to take you back?" He asked. Immediately, Eleanor shook her head violently, making Xibalba chuckle at her eagerness.

"So eager." He chuckled.

"Please, you must help me escape. My child, she can't live with me or she'll die." Eleanor's voice pleaded with sobs. Xibalba started to feel pity on the poor woman. He had heard the whole story, he didn't know what it was like for her but he guessed it wasn't nice at all.

 

Xibalba thought for a moment. If HE found out about this, HE would surely have his head. But this woman hated her life here and her baby would soon enough die. Xibalba was cruel but this one time couldn't hurt. Xibalba wasn't sick enough to let a newborn child die in the cold or starvation like their mother probably would.

Even if his wife would've heard, she would be disgusted and even angered.

Besides, HE wouldn't find out anyway! Xibalba was well known for his mischief. Xibalba gazed down at the poor sobbing woman who held onto her baby for dear life.

 

"I will help you." He said to her. Eleanor's head snapped up immediately. Her expression was bewildered, surprised, yet relieved and happy. "T-th-thank you! Thank you so much!" She couldn't help but let tears of joy escape her eyes. Xibalba, who was still bending down, wiped the tears and helped her to her feet.

"Enough tears, don't thank me yet. I still must get you out of this realm. Follow me and keep silent, yes?" Eleanor nodded.

 

Xibalba took one of Eleanor's hands and guided her down the hallways, keeping his red eyes peeled for the shadows that lurked the halls. Xibalba had heard the stories of shadows that kidnapped those who walked down the halls without light. If anyone would walk in the darkness of the hallways, the shadows would grab them and the victim would vanish in breath of smoke. No even the master of this realm knew their secrets.

Just as they turned a random corner, they had reached the living room where Eleanor had encountered before. Voices came form inside the room, sparking both Xibalba's and Eleanor's curiosity. They peaked through the doorway. Again, Eleanor saw the tall figure in the large Gothic armchair but it's head now facing an eyeless creature. It looked like a zombie. Loose skin, wearing hardly any attire at all. It's skin a snow white and it's bones showing with ease. The skin on it's chin seemed to be loose and pulled down so it's lower teeth and gums were showing. It didn't have a hair on it's head and it's teeth were rotten and out of place.

 

"Amihlg, Irl rmi lismwld." The creature said with a slur and growl in it's voice. The creature spoke a different tongue, completely unrecognizable to any human. The figure seat was silent, not a movement was made. Even the creature seemed to be getting nervous.

"She... finally left that dreadful room?" It sounded more of a statement than a question. It's voice was deep and echoed through Eleanor's and Xibalba's ears. "Irl Ihnbb nj fpnbdnjv. N smj ialbb rlg" The creature sniffed the air, making Eleanor's blood run cold.

"I can sense her. Feel her, hear her little racing heart. She's not far. Perhaps only in the doorway." With that being said, Xibalba and Eleanor ducked away out of sight. Xibalba sent Eleanor a little worried look before turning back and watching the conversation once more.

"Well?" The seated figure seemed to ask. The creature stood there stupidly. The long white bony fingers of the figure gripped the arms of the seat. "Find her." The figure said sternly. Immediately, the creature disappeared. Xibalba quickly guided Eleanor away down more hallways, now on guard.

 

Soon enough, Xibalba found the exit and didn't hesitated to guide Eleanor outside. Once they opened the front door, they were meet with the forest. The sky full with beautiful stars and a horrifying blood red moon. Xibalba tugged Eleanor deep into the woods before they started to hear growled and snarls coming their way.

Xibalba glanced down at the baby who had now awoken and started crying. He then glanced at Eleanor who struggled to calm the weeping child.

 

"I'm afraid we cannot go any further" He whispered sadly to Eleanor. Eleanor turned to the demon in horror. She shook her head in denial. They were so close.

"No, no, we have gone so far! We cannot give up now! Please! There must be something you can do! Anything!" Eleanor's voice was panicked yet still pleading. Xibalba chuckled at her.

"Well, I did say that We couldn't go any further." He snickered. Eleanor stared at him in awe. "I can teleport only myself and one other only to the safety of the mortal world, I cannot take both of you. I'd do not have enough power. I can only teleport myself but this little child, I can make an exception." He said seriously. Eleanor watched him sadly. She did know she would have to sacrifice herself for her child.

 

Eleanor looked down on her baby girl. With a calming smile, she caressed the baby's cheek, calming the baby's cries until no cries were heard.

"Here, put this around her neck." Eleanor heard Xibalba say, making her turn her attention to the demon. Between Xibalba's gloved index finger and thumb was the chain of a necklace entirely made of silver. It was a circle with an X through it.

Eleanor threw him a confused look. "As long as she keeps this around her neck, no Creepypasta will know of her presence. She has not only human in her veins but Creepypasta too. Creepypastas can sense other Creepypastas and with this, no Creepypasta will know she is different from the other humans. She will be safe with this." Xibalba explained.

 

Hearing the sounds getting closer, she took the necklace from Xibalba, she put the necklace around the baby girl's neck and it easily hung there, a little too big for her.

Eleanor smiled at her child and gave her a loving kiss on her forehead. "Keep this on for as long as you can, mi amor. I promise you'll see me again." Elanor whispered to her baby.

"What do you call her?" Eleanor heard Xibalba ask. Eleanor looked a the baby who she realized didn't have a name yet.

"I call her...." Eleanor said giving the child to Xibalba. She leaned in and kissed the child's forehead one last time before smiling at her and whispering her name.

Xibalba nodded sadly at Eleanor and then vanished before Eleanor's eyes.

Eleanor heard the screeches behind her before she turned around to face the hairless creatures, no fear in her ego no more.


	2. Nights In White Satin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Edith, The Odd One Out. When She Moves To Her Supposed Auntie Lucille's Mansion, Located Out In The Middle Of Nowhere, She Finds Herself Lost & Confused. She Found Her Auntie Quite... Peculiar.

Edith watched as the scenery flew past her. Leaning on a hand and staring out the back window, deep in thought. Her long black hair pulled into a neat pretty side braid and beautiful eyes gazing out. Her skin a ghostly pale but smooth and flawless. Not a freckle or pimple spotted on her pretty face. She had a little nose, plump grey lips and eyelashes that made her blue eyes stand out.

Hums of an unknown melody slipped from her lips subconsciously. Her hums alerted her driver, Mr Walter Bolman. Walter (for short) looked about the age of fifty. He had a beard losing it's color and hair that was going through the same process. His face was a little wrinkled and sitting on his nose were some boring looking glasses. Walter was a kind man, polite, caring and even humoring. He was a man of fancy. Usually wearing a perfect black suit with a bow tie. Not that Edith could judge. Her mother had always been a fancy kind of lady.

Edith's mother's name was Mary. Mary had raised Edith to be a manner-full lady. Wearing dresses quite often. Always showing manners. Perhaps too many manners you would say. And Edith had grown from a baby into a full grown beautiful woman.

 

When Edith saw other teenagers, she saw how they wore a different style of clothes, speaking quite differently from her and their acts of stupidity and jests. It made Edith feel like the odd one out in the crowd. Although Mary always told her not to worry about it.

 

Sneaking peeks at the beautiful Edith, Walter looked at her reflection through the rear-view mirror, his eye full of wonder and concern of what she was thinking about.

He turned his eyes back to the gravel road in front of them and carried on driving. His black gloved hands not gripping to hard on the steering wheel. The terrain was a shaded forest. The sunlight peaked through the roofs of the green trees and the gravel road lead to who knows where.

 

"We should be arriving at your new home very, very soon, miss Edith." Walter said suddenly, curtailing Edith's thoughts. Edith's unique blue eyes drifted over to Walter and sent him a weak smile before her eyes drifted to the floor. Something was wrong. Edith's mother Mary had unfortunately passed away from cancer and Mary's sister had volunteered to take care of her. Edith didn't ave the strongest relationship with her mother but Mary still raised her and took care of her. Edith had never had someone close pass away, she wasn't used to the feeling.

"What is the matter, miss Edith?" Walter asked curious. Edith let out a quiet sigh, her eyes still glued down as if she was hesitant to expose what was wrong. Walter was like an uncle to Edith, with him only being a taxi driver, Edith didn't care about the career. She never went to primary school but was home schooled. She had a few years in high school, and they weren't easy for her. After being harassed and bullied, it was difficult for her to learn.

 

"I am still uncertain how to think after my mother's death. I have never encounter a close one's death before. I too have not met this new guardian of mine." Walter nodded, showing her that he was listening to her while focusing his old hazel on the road, although he glanced back at her every now and then. "Do you perhaps know any information about my new guardian?" Edith asked squinting her eyes and tilting her head a little as she did so.

Walter looked forward. He did not know much of this 'guardian' of Edith's. To him, she seemed quite mysterious. Her background not very exposed and not giving away too much information. Walter was struck wary of this guardian and very curious. Although it was not his place to be so interested.

"Not much, no. All the information I really know is that your new guardian is your mother's sister. Her name known as Lucille." He answered, disappointment audible in his tone. "Is she married?" Edith asked, a hopeful smile playing at her lips. Mary's husband had died before Edith was born and Edith had been so excited about having a father. She was raised without a father and she lived without a father while Mary attempted to marry and replace her last husband like a broken vase.

"Unfortunately not, miss Edith. She decided to live a widow. Owning her own property in the forest where there are no other people around." Walter huffed. Through the rear-view mirror, Walter watched in the corner of his eye as Edith's head dropped in disappointment. Poor girl, he thought with pity. Raised without a father must've been hard for her, as well as Mary.

 

With her head still lowered, Edith then took notice of the music that played through the speakers. It was not the normal music that everyone else listened too. It was classical which Edith didn't mind at all. She was raised to listen and put up with it her whole life so she didn't mind any more. Edith spent some time listening to the charming voices of the lead singer, the different sounds of the instruments that played in the background. She had been in so much peace she hadn't even noticed her eyes had closed.

"What is name of this beautiful melody?" She asked Walter. She felt the vehicle turn a corner and a few bumps and the sounds of the wheels running over sharp stones and pebbles.

"Ah, nights in white satin is what is called." Walter answered with a kind smile. Walter enjoyed listening to the Moody Blues, the band who created this beautiful song. The Moody Blues were one of his classical favorite bands. "The lead singer wrote this song for his beloved and it became incredibly famous." Walter added. Edith smiled at him, her smile full of care and happiness. "It is very beautiful." She said. Walter drove the car up the driveway, Lucille's Gothic mansion already in his sights.

 

Walter was jaw-dropped at the size of the mansion and instantly wondered why a widow would live alone in such a big house, let alone mansion. The mansion was a very dark shade of purple, it's windows foggy and full of cob webs on the outside. Ivy crawled up it's old walls and the mansion seemed uncared for.

Parking just in front of the Gothic mansion, Walter got out of the front seat, made his way around the car and opened the Edith's back door for her. Edith stepped out of the vehicle and observed the mansion herself. She heard Walter taking out her storage and suitcases but paid no attention. Her blue eyes running up and down the mysterious building, taking in every detail. She seemed taken aback at the sight of it.

 

"Well, this is where we depart, miss Edith." Edith turned her full attention to Walter who was already on his way back to the drivers seat. Edith actually felt a little upset that he was leaving her alone to handle this on her own. But she felt foolish at the same time to be feeling such an emotion about the situation. She is old enough to handle something on her own. 

She didn't need a babysitter, she could do this on her own with ease. Although she hadn't done any of this before. 

Walter had opened the car door but didn't hesitate to give her a hoping glance. Walter smiled assuringly at her before saying 

"Don't worry. You'll be alright. Good-bye, miss Edith." He nodded his head to her before climbing into the drivers seat, shutting the car door and igniting the car engine.

 

Edith watched, expressionless, as the car drove away till it was out of her line of eye sight. Night was already approaching and the sun has already had it's day and was going down. After taking a few assuring breaths, Edith turned, picked up her storage and reached the front door. Edith lifted her fist to knock but then noticed the scratch marks that covered the door. These weren't marks of dog scratches, more like something bigger with far larger claws. It concerned Edith for a moment. The door was worn out itself and paint was still peeling off.

Ignoring the scratch marks, she knocked three times and waited patiently for the door to be opened. When no one answered, she lifted her hand to knock again before the door flung open suddenly.

 

In the doorway was her new guardian. A very tall woman, taller than normal. The woman towered over Edith, she was about two heads taller. Her hair was a coal-black and white streaks spotted going through. She wasn't old but it seemed to be dyed or somehow put there specially. Her hair was down and it hung down to past her waist wildly. Her face was pale and looked flawless and soft, like hers.

Her eyes were cold and grey and dim. Like a dark thunder storm that looked like it would strike at any time. She had a pretty face but it was stern and dead serious. Edith took in her peculiar attire as it awed her.

A soft silky black gown. A black see through cloak over her shoulders. The skirt of her gown hung to the floor and her feet weren't visible. The black dress had a sharp V-neckline and the sleeves of the dress went down to her wrists. If there was one word to describe this woman's dress, Edith would've chose Gothic.

 

Edith felt uneasy under the woman's gaze as her eyes wandered all over her body before finally finding her eyes and forcing a smile. 

"Ahh! You must be Edith! My sister's... daughter, yes?" Edith swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "Yes. I am." The woman observed Edith once more before looking over Edith's shoulder as if something was behind her. Edith looked over her shoulder where the woman's eyes were but found nothing. The woman's eyes seemed guided towards the woods. Edith stared off into the woods, trying to find movement of any sort but found nothing. Was this woman before Edith seeing things perhaps?

 

"Ah! Please get inside! It is getting quite cold outside and who knows what comes out at night." The woman ushered Edith inside and her tone sounded quite rushed, panicked and alarmed. It puzzled young Edith. Edith picked up her storage and rushed inside. Edith was met a glorious sight of a humongous living room. The tiled floor of wavy checker boards that littered the floor. A black Gothic couch and two black Gothic armchairs that all faced a grand fireplace. It was a beautiful looking fire place and above the fire place were miniature wolfs no bigger than the height of Edith's knee. The wolves seemed to have their heads lifted up, the muzzles pointed to the ceiling, making them look like they were howling.

Edith snapped out of her trance when the door slammed shut and an echo was heard straight after it. Edith turned her attention to the woman who stood by the door. Her hands trembling and her breathing heavy. The woman acted strange, very strange indeed, Edith thought in her head. Immediately, as if just remembering Edith was there, the woman spun right around to face her with another forced smile on her face.

 

"Welcome, to Purple Haunt." The woman said walking towards Edith. Edith's eyebrows furrowed. She had never heard such a name before. Purple Haunt? She got the picture that the mansion was a dark shade of purple but the word 'haunt' made her not only wonder, but shiver as well. Edith, like other girls, hated scary things. Maybe this mansion is haunted? Edith wondered. Well, it was called Purple haunt after all.

 

As much as Edith wanted to ask the reason this mansion was called Purple haunt, she decided to stay silent and let the woman continue her speech. 

"My name is Lucille. I've agreed to be your new guardian until you are at an agreeable age to live on your own. But now, you will live here." 

So Lucille was the woman's name, Edith thought. Lucille was a name that definitely suited the woman of her appearance. Edith didn't feel like there was much to say to her new guardian, although she has just met her. 

 

Silence fell upon them, Edith couldn't help but let her eyes wander around the beautiful living room. Lucille must've noticed this when she broke the silence. 

"Ah, yes. You should get used to your new surroundings. Please, look around and get comfortable. You can have the spare room upstairs, at the end of the hall to the left. Unfortunately I cannot give you a tour for I am quite busy." Lucille said with disappointment.

 

"That is alright, Lucille." Edith said giving her an assuring smile. Lucille smiled. "A beautiful velvety voice you have. Similar to Mary's." She said. At the mention of her mother, Edith let her eyes lower to the check board tiled floor. Oh how she missed her. 

"Well, I must get dinner ready. I will call you down once dinner is ready." Edith heard Lucille call as she listened to Lucille's footsteps slapping on the tiled floor. Edith lifted her gaze to watch Lucille leave, her eyes focused on the skirt of Lucille's dress which dragged behind her. 

 

Once Lucille was out of her sight, Edith let out a sigh, a began to look around. She felt lonely, her guardian not even sparing some time to give her a tour. This mansion was huge but it intrigued her too.

 

Edith didn't clearly know what to think of Lucille. She seemed mysterious, like she was hiding something she didn't want Edith to see. Lucille didn't sound like she would be the most caring parent either. 

Starting to look around, Edith decided to go upstairs where she could find her new bedroom, tuck away her storage and get comfortable. With each step Edith took on the staircase, creaks were sounded under her weight which made Edith feel light-headed. A red carpet path went down the stairs like a waterfall and lead into the dim lit hallways.

 

As Edith's foot took the last step upstairs, she was met with a dim lit hallway. Lanterns were hung up along the hallway but they weren't the brightest. Listening to Lucille's instructions, Edith walked down the hallway and found a bedroom at the end of it to the left, just like Lucille had said.

 

Edith took a step into her new bedroom and observed it. A king single bed with black sheets and clean white pillows. The bed was located at the far corner of the room and the closet seemed right across from it. The soft plush carpet of back welcomed Edith's feet. A black dresser with a mirror above it located by the doorway and two bedside tables sat on the left and right of the bed. A large window is what caught Edith's eye. A window, big enough for a person to climb through, had the greatest view. A beautiful view of the wild forest and the sun which was almost gone behind the mountains. The walls were a dark purple, almost black but the room itself looked Gothic, yet beautiful. It satisfied the young Edith.

 

Edith put her storage away. Tucking her clothes into different drawers as well as putting different trophies and belongings into different places. After leaning her violin case with her violin on one of her bedside tables, Edith stalked over to her dresser and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

There stood a girl she recognized instantly. Her braids perfect and her eyes standing out with ease. 

To Edith, they looked like they glowed. Edith had to admit, her hair felt fake. Like not soft and silky as other girls' hair is. It didn't feel normal. When Edith complained about it to her mother, all her mother said was 

"It's what makes you stand out from the rest. Think it as a gift." 

Edith's mother's voice still rings in her head from time to time, she was grateful. Edith's skin looked soft and smooth but the color always worried her. Edith's skin was nearly a snow white and made her look like she was glowing at night. She was simply born like this, no matter how much she tried to make her skin tan like her mother's, it never worked.

 

Her necklace caught her eye once more. It glowed forever, no going out somehow. It hung loosely around her neck and she could see it's glow through her shirt.

Edith has had this necklace for as long as she can remember, she didn't know where it came from but she knew she's had it since birth. Her mother never told much about it was seemed very secretive about the dear necklace. All her mother said was to always keep it on. No matter what. Edith even had to wear to necklace while she slept and bathed.

 

Edith was pulled out of her thoughts when a scratching noise met her ears. Edith turned her neck to face where the startling noise was coming from. It was coming from outside her door. Something was scratching it, wanting to get in. Edith then remembered the scratch marks on the front door when she arrived. Was the creature behind the door the creature who did the scratches on the front door?

 

As the scratching got more louder and more desperate, Edith gulped down all the fear and slowly made her way towards her bedroom door she forgot she closed subconsciously. Edith didn't notice her hand was shaking before she reached for the door knob. Time seemed to slow down as her fingers brushed the cold metal of the knob. Edith's fingers slowly curled around them and gripped tight. Edith felt the sweat radiating off her palm and took a breath before brutally ripping open the door. Only to face.... nothing.

 

No one stood in the doorway, nothing stood in the doorway. Edith felt the confusion, fear and concern all at once. Edith wanted to close the door and continue as if this nonsense never happened but when a bark of a canine caught her ears, she looked down the hallway.

At the end of the hallway was a dog. A husky dog. Sharp pointy ears, beautiful black and white colors, dark beady eyes and a swishy tail. This husky seemed bigger than normal huskies. It's height seemed to reach far past her knees and almost reaching her waist. Edith had never seen a husky dog so big.

 

While a staring contest went down between Edith and the husky, question tore at Edith's mind. Why on earth was there a dog in the mansion? Does Lucille know about this? Is a dog allowed in the mansion at all? What does this canine want?

Another bark echoed through the mansion's halls and curtailed Edith's train of thoughts. The husky looked as if it was looking for attention. The husky's tail swished left and right showing happiness in movements. Edith tilted her head at the canine showing her confusion to it. The husky barked before scampering off down another hallway upstairs. Taking as if the dog wanted to be followed, Edith didn't waste time and chased after the dog, her knee-long skirt flying behind her.

 

Her shoes slapped the red carpeted floor with each heavy step she landed. As Edith raced to the other end of the hall and turned the corner, she expected to find the dog running down the hall. But all she saw was an empty hallway. Edith furrowed her eyebrows. The husky fled into this hallway, it must be in one of the rooms, Edith thought.

Edith explored each room down the hallway, there were only 4 anyway. Two were bedrooms but they weren't as big as Edith's. Edith discovered the bathroom which didn't even have a shower but a bathtub instead. The last room had it's door shut and locked unfortunately, which sparked Edith's curiosity. Out of all 4 rooms, Edith found no husky. Where did it go? How can it just disappear like that? How strange, Edith thought.

 

She turned and walked back to her room, her mind going over her encounter with the husky dog like a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Real Chapter!   
> Yes, I Know You Guys Are Still Puzzled From The Prologue. It Was Long & Cringy. Now, Before You Guys carry On Reading, I Warn You Now That Jeff The Killer Himself Will NOT Be Coming In Quite A Few Chapters. But Once He's In The Story, It'll Be Difficult To Keep Him Out. He'll Actually Be Apart Of The Plot From Then On. I Just Want You Guys To Warm Up To Our Original Character, Edith. Throughout The Story, She'll Be Encountering Different Creepypastas That Will Hopefully Keep You Readers Satisfied.  
> Thank You!


	3. Ghostly Dead Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edith Meets Her Auntie Lucille For Dinner. And They Have An Interesting Chat That Certainly Leaves Edith Speechless...

"Edith! Come, take a seat!" Lucille cheered. Edith didn't hesitate to approach the long dark dinner table and take a seat at the end. She was starving anyway. In front of Edith was a plate full with peas, potatoes, chicken and a slice of bread. Lucille sat at the other end across from Edith but seemed a little too far away from her.

Lucille was already digging into her dinner but kept glancing at her niece every now and then. Lucille could sense Edith's confusion when she arrived, her sadness, her pain, her wonder. Lucille could tell Edith wanted to ask questions, she seemed curious. Lucille didn't really like children but Edith wasn't a child. She wasn't even certain why she agreed to take care of the young Edith, perhaps it was the curiosity that she had for Edith.

 

There was something about Edith that irked her. Intrigued her. All she knew was that Edith wasn't normal. Lucille wished to find out more. She thought that taking care of Edith would give her the advantage.

Lucille and Edith both ate in a piercing silence, throwing glances across the dinner table at each other. Lucille found the silence torturing enough.

"So how are you settling in, dear? Do you like your room?" Lucille asked breaking the glass of silence. Hearing her auntie's voice all of a sudden caused Edith to lift her head from her food, her teeth still working on the piece of cooked chicken. Lucille's grey eyes stayed dim as usual, tired but a little curious. Edith swallowed the piece of meat before answering.

 

"I am settling in fine, Lucille. I do love my room and this mansion is indeed beautiful." A pretty smile graced Edith's plump lips as she spoke but suddenly as if she just remembered something, the smile died.

"Although I do wonder why a dog is running around inside this mansion." She added quietly guiding her eyes back down to her plate. Just as the words left Edith's lips made Lucille's eating to freeze. Make Lucille's blood run ice cold in her veins and her heart to plummet into her stomach. With wide eyes, Lucille looked up at her niece.

"W-what did you just say?" Lucille couldn't help but let stutters leave her mouth. Edith's face wrinkled in confusion at Lucille's slight fear and stuttering. What was so horrifying about a dog being in the mansion, scratch that, dogs shouldn't be in such a beautiful mansion such as this one.

 

"I saw a dog walking the halls upstairs. I followed it into another hallway but it seemed to suddenly vanished." Edith explained breathlessly. Lucille took a moment to swallow the cold information. She knew she was hardly ever alone in this mansion but she had forgotten about Them when she agreed to take care of Edith. Lucille mentally cursed herself and named herself all the swear words she knew under the sun. How could she forget about Them. Edith had seen one of Them. And that dog wouldn't be the only one she would see.

Lucille hadn't even noticed her hands were trembling while she wield the cutlery before Edith noticed first.

"Lucille, are you alright? Your hands are shaking." Lucille's mind was empty with possible excuses but instead wished to drive Edith's mind away from her well-being.

 

"What kind of dog was it?" She asked, her voice breaking.

"It was a husky dog."

"It did not harm you?"

"It only scratched my bedroom door and wanted my attention. It fled down the hallway, I chased after it but I couldn't find it."

Good, it has not harmed her, Lucille thought. Yet, she quickly added in her mind. That blasted husky must be observing her, perhaps spying on her. Lucille was grateful it was only a dog and not something worse. Edith must not see any ore of these creatures, if she does, she'll think she is going mad, Lucille thought.

 

"Lucille? Why was there a dog inside?" Edith's voice cut through Lucille's thoughts. Edith's blue eyes were full of confusion and interest. As much as Lucille wished to tell Edith about the demons that visited this mansion, she knew Edith wouldn't take it well. Lucille ripped her eyes away from Edith's and glared down at her half empty plate. Lucille heard Edith call her name for her attention but Lucille didn't listen.

 

"The truth is Edith, the dog you saw earlier," Lucille said quietly and slowly lifted her head up to face Edith's. Edith's eye begged her to continue but her face lost it's complete color, not like it had a lot of color anyway.

 

 

"It's long dead." Lucille finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Bit Shorter, But Trust Me. The Other Chapters Grow Longer & Longer. My Parents Are Reading A Quite Similar Copy To This Novel, And They're Loving It. I'm Quite Proud About Myself For Writing Like This At Such A Young And Shocking Age. Again, Jeff Wont Be Coming For A Few Chapters, So Please Don't Be Disappointed. All Good Comes To Those Who Wait. Alright, I'll Leave You Guys Here.  
> Thank You!


	4. Eight Aged Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If A Ghost Dog Is All That Scares Edith, What If She Starts Hearing A Little Giggling Girly Voice Haunting Her For One Night Only? What If Her Hearing Starts Playing Little Tricks On Her?

After Lucille's little dark "confession" was revealed to Edith, she wasn't sure of what to think of any more. Dinner had continued in at least a comfortable silence and it wasn't difficult for Lucille to tell that Edith didn't know what to think. Edith was partly puzzled by what Lucille meant by the dog was long dead. She saw the dog with her own eyes, in the flesh. It's barks so real, it looked so real. The first thought that came to Edith's mind was that this husky dog she found was probably a ghost. After all, the dog did vanish. Although the dog didn't look like a ghost but she had never seen a ghost, let alone an animal ghost before.

Perhaps Edith's thoughts that this mansion was most likely haunted were correct. But she wondered why a husky dog would haunt a mansion like this. Edith was mentally drowning in all the questions that swarmed her mind.

 

The rest of the night was quiet, Edith spent most of her night reading. Lucille had disappeared off to who knows where but Edith estimated that she went to her studies. Lucille informed Edith that she is usually locked up in her studies often, it somehow didn't surprise the young Edith. She had a feeling her widow auntie wouldn't be around often.

Since Edith has moved to a different town, she would be starting at a new high school. School would start when the holidays were finished which would be a few weeks. Edith only liked school because she got to learn new things there but lots of people often bullied her and harassed her. Although Edith never let them drag her down.

 

Now, Edith was currently still reading her book called "Sanctuary" by the famous author Nora Roberts. Edith was comfortably seated in one of the black Gothic armchairs, a leg over the other and book wide open. In the corner of her eye she could see the fire place crackling and blazing. The heat radiated off the fire place and smacked Edith's face. Edith was enjoying herself before there was a voice.

 

"Play with me."

 

This wasn't Lucille's voice at all. This voice was a voice of a little girl. Sounding no older than eight with a begging voice. The voice reverberated in Edith's ears and made her look around the room. There was no little girl around. Edith's heart sped up in slight panic as she trusted her eyes to search the room. There was no one there. Her mind then wandered over to the husky dog. Another ghost? It must be there is no one here, Edith thought.

The little girl's voice sounded once more. She didn't speak but Edith heard little giggling echoing in every direction. Edith closed the book and stood up. The giggling got louder and closer, causing Edith to look around, her eyes darting everywhere in their socket but spotting no one.

 

"Edith dear?"

Edith couldn't help but let out a gasp of surprise at the familiar voice of Lucille. She spun around to see Lucille standing at the finale step of the staircase, looking down on her like she was insane. Edith looked around for the little girl once more, again not seeing her before turning her attention back to her auntie. The giggling was no longer echoing through her ears, it seemed to have been cut off when she heard Lucille's voice interrupt.

"Is something the matter?" Lucille couldn't help but ask. For the first time she met her, Edith could see worry and concern in Lucille's monotone colored eyes. Edith felt her heart beat slowing down to it's normal beat and the relief wash over her in waves.

 

"Yes, yes. I am well." Edith lied forcing a smile to her Lucille. Lucille smiled back at Edith before making her way down the stairs, glancing at her niece as she did so. Once she reached the bottom step, she looked over to the grandfather clock in the corner of the living room.

"Edith, darling why don't you head off to bed. You have had quite the tiring day of travel and you must be exhausted." Lucille offered with a forced smile. Edith glanced over at the grandfather before turning back to Lucille with a smile tugging at her pretty lips. Lucille saw a gleam of green flash through Edith's eyes, making them look aqua for a moment before it vanished.

 

 

"Yes, indeed." Edith stood from her seat, picked up her book and walked towards the staircase where Lucille was still rooted and trapped in her thoughts.

When Edith reached the staircase as well as Lucille, she unexpectedly embraced her in a loving hug. Lucille's eyes widened like a deer's in the headlights. Lucille didn't want to pull away, because it would be rude and unladylike, but she didn't hug back either. She just stood there, trying to process why Edith would do such a thing. When Edith pulled back, she flashed her auntie a caring smile.

 

"I thank you for deciding to be my guardian." She whispered. She then took her leave and made her way up the stairs.

"Buenas noches, Lucille" She called and with that, she headed to her bedroom, leaving Lucille stunned.

 

"Play with me"

 

Edith's eyes flickered open, only to be met with darkness. The sun was not yet awake. The sheets were warm, they felt safe but not like her old bed. This bed was very comfortable. Perhaps too comfortable for her tastes. The bed did not matter at the moment. Edith had awoken from the little girl's voice and she was going to find the owner of this voice, well at least try to. Maybe this little girl didn't wish to be seen, lots of ghosts wish that too.

Taking a breath, Edith flung the bed covers off her body that wore a white silky night gown. Edith's night gown stretched down to her ankles and the skirt was a little transparent.

 

As Edith's foot landed on the black plush carpet, she felt a shock of dizziness snake up her leg. Edith put more and more pressure on that foot until she could swing out other foot to touch the ground. Edith pushed herself off the mattress and stood up straight.

 

 

"Play with me."

 

The voice of the girl wasn't laughing but sobbing. Unlike earlier, Edith could somehow hear where it was coming from. Not from inside her bedroom but outside in the hallways. As much as Edith was frightened of the paranormal activity, she always felt a pull towards finding out the voice. It was a tug of curiosity and interest.

Edith slowly trudged her way towards her door, growing nervous as the sobbing got louder ad louder the closer she got. Approaching the door, Edith could feel her hand trembling as she reached for the door knob. Her fingers slowly and carefully wrapped themselves around the cold knob and twisted it. Edith pulled the door and peeked through the gab.

 

Nothing was in the hallway, not a soul.

 

That's what Edith thought before the candles on the walls started to flash. The fire becoming brighter before going dim. All the candles did this at the same time while something started to appear in the hallway. A little figure. Edith watched in horror, jaw dropped and saucer sized eyes. 

The girl's sobbing continued as the candles flashed and the figure started to emerge. Edith watched as the ghostly figure hovered over the red carpet slowly towards her.

 

It was indeed a girl.

Looking no older than eight. The girl had long wavy brown hair. Untamed and tangled with dried blood caught in it. It stretched down until it met the small of her back. The little girl wore a pink bloody dress, torn and ripped in places. The dress went down to the little girl's ankles and flowed behind her as she floated towards Edith's room.

The girl's face was bruised and scratched, blood smeared and her eyes hardly recognizable. Edith could just make out big green emerald coloured eyes behind the glowing white eyes.

Sobs escaped the girl's mouth as she floated down the hallway, Edith almost felt pity on the girl. Whatever happened to the girl must've been horrible.

 

"Play with me" The little girl cried.

Edith wanted to run up to the girl and ask if she was okay but Edith shook it off. No doubt this girl was a ghost but it didn't mean she was a friendly one. Ghosts were always a mystery. Some ghosts were good, some bad and wanting nothing but to scare you and kill you. This girl was cute and a ghost but Edith knew she shouldn't fall for it.

As the ghost got closer, Edith mind began to race thinking of what she should do. Should she help the girl? Well what could she do anyway? The girl was already dead and would vanish in a matter of seconds, just tricking Edith.

 

As much as Edith's heart would shatter at the decision, she couldn't help the girl and would to ignore her. The girl was almost at Edith's door, not wasting another minute, Edith slammed the door shut on the little girl and heard the ghost scream.

Edith leaned on the door and clutched her ears to avoid them shattering. Edith could hear the little girl screaming in agony and sadness, it made her heart crack and shatter into pieces. She felt tears prick her eyes as she whispered apologies to the poor ghostly girl, not caring if she was listening or not.

 

As soon as the little girl's cries and screams had stopped, Edith didn't dare open the door again, not knowing if the girl would still be there waiting. Edith thought her helpless weeping was the only sound in the room. Some tapping sound, as if someone was tapping the glass. Edith turned her attention towards somewhere where their would be glass.

 

The window.

 

Edith had already dealt with the ghostly little girl, who knows, it could the same ghost trying to get in through the window. Fear gripped Edith's heart, she retreated to bed, flung the covers over her body, even her head and hid under the covers like a scared little girl would. Edith felt herself helplessly trembling but she knew only ignoring the tapping and going straight to sleep would do the trick.

 

Edith closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come to her, but her ears paid full attention to the tapping the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skin Crawling Chapter I Say. This Novel Was Inspired By Many Books & Movies & Characters. But Otherwise, It Is Just My Imagination. Don't Worry, This Is Only The Beginning And To Get You Guys Shaking. Am I Succeeding? This Is Where You Guys Should Start Being Nice & Leaving Kudos, Because This Is Epic Work From My Age Group. I Make This Clear, I Have NOT Stolen Anyone Else's Work. I'm Writing This Story On Different Profiles On Different Websites.  
> Thank You!


	5. Drawing Monotone Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Edith's Terror-Filled Night, She Only Needs Some Peace & Quiet. She Finds Herself Uncovering Some Answers & Some Clues From Lucille, Who Keeps Getting Stranger & Stranger As Edith Realizes Her Aunt Is Gone For The Whole Day, Every Day.

Edith didn't get much sleep that night. How could she anyway after experiencing a dead little girl and someone tapping on her window half the night? Edith spent most of her night cowering under her bed covers and riding her train of thought. She wondered if there were other ghosts in this mansion, other ghosts like the little girl. Edith didn't have much of an interest in ghosts but these ghosts just intrigued her somewhat.

Edith didn't hesitate to get up at dawn, not like she had anything else to do anyway. The tapping had thankfully finished a few hours ago, although she didn't go to sleep without one eye open.

 

Edith took her time getting out of her cozy warm bed and didn't bother to get dressed.

Edith hesitated for a while before she finally opened her bedroom door and stepped into the hallway. She felt a wave of relief wash upon her as she found no ghosts or paranormal activity. It all seemed as if she had imagined it or even dreamed it. But no, Edith saw all that with her own pair of eyes. She would never admit she would be going mad.

Edith nervously tip-toed down the hallway, careful not to accidentally step on a creaky floorboard that hid underneath the red carpet.

 

Edith didn't know how long her auntie Lucille slept, she didn't know if Lucille stayed up all night, sleeps in the whole day or if she's up already! Edith had only been living here for a day and her auntie was practically a stranger. Edith couldn't help but feel the horrible disease of Homesickness. Edith had gotten homesick a couple times when she was away from home on camps but she sadly only had the choice to live through it. It was horrible for young Edith!

Edith quietly scavenged around the mansion for a pad of paper and a well sharpened pencil.

Edith did have quite the heart for drawing as well as for reading, Mary would always think Edith had a talent with drawing. Edith enjoyed drawing plants, landscapes and nature, it brought her joy and relaxation.

 

Edith crept outside and took a seat on one of the old benches before a garden just behind the mansion. The garden was filled with many different types of flowers. Roses, Bluebells, Daisies, Lavenders, Lilies, Marigolds, Orchids, Tulips, Violets and more! It was truly a sight to behold. The sun was still awaking and it's rays were only peeking from behind the hills in the distance.

Edith stared subconsciously into the mysterious forest that surrounded her and Purple Haunt. Lucille lived in practically the middle of nowhere, on her lonesome in the middle of the woods. It irked Edith to wonder why someone would even build a mansion here. Why Lucille would live so far away from other people, how she could live like this every day. It must've been lonelier than dreading in your own grave alive.

 

Edith found a rose to sketch and trace, she drew in silence, only listening to her own breathing. How breathing could've been either a frightening thing and a calming thing. Time felt like it went incredibly slow for Edith but in truth, time must've flew past. As the sun rose, Edith could feel the star's warm comforting rays against her back side as she faced away from the sun.

Sometimes when Edith accidentally made a mistake, she would bite her lip and erase it.

The wind soon awakened just like the sun and ran it's fingers through Edith's hair, swishing it around and even into Edith's face! Edith loved her long hair but sometimes found it frustrating to keep it tamed and out of her eyes.

 

As Edith was neatly sketching another petal of the beautiful rose she felt some disturbing feeling swell up in her stomach. It was like a vomit sensing feeling when you have an idea you're about to vomit but this feeling only made Edith shiver and shudder. This feeling wouldn't be simple to explain if you were to describe it to a person.

It was like you could somehow feel a presence in the area or someone's gaze upon you.

 

A shadow was suddenly upon Edith and her notepad, making Edith freeze and forget to breath. Slowly, Edith led her gaze towards the owner of the shadow. She let out a sigh of instant relief when the figure appeared to be her auntie Lucille. Lucille seemed to be watching Edith draw and by the looks of it, she had been watching for a while. Edith moistened her lips awkwardly before speaking in a nervous manner.

"Umm, how long were you there?"

Shaking out from her trance, Lucille gave Edith a smile before settling her gaze back on the beautiful drawing of the rose. Lucille hated to admit it but she agreed that this was a very realistic drawing of the flower and almost looked like the real one! Mary had never told Lucille a lot about Edith, about her talents or anything special.

 

"My apologies, I just couldn't help but stare at that beautiful drawing." The words felt like vomit in her mouth but she pushed down the sickening feeling. Edith glanced down at her rose drawing before looking back up at Lucille, a happy proud smile already shinning upon her lips.

It had been the first time Lucille had ever paid her a compliment, it made Edith feel good, great even.

"Thank you, Lucille. I do try my hardest." Edith said trying to hide her excitement. Edith seemed to be feeling more comfortable around Lucille now that Lucille had paid her the compliment, she found that gullible. Lucille knew having a proper conversation with her niece would help her learn more about Edith and even find out what is so unusual.

Lucille was wearing a silky black gown like the gown last night and black bags were easily visible under her eyes. Perhaps she doesn't sleep much, Edith thought. Edith had wondered about Lucille's sleeping time and Lucille not sleeping at all happened to be one of the options.

 

"How did you sleep last night?" Lucille asked softly taking a seat next to Edith. Just as Lucille's bottom touched the wooden seat, Edith felt Lucille tense up unexpectedly. Edith's head spun with one question about that. Why?

Edith ignored Lucille's stiffness problem and focused on the question. She recalled last night about the ghost girl that walked down the hallway and tried to get into her room. How the tapping against her window went on for hours and hours non stop. How she hardly slept at all and is seeing ghosts everywhere?! How on earth would Edith dare to explain all that to Lucille? Even Lucille might even think she's going insane.

 

Edith felt her throat run dry like a facet that has just been turned off. Edith felt Lucille's eyes glaring into hers as Edith didn't dare to lie while looking her auntie in the eye.

"I slept very well, thank you." Lucille didn't respond for seemed like an eternity. Edith felt sick in her stomach just being under Lucille's disturbing and uncomfortable grey stare. Her face was unfortunately expressionless so Edith could not tell her result in lying.

Edith tightened hearing her auntie finally stop the stare and release a sudden sigh. Lucille leaned back into the chair, seeming to forget about how tensed she was once she sat down.

 

"Edith, Edith, Edith." She cooed with a huff. Edith's blue eyes snapped towards Lucille who sat beside her, her eyes curious and wondering.

Lucille's eyes seemed grey, dim and colourless. They almost seemed lifeless. Edith had never seen anything like them, all coloured eyes she had ever seen in her life were blue, hazel, brown and green eyes. Lucille's eyes held no colour at all which concerned Edith.

"You must understand that this mansion we now live in, isn't ordinary." Edith heard Lucille sigh. Edith fought the urge to roll her eyes. Yes, it wasn't ladylike but Edith always slipped from being full of manners. Of course it is no ordinary, Edith thought mentally growling.

 

"I do have a few rules and warnings I must go over with you" Lucille said. Lucille sounded hesitant about it but Edith felt as if Lucille was doing this for her safety. Edith put down her pencil and notepad she had forgotten she was holding and fully turned her body to face Lucille. Edith leaned close and made sure she was comfortable as she gave Lucille an assuring smile.

"Well, I understand that you've encountered some startling things, yes?" Lucille raised a brow in question. Edith opened her mouth but she slammed it shut again. Had Lucille seen through her lies? Does she know about the ghost girl? About the ghost dog? About the tapping that startled her last night?

 

Seeing Edith's startled expression and slight panic, Lucille cleared her throat to snap Edith from her thoughts. Lucille heard the little girl's scream, the girl's scream awoke her from her peaceful sleep. It panicked Lucille for a moment but something told her that Edith was alright and she went straight back to sleep.

 

Edith was simply speechless.

 

"I know you saw that little girl ghost, Edith. Don't lie to me." Lucille said calmly although as she said the last sentence it sounded harsh and stern. So she knows, Edith thought. Maybe she isn't as mad as she thought. Edith wanted to say something, anything to make the situation not as startling and uncomfortable as it is now.

Lucille looked for a reaction on Edith's face, as much as Edith wanted to try hide it, Edith's expression was alarmed and edged.

 

"I am glad she did not harm you, or you stopped her from coming near you. No matter how tempting it is to approach the ghosts, you must not give in to them. None of the ghosts you've seen so far are friendly, remember that." Lucille explained in a warning tone with serious showcasing in her eyes.

Edith licked her bottom lip before finally finding her voice to speak with.

"L-Lucille. What is the story behind these ghosts? What do you know of them? How many are there? Why do they show themselves so often?" Edith stumbled with each question, all the question the scratched at her mind like claws ripping apart a carcass.

 

Lucille focused her attention on Edith, she watched as Edith's body trembled slightly and her eyes filled with worry, interest, shock, wonder and even making her a little nervous. Lucille understood that Edith was lost in this situation and wanted answers immediately but she knew she couldn't give away all the answers.

"I cannot answer all of your questions but to answer your first few questions," Lucille stopped for a breath and pondered for a moment. She looked as if she was debating whether she should answer the questions that were asked. She shook her head like getting rid of a dirty thought before speaking once more.

 

"Not even I know their backstories, I know they do not present a kind greeting to new comers, how many there are I am not certain but it is more than you think. And why they show themselves so often," Lucille froze, honestly unsure of why They did show themselves so often. Let alone to her niece.

A few of Them were actually shy of showing themselves to others besides Lucille but Edith had already encountered the little girl and husky dog, the more of Them that show themselves, the more scared and mad Edith will become. She'll think she is going insane maybe, Lucille negatively thought. A shudder ran down Lucille's back just at the thought of Edith going insane.

 

"I-I am not certain why they show themselves so often, let alone to you. Perhaps they see something... different in you. Something special." Lucille couldn't believe what she was saying. Was there something special about her niece? No, there must be. They sense something different in her, somehow Lucille senses it too.

Lucille watched Edith who had an unknown expression painted on her face, her mouth slightly agape and her unique blue eyes full of concentration. Lucille expected words like "No, that can't be true", "I think I'm going mad" or to ask more questions but, nothing managed escaped her lips.

 

Edith had thousands of little thoughts running around inside her head, but not all of them she could pay her attention to. Edith wanted to say something, maybe even ask for ore information or what she meant, although the words all failed to form inside her mouth.

Lucille grabbed Edith's unusually pale hands and held them in her soft ones. Edith's eyes suddenly locked and latched with Lucille's, her eyes full of warning, urgency and sincere. Lucille's eyes said it all. This was no jest, listen carefully and believe me.

 

"Edith. These ghosts aren't what they seem. Stay away from them. Keep your door locked, curtains shut, stay in your room during the night no matter what you hear, nothing can harm you in there. For your own safety, avoid all the ghosts and just ignore them." Lucille whispered, almost pleadingly. As Lucille mentioned all the instructions, warnings of her serious messages, Edith could see memories pass through her mind.

The little ghost girl.

The husky dog.

Something told Edith that those two weren't the only ghosts in this mansion. She knew there were more to come. Much worse. They were only warnings, like a wolf howl before the pack attacks out of nowhere. An alarm before the disaster strikes. Edith wasn't certain how she knew, it was some feeling in her stomach that told her that the worst was still to come.

 

 

That it had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Congratulate Those Who Are Still Reading This Novel Right Now & Haven't Gotten Bored Or Disappointed Yet. I Thank You Guys For Sticking Around. We Are Getting Close Now. Jeff Is Coming, Hold On. This Fanfiction Is Definitely Different From Any Other JTK Fanfiction, You See. Other Authors Write That Whole Cliche Types Of Fanfiction. Some Of You Wont Even Understand.   
> Thank You!


	6. Friend Of Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edith Notices How Lonely She Is At Purple Haunt, In The Middle Of Absolute Nowhere. She Never Really Had Many Friends In The First Place. But Her Wish Is Granted When She Finally Meets A Stranger Who Claims To Have A Special Relationship With Lucille....

The day passed quite slowly, it was almost piercing for Edith to go through. Edith had never experienced, the day probably went a lot slower because it was the season of Winter. Unfortunately no snow feel this year which disappointed Edith but she knew it wasn't the end of the world and could wait another year.

Edith had decided to spend the rest of the day wandering around Purple Haunt's area, not going deep into the forest and even thinking about helping out in the garden. There wasn't much to do around Purple Haunt but to only find house work to attend to. Edith never really hated going around and doing house work, she wasn't allowed on the electronics very often but only allowed on them for various reasons.

 

When Edith heard Lucille speak of a library located somewhere in the mansion, she didn't waste a moment to race off and seek it out. Edith didn't find Lucille after their conversation about the ghosts that haunted this mansion. Lucille had left Edith with the warning "Never ever go into the woods, only the Devil knows what lurks in there". Edith shivered as Lucille's voice rung through her ears, her warning stern and threatening even. Lucille had delivered Edith that very warning before marching off and disappearing inside, probably returning to her office. Edith was curious at what work Lucille gets up to most of her remaining time since Lucille has kept it a strong secret and never mentioned her work.

Perhaps Edith could ask Lucille about her work at dinner, Edith had once thought with a following nod.

 

As the sun begun to set on Edith's first lonely day at her new home of Purple Haunt, Edith decided to practice her violin. Edith enjoyed the music of violin, how the bow slid across the violin's strings and beautiful high pitched sounds followed, it felt relieving.

Edith had been playing violin ever since she was a little girl, she grew up listening to it's charming melodies and became a professional soon enough. Mary had encouraged Edith to practice as much as she could and soon enough, she fell in love with her musical instrument.

 

As the sun slowly lowered towards the mountains in the distance, the forest was darkening and was starting to get covered in shadows. Edith spotted no animals that lived in the forest, nor did she dare step into the mysterious forest to find out. After encountering ghosts and paranormal activities ever since she arrived, Edith now feared that more ghosts would live in the woods or something much, much worse.

Although Edith couldn't deny that she was indeed extremely curious, it was almost killing slowly. Like slow tempting torture.

 

Facing towards the shadowy woods, Edith picked up her violin in one hand, the bow in the other. She settles the chin rest of the violin underneath her chin, the bow hovering over the straight strong strings of the instrument. Edith exhaled, taking a moment to stare out into the woods, possibly trying to find some kind of movement. After spotting none, she started to play.

As the bow ran itself back and forth along the tight strings, beautiful sounds followed right behind. Every sounds, every note, all of them fell into a beautiful melody that relaxed and softened the young Edith's heart. Not only playing the beautiful instrument, Edith didn't hesitate to spin and dance around the area. With every spin and turn of her head, Edith's hair followed like a cloak attached to her head and flew with it.

 

Finishing the melody, Edith's feet stopped and ended in a finishing pose with her violin held high. Feeling the prickling green grass just now made Edith realize that she had been dancing around in bare feet. My mistake, Edith thought with a shrug.

The sun had just about disappeared behind the tall mountains, only the rays peeking out and Edith went to tuck her violin and bow back into their case.

Edith reached the bench where the violin case sat, she carefully placed the instrument in it's rightful place. She then went to place the bow in the case until a slight voice made her jump and nearly drop it.

 

"What beautiful violin playing, I must say."

 

Edith spun right around on the spot, only to watch a man in his 40s emerging from the forest. His hair was a curly black, not even reaching his shoulders but behind his ears. His skin was a nice dreaming tan Edith wished she had. His eyes an electric blue and danced with kindness. He looked like a well-built man, his figure tall and strong and even muscled slightly, although that never mattered to Edith unlike other women. His face was perfectly chiselled and flawless. He wore casual attire of a red flannel top, jeans and boots. His shirt appeared to be rolled up to his upper arms, showing off the muscles on his arms.

Edith stared as he trudged towards her, a charming smile painted across his lips as his blue eyes sparkled. When he reached her, he looked her up and down even staring with wonder of her Gothic attire. Edith broke free of her thoughts with a shake of her head.

 

"Um t-thank you." She cursed herself foolish for stuttering, although she couldn't blame herself for being speechless and even having a fright from this man's sudden presence.

The man smiled brighter, as if he it was a way of assuring her that he looked friendly. From his appearance, he didn't look like a murderer or rapist at all. Just a normal handsome man who looks like he doesn't live in this area.

The man gave out a deep chuckle before speaking once more.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump."

His electric blue eyes bored into her unique blue ones and seemed to lock. If both their eye colours would've been mixed together, it would've created an extremely beautiful type of blue beyond Edith's eyes. Edith managed to pull her lips up and show off her pearly white teeth into a real smile.

"That's alright. I-I just wasn't expecting for someone to be listening. May I add, I never knew someone lives in these woods." Edith rose an eyebrow as if checking if he really lived in these woods. Why and how could someone want to live in the forest that Lucille had warned Edith about? Yet another chuckle left the man's perfect lips.

 

"No, no. I live a few miles away from here. I'm just on a walk so I thought I might visit my," The man suddenly paused and stared out into space as if deep in thought. Edith leaned forward, wanting him to finish his sentence. The man suddenly shook out of his thoughts after a minute or two.

"Friend Lucille. I- I wasn't expecting to see a girl like you in her backyard. Oh! How rude of me, I'm Adam." He reached out a big strong hand, ready for Edith to take hold of and shake. Edith stared at his hand, seeing the big and small sized blisters visible on the skin and even scratches and cuts. Adam didn't seem bothered by it at all and looked like he didn't know they were there.

 

Deciding not to be rude and not daring to point out the peculiar sight of his hand, she gathered up all the courage to grasp his hand in a soft hold and shake it, eye contact focused on Adam.

"I'm Edith. I'm Mary's daughter, Lucille's sister. Lucille agreed to be my new guardian so I'm staying at Purple Haunt for now on."Edith explained a kind smile playing at her plush lips. As Edith had spoke, Adam had never removed his stare from Edith's face, his expression looking as if he recognized her or had seen a familiar face like hers.

 

"Oh! Wow, I never knew Mary had a daughter, although I didn't know much about her. I'm really sorry about her death by the way." He said, his tone turning to a pity filled tone at the last sentence. Edith scanned Adam's face for any possible lies because he didn't sound so true to his word. What did this man know about her mother anyway? Realizing she is still in the conversation with Adam, she just nods and led her eyes to the grassy ground beneath their feet.

"So your new here? I mean-" "Yes. I have only been here for a day now. Although it had been rather boring and peculiar since I arrived." Edith couldn't help but interrupt Adam. This man made her wonder. He was a little like Lucille, seeming mysterious and secretive. Edith wondered what was between Adam and Lucille, Adam seemed unsure with what Lucille meant to him. A friend? It didn't sound like that. It must be something else, Edith thought.

 

Adam observed the area they were both in with a full turn on the sot before locking eyes with Edith's again. He leaned down to Edith's height which he was a head or two higher than her.

"Did Lucille tell you not to go into the woods?" He asked, his eyes hard and face stone cold. The more the forest around Edith was mentioned, the curious she became and the want to run off and explore it grew stronger. "She did." Edith answered softly but truthfully. Adam and Lucille were definitely similar to each other. Both suspicious and mysterious. What is the relationship between this man and Lucille? Edith wondered to herself. Adam's eyes scanned her face, perhaps scanning for lies like a lie detector, his lips remaining in a straight line. Adam slowly and painfully moved away to give Edith back her 'personal space bubble'.

 

"Tell me, what is so peculiar about the woods?" Edith stepped forward, a mask of interest and wonder upon her face. Adam's head slowly turned to look out into the forest, his mind seeming to wander as he did so. Edith so eagerly wanted to break into his head and find out what he was thinking. This man wore a mask that hid his real emotions and expressions. He was indeed a hard being to read. Just like Lucille. Edith sighted the lump in Adam's throat as he seemed to struggle to breath and answer her. Edith heard Adam exhale a shaky sigh before he lowered his head to the ground where he stared a this booted feet with playing interest.

 

"The forest around here, isn't normal. There are no living creatures in there. No deer, no rabbits, no reptiles, no spiders or insects. Nothing living in there." As he had begun to speak, he lifted his head and his a spark of worry was spotted in his pupils. Like a dead forest, Edith thought, how strange. "How do you know?" The words leaked from Edith's mouth before she could hold them back, her mind betrayed her and let her mouth wander with her questions. Adam seemed to hesitate answering immediately with a roll of his pretty blue eyes.

"I've been in there. I go to hunt in there, take walks in there but find nothing except dead animals that have different body parts removed and blood drained out. There's something else that lives in there. Something far worse than the mythical Bigfoot." He warned, his voice cold as ice and sending shivers down Edith's spine.

 

Edith's eyes widened at Adam's speech. Was he mad? Possibly. But he sounded so serious and true. Edith had obviously heard about the mythical creature known as "Bigfoot" and didn't believe in that nonsense. It could've been someone in a monkey suit for all she knew.

Not only Adam's voice sounded so serious but his face too. It was so cold and stern, giving him the advantage that he may not be lying after all. But what it worse than Bigfoot although he may not even be true! What is it? Edith had been so deep in thought and wonder that she hadn't even noticed her jaw was so low even drool was trying to escape!

 

Edith closed her jaw for a few seconds, in the meantime tried to seek out the confidence to use her voice. Eventually she found it.

"What do you m-mean by that?" Of course Edith silently cursed herself for stuttering like an idiot. It was difficult not to in such a situation like this. Adam tilted his head a little to the side before leaning close until his lips were almost hovering over hers and his eyes seemed to glare deep into her trembling soft soul. Edith felt sparks of anxiousness rise in her stomach and her throat began to dry out instantly. Slight heat touched her cheeks at the closeness of her and Adam but she thankfully felt no feelings towards this man she had just met.

 

"Monsters." He rasped with whisper. Edith's eyes were already wide, but she just feel them get slightly wider. Edith was gob-smacked and definitely bewildered. Monsters? Edith sounded the word in her mind.

 

"In that forest, is the unimaginable. I know you don't believe me and think I'm crazy but I've seen it. No one dares to go into that forest because not everyone gets lucky to come back out again." He explains pointing towards the woods with an index finger. Edith followed Adam's finger to the woods, and something inside her made her wish she didn't.

A silhouette figure in the shadows of the forest, just hiding most of it's body half hiding behind a tree, it's head slightly facing Edith and Adam. We're being watched, Edith thought, slight fear showing in her eyes as she couldn't help but stare. The silhouette seemed to be quite tall, built and even long and lanky. It's body was indeed a male.

 

Adam didn't bother to look, he could see all the emotions right there in her eyes. His eyes glued to hers, wide and stern.

"You see it, don't you?" He asked deeply. Edith heard Adam's voice in the background of her subconsciousness but couldn't find her voice to answer with. She just couldn't rip her gaze away from that figure. How it stood so still, watching them both, no, watching her. Many different emotions swelled within her. Fear, wonder, shock but the emotion that irked her the most was,

interest.

Edith was simply puzzled by this kind of emotion towards something mysterious and even frightening.

"Edith!"

 

"Edith!"

A gasp accidentally broke through Edith's slightly open lips as she was brought back by Adam's own voice sounding in her ears. Edith's eyes snapped towards Adam and forgot about the silhouette who had now suddenly vanished. Adam was standing up straight, hands laced together behind his back in a fancy manner with a frown sewn into his face and cold hard eyes that glared into Edith's.

"I," Edith started, only to stop to examine her surroundings. The wind howled in her ears and she heard the trees swish their leaves in greet.

 

"I don't know." Edith found herself speaking without permission.

Adam's eyes stared deep into hers, holding no emotion. Edith focused on his black pupil, she could see her own startled reflection within them. Her pale face, her unique blue eyes, her slightly curled raven hair now freed from it's braid from yesterday, her trembling figure, her necklace that had stopped glowing. It was strange to Edith, that her necklace glowed at any time but sometimes it just stopped glowing. Still Edith hadn't figured out why it did that.

"Promise me this Edith," Adam whispered horsely. Edith tensed up as Adam put a large hand upon Edith's small shoulder to hold her in place and steady her. Edith didn't feel steady though, she felt the urge to remove Adam's hand and glare at him. She was shocked to have such a feeling but played along by standing still and focusing her attention to Adam's electric irises that looked like they held another Galaxy.

 

"That you'll never go into those woods, without either me or even Lucille, okay?" His voice said it all. He was serious, like this was a serious matter and it was no jest. Perhaps Edith should listen. For her Adam's sake and maybe hers as well. Adam was right about something in the woods, although Edith was now struck curious or what it may be. Bigfoot may not be real, and as Adam had once said, there were no animals in there. The shadowy figure looked in fact human. Could it actually be a someone? A monster or an actual person? Edith didn't know.

By the look of Edith's face, she looked to be pondering the question for a moment, deep in thought. Edith looked down to avoid Adam's glaring eyes that put more pressure on her for answers before whispering her finale answer.

 

"I understand."

That answer definitely lifted weight off Adam's shoulders by the expression of his face as he let out a sigh of relief and his body settled and leaned back to give the young Edith space.

 

"Can I ask of a favor?" Edith asked suddenly. Adam's eyes darted back towards the girl, his eyes already asking what the question before his mouth needed to speak it for him. It was so easy to tell of Adam's emotions and expressions, they were all told on his face and mostly eyes. How mysterious and secretive he was but his emotions were so obvious to Edith.

"School starts soon and yet I am left with barely anything to do. Do you think you could come visit me often perhaps?" She asked rather sheepishly. Her shyness was radiating off her and her face was fully heated and a soft pink tinted her cheeks. Adam honestly found it adorable but he felt no admiration for the girl, just friendly feelings about her. He was glad for that. She seemed to be only 18 or so. Surprisingly, she looked so much like Lucille and Adam somewhat doubted she looked like Mary, her mother. Although Adam had never met Mary, he decided it was not his place to think up something like that.

 

Adam seemed taken a little aback at the question but Edith wasn't lying about having something to do around Purple Haunt. Lucille usually did her work almost the entire day and this poor girl wouldn't have much to do except her own thing, which would grow tiresome after a short period. Adam honestly felt a little pity for the young Edith.

An idea popped into his mind, resulting his lips to helplessly pull up into an honest kind smile.

 

"Even better. You can come with me to the mall every Sundays, Wednesdays and Fridays. I'll pick you up in my truck at 12:30 and I'll return you here around 4. How does that sound?" His tone was kind and caring, it also made the offer sound too irresistible for Edith. Why would she want to resist it anyway?

Hearing this made Edith's face brighten up and one of the biggest smiles take over her face. She wanted to embrace Adam but thinking it was too much and too grateful, she fought to keep from doing the certain action. Edith couldn't help but hop up and down excitedly on her tippy-toes like a child. At least she didn't have the most boring of all souls and still had playfulness in hers.

 

"Oh yes! Thank you! I would be ever so grateful! Anything to get out of the mansion and do something exciting!" She cried with joy. Adam couldn't help but let a deep chuckle slip from his lips. How this girl was so cute and playful, yet so manner-full and polite and even serious. She sounded like a lot of fun. A shame it was she had never had a father.

"Righty-ho, Friday tomorrow so I'll pick you up at half past twelve. Alright?" He started to back away, but he concentrated his eye contact on the girl who was smiling at him gently. Adam had to glance back down at his feet as he trudged backwards so for the safety of himself, had to check for any stones, twigs of even tree roots that could trip him.

 

Edith watched Adam turn after he had backed away about 20 meters and swiftly spun around and walked away down the driveway.

Edith cursed herself for not asking Adam whereabouts he lived and what he really did for a living. She didn't want to be stalkish, she was just conscious. Besides, she didn't know much of Adam and he almost seemed like a stranger to her. He could be a murderer or even worst! Edith shivered at the thought but decided to to shrug it off.

Adam knew Lucille and seemed like her trusted her. Adam didn't seem like a man who would harm women. Hopefully he could be the first friend that understands Edith in this location.

 

It might be her only hope of sociability in this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I Finally Introduce Another Character Into This Novel. That's Actually Human. We Don't Know Much About Him, But Hopefully We Will Throughout The Story. Jeff? Nope. Not Yet, You'll Have To Wait More. It's A Long wait I Know, And You Guys Are Just Itching To Get Him In Here To See What He's Like. But It'll All be Worth It. The Whole First Encounter With Him Will Be Worth It. It May Even Be A Turn On. Heh, We'll See. I'll Let You Guys Be The Judge.   
> Thank You!   
> (P.S, I Didn't Spell The Chapter title Wrong. It's Legit.)


	7. Drowning Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING! (This Means A Warning Before You Start A Chapter, In case For Anything Inappropriate, Sexual Content, Violent, Lots Of Cursing, Gore, Sensitive Stomachs, Disturbing, R18 .Ext.)  
>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Nothing Could Disturb Someone From Bathing, Right? Well, Maybe Just A Knock At The Door, Signaling That Someone Was There. But Edith Got Far Much More Than A Knock...

As a few hours had passed, Edith and Lucille had eaten their dinner in complete dead silence. Edith had heard a few pins drop during the time but it never changed the silence that was in the room's atmosphere. They had a delicious roast of lamb and Edith couldn't deny that Lucille was an incredible chef. Lucille and Edith never spoke a word to each other but the silence was somehow comfortable to dwell in. Edith couldn't halt her thought train of Adam who she had just met a few hours ago. Questions that tore at her mind that begged for answers and the possibilities that could happen just being in Adam's presence. Edith knew she shouldn't really trust someone you just met but Adam had something to do with Lucille whether he was a friend of Lucille's of even a family member.

Now, Edith had prepared to have a bath. Unlike back at her own home, Lucille only had a bath and no shower. This mansion must be old not to have a shower, Edith couldn't help but think to herself.

 

The bathroom looked quite fancy, almost like a bathroom you'd see in some kind of palace. The walls a dark shade of purple like the rest of the mansion itself. A back sink, toilet and bath tub. The legs of the bath tub were the fancy kind of legs that you'd rarely see on any bath tub.

Edith spotted pipes reaching down from the room's ceiling and reaching the taps of the bath tub. It was obvious this was where the water came from. Leaning over the tub, Edith reached for the red tap that ran the hot water. Edith gripped the handle of the tap and twisted it. But it didn't budge. Edith huffed impatiently and twisted it harder, feeling her hand push deeper into the handle, probably making it redden. Edith smiled in victory as the handle twisted instantly and the tap began to run water through it's spout.

The pipes rattled and clanked as the water passed through each one. The disturbing noises made Edith feel uneasy. Very uneasy.

 

The tub started to fill with water as the plug kept the water from escaping down the drain. While the bath tub filled, Edith took the opportunity to remove her garments and set her dressing gown and nightgown aside.

Once the bath tub was half filled but not full enough to Edith's liking, all she could do was wonder. And listen to the whispering that had entered her head.

The voices spoke in unknown language. It didn't sound human at all. Different voices of females and males.

The voices sounded from all directions, laughing at her and speaking in their unknown language. All Edith could do was to try figure out what they were saying, which could've been impossible.

 

Sparing the attention of the voices suddenly, Edith glanced over at the bath tub to only widen her eyes. The tub definitely wasn't far at all from over flowing. Edith immediately leaned over the tub and twisted the handle of the tap to a stop and with that, the water finished.

Edith eyed the water for a moment, watching and even feeling the steam radiate off the hot water.

Taking a deep breath, Edith put a foot into the water and the foot was immediately met with burning sensation. The girl gritted her teeth to ignore the pain and felt her foot touch the bottom of the bath. Edith waited a few minutes before stepping fully into the bath water. Like her first foot, the burning bit her toes and the precious pads of her feet. The heat crawled up her legs as she lowered her body into the water.

 

As Edith lowered herself into a sitting position, once her bottom touched the water she couldn't help the slightly pained noises that slipped through her lips but she pushed past the pain and continued to sit down. The water traveled up her torso and stopped just above her collar bone as she couldn't sit and lie back further. Edith felt herself getting used to the heat and soon enough, she was in complete paradise. Her worries forgotten and she couldn't help but let her eyes flutter closed in relaxation.

That same moment, a force unexpectedly pulled her underneath the water making her gasp and accidentally choke on water in the process. Instead of meeting the bottom of the bath tub, Edith soon found herself in more water. Edith looked up, seeing the bright light of the water's surface but only so far away from her reach. Was she in some lake? Ocean? She didn't know.

Using her swimming skills, Edith attempted to swim towards the water's surface but found herself only to be pulled further downwards. Like some kind of force pull that was pulling her deeper and deeper into the darkness.

 

Edith looked bellow her and instantly regretted doing so. Chains had wrapped themselves around her ankles and seemed tight in grip as they were what pulled her down. The chains weren't what made Edith's blood stop flowing. It was the blazing red pupils of eyes that stared right up at her with rage and fury.

Edith opened her mouth to scream but found herself struggling to breath. All this she had seen and she had forgotten the most important thing. To breathe.

She gasped for air but was only met with more water slithering it's way down her throat like a snake.

 

While she slowly drowned she couldn't help but watch as the eyes came closer, slowly a small figure appearing out of the darkness of the depths. A human face, a human body. An elfish body almost. Ghostly pale skin that seemed lifeless. Blond locks that peaked out of the green elf hat that this boy wore. Cuffs attached to heavy chains that gripped his wrists and ankles. Seaweed that entangled his legs and hung off his tunic covered torso.

Edith sighted a small grin that passed over the boy's lips before his mouth opened and an unknown dreadful screech of a laugh next escaped his lips.

 

Edith screamed as she rose from the bath's water and gasped for breath as well. The water splashed onto the bathroom's tiled floor at her sudden rise out of the water. The remaining water that just managed to stay in the tub with her swished around left and right.

As she was catching her breath, questions rang in her mind with no possible answers.

 

What on earth was that?

:::TO BE CONTINUED:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, We Are Getting Deeper & Deeper Into The Story. So Just Making Sure That I Put Up Some Warnings. Kids Below The Age Of Thirteen Should NOT Be Reading This Sick Story Of Supposed Love. Do Not Lie About Your Age, People Put Age Restrictions For A Reason. Don't Be Stupid. This Is A Dark Story Anyway. BIG Apology That Jeff Has Not Paid A Visit Yet. But He Will Eventually. I Am Personally Taking My Time With This Story.  
> Thank You!


	8. What Goes Thump In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :::Continuing From Last Chapter:::
> 
> Edith Thought Seeing That Drowning Boy Who Scare Her Heart Out, But What If She Enters Her Bedroom, Only To Find Her Window Open?

Edith didn't seem hesitant as she had fled out of the bathroom, throwing on her dressing gown in the process. Had she been dreaming? Possibly, but it didn't feel like it. She felt like she was actually loosing breath, like she really was underwater, like she was actually choking. Edith left the bathroom in a mess with water all over the floor and the water that remained calming in the bath tub. As a lady, she should've cleaned up after herself but that mattered not at the moment.

Edith sprinted down the halls, finding herself somewhere else instead of her bedroom a few times but she eventually found it. Edith shut the her bedroom door with a slam that echoed throughout the mansion and even shook her room. Her hand still resting on the wooden door, Edith leaned her forehead on the door and exhaled shakily.

 

How that boy's horrifying face passed through her mind's eye. That terrifying grin that felt like it was drilling holes in her head. That screech of a laugh that made her hearing die. The chains that made her wrists and ankles feel numb themselves. She just couldn't stop herself from thinking about the boy or elf or whatever it was.

Was he a ghost like the little girl? Was he similar to the husky dog? She didn't know. He remained a mystery like the rest of them.

Edith let herself slide down the door and meet the soft plush carpet. She let the long moments fly past and didn't seem aware of the time. She felt tired, exhausted. She wanted to rest in the bath tub but her relaxation had been disturbed by the peculiar boy. Edith hadn't slept the day she arrived and sleep felt quite convincing at the moment.

 

She let her eyes slowly begin to close, like her eyelids loosing their grip to keep open. As she was about to let herself fall into sleep's welcoming arms, something sudden jolted her back awake and made her heart clench. Was it history repeating itself?

She remembered what was the cause of her loss of sleep. Just remembering it made shudders run through her body. Although she had no idea who was even what it was.

The sound that sent fear and worry played in an almost rhythm.

Slow, hard, demanding but convincing.

 

The tapping.

 

It echoed through her ears and sounded just like a slow normal heartbeat. It sounded like a hammer softly tapping on the glass of her window. It was no doubt exactly like last night. They were there again. Outside her window, tapping away, possibly wanting her to come and investigate or worse, to let them in.

Edith was shaking now. More frightened than trembling. She covered her ears in attempt to ignore the blood-curling sound that played over and over again like an alarm of sorts.

Subconscious must've taken over Edith, as she found her body moving on it's own. Her legs like gears, cranking up until she stood up and her feet taking a step forward at a time, like she was being controlled.

 

As much as Edith wished to struggle and keep clear of the window, she unfortunately couldn't do a thing.

Soon enough, Edith arrived in front of the window, the sight covered by the velvet curtains. No light peaked through them, meaning it was pitch black. Edith felt her heart in her throat and the beats thundered in her ears like drums. She felt invisible strings lifting up her arms towards the curtains. Her fingers moved on their own as they reached for the edge of the curtain and took a shaky hold.

 

Edith braced herself for whatever would be there or whatever would pounce at her and give her a heart attack.

What made Edith's heart possibly skip a few beats was when the tapping suddenly stopped. Like whoever was taping the window somewhat knew she was there, coming to part the curtains unwillingly.

Edith shut her eyes, not daring to watch what would be revealed behind the curtains with the hold of her breath. She parted the curtains with a flash and a cold breeze hit her face. No breathing was heard, not even the sound of a pin dropping so Edith opened her eyes, only to loose the ability to breathe.

 

The window was wide open. No wind howled and breathed. The landscape around her was completely and deathly still, the sight from her window almost seemed like some kind of unmoving painting.

 

No breathing even came from the Thing that towered over her.

It was a good two or three heads taller than Edith. It's deathly grey skin shrank until it hugged tightly to it's sharp bones. It's waist was horribly skinny as was it's back. Muscular looking arms full with grey flesh that seemed to lead all the way down to it's shines. Almost seeming the same length as it's legs. Long, long pointy like finger-claws scrapped the window sill and it tapped the claws on it.

It's entire bony body was extremely tall and lean and not even a single hair was spotted on it.

The thing's face was grey like the rest of it's body. It's eyes didn't seemed to be there, it's sockets just a hallow pit. It's skull looking like no skin was left on it. It's mouth seemed slightly broken as the bottom jaw tilted to the side and in the jaws was a set of sharp pointed jagged teeth. It's neck seemed long and crooked as it looked like it could twist the head right around. It also had elfish like ears that just stuck out of it's skull and pointed upwards.

 

It was obvious. This thing was no human at all. It's body seemed to be a statue as it just stood there, it's sockets glaring down into her eyes and making holes. It didn't sound like it breathed nor did it show itself breathing. This was no animal but some kind of monster or even a hallucination beyond Edith's own mind. It was a staring contest between Edith and the creature as neither of them moved a muscle. Edith wanted to run away from this thing but she feared it would cause it to move itself and start something. Edith's feet seemed to be rooted to the spot until Edith lost the staring contest when the thing tilted it's head at her all of a sudden.

Edith started to back away from the creature, keeping her eyes on it and making sure it wouldn't step through her open window. Her window was unfortunately big enough for a person to crawl through, it was definitely possible for this creature to crawl through.

 

Edith's heart ached as it raced and wished to break out of it's cage.

Edith dragged her feet along the ground backwards until her back came in contact with the bedroom door while making a thump sound.

The creature watched Edith for long dreadful minutes until it dared to move. A long clawed hand coming through the window and landing softly on the plush carpet. Edith took the chance to see it's hand. It was huge, wide and the finger claws were long as sticks. The creature then got it's other hand through the window and into the room, all it's actions happening with it's gaze never ever leaving Edith.

It was simply a predator, with Edith as the prey.

 

Still watching her with empty sockets, the creature finally reached a leg inside, taking a long stride as it did so. Edith heard snapping and cracking and it's bones flexed in the process, making her teeth clench and cringe. The creature was shockingly flexible as the visible bones made it look that they would break any second along with the hugging skin.

It's hands crawled as it's last leg stepped through the window and it slowly crept towards her, it's jaw slowly starting to open and flashing it jagged teeth. Deep growls and sneers escaped the throat of the grey skeleton creature as it crawled towards Edith, slowly speeding up, giving the cue for Edith to leave immediately.

 

Edith finally turned her back on the creature only to fling open her bedroom door and take off down the hallway, leaving the creature behind. Once Edith had just stepped out of her bedroom, a terrifying deep roar sounded coming from inside Edith's room.

The roar only made Edith feel more fearful and the urge to run and hide from the creature grew stronger.

Edith made up a plan to race through the hallways, climb down the stairs and alert her auntie Lucille.

 

Edith was curtailed from her thoughts when the quick thumping sounded from behind her and was getting closer by each thump. Edith glanced over her shoulder and gasped as she watched the creature charge towards her, baring it's razor-sharp teeth.

Panic over took Edith as her feet took off down the hall in a sprint for life. Not only Edith's heart beat thundering in her ears but the roars and the charging of the creature. Soon enough, Edith reached a sharp corner of the hallway which she turned at the last second as the creature had expectedly pounced at her, attempting the tackle her. Luckily for Edith, she turned at the correct time.

Edith heard the creature tumble and release and angered roar before chasing after her again.

 

Not looking back, Edith carried on running, her bare feet feeling like running on nails and the urge to look back at the horrifying sight so strong, she resisted the urge and found herself running down the stairs. She tripped once or twice but it didn't stop her from running. The creature screeched from the top of the staircase before taking a gigantic leap, it's target was landing at the bottom of the staircase to cut off Edith.

Unfortunately for the creature, Edith already reached the bottom of the stairs before it landed two steps from the bottom and one of it's leg let out a disgusting crack. The creature shrieked in slight pain and felt itself rolling down the remaining two steps.

Edith had heard the beast screech that sounded that it was in pain and she was thankful. She didn't waste time and carried on sprinting. She then realized she didn't know where Lucille's bedroom was. Let alone if Lucille was even asleep. Perhaps if Edith would outrun this creature, it would give up and leave her be. It had already broke it's leg by the sounds of it.

 

Suddenly Edith ran into a soft chest and two arms wrapped around her protectively. A gasp escaped Edith's lips and she struggled in the stranger's arms, but the struggling didn't last long until Edith lift her head to investigate who the stranger was. It was Lucille.

Slight relief washed over Edith but then she remembered the creature. Snarls and growls sounded behind Edith and she attempted to spin around to face the creature. Lucille calmly let Edith turn around but still had a strong grip on Edith as if she thought it was the safest place to be. In her arms.

 

The creature had already gotten to it's four feet and was slowly stalking towards them, black drool slipping from the grey scarred lips. Edith was sickened at the sight before. The creature took moments to crack it's bones and the bones of it's back seemed to poke out sharply like blades piercing into flesh.

Pressed up against Lucille's soft chest, Edith could feel the vibration of Lucille's heart through her chest. It was shockingly slow and calm for a situation like this. Why on earth is she so calm?! Edith's mind screamed with no answer. Lucille trained her gaze on the sneering creature as it slowly approached. Her stare stone cold and powerful, her eyes saying it all.

'Back off'.

The creature halted in front of them, it's face only a few inches away from Edith's, so close Edith could smell it's rotting and deadly breath. Smelly enough to kill an animal. The beast seemed to study Edith before its head tilted lower as it seemed to inspect her collarbone. Edith's body was visibly shaking of fear and her skin wet of sweat.

Strangely, Lucille let the horrifying creature observe Edith but but still glaring knives at the thing.

 

The creature soon broke the stare when a long serpent tongue flicked across it's jaws as it let out a grunt and growl before backing up and slowly moving away from Edith and Lucille. It kept it's eyeless gaze upon them as it backed all the way up the staircase.

It then got up onto it's hind legs and released an ear piercing screech of a roar before getting back down on it's four legs and scampering off down one of the hallways, leaving Edith's and Lucille's line of eyesight.

 

Edith, she was simply shocked. Lucille, her face unreadable but it still seemed calm. Like she had encountered something terrifying like that almost every minute. The barks screeches of the creature soon faded away until it was all silent. Edith's knees gave way and she collapsed to the carpeted floor, Lucille let her drop, too deep in thought to catch her.

 

Lucille wanted to scream and go kill the creature herself but it would clearly be impossible anyway. Now she would have to give her niece answers, which she was unable to give. But Lucille couldn't help but wonder why, why They would show themselves so often. Edith had now encountered the creature that wasn't even near human, Edith would either think she is crazy or maybe even try to leave the Purple Haunt.

Perhaps They had set Edith as their new target. They are never friendly to newcomers anyway. As Edith's auntie, Lucille knew very well she would have to do everything in her power to protect her niece. Even if it killed her. There was something about Edith that she still had to find out. These creatures saw something, no sensed something in her that drives Them curious. They wish to find out, but like Lucille, can't find it out. What in the Hell was it?

 

 

Of course, Lucille knew that Edith wouldn't be sleeping for a while, let alone enter her very own bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Very Interesting Chapter Indeed. I Have Never Seen (Or Heard) The Rake So Creepy & Terrifying. This Was The Part That Scared My Mother, So That's Why I'm Bringing Him Back Into My Other Copy Of This Story. You Guys Are Getting SO Close! I'm Sorry. I Described The Rake So Incredibly, I Could Actually Picture The Entire Scene In My Mind. It's Amazing How Stories Are Just Made Like That. Yes So Many Question You Guys Have. They'll Be Answered Later. But Who's The Next Creepypasta To Come, You Ask? Heh, Heh. Well, I Have No One Else To Put In This Story. His Name Begins With J, That's All I'm Giving Away.  
> Thank You!


	9. What They Really Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edith Is Taking A Break From All The Horror And Terrors Of Purple Haunt. She Uses Her Aunt Lucille's Absence To Her Advantage. To Sneak Out During The Day To Go Into Town With Her New Friend Adam. During Their Visit To Town, Adam Reveals The Answers That Lucille Was Supposed To Reveal To Edith.

"So, where's first stop, Edith?" Adam's sudden voice pulled Edith from her hungry thoughts. She had previously been thinking of all the good foods that would in town. She had once heard from her good friend Walter Bolman that this town's dairy sold the best ice creams. Edith would really believe it if she tasted an ice cream. She had also heard that the town was small and peaceful, the kind of towns that she liked. Edith didn't like being in those loud, messy cities where trash sometimes littered the ally ways, cars would always fill up the roads and the city air was usually never healthy to breathe in. She sometimes wondered how people could live in such a habitat.

Adam and her had been driving for 20 minutes now. They weren't far from the town, probably another 10 or so minutes. Edith's stomach groaned in hunger at her starving thoughts of delicious food. Ice cream, pancakes, fruit salad, so much more. Her stomach groaned as she imagined them in perfect detail and imagined the taste. It really didn't help the hunger in her tummy. She felt embarrassed by it, so embarrassed she attempted to clutch her stomach to at least quiet the groaning. She silently cursed herself for being so childish and acting as such.

 

"Can we perhaps stop at a cafe?" She asked putting on a fake smile to cover up her embarrassment. Adam's eyes seemed to be trained on the road the entire time, especially when he had suddenly started the conversation with his question. He glanced over to her, checking her face with question in his eyes. Edith felt heat come to her cheeks, a way of telling her she was blushing. She felt stupid.

"Sure. But, didn't you ever have breakfast this morning?" He asked concern visible in his tone. His head bobbed up and as a nod and his gaze turn it's concentration back to the road.

 

The terrain around them was farmland. Dry green grass, some empty patches and some brown patches that hadn't had water for months. No trees were seen for maybe miles and no animals were around. It was the kind of farmland that hadn't been owned as farmland by farmers yet. It was most likely an abandoned land of the country. No people were around for miles. Purple Haunt was probably the only house around in these lands. Again, Edith couldn't help but wonder how lonely it would be to live in such an abandoned area. She lived in the middle of the woods which weren't far from the farm lands. But again, she had Adam around who did visit her sometimes and Edith didn't know where he lived.

"I, overslept. I had quite a tiring night last night and I did not have much time to have food." Edith replied sheepishly with a shrug of her shoulders. She cracked a little smile at him. Adam looked over at her, gave her an understanding and reassuring smile before looking forward again. The road stretched as far as the eye could see. It kept going straight and the blue Toyota seemed to be the only vehicle on the lonely farm road. Adam could drive his truck in the middle of the road if he wished. No other cars were coming.

 

"Hmm okay then." He shrugged and with that, continued driving.

They continued in silence as the blue Toyota continued down the long unwinding road. Edith turned her head to face the window like she done before and watched as the farmland flew past her.

 

"Edith?"

"Edith, wake up."

 

Edith jolted awake, her snapping open to see the face of Adam right in her face, his eyes shinning with concern. She had fallen asleep, again. How long had she been asleep for? Edith sat up in her car seat while Adam gave her space. Instead of in the middle of the farmland where Edith last remembered where they were, they were parked outside a nice looking building that looked like a restaurant.

 

"How long was I asleep?" Edith croaked out rubbing her eyes with one hand. His face still full of concern, he threw a glance at his black posh watch attached to his wrist. "About, 20 minutes. We got here like 5 minutes ago." He said. Edith opened her mouth before probably thinking and closing it again. She unbuckled her seat belt and accompanied Adam when he got out of the truck. They both made their way towards the nice looking restaurant. Edith followed him inside and when Adam pushed open the door, both of them were greeted with the welcoming smell of coffee. The scent of coffee and tea filled Edith's nose as her eyes observed the inside of the said cafe.

Many people were here. In pairs, groups of threes and fours and even fives. They were all drawn into one another's conversation to notice she and Adam entering. Plus, Adam and Edith were just like the rest of them, they blended in with the crowd. They only came here for food and coffee like the rest of them.

 

Edith followed Adam as he approached the counter where a beautiful woman a little older than Edith stood behind it. The woman had long curly blonde hair that was tamed and didn't seem to have one knot in it. She had spring green eyes, flawless skin, pink plush lips and a beautiful clean smile.

Above the woman's head on the wall hung a blackboard with scribbles of the menu in white chalk on it. Saying the meal names and price.

Edith's eyes went over each food name on the menu, licking her lips at the sounds of them. They all sounded delicious, how could she choose? Her question was answered when one of them definitely caught her eye.

 

The Strawberry pancakes.

"Edith what do you want?" Adam's voice startled her voice a little but she answered quickly as possible and tried not to show off her fright.

"I'll have the strawberry pancakes." Edith said her voice trembling a little as she spoke her answer quickly. She felt Adam's eyes on her, almost scanning her but she didn't dare look at him.

Adam ordered both of them food while Edith went in search of a table for two. She found one with ease, many people were in groups today, she didn't know why but she didn't care anyway. She took a seat and fiddled with her cutlery. She did have a small habit of fiddling with things when she was bored.

 

Adam soon joined her with both of their foods on a tray and two cups of coffee. He set the tray on their table, sat down in his seat and took all the plates and saucers of of it.

"I find it strange you're having pancakes when it's already 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Even the hot girl found it weird." Adam started as he put the empty tray down. Edith looked up from stirring her tea with her teaspoon. She just shrugged at him before looking back down at her coffee.

 

"So, I do not know much about you. Can you share some information about yourself?" Edith asked cutting her first pancake. Adam exhaled as his stemming cup left his mouth and his eyes rolled around, thinking. He didn't wan to share too much but he knew Edith just meant the basics. There was not much to Adam's life. He was a regular farmer who visited Lucille almost every week. His life was not one of the most interesting ones.

"Uh, there's not much to my life, Edith. I'm a farmer and I visit your aunt almost every week." He says with a simple shrug. "What is your connection with my aunt Lucille?" The question came out quick and demanding, it almost sounded as she had been waiting her entire life to ask someone such a question. Adam could almost hear want of the true answer in her tone. Edith's eyes full with curiosity and stern, she wanted his answer badly.

 

Adam was hesitant with answering Edith's question and of course, she saw it herself.

"Well, I'm the only neighbour she has. And she often gets lonely back at Purple Haunt." Adam replied awkwardly. Edith watched his expression, testing him. Adam swallowed the lump in his throat and prayed to God that she had not noticed it. Edith knew it was more than being just neighbours. She wasn't so stupid. She knew Adam wouldn't answer the question fully and honestly, so she moved onto a different topic.

 

"Do you know about them?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Too, Adam raised an eyebrow, confused at her question. He wasn't faking confusion either, he really didn't know what she was talking about.

"What?"

"The ghosts, the creatures of Purple Haunt. Since I arrived, I've been seeing dogs, ghosts, creatures and, I think I've been hallucinating too." Edith confessed shaking her head a little in disbelief. Adam couldn't help but accidentally let his eyes widened. How much did she find out over these two days? What ghosts has she encountered? Has she even encountered Him yet? Neither Lucille nor Adam had seen Him in years. He didn't think He would come back, would He? Adam didn't know.

 

Adam's throat began to dry when he came back to reality and had almost forgotten that Edith was waiting for an answer. Edith eyes were sharp and were starting to harden as the idea of lying to Edith came into mind. Her glaring made him regret the idea. He would have to come clean.

 

Adam let out a sigh.

"I'm going to be honest with you. Yes. I've seen these things in Purple Haunt. It's normal." He says calmly. Edith's jaw dropped as her eyes also widened. Adam had sounded so casual about it, like it was the most normal thing in the world. It wasn't. He had seen them though. How many were there, she wanted to ask. What did Adam know about these monsters?

"How many are there? What do you know of them?" Edith's words blurted from her lips quickly, so quickly she almost stumbled over her words. Adam rolled his eyes, slightly offending Edith with his arrogance. Edith felt anger swell up in her stomach, she hated the emotion with passion. She felt the want to grit her teeth and shout cursing at Adam. Only had anger been her downfall and what she hated and even feared the most.

 

"Look, I've seen pretty much all of Them. I've known Lucille for years and I've known Them for years. Some have left, some don't even show Themselves any more. They come and go. You're just lucky your not dead yet, because They kill everything They see." Adam explained, feeling the frustration swell.

"Then why aren't you dead yet?" Edith snapped. 

 

That's what made Adam freeze and his heart to stop for only a second or so. Some information are not to be told. That was too deep. What could he say? There was only one choice for him in the matter. But another question swarmed his mind. Why wasn't she dead yet? He was..... a lucky one, he should say, but Edith? She was absolutely nothing. What did the Things see in her? She was just like the rest of them.

 

Was Lucille noticing this too? She must be. What was so special about Edith, that concerned Them and kept Them from harming her?

Adam just had to find out.

 

"I don't know." He replied, avoiding eye contact with Edith.

Silence fell upon the both of them. It wasn't uncomfortable but it was enough for them both to dwell in their own thoughts. Probably both judging each other from their own point of views. The chatting, laughing of the other people around them and the clanking of dishes continued but they were only in silence.

 

"Edith, the truth is, these... Things would kill you once you even took a step inside Purple Haunt. Why do you think They haven't killed you? Who have you saw? Confess everything to me, I'll understand." Adam broke the silence, his tone calm and reassuring and even caring. Edith stared at him for a second and focused on his face, searching for lies of plays to try get information out of her. All she saw was concern and care. Edith felt so underweight just keeping all this a secret and not telling all of it to at least one person. She wanted someone to at least understand what she was going through. She wanted to speak to someone. She couldn't keep it all a secret any more.

 

A sigh came from Edith's lips before she began.

 

"I-I don't know why they haven't killed me. But ever since I've arrived, they haven't left me alone. First, I saw a husky dog in the hallway. Then I started hearing a little girl's voice and later in the night saw her floating through the hallway. I slammed my bedroom door on her and she screamed. I hardly got any sleep because of the tapping against my window. When I was bathing, I felt like I was being dragged underwater and I saw a boy underwater like he was drowning. Last night, I was chased by some monster which looked like some walking corpse. I was sure to kill me until Lucille stopped it and it ran off." Edith was breathing heavily when she finished confessing and leaving Adam absolutely speechless and agape. 

 

 

They were playing with her, he first thought. The Devil Dog showing itself in the hallway before disappearing. The Ghost Girl wanting to play and screaming temper tantrums once she's shut out. A Dead Boy making her hallucinate and think she's drowning. A bony grey creature trying to scare her and turn her into it's next meal. They were All playing with her. Adam knew They did that a lot with their prey, but never for this long. Not even this many of Them had been involved with just one victim. What were They planning? Adam had to talk all this to Lucille. Maybe she was thinking about all this too. Edith had something to do with All of Them. Maybe even He would get involved to. Now Adam was just being stupid. He has been gone for years and he wouldn't come back for a human like Edith.

 

"Adam, do you know what's going on?" Edith's voice called to him from outside his own little world.

Perhaps if Edith is This fun to play with, maybe He Will get involved. That was the very last thing he and Lucille wanted.

 

"Yeah, yeah Edith I do." He said before looking up at Edith with worried eyes.

Edith felt something horrible stir up in her tummy. Like a bad feeling. Not vomit thankfully. Adam sweetened his lips as he thought for a way to say it. Maybe, he would just have to say it. There's no way to say it. It would just sound so strange upon his own tongue.

 

"These creatures. They're not human, They're not alive. The reason why They haven't killed you yet..." Adam's voice trailed off. He gulped and even spotted Edith gulp. She too was anxious for what Adam had to say. She too knew it wasn't going to be good.

 

 

"Because you have something that none of Their previous victims have. They're curious. They want something. They want you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite Spooky. Why Thought Do I Ask. Questions And Answers Will KEep Unraveling & Satisfied During The Novel Read. Jeff Is On His Way Now, Opps! That Was Supposed To Be Secret! Oh Well, He Was Going To Come Eventually. Now, Before He Shows Himself In A Chapter Or Two, I Must Remind You Guys That this Is A DARK Story! Not Rainbows Or Fluffy Bunnies Or Any of That Cute Stuff. Jeff Will Not be Very Friendly. He Is A Serial Killer, He Is Insane He Is Unstable. He Carved His Own Face & Murdered His Own Family. BTW, Liu Is Dead. No Love Triangles. I HATE Them.   
> Thank You!


	10. Protection Is No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Edith Finally Returns To Purple Haunt, She Is Too Late. What Will She Confess To Her Aunt? Will She Perhaps Lie? How Will Lucille Take It? All I Know Is That It Will Not End Very Well...

The car ride on the way back to Purple Haunt was quiet. Maybe a little too quiet, but neither of them did something about it. Edith was all too conscious to fall back asleep let alone speak a word to Adam. Questions still spun around in her head and tore at her heart.

What did they want from her?

What was so special about her?

Why did they not want to kill her?

Did she have something they wanted?

All these questions had no answers but perhaps Lucille had some answers. Although Edith knew almost all too well that Lucille would be like Adam and possibly lie or not answer fully.

 

Edith swam in her thoughts looking out the window, chin on hand and elbow upon her knee. The scenery flashed past her eyes and the music that played in the Toyota's radio was almost silent either than just playing in the background. Adam had an unsurprising taste in music. It would be what a farmer probably listens to.

Rock or country side.

 

Usually music these days are full with rap and electronic. Adam seemed like that guy who would enjoy that music.

Edith and Adam had stayed in town for more than they expected. They stayed there the entire day and darkness was already approaching. It was the season of winter, which meant night was longer and days were shorter. Darkness took over the light at the time of around 5 o'clock. The time now was already 4:43.

 

Adam already turned on the headlights since the sun had already disappeared and the sky was dimming.

Edith did feel tired but she held sleep off. She wasn't in the mood for falling asleep at this moment. Edith did not only stare out the window but fiddle around with her necklace which had randomly started glowing. It glowed a beautiful sea blue and it shone through her white tank top. Besides, white was the easiest color to see through.

 

Edith felt Adam's gaze upon her and her necklace every now and then, his eyes probably full of wonder and concern.

Maybe Adam knows something about my necklace now? Edith sarcastically thought.

 

Once the truck hit gravel, Edith knew they had entered the dark forest and were only about 5 minutes away from reaching Purple Haunt. Her new home. No, she wouldn't call it home. She would never call it home. She wouldn't want to stay there for a year even if it was the last place to stay on earth. It was haunted and those creatures lurked around in the mansion's shadows. No doubt would she be attacked or scared again. Edith couldn't picture herself living here for a year until she would be able to go live on her own. She may even be dead by then.

It was getting dark all too quickly as the trees around them were nothing by silhouettes and the headlights were the only lights in the darkness, soon enough, Edith spotted a silhouette of a big house. A mansion. Purple Haunt. A lump grew in her throat and she didn't wish to swallow it.

 

Time had passed quicker than she had wanted it to.

Edith was then reminded about Lucille. She had not told Edith where she was or anything about going into town with Adam. Oh she would be in trouble, she knew. Yes, Edith had not gotten into trouble very much back when she was with Mary, her mother and she had not yet gotten into trouble yet with Lucille. This would be her first time.

Adam pulled up his truck in front of Purple Haunt before stopping it but not turning off the engine. The engine kept running and growling. Edith took that as her cue to get out and that the trip was finally over. She opened her car door and climbed out.

 

"See you soon, Edith!" She heard Adam call out to her before she slammed the car door closed and made her way towards the front porch. She heard Adam start to drive his Toyota away and even looked over to sight it disappearing back into the woods.

Edith's lips tugged downwards for a moment before she turned her head away and took multiple steps towards the front door. It may have been dark but she could still glimpse at the long deep scratch marks on the door. She already knew the cause of it.

Edith lifted a hand to wrap around the door knob before a noise startled her. Rustling from behind her. She whipped around without thinking twice and saw.... nothing.

Nothing, no one was behind her. Edith let out a breath of relief until the rustling noise continued. Not only could she hear the noise but she could see it. A few bushes before her rustling, trying to get her attention. As much as Edith wanted to believe it was probably some wild animal like a rabbit or deer, her bad feelings tingled and gave her a sign that it was neither of them.

 

Besides, she recalled Adam informing her that he had not seen even one little animal in this forest.

Something, maybe even someone was rustling the bushes, trying to get Edith's attention. Edith swallowed deeply and slowly started to make her way towards the shaking bushes. Her legs trembling as well as he hands but she did her best to ignore her nervous actions. Her eyes locked upon the bushes that had now stopped moving she sped up her walking pace. Deciding besides from pouncing into the bushes, Edith split open the bushes and came face-to-face with nothing.

Suddenly footsteps sounded, quick and panicked. It perked up Edith's curiosity and confidence. Her ears guided her in the direction of the fading footsteps. Edith stepped over the large bush and entered the dark woods, jogging inside and after the noise of footsteps.

 

It was almost impossible to see through the darkness but the moon's light from above in the sky was just enough and was Edith's flash light. Edith was only just able to avoid running into trees or trip over stones and twigs. Edith chased after the noise, her breathing heavy and loud in her ears. The footsteps were getting louder ahead of her, alerting herself that she was catching up.

Time seemed to skip a little when the next thing she knew, she was on the ground, hissing in pain. She had once felt her foot come in contact with a sharp stone before she fell froward and collapsed forward and banged her chin on the hard ground. She felt her leg that had been hit become numb and it also felt as if something was stuck in it. Had a twig unfortunately stabbed her? The darkness made it too difficult to see.

 

Edith sat up and massaged her sore leg but it didn't take long before she noticed the footsteps sound had vanished. Like into thin air. She must've lost them. Edith silently cursed herself. She also cursed herself for getting herself lost.

"Caawww!" Edith jumped. Wait, was that....an animal. Can't be. Adam said there were no animals in this forest. Edith looked around, but once the bird call sounded again, it sounded from above her. Edith tilted her head up and there it was. A raven. Sitting on one of a tree's tallest branches, looking down on her, observing her. Edith never really liked ravens. They always crept her out. But she didn't really have much to say about them because she doesn't see many of them. Not many at all.

 

The raven stared down at her, she could see her reflection through it's black eyes and it's onyx black feather shone in the moonlight. It almost looked beautiful.

"Edith?"

Edith jumped once more and she repeatedly looked around, trying to find a figure. She couldn't see any. Edith heard the raven above her call again but she obviously doesn't understand raven talk. Edith looked in another direction and the sight drew a gasp from her.

 

There was Lucille.

 

Standing there with wide eyes and lips slightly parted in shock and disbelief. She was wearing a black silky gown which was almost transparent and had black dressing gown over her shoulders. She must be freezing, the caring part of Edith's head thought. But Lucille didn't look cold. She wasn't shaking at all, nor were her teeth chattering. The night was almost like it was going to snow.

"What are you doing here?" Lucille asked, bringing Edith from her thoughts. What was Edith doing here? She was just curious and chased after the sounds coming from the forest. Edith didn't want to say that though, since she already knew she had promised Lucille not to go into the woods. And that's what she did. Just at the thought, Edith felt stupid.

 

Edith just pictured herself sitting on the floor holding her injured leg, looking like a helpless girl that looks like she had been caught stealing something and was being punished. Edith felt exactly that.

Lucille seemed to be getting impatient when she took a step forward towards Edith and did a sharp exhale as her eyes hardened unexpectedly. She asked Edith again.

 

"What are you doing here, Edith?" Lucille spoke out Edith's name like a hiss of a snake. It sent shivers through Edith's body and it made her want to cower down. Edith could almost feel it. Lucille was getting angry. She had to speak now or never.

"I-I am sorry. I just heard a noise and followed it. I w-was just curious." Edith said quietly, almost in a frightened whisper but it was just loud enough for Lucille to hear. Lucille's lips tugged upwards into a wolf like sneer as she took more steps towards Edith until she was towering over her, her heart starting to beat faster due to anger.

"Go back home, Edith" Lucille growled. Home. It was not her home, Edith knew. It was not the anger that was talking, fear had completely taken over her features but not her thoughts.

Edith felt the need and want to flee her aunt, all the way out of the forest and maybe from this farmland country and return to her previous home but she knew all that couldn't be done. She was living at Purple Haunt now, but she wouldn't stay longer than till the end of this week.

 

Suddenly, Lucille snapped and lost all her patience when she reached down with inhuman speed and took a gruesome hold of a bunch of Edith's hair and tugged roughly upwards. Edith yelped and let out another small cry before using all her strength to get back up to her feet. Lucille pushed Edith forward before dragging Edith by the hair. Edith's mind raced, questions, curses, feared wonders. Edith couldn't believe it. Was even Lucille? Was the question that made her wonder most.

Lucille dragged Edith all the way back to the mansion and even pushed Edith through the front door. Edith happened to be limping all the way due to the pain in her injured leg and fell to the floor when Lucille had pushed her.

 

Edith sat up and even caught sight of Lucille slamming the front door shut so roughly Edith feared it would come off it's hinges. Edith watched, fear in her unique blue orbs as Lucille stormed towards her, her black dressing gown and dress flowing too gracefully behind her.

Lucille dragged Edith back up to her feet and supported her to stand. Lucille than dragged her niece towards one of the living room armchairs and shoved her down into it.

Edith could only sit there looking helpless and her leg aching. She watched her aunt pace, her anger still noticeable on her face and features. Fear had fully taken over Edith's figure and it didn't allow her to move except tremble.

 

"Where were you?" Edith heard Lucille ask. She was thankful that at Lucille's tone had shown that she had calmed down a little.

Edith feared for Lucille's reaction when she would say that she went out for a trip with Adam into town and had spent the whole day there. Although Edith knew she didn't have a choice since she already knew what would happen if Lucille got impatient and didn't get an answer.

Edith inhaled and exhaled before answering.

 

"I went out for a trip with Adam today. We went into town, I had forgotten to tell you earlier and I couldn't find you when I woke up this morning." Edith explained trying to keep the calmness in her tone but her words trembled a little along the way of speech. At the mention of Adam, she spotted Lucille pause her pacing and tense up. It confused the young Edith.

"How do you know Adam?" She asked. Oh, Edith thought with eyes widening in realization. She had not told Lucille about Adam, yet. How could she be so stupid to forget. But she did wonder why Lucille was so tensed at the use of Adam's name. She thought back to the question of what their connection was.

 

"I-I met him yesterday. He offered me to take me on trips instead of leaving me at this place all by myself." Edith said sitting up upon the armchair for she had before been laying back uncomfortably in the seat. "May I ask what connection with him is, I am curious." Lucille spun right around for she had her back to Edith before, her eyes were suddenly cold and seemed to glare at Edith and make holes in her face.

"It's none of your concern, Edith." Lucille said rather calmly. Some unexpectedly and unwanted anger rose in Edith. She have had enough. Her aunt Lucille was not telling her anything she wished to know. Everyone was keeping secrets from Edith and she could easily see the lies in their eyes. When Edith was younger, she despised liars and now she still does. And she just lets everyone lie to her face. Lucille was a member of her family and it usually breaks Edith's heart to see a close one to her lie to her. Lucille wasn't exactly close to Edith but she was still a family member.

 

Edith clenched her teeth as she rolled up her hands and she grasped as hard as she could to the armchair's armrests. She heard a slight ripping sound, letting her know she was going so deep she was ripping the skin of the Gothic leather armchair. Edith's sharp nails had broke into the skin of the armchair.

"Enough! I'm am sick of being lied to!" Edith shouted and suddenly got up from the armchair with inhuman speed, even the speed surprised her.

Edith's shout took Lucille aback with wide eyes. Edith's necklace started to glow a blue colour and it definitely caught Lucille's eye. She recognized it. The necklace was entirely made of silver. It was a circle with an X through it. It couldn't be. The necklace was cursed. How Lucille recognized it. Was this the cause of Their suspicion? This necklace protected Their true appearance from the Others. No, she couldn't be one of Them. She was human. It wasn't possible.

 

"You're lying everything to my face and you think I believe any of the lies! I am seeing things, Lucille! Monsters are there everywhere I turn and I just got attacked last night and you and I both know it wasn't a dream! This place is haunted and I feel like I'm haunted too! You know what on earth is going on and I do not! Stop lying to my face and say everything's okay because it's not! I want you to tell me everything! Because you, you're not my aunt!" Lucille felt a sharp painful pang in her heart, she hadn't really felt it before.

 

"You're just like a stranger to me." Edith finished with a sniff and a sob.

 

 

She saw that Edith was crying and her make up was ended up ruined. It made her look like a mess.

What Lucille felt now was regret, guilt, sorrow. She hardly ever felt it.

Every word that came from Edith's lips stung her heart. She hated it. She hated all of it. No, she couldn't feel like this.

 

Lucille breathed and started to push down all the sorrow and guilt. Lucille was doing all this for Edith's safety. She didn't know what was really happening. This was a matter between life and death. Didn't she understand that Lucille was trying to protect her? And this was how Edith was treating her own aunt? She thinks that tables have turned.

Lucille balled her hands into fists, so deep her knuckles grew white and her sharp claw-like nails dug deep into her skin, drawing blood. Lucille's nostrils flared as she stormed up to her niece, grabbed her by the hair again before pulling her up to come face-to-face with her. Tears still flowed down Edith's face, still attempting to bring back Lucille's pity and regret, but once again, Lucille buried it. She wasn't weak like Edith. The little human.

Lucille's eye flickered back down to Edith's necklace where her necklace was, an idea coming into mind.

"You do not speak to your aunt like that!" And with that, she grabbed Edith's necklace with her free hand and ripped it off before throwing it onto the door. Lucille pushed Edith back onto the armchair she had been on before and with her booted foot, she stomped on the beautiful piece of jewellery. A sob escaped Edith's mouth as she watched with watery eyes and her necklace disappeared under Lucille's boot and appeared again once Lucille's boot came away. But it wasn't exactly in one piece. When Lucille's boot stomped on it, a little smashing sound came from it.

 

Edith's necklace now shattered. It made Edith's heart shatter itself. That was the last piece of her memory of her mother. Now gone. In thousands, maybe even millions of pieces there on the floor. More sobs came from Edith's lips and more tears poured. This whole time Edith had been staring at her necklace and didn't care about the wide eyed attention of Lucille.

Lucille had been watching the scene the whole time, shocked. The guilt had returned stronger and bigger and this time, she didn't push it down. She was slightly confused. How could a necklace mean so much to the girl? It was just a piece of jewellery. Nothing more.

 

Lucille's thoughts were sliced off when she was shoved away by her niece and Edith sprinted away, not caring about her limping leg, crying. Lucille watched as her niece limped up the staircase and disappeared into the hallway. When Lucille heard the jumping sound of a door slamming as hard as it could, she fell to her knees, drowning in her own guilt, regret and sorrow.

 

 

What had she just done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Guys Are So, So, So, SO Close. It Will All Happen Next Chapter! There Will Be A Waning Or Two In The Next Chapter, All Because Of All That. You Guys Have Definitely Be Waiting For This And I Can't Wait To Write It For You. Before You Even Get To The Next Chapter You Have All Been Waiting For, Please Think About Leaving Kudos. It Lets Me Know To Continue This Story On Archive Of Our Own. I Hope Many Of You Readers Have Reached This Far in The Story!   
> Thank You!


	11. Scarred bloody Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING! Contains Swearing, Disturbing Content, Ext
> 
>  
> 
> After Edith's tragic Argument With Lucille, She Shuts Herself Away In Her Room & Ends Up falling Asleep. But When She Suddenly Finds Her Window Open, Only A Little. Although Edith Fears That The Previous Skeleton Creature Has Gotten Back Inside,   
> She Knows Within That It's Someone Much, Much Worse.

Edith's eyes flickered open, only to see total darkness. It was still dark. How long was she asleep? Edith remembered herself lastly crying herself to sleep. All because of the loss of her necklace. Just the sounds of that made her feel like a child just crying for their ruined toy. Edith felt stupid for weeping about something that was just a piece of jewellery. But this piece of jewellery was like no other. This piece of jewellery was the last piece of remembrance of her mother. Edith have had this necklace her entire life, ever since she was born. It had been hanging from Edith's necklace for every moment of Edith's life. Now, losing something so special, she felt bare. Exposed. It was an odd feeling.

Why did Lucille have to do something as cruel like that? Tear a necklace from a girl's neck. What was wrong with her?

Was that even Lucille? Edith didn't know. It was like anger changed Lucille into a different person. No, it had to be someone else. That couldn't be Lucille's doing. Edith knew one thing. Not to get on Lucille's bad side. But she wondered if she even wanted to go near Lucille again, she would fear that she would anger Lucille again.

 

Was this fear that was talking? Perhaps. Perhaps Edith was admitting that she did fear her new aunt Lucille that she claimed was nothing but a stranger to her. When Edith had said that, she swore she hit something. She inwardly hurt Lucille and she even saw sparks of guilt, sorrow and regret. But somewhat Lucille must've ignored it and felt anger instead. It confused Edith. Did Lucille not know? What was she believing? It was still unknown.

 

Edith slowly sat up from her collapsed position on her bed. She had not bothered to change into her night dress when she had rushed up to her bedroom and locked herself in. She had also not bothered to throw herself under the covers when she threw herself upon her bed. She had just wept herself until she had fallen asleep.

Edith glanced over to her night stand to where her alarm clock sat. 2:23 it said. Strange, Edith thought rubbing her sleepy eyes. The sun wouldn't be awake for a few hours and Edith could tell the moon was still up telling from the light illuminating from her open bedroom window. Wait, hadn't she closed it earlier?

 

Panic overtook Edith. Not only because she had forgotten to close it but for thinking that horrifying creature would've crawled inside her bedroom again. Edith frantically looked around, her hair swishing right around her hair as she did so. All she saw was darkness. Edith slowly got off her bed, feeling light headed as her feet came in contact with her plush carpet. Edith searched her room, checking the closet and under her bed for if the creature could be hiding in either of those places. Edith also creaked open her door and peaked through a small gap to see if anything was wandering down the hallway. There wasn't. It made her recall the time when she sighted the ghost girl. Oh how terrifying it was.

 

Closing the door quietly, Edith then made her way over to her wide open window. She felt the breeze sweeping through the entrance and it made goosebumps rise upon her colorless soft skin.

Edith placed her trembling hands on the window sill and leaned out, looking left and right for something outside. Nothing was around by the looks of it but Edith had to admit it was a breathtaking view from her bedroom window. A great and high view looking towards the dark forest which was now silhouetted pretty much. All was quiet, except for the second pair of breathing Edith could just hear.

Edith's breathing hitched and stopped for a moment so she could listen probably and make sure it wasn't hers.

 

It wasn't.

 

Edith's heart felt like it was either frozen dead or it had taken a plunge down into her stomach. It was here. The creature. Here to finish the job. Edith found she struggled to breathe, like her throat was blocked.

The breathing was coming from somewhere out here, she thought shaking. Edith leaned out a little more, her head zipping from left to right, up and down. But still found nothing. Just wilderness and nature.

 

"Oh, I'm not out there, Sweetheart."

A strong sharp gasp escaped from Edith as she heard the voice from behind her. Not thinking twice, she had twisted straight around to face whoever it was who stood behind her. But she faced, no one.

Edith had swore to the Lord himself that she had heard someone. Right in her own ear. The voice sent shivers down her spine just recalling it because it was a voice she had hardly ever heard before.

No, someone was indeed in here with her, Edith just knew it. Moving away from the window, Edith's head darted all around the room, trying to find a shadowy figure in her room. There was only her. Was it a ghost perhaps? Maybe, this mansion is haunted anyway, Edith thought the answer. Maybe the ghost or spirit was still in here. Could she talk to it, was an idea the came into Edith's head.

 

"Hello?" Edith's trembling frightened voice called. Edith took a couple steps around her room, taking her time. Edith got no answer which didn't surprise her very much at all. Usually ghosts aren't talkers, they are rather shy creatures.

"Anyone here?" Edith tried again.

 

"I'm here." Edith jumped, her heart jumping too most likely. The voice had replied to her.

This voice of course wasn't ghostly at all, which sent Edith's thoughts of this voice being of a ghost out the window. Edith didn't fully understand the direction where this voice came from but it sounded like it was coming from the ceiling which was pretty much impossible.

A little frightened, Edith went and cornered herself in the closest corner of her room, having a view of her bedroom to herself. Of course, there was no one else in her room with her. Was she going mad? Maybe.

 

"Where are you?" She asked attempting to get the voice to speak again. She had pushed up all the confidence in her to offer the voice one more chance to speak before she would fly out of the room. If she wasn't going mad, if had to be a ghost, a demon, something! She pushed her back against the corner and felt her finger tips become slippery against the wall she was gripping onto. She was scare yes, but what happened next on terrified her.

 

"Up here. Look up." The voice whispered from directly, above her. Edith's heart started to pound, she closed her eyes and prayed to the Lord himself this wasn't real. That all this was a nightmare she would wake up from in any moment. What would she see if she looked up? A monster? An animal? The creature? Maybe the creature has learnt how to talk. A ghost? Well, there was only one way to find out. This would be a risk. But would choice did Edith have anyway. Her curiosity would win over her either way.

Then Edith made up her mind.

 

Slowly and carefully, Edith started to tilt her head up towards the ceiling above her and then a bucket of regret was washed over her. Edith was horrified at the sight, she screamed. Out of instinct she spun right around and pushed herself so hard away from the corner of the room she fell over onto her bottom.

The thing with wide eyes stared at her unblinking as she screamed at it. It was actually a person by the shape and size. It was crouched in the corner of the ceiling, it's arms spread out wide and somehow gripping onto the wall and it's legs bent and holding it up there. It pretty much looked like how spider man would when crouched up in the corner of the ceiling.

 

It's figure was all but shadowy but it was just light enough for Edith's eyes to catch it.

Still on the floor, Edith used her elbows to move backwards, away from the figure. She moved towards the window, keeping her blue eyes trained on the figure and whimpered as she watched it jump down from it's hiding place, land on two long legs and slowly stalk towards her.

 

The moonlight from Edith's window came and illuminated off the figure so Edith could fully see their face and full body. It was an actual person. A man. Taller than a normal man but still a man. They wore a white hoodie, blood stains decorating it and just seeing it made Edith want to puke. They wore black skinny jeans which got a little looser at the ankles. Big black combat boots protected their feet and somehow looked almost a little too big for him. Their legs looked long and lanky, but they also might have muscle from how long they could keep themselves up there. That took extra strength.

Their arms also long and lanky and covered by the hoodie arms. The hood of her hoodie was over his head, only revealing raven black hair and when Edith's eyes saw his face, she wanted to scream more than ever but her vocal cords seemed tangled. She honestly couldn't tell what was scarier, either that grey skeleton creature or this man's face.

 

His face was pale, colorless almost making him look like a wide awake zombie. His eyes drowning in big black circles from sleep loss. It made him look like he hadn't been awarded rest for months, maybe years. Thick black eyebrows hovered over his eyes like normal eyebrows would. His orbs almost having all the life drained out of them. Only a tint of a beautiful icy blue that stood out of all the grey. Somehow beautiful. Under his hood, raven black hair stuck out. Looking too straight and smooth, but not clean. Not clean at all. It looked to have not been washed for years and bits of dandruff infested it. It disgusted Edith. Were rats living in his hair too? She thought sarcastically. But the thing that made Edith pretty much gag was the smile carved into his cheeks. A Cheshire smile that reached up to his pale ears. The smile was bloody and perfectly carved and every time his mouth opened, it seemed like his mouth had been made bigger. It absolutely sickened Edith.

 

Edith gasped when her back bumped in the wall just below her window. She glanced up at it above her as the man drew closer, slowly pulling out a sharp bladed kitchen knife from his hoodie pocket. The blade glinted in the moonlight and dried blood was spotted on it. Even a bit of flesh hanging off it. Edith fought the urge to puke. She was surprised she hadn't done it yet. Edith had to think fast. She could take that risk of surviving if she chose to jump out the window behind her, otherwise, well maybe there was no other way.

 

Edith's actions were as fast as a flash, she had gotten to her feet, spun towards the window, ready to leap out before the kitchen's knife blade swiftly made it's way to her throat just as fast. Edith's breathing was caught in her throat when she felt a strong but lean torso pressing up against her back, a sleeved arm wrapped right around her waist, keeping her from taking a step further. The extra breathing tickled Edith's ear as the man's face must've just been on her shoulder. The breathing was so surprisingly calm and also cold, it sent shivers through Edith's body all over. Edith could also just picture the blood from the man's gruesome smile just dripping onto her shoulder.

 

"Now I wouldn't do that if I were you, sweetheart." The voice whispered in Edith's ear. Edith's skin crawled. As strong as the urge to wrestle out of the man's arms and sack him, Edith just found herself rooted to the ground and stuck in his arms. Warmth radiated off him and it was starting to get cozy which was against Edith's will. This was an intruder, someone who had been watching Edith sleep and try drive her crazy. How could she just get comfortable in his arms like that?

"Please, don't" Edith pleaded as the knife slowly started to dig into the skin of her throat, it was almost teasing. She felt tears swell up in her eyes and one even start to roll down her cheek and drip off her nose. Edith heard the man chuckle deeply and darkly, almost a little too quiet to hear but she could feel the rumble in his chest to know he was finding amusement. Just disgusting.

 

"You're new." He spoke again, pulling away the knife from her cheek and holding it up to one of Edith's cheeks and softly stroking it with the tip of the blade. Edith gulped while she pondered what the man had just said. A new one? What, were there more people who were in this position before her?! Again, Lucille never tells Edith anything! But now, Edith didn't want to think about Lucille. Not even when it is the last moment of her living life. She hoped she would just die with Lucille out of her head.

 

"Why are you here?" He questioned. Edith could feel his icy gaze upon her face and she dared to look at him in the corner of her teary eyes.

His eyes held so many sins. They were fascinating. Interest, wonder and fascination were held in the peculiar orbs. His eyes seemed to scan over her face and when they connected with Edith's eyes, something sparked. Edith didn't know what but she was curious of to find out what it was. But in this man's eyes, this killer's eyes, was this what you saw when you looked into a killer's eyes. Edith had suspected something else. Like insanity, madness, blood lust, thirst. But this killer's eyes were different, or Edith was horribly wrong.

 

"Answer me." He growled and the point of the knife picked at her skin threateningly. His eyes had hardened and the emotions that changed like a flick of a switch, now holding impatience, frustration and disgust. Interesting, Edith couldn't help but think. But the sudden fear took over again when she knew she had to answer with words. She wondered how she could do it. Speak to a murderer who was bout to kill her. Shouldn't she be dead already? Not like she wants it, but she was confused.

"I-I—I'm here w-with my aunt L-Lucille. I-I only arrived t-tw-two days ago." Maybe the stuttering would be the death of her. Not like Edith could help it, she was absolutely terrified. This man would be her killer. He will stab her in her heart and leave her to die most likely. This wasn't how Edith pictured her death. She would mostly like to die of old age, die in her sleep, in peace. Not something as gruesome as this. She didn't want this. But it looks like her future has already been decided. By this stranger, this man, this killer.

The man's carved smile seemed to stretch out of the corner of her eye, blood dripping in the process. It made Edith shiver. He seemed amused at the sign of Edith's fear, it sickened Edith but it was probably normal for a murderer. Edith's skin seemed to feel as if it was crawling when the man's arm that had been once around her waist begin to slither up her body. Up her torso towards her head. A lump grew in her throat as hid hand arrived at her chin and slid up and down her cheekbones, caressing them.

 

"Strange. I never knew that Bitch had a niece." He growled seductively with a small chuckle.

"Oh well, more fun for me." He chuckled.

He had spat out the swear word before like it was poison and vomit mixed together.

 

Edith swallowed the lump in her throat, knowing she had to do something more than just stand here and let this rapist murderer touch her uninvited. So she did.

Unexpectedly for the murderer, Edith ripped right away from the killer's grasp and made a sprint for the door. She was somewhat made it to the door without being caught but she didn't dare to glance over her shoulder to see his location. Who knows, he might even behind her at the moment. Edith's hands locked onto the doorknob, twisted it and went to throw it open, but the door stayed shut. Confusion struck Edith. Was it locked? Jammed? She didn't know. She only cursed the door for being shut and unable to open when she was fighting for survival.

 

A sudden dark chuckle sounded from across the room behind her. The chuckle soon transformed into a laugh before becoming a cackle of a total maniac. The laugh made Edith tremble in fear and she slowly let the doorknob free and twist around on her heels, taking it slow.

The man seemed to not chase after her and had been standing right where he was the whole time, watching her, mocking her, laughing at her attempts of escape. Edith immediately felt like a rat in a trap. Now between the cat's claws, not knowing of whether the cat might eat it, play with it or just kill it right there.

The man's height was almost breathtaking. He was most definitely taller than Edith. There he stood, his arms at his sides with the knife gripped in one hand. He held it so calmly, holding it like any other object. Like he wasn't even new to killing people. Probably a professional.

 

Edith's throat went dry as slowly, he started to pace around the room, casually, swinging the knife around up and down as his arms swung playfully. Edith followed in suit but going the opposite direction and staying clear of the murderer. Maybe she could try make a run for the wide open window.

 

"Who are you?" Edith asked with strong confidence that surprised her. The tears now almost dry, Edith felt confidence and bravery towards the murderer. She can take him on. Even if it means dying. She had taken on that scary skeleton creature, she can take on him. Somehow.

Edith watched the killer carefully, he seemed to be enjoying the little scene Edith was putting on and wasn't even paying attention to her. He was still busy observing the room, his eyes unblinking and seeming amused. He strutted around the room in almost a circle, his arms swinging lazily at his sides and humming to himself.

 

"Ahh, so you're not just a pretty little thing after all. You still have your bravery." He licked his bloody crimson lips in the process he chuckled.

Edith couldn't help but feel a little offended but she shouldn't be surprised. This was a murderer for Pete's sake! But Edith didn't have enough time to think any more before she found herself slammed into the wall with the man's body pressed hard into hers. His hips were bony but still seemed to slide in nicely with hers. He was two heads taller than her and had to look down on her to get a good view of her face. Now that Edith could see the man, eye to eye, up close. She finally got a chance to see how young he looked behind the horrifying face. Almost an adult. Maybe an early adult. Unbelievable. How could a killer be that young? The man's height betrayed him, he looked so young. Too young for a murderer. How could he? Edith couldn't answer that.

 

"Name's Jeff darling," He smirked, his eternal grin growing wider and wider. Edith soaked her lips, feeling the dryness like her throat. Jeff, huh, it somewhat suits him, Edith found herself thinking. It did indeed suit him. Jeff was a name you never really heard much these days. All the basic names Edith heard.

"Jeff, the killer." He seemed to finish. And with that, his body contact left Edith and all the weight was lifted off her. Edith's eyes widened. Had she just been spared? What on earth? Edith had been mistaken when she thought the killer, "Jeff" had left. He had now continued to pace around her bedroom, humming and looking around.

 

Edith fell back into reality. He didn't look... Human. How could she say as such? She didn't know but it was some stomach feeling. Was he another one of those creatures around the mansion. Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Are you one of them?" She asked, her voice almost cracking from her strained vocal cords. Suddenly, he paused his pacing, his body not tensing nor his eyes widening. Immediately, Edith felt like she had been put on the spot. This was a killer that was armed with a knife, ready to kill her in any second. He slowly and painfully turned his head towards Edith, wearing a masked expression. It made Edith feel nervous quite easily. One wrong turn and he'll have her head.

 

"What?" He asked, his head twitching as he started to stalk towards her, like a predator to it's prey.

Edith gulped deeply. There's no going back now.

 

"One of the creatures that haunt this mansion. Like ghosts, animals and monsters." Edith said as she stumbled just a little but kept her tone strong and brave. As he approached, Edith surprised herself by standing tall and staying where she was. She wouldn't show this man any satisfaction. He looked puzzled for a moment until an invisible light bulb lit up above his head and his eyes widened a size at the realization. Like he had placed his finger on what she was talking about. His scars widened when he opened his mouth into an 'o' shape.

 

"Well you could say that sweetcheeks." He as both of them stood facing each other, eye to eye. His eyes flashed to her lips before back up to her eyes. Edith seemed to get lost in them every time both of their eyes connected. Such a disturbing face but such beautiful eyes. Eyes of another universe, another point of view.

Let's just say, I haven't been here for a while." He whispered with a chuckle and stepping away and turning away to strut in a different direction. Edith was still confused. Not by his answer, by his actions. Wasn't he hear to kill her? He was just... Edith couldn't believe it.

 

"Well? Aren't you going to kill me?" Edith asked stepping forward, frustration and confusion noticeable in her voice. He stopped his pacing and spun to face her, a smirk plastered on his face and head tilted to the side, even some raven black hair getting in his face.

"Are you wanting me to kill you?" He asked with tease. Edith suddenly realized that she must've sounded too determined to find answers for she had just noticed that she sounded like she was impatient to die. Edith instantly felt stupid. Talking to a killer, asking if they are going to kill her when. Indeed, she definitely felt stupid.

 

Edith swallowed the nervous feeling forming inside her before denying.

"No, no! Uhhh-I- uh" Edith had ran out of words to use for excuses. What excuses could you use in front of a murderer in only a matter of time anyway? Not many at all. Jeff let out a thundering loud cackle of madness and humour at her stuttering of speak and continued to pace around the room once more.

"Well, there is something about you, that makes you different from my other victims, now tell me, sweetcheeks. What is it?" He turned his head towards Edith's direction with a questioning look on his face. What on earth does he mean? Edith wondered. Different from his other victims? No, there was nothing different about Edith. She was just like any other teenage girl. Another question wandered around in Edith's mind. How many victims had he killed were there? 1? 10? Probably more?

 

Edith avoided the murderer's eyes and just looked somewhere else in the room. She didn't dare to say anything. Not like she knew the answer. Not like she knew what he was really talking about. This man was mad. He probably didn't know what he was talking about half the time. Edith snapped from her thoughts when she heard a dark irritated growl from Jeff when he had sounded of getting frustrated and impatient.

In inhuman-like speed, he sped up to Edith and slammed her again into the wall, making Edith yelp in the surprise. Again, his body was up against hers, almost rubbing. His knife now pointing at her eye. Her good eye. It was threatening, yes, definitely threatening. His eyes rock hard and glaring right into her trembling soul. Edith's hands were still sweating from a few minutes ago. His breathing was like hers, hard and heavy. His breathing hitting Edith's face while her breathing only just touched his colorless neck. Edith opened her mouth to beg and plead but even felt her jaw trembling and her throat drying up.

 

Jeff's eyes scanned over Edith's frightened face with her dried tears and smudged make-up. When their eyes connected, he saw something spark in her eyes. Her eyes blue. Just like his used to be. He used to have blue eyes like hers. But Edith's eyes look unique, he had never seen any blue like them. Blue, almost going into aqua. A spark of bright blue sparked in her eyes fro a second. Why did these eyes look so familiar? He didn't know.

He breathed in her scent. A perfume like all other teenage girls used but something was mixed in this girl's scent along with the perfume. It was some scent he found very familiar. Too familiar. A gasp was cut from his throat and he realized this scent. A scent that was with all of Them, including him.

 

No, she couldn't be. It was impossible. She was human. What is she?

 

"What are you?" He growled with another sniff of her scent as his eyes were now like daggers into her own. Edith was speechless. She felt her mind tearing with questions and puzzles. This man was insane. He didn't know what he was talking about. He must've been one of them. What did he know? All Edith wanted to do was to find answers. And this man had all of them.

"I don't know." Edith whispered hoarsely back, the tears returning. Why had she answered back to a murderer so stupidly? Was this to keep her skin? To keep from angering from any further? Just maybe. Jeff stared at her, almost looking unsurprised by her answer. He started to back off, taking his knife away from her eyes and returning it to his hoodie pocket. Keeping his lifeless eyes on the trembling girl, he backed his way to the wide open window. Backwards jumping onto the sill.

 

Threateningly, he pointed the point of the bladed knife at Edith, baring his bloody teeth and his carved stretched and blood dripping.

"I'll be back" He growled with strong hard glares at her before backwards jumping off the window sill and into the night. Edith almost covered her mouth to cover up a gasp in shock. That maniac had just jumped backwards, this mansion was high and two storey. This was the second floor. Edith was tired of holding back tears and just let herself give in and sob. Sobbing, she let her knees give in so she slid down the wall and sat down.

 

Edith tried to wrap her mind around the fact that a murderer had just been in her bedroom, threatening her more than twice. This man introducing himself as Jeff. A man with a knife. A man who's sanity is most likely lost. Someone who was a creeper and stalker, just staying in dark corners, creeping into rooms and jumping off window sills.

 

That was pretty much all Edith could gather at the moment. Edith almost gasped in realization when she recalled what he had said before he jumped out.

"I'll be back."

Edith felt her face loose all it's color left it. He'll be coming back. Probably to finish the job. He didn't say when he would be coming back. It could be hours, could be days, could be weeks, could be months, could even be years. Who knows, Edith thought sadly.

 

 

He was bonkers, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There You Go, Finally. Off My Back At Last! An Extra Long Extended Chapter Too. Now, I Command You Guys Leave Kudos Right Now! Are You Impressed With Jeff's Ego & Behavior? I Sure Am. He Would Be Known To Be Quite Worse. Jeff Will Return Very, Very Shortly. Just Let The Story Unravel More. So Jeff Knows A Few Secret Too? Pete's Sake. Poor Edith. Make Me Feel Special By Letting ME Know What You Like About Jeff In This Story? Has This Been Your Favorite Chapter So Far? Don't Answer That. I Already Know It's A Yes.   
> Thank You, So Much For Reading!


	12. Forgive & Never Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After The Encounter, It Has Left Edith Shaken. Soon She Knows She Has To Face Her Suspicious Aunt Again, And Edith Couldn't Keep This Haunting Secret Any Longer.

Edith never slept the best last night.

Edith had cried until no tears were left and her eyes couldn't stay open no longer. She had slept in an uncomfortable position of sitting up against the wall with now a stiff body and sensitive bones.

 

The moment she woke up next morning, she didn't hesitate to slam and lock her window or to enter the bathroom again since after the night earlier. Edith still hadn't stepped foot into the bath tub since her "encounter". Edith had changed her clothes into a green T-shirt, jeans, boots and leather jacket. She had crept through the mansion, avoiding her aunt Lucille and the kitchen in the process.

 

 

Now here she was, in the garden yet drawing a flower on her note pad once again. Not a rose but an Orchid. The pencil in her hand worked away subconsciously as the night before ran through her mind, replaying. Every now and then, that man's horrifying face flashed in her mind. Jeff, he said his name was. Why on earth would Edith call him by his real name instead of murderer or killer. She can't just say his name like they both knew each other or if they were even friends.

But Edith wondered when she would see him again. Not like she was wishing to see him again, that must be a lie but she was just curious. He'll be back to finish the job, Edith knew just that.

He was one of them. One of the creatures from around here, Edith had thought. Perhaps he lived in these woods, that may be the reason why Lucille and Adam didn't want her to go into the woods. Edith found herself unable to swallow the fact that she would be living here for another year or so. Actually calling it home. Edith just wished she was raised probably, like other normal girls of this century. Girls who would spend lots of time on social media, hanging out, shopping for dresses, just to name a few. Girls who were lucky to live in actual houses while some children weren't so lucky and slept without a proper bed. Girls who actually had a family, a caring one. A mother, a father, maybe even some siblings like brothers and sisters.

 

Edith had noticed she was crying when a wet tear dropped onto her beautiful drawing paper. Mary was always kind and caring to her but Edith never found Mary talking about Edith's father. Edith's heart shattered a little when she recalled finding out that she wasn't of her other's blood. Mary never got pregnant. She was never with a man. Edith found her real last name unknown on her file. Her parents unknown. Edith found it strange but she found out when she was only about 7 or 8. She learnt to call Mary her mother and soon got used to it. But she never forgot about her adoption.

 

"Last night, I was blinded."

Edith jumped at the sudden voice and interference and accidentally scribbled. She was thankful she had only pushed down lightly upon the paper so it would be much easier to erase the mistake. Edith snapped her head towards the owner of the voice and revealed that it was her aunt Lucille. A spike of panic flowed through her but only for a moment. Lucille wore her usual black gown that now only reached down to her knees and some black ballet looking shoes slipped upon her heels. Lucille's facial expression looking tense and unsettles and even concerned. Edith decided to wear a mask of surprise and disappointment at the same time.

Seeing through Edith's mask, Lucille let out a sigh and came to sit down on the bench next to her. Edith slightly scooted away making the point that she didn't want to be around her frightening aunt.

 

Lucille watched her niece for a little, checking if she would flee from her for good but fortunately she didn't.

"Edith." Lucille started with an exhausted sounding huff. Edith paid her aunt her attention that she wanted.

 

"You must understand that last night was," Lucille tried to explain it but failed. She never was good at apologies, her niece didn't know that. How would she explain it probably without sounding like a fool and an idiot? But maybe that would just be the price. Maybe it didn't even matter. Lucille only needed Edith's forgiveness and trust to keep her from suspecting anything. But perhaps after everything that Edith has encountered and even attempting to go into the dark woods, was it really worth it? Maybe not. None of Them had harmed her yet. Lucille was still to find out the reason and she knew she hadn't gotten any closer at all. But how was she supposed to get close to the answers when her niece feared her and thought she was a mad woman? Yes, an apology must be in order.

 

"I wish to come clean. I, was never the greatest sister of your mother. I was always the odd one out in the family, I always felt as if I didn't belong. I never picture myself with a man, kids or even raising a family. Mary was always the favored one and I never felt the love that she ever felt. I do not know how to take care of you properly and I am expecting you not to forgive me but I have been wishing to confess this to you, Edith. I want you to know that." This confession wasn't fake. It was all true but it was still a way to earn Edith's trust and even pity and understanding. Lucille had always felt unloved by her parents when she was a child. Like Mary getting all the respect and being the "Golden Girl". Lucille had spent most of her childhood alone with no friends and living with deep jealousy. Now that all that nonsense of a childhood has passed, she's wanted to stay away from her family and sister Mary for as long as possible. It's not like any of them would miss her anyway.

 

Lucille had another reason to live. That, she had to keep hidden in secret.

Edith seemed to let Lucille's words sink in, her mind going over each word. Edith knew what it was like without having friends, she lived her without them but is still standing with a head held high. Edith didn't know what it felt like to be unloved or not to be the favourite child but she knew what it was like to be the outcast in the crowd.

 

To be the odd one out in the crowd. To be standing to when you want to blend in. She understood. Maybe she and Lucille had a few things in common.

Lucille lives alone without a family or friends to keep in contact with. She was raised without getting the love that she needed. How could she love Edith when she was raised without any love at all?

 

"I forgive you, Lucille." Edith said suddenly, her face stern and eyes locked with her aunt's. It showed that she was being serious and that she was understanding Lucille. Exactly what Lucille wanted but she couldn't help but feel even more happy that Edith was actually pitting because, no one really did. No one really cared, Lucille was still the outcast in the crowd. No love, no care from anyone. Like if she screamed for help in a crowd, no one would come and help her, nor would they spare her a glance as they kept walking.

But otherwise, Lucille seemed to look taken aback by Edith's answer. Seeing, Lucille's bewildered expression made Edith smile a little.

 

The two women sat in a somewhat comfortable silence for a little while, lost in their thoughts and even thinking of ways to carry on their small talk.

"Lucille, I did not sleep well last night." Lucille's head snapped towards Edith's instantly, millions of thought seeming to run through her mind. Of course, Lucille would have an idea of what I would talking about, Edith thought resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Lucille's eyes had turned from soft and gentle, to hard and stern. A frown plastered on her face and her pupils now slits.

 

"Is there a creature that lives around here that speaks?" Edith choked and stumbled on a few of her words but she was still able to get them out, she just wasn't explaining the entire situation. Lucille stared at Edith as if she had just said the most stupidest thing in the world. Edith huffed, knowing she would have to get into more detail.

 

"I saw a man in my bedroom last nigh~" "What did he look like?" Lucille interrupted rudely without thinking. Edith looked at Lucille with wary eyes, eyes watching each breath that escaped through her aunt's mouth instead of her nose. Lucille didn't seem to notice that she had indeed interrupted her niece's speech, her face meaning she wanted the answer, Now. Edith finally dropped the topic of her speech being interrupted.

"He was taller than me and you. His face was pale, really pale, eyes that didn't seem to blink and a horrible,"

"Smile." Lucille finished.

 

"You know." Edith whispered dazed and her eyes looking into space. Lucille's frown deepened and many unknown things to Edith went through her aunt's mind. Lucille knew about this man named Jeff. Edith didn't know anything. Edith knew if she wanted information about this man, she would have to fight to get it out of Lucille. Lucille of course, never shared the information needed. Edith would need as much information as possible for when he would return, which could be minutes, hours, days, maybe even years. Who knows?!

 

"What did he do, say, please enlighten me." Lucille got the chance to speak first. Edith wanted the information first. Maybe even deal with her aunt for the information. She shouldn't her breath arguing now. Best see her aunt's reaction first.

"I woke up to see him hiding in the corner of the ceiling, watching me. I don't truly know how he got in but he did, silently. He had a-a knife, he told me he was one o-of them, his name and asked why I was here. He also s-said he was to r-return. H-he didn't say when." Edith just ignored all the stampers and stumbles in her shaky voice messing with her speech. She wasn't scared, telling someone about it, even Lucille mad e her feel a little better and even more relieved.

 

Lucille somehow protected her from that grey skeleton creature, maybe she could protect her from that murderer man. Yes, she could, now Edith felt more safe and confident and brave.

Lucille seemed to ponder all the information, deep in thought as her lips released small almost silent mumbles that Edith couldn't read or catch. Lucille knew this man, Edith knew that for sure.

"He's back." Was one of the mumblings that Edith actually caught and more thoughts and wonders were instantly planted in her mind with a widen of her blue eyes. He's back. She means Jeff, right? Must be. Indeed, Edith hadn't seen this man or creature around before nor did it sound like Lucille had seen this man for a while either.

 

Edith watched, mouth slightly a gap as Lucille abruptly arose from the wooden bench and quickly started to pace back and forth. Edith's eyes followed Lucille as words escaped her mouth freely as if she wasn't there.

"Why has he returned?!"

"He's supposed to be gone?!"

"What does he want?!"

The words escaped her throat in shouts. Outrageous shouts of anger and disbelief.

 

"Who is he Lucille!?" Edith found herself shouting at her aunt to halt her pacing and causing her to slowly look at her. Lucille's eyes were full of disbelief, frustration and even.... Fear. Edith couldn't believe her eyes. No, she couldn't possibly be. Lucille protected her niece against that ugly grey creature, showing not a trace of fear but now here she is, fear in her eyes at the mention of a murderer man named Jeff. If anything, the creature sounded much worse than Jeff. Although Edith didn't truly know what power Jeff had but he was just an ordinary murderer. Right? What had Lucille to fear? Edith simply didn't get it.

Lucille stared at Edith as her niece pondered in her thoughts but her ears still open to listen.

 

"He's one of Them, Edith. Inhuman, he may look human but he's not even near. He's one of the devil's servants, killing innocent people without mercy. Just like the rest of Them." With that, Lucille approached her niece Edith, knelt in front of her and took a firm grip of both hands, locking grey eyes with unique blue ones. Lucille's grey orbs were hard, stoned, cold and stern. A frown tugged hard at Edith's lips and she even noticed her aunt's eyes grow glassy.

"Listen well, Edith. You, are to avoid Jeff of all of Them. He is absolute no good at all and will grant you no mercy. If He did not kill you last time, He will certainly return to finish you off. He does not leave One victim behind Alive. As far as I know, He is the worst one of Them All. Please, for my sake and yours, stay away from Him at all times. Promise me."

 

Lucille pleaded her teeth tightening and her face clearly showcasing worry, concern and the face of a parent worried for their child.

Is this why Lucille was so afraid? But how could Jeff be the worst one of all of Them? The creature seemed so much worse than Him. But Edith knew she couldn't know for sure so what say in the matter did she have? At least Edith knew that Jeff would surely be returning to finish the job he started. But unfortunately for her, she didn't know when.

 

Instead of promising her aunt Lucille, Edith just couldn't help but ask,

"But you could protect me from that other creature. Can you not protect me from Him?" There was hope for Lucille would say yes in Edith's voice. She just hoped that her aunt would say "I can think of something" or "I can protect you from Him, yes" But Lucille's answer was coming later than necessary. Edith almost regretted asking but the look in Lucille's eyes. The look made shivers sun up and down Edith's spine and it was extremely difficult to control herself over being under the uncomfortable look and stare.

Getting back to her full tall height, Lucille changed her stone cold look to a look of plead and need for mercy almost. Slowly, she started to back away, leading out of the conversation.

 

"Please, I beg of you Edith. Just don't go anywhere near him. You'll regret it deeply." And with that, Lucille swiftly turned around and scattered off in a rush, as if rushing to do something that Edith knew not of. Lucille's rushing off looked far to obvious to Edith that her aunt Lucille was indeed hiding something. This wasn't the first time Edith had noticed and mentioned of Lucille's rushing off and being suspicious. Oh dear no, it wasn't. Edith had been spotting it out of the paranormal ever since she had arrived. The curiosity that was still growing bigger inside of her was overwhelming her and soon enough she'll have no choice but to give into it. How long would it be until she gives in. Not long now she supposed.

 

Lucille's voice suddenly broke into her mind and caught Edith's full attention.

"As far as I know, He is the worst one of Them All. Please, for my sake and yours, stay away from Him at all times.

Promise me."

A small trickster small played at Edith's lips.

 

 

Oh well, she hadn't promised anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lucille Stays Mysterious As Ever. Don't Worry, Jeff Will Be Back Shortly. Very, Very Shortly. Now That He Is Part Of The Plot, It Will Be Very Hard To Keep Him Out. A Few Of You Guys Wonder Where Slenderman Is In This Story. You Guys Wonder About What Happened In The Prologue, That Will Be Answered By Slenderman Himself Soon. yes, Slenderman Is Part Of This Story. He Plays Quite A Large Roll In This Story & Definitely Has Something To Do With Edith. He'll Come Later In The Story. With The Other Creepypastas, No One Will Have A Big Roll Than Edith Or Jeff. They Both Are The Most Important Characters In This Story.   
> Thank You For Reading!


	13. Midnight Monday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING! This May Contain Swearing, Threats, Sexual References  & Even Mentioning Of Rape! 
> 
>  
> 
> Another Night, And Yet Edith Still Wont Be Able To Sleep Peacefully. As She Gets An Unwelcome Visitor, That Does't Wish To Leave Her Alone. As Much As Edith Hates The Idea, She Still Needs Some Answers.

That night, Lucille had departed from Edith straight after dinner, excusing herself to be going to bed early. Edith let her, ignoring the pulls of curiosity. She shouldn't stick her nose in where it doesn't belong anyway. Deciding that she should be off to bed also, Edith instead wanted to take a bath before she would do so.

Fearing history would repeat itself and she would see that drowning boy again, Edith still felt unsure about taking a bath. Although she knew she'll have to wash herself sometime. It took all Edith's courage and guts to convince herself that it wouldn't happen again.

 

After all, she hadn't encountered that ghost girl, husky nor that creature again so it may just be the same with the boy. That was what definitely convinced Edith now.

Here she was, sitting in the bath tub, her legs opened just a little and her long raven hair already soaked and sticking to her back and shoulders. Her white dressing gown hanging on the hook opposite the bath tub and her white night gown still in the drying closet. It would be dry by the time Edith would have finished her bath.

Edith's breasts hidden underwater as she rubbed soap onto her soft smooth skin. She felt proud that she had not been pulled underwater and hallucinated like last time, but she didn't want to trigger it now so she kept quiet.

 

Edith silently cursed herself for not bringing a radio or something in here so it wouldn't be so quiet and awkward but she guessed she would do it next time. The only sound she could hear was herself moving through the warm bath water. But being in the bath, it gave Edith lots of time to think, to recall the vents and even think throughout all of it. Every event replayed in her head like a movie. Her encounters with the creatures of Purple Haunt. The argument with her and Lucille. The voice of her necklace smashing on the filled Edith's ears and made her flinch. Every now and then, Edith would reach up a hand to touch her necklace, only to find it's not there. Yes, Edith wasn't used to having nothing hanging around her neck. That necklace had been dangling from around her necklace basically her entire life and having nothing there any more. She just felt old, empty, unprotected and even bare.

 

Time had felt like it had slowed right down but Edith knew she would have to get out sometime. After her thought train came to it's stop, she deciding it must've been her cue to get out while she could. So she did. Cold took over her body as she arose the a warm bath water and stepped out. Edith saw steam rise from her drenched figure as she quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself, fighting against the cold.

 

Edith found another towel and wrapped her hair up in a silly turbine to help her long straight hair would dry quicker. After taking in her appearance in the mirror, Edith left the bathroom and started to make her way down the dim hallway towards her bedroom.

Coming through her doorway, she reached over and flicked the light switch. Her room immediately lit up on her command and Edith's eyes squinted a little at the brightness.

 

Edith tugged hard at the towel wrapped around her body and covering her breasts. Her eyes darted towards the window was again... Open.

Edith knew she should be scared and shocked at the moment but she couldn't lie. She wasn't surprised. Who could it be? The grey creature? Jeff? Some other horrifying creature here to kill her?

Before Edith could think about anything more, she jumped and screamed when her bedroom door slammed shut behind her with a loud echoing slam. Edith twisted right around, the towel almost slipping from her still wet form but saw nothing. A ghost perhaps? Edith wondered. Edith twisted back around, only for her eyes to widen and a scream to be ripped from her lips.

 

Those eyes that dug into hers. Lifeless with only a tint of remaining life of blue.

That pale colourless face that reminded her so much of a corpse or zombie.

Th black onyx hair looking almost like a shiny black wig that peaked out from his white hood.

The blood stains that made her wan to gag and were splattered along the hoodie clothing.

His height towered over her, his head tilted a little down so both of their eyes could meet and lock. Him, half or two head taller than her. Definitely taller than Lucille though.

 

Edith's heart literally stopped beating right there. He's back, as he said before the other night. He came back when least expected.

Spotting Edith's fear written all over her face, his scarred smile widened and blood started to drip from the edges. His eyes brightened with joy as he tilted his head at her. As his head tilted, he spotted Edith's attire, barely anything but just an old towel wrapped around her. His eyes seemed to take her appearance in before beginning the conversation.

 

"Still scared of me, huh?" He asked, jovially and starting to get excited.

Edith went to back away from the murderer, recalling her aunt Lucille's words of staying away from him and backing away. But luck wasn't on her side as she had forgotten the door was closed and now somewhat locked. She was locked in her own bedroom with this disgusting monster of a man. Edith glanced at Jeff, only to catch him grinning wider and wider. So wide, his smile seemed to leaking off his face.

 

Of course, Edith didn't even dream of answering to him.

 

Slowly, like a predator, Jeff crept towards her until they were toe-to-toe and Jeff had cornered poor Edith with stopping by placing his hand next to her head.

"Wh-what do you want? If you want to kill me, j-just get it over done w-with." Edith tried her best to keep the hiss in her slightly angry tone but she couldn't help but stutter and let her voice slip and crack. She also reminded herself that she was pretty much naked without the towel around her for protection. Although Jeff could already see past the angry face, seeing that her soul was still frightened and startled by him. Just the way he like it.

 

Jeff flipped his head back, opening his extended mouth wide to scream a horrifying laugh of an insane man in the asylum.

He was absolutely amused by the courage and bravery she faked.

"Well, I would absolutely Love to kill you, sweetheart. But seeing you're different from the other victims, I need to find out some information first!" He said rather joyfully. His tone sent shivers up Edith's spine and she was reminded of the horror films and games that were released into this world just to scare people for the fun of it. She clutched so hard on her towel, silently praying it wouldn't suddenly slip from her body or the killer would tug it off but so far, he didn't seem to notice it.

 

Clowns, zombies, vampires, maniacs, ghosts, killers, kidnappers, so much more. Just to be put out there to scare people for the fun of it. It disgusted Edith a little but this was what the world was now, so what could she do about it?

"What information?" Edith asked narrowing her eyes at him, wary.

 

Jeff's eyes brightened as well as they widened with delight. His height increased a little like he was standing on his tippy toes for moment and his grin became more open and insane, showcasing his white but blood stained teeth. His face was the face of an insane man, a maniac.

He was a maniac.

He rose an index finger up, pointing to the ceiling, looking as if he had just thought of a brilliant idea. Edith glanced at his fingers. Long, bony, the skin on them just holding on and the skin the exact same shade as the skin on his face.

"I'm gonna find out what you are, sweetheart,"

 

He said excitedly before driving his index finger down the center of Edith's face. Starting at the forehead, then driving down the nose and over her plush lips, stopping at her sharp chin. Edith instantly felt her entire body tighten at the ice cold touch of winter his body produced.

"Because, you're not human." He finished with an evil laugh and grin.

 

That horrific grin and laugh powered the energy and courage deep within Edith, making herself heat it with slight anger. He was playing with her, and she wouldn't allow it. Edith definitely thought twice about doing this, accepting the consequences. She built up the strength and courage to pull up her hands and roughly shove the murderer away from her with all her might.

To Edith's inner delight and victory, Jeff stumbled a few steps back, almost tripping up over his two long stringy legs. Jeff looked up at her, his face totally taken aback by Edith's move but it soon disappeared and was replaced by not anger but amusement. He simply smiled a killer-like smile at her and watched Edith start to move around her bedroom, making distance between her and him.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." She claimed, her unique eyes staying pinned to his lifeless grey but bluey ones. As she and the killer did a dance of steps around the room, eyes connected, circling the room and keeping a great distance between each other. No matter how cold Edith glared at the killer or how she hard bared her pearly white teeth at him, he just kept grinning.

 

"Oh? I think you do, sweetheart." He chuckled darkly ending the dance by starting to strut straight towards her. Edith watched him, standing still and holding her ground but with hands rolled up into fists, ready to shove him or even try land a punch on him. Jeff made his way towards her until they both stood only inches away, faces inches away but luckily for Edith, not in a kissing range.

 

"Do you know why none of these "Monsters" have killed you yet? Why they show themselves so often and play around with you? Why you're not Dead yet?" He growled and spat at the finale sentence but amusement still shown in his orbs no matter what. The question rung in Edith's mind. No, she didn't know any of these answers. Jeff had them, Lucille may have them too. After all, Lucille was still keeping secrets and answers from her niece.

Yes, Edith wanted answers. She wanted them now. Jeff would most likely be the only possibility of finding these answers she wanted.

 

"He's one of Them, Edith. Inhuman, he may look human but he's not even near. He's one of the devil's servants, killing innocent people without mercy. Just like the rest of Them."

"You, are to avoid Jeff of all of Them. He is absolute no good at all and will grant you no mercy."

 

Lucille's voice and wise words echoed through Edith's mind, reminding her what Jeff could possibly be capable of and to avoid him at all costs. No, she wouldn't listen. Edith did prefer to be a good girl and listen but she knew she didn't trust Lucille. If Lucille didn't trust her, she couldn't trust her. It was fair. Lucille would never give Edith the answers she is seeking for but Jeff just might let the truth slip.

"They can sense each other. Sense if another... creature like us is around. And they can all sense it all over you, sweetcheeks. So spill," Jeff leaned his face close, now in kissing range with a smirk gracing his bloody scarred lips. Edith felt the urge to lean away, but that would show weakness so she only hardened her glare and gritted her teeth. It only made him smirk wider just taking notice of it.

 

"Are you saying I'm one of you disgusting monsters?" She hissed, real anger being heard in her voice. She couldn't believe it. This horrific killer was accusing her of being one of them when she was clearly human! She was definitely human and in the flesh and bones. Of course he was obviously lying. Edith was expecting another one of his amused grins, laughs or smiles but she only got a spark of a small smile before the amusement oddly vanished from his pupils.

"Maybe, maybe not." He almost mumbled.

 

Edith rose an eyebrow in confusion at the switch flip change of his mood. Maybe it's an insanity thing, Edith suggested to herself. Edith did not know much about the broken mind but this looked like something it would do.

"So if you don't think you're one of us, then why do you wear an enchanted necklace like this to block us from sensing you?" Jeff asked suddenly before raising up a necklace chain between his index finger and thumb.

A gasp was torn from Edith's lips at the sight of it.

Her necklace. The necklace her mother gave her.

There between the killer's fingers, all in one piece. Not shattered and not in a million pieces.

 

The silver chain sparkling in the moonlight that peaked through Edith's window. The circle with the 'X' through it now glowing not a blue like long earlier but now a pearly white like referring to Jeff's hoodie and a little spots of blood-like red, like referring to Jeff' smile. It looked like it was trying to scream out danger because it was trapped in a killer's hands.

 

Subconsciously and not thinking probably or twice, Edith's hand reached out and grabbed the chain, also testing if it was real. Edith wanted it back, so she tried tugging it from the killer's hands, but he held tight, almost teasing her. Edith's and Jeff's eyes locked. Her alive ones with his dead ones.

Edith's hand that had been resting tightly around the hem of the towel that was wrapped around her tiny form tensed and tightened so much more when another hand grabbed the towel's hem. A cold bony one. Almost similar to a corpse's. Edith's eyes shot down to see Jeff's hand on the hem of the towel that kept him from seeing her bare form. Edith looked back up at him, her eyes slowly starting to harden but even fear was still showing.

 

Jeff's eyes were pretty much daring Edith to take the necklace but not giving him the satisfaction, Edith released her beautiful necklace.

Playing along, Jeff's hand slowly but threateningly left the towel's hem which Edith released a breath of relief for.

"That doesn't prove anything. I've had my entire life, it doesn't belong to you." Edith growled defensively, real anger slowly rising in her stomach. How dare a disgusting murderer like him have something of hers in his withering hands. But the past came rolling back to Edith. Wait, wasn't that necklace smashed, shattered? In a million pieces? It was. How did he find it? Let alone, even fix it, that's impossible!

 

Edith's anger amused Jeff obviously by his cruel selfish smirk which painted his scarred ruined lips.

"It doesn't belong to you either." He grinned, showing his rotten bloody teeth and clenching them in front of her jokingly.

"Yes it doe- wait what?" This came right from Edith mouth once it came from Jeff's. Edith simply spoke this without thinking twice but what Jeff had said just awed her. Yes, it did belong to her. She have had it for her entire life and was given to her by her mother. Of course it was hers.

 

"I've had that necklace my entire life. My mother gave it to me." Edith said slowly with a little bit of a whisper. Well Jeff was a madman anyway, so she shouldn't believe everything he says.

Hearing this, Jeff's grin weakened a little but an idea must've sprung up in his mind again, causing it to strengthen.

"So your mother is a witch then? This necklace is simply made to stop us from sensing you. Enchanted jewellery like this is made by things like us themselves." He said dangling the necklace before Edith's eyes. Edith watched at the necklace's glow strengthen bright and brighter until the chain of the necklace was wrapped up in Jeff's pale hand. Edith watched helplessly as Jeff shoved the beautiful necklace of Edith's into his hoodie pocket but her eyes then widened when he replaced the necklace with his sharp kitchen knife, now clean of crimson blood. Edith backed all the way up until her back hit the wall. Was this it? Jeff would finally finish the job? She hasn't even figured out what's the deal with this place yet. She hasn't found out what her aunt Lucille has been hiding from her. She still has a life to live. She can't die now! All these thoughts hot at Edith so quickly, the only thing that brought her from her thoughts was when a cold hand snatched hers. Edith looked down at her trembling hand in Jeff's colourless skinny but strong one. His wasn't shaking at all compared to Edith's.

 

In Jeff's other hand, he brought up his knife ad slice right across the palm of Edith's hand, making her yelp in pain and quickly shut it when Jeff had let go. Pain now biting deep at Edith's palm, Edith clutched it to her chest, hoping it would somehow cease a little bit of the pain. It didn't. Watching Edith's reaction of pain, Jeff just laughed at her before turning his back and dancing his way over to her wide open window. Edith drew her gaze away from her bleeding hand to Jeff and watched his reach her window. Jeff swung a leg over the window sill and sat on it, he tilted his head towards her, glancing down at her bleeding hand every now and then as he spoke.

 

"Don't worry, sweetheart. It'll heal in no time!" He laughed with an evil grin before turning away and leaping fully out the window, finally leaving Edith alone.

Now that she was alone, Edith took it as her cue to be fully relieved now. Her knees finally gave out and she left her body slide down the wall until she hit the floor. Edith took her rolled up hand from her chest to observe the bloody slice wound.

 

Edith's eyes suddenly widened at the sight of it. The wound? What wound? Not a trace of blood of her skin. Not even the scar f the wound visible on her palm where Jeff had used his knife.

 

"Don't worry, sweetheart. It'll heal in no time!"

 

"It'll heal in no time!"

 

 

The wound was gone. It had healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Spooky. I Guess Its A Cliffhanger Then. I'm Sorry For That. Yet Again, Jeff Pays Edith Another Visit. See, I Told You You Wouldn't Have To Wait Long. But A Few Of You Did Question About the Necklace. The Necklace Plays A Large Roll In The Story Too. You'll Find Out More About It As We Get Deeper Into The Story. Jeff Did Spill Some Beans To Edith And That Leaves Edith And You Guys In A Lot Of Questions. This Is How I Like To Try Make My Stories Interesting & Addictive. Please Leave A Comment On What You Think, And Leave Kudos! I Beg You!  
> Thank You For Reading!


	14. Curiosity Kills The Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Which, Edith's Curiosity Gets Her Way Too Far As She Finds Herself Going To Lucille's Studies. But What Happens If Edith Is Found Out By Her Auntie Herself? The Results Are Devastating...

"You're very quiet this evening, Edith. Care to share your thoughts?" Lucille's voice asked suddenly before she stabbed a piece of cooked steak with her fork and put the piece in her mouth. But Lucille was only heard at the back of Edith's mind, for she was deeply lost in her thoughts. Edith yet still wrap her head around what had happened after Jeff left. The wound Jeff caused on her hand, had healed like with a click of his fingers, it vanished. Edith was right when she figured that Jeff indeed knew something. He had all the answers but yet wouldn't give them to her.

He knew what she was, the deal with Purple Haunt, the creatures that crawled in this area. He was just playing with her, teasing her, taking amusement in Edith's confusion and begging for answers. He wouldn't give them to her. Hell, he was a murderer for Lord's sakes! An insane, maniac bloodthirsty one at that.

 

Although, the same words repeated through Edith's head like echoes.

 

'Am I human?'

 

It was a question, then again only Jeff knew the answer to. Lucille might've known the answer but Edith of course didn't have much of a chance to win the answer from Lucille. Lucille kept everything hidden so Edith wouldn't discover the truth, little did Lucille know that Edith's curiosity was building up stronger and stronger every moment and is eating her alive from the inside.

Jeff's words replayed through Edith's ears. His cackling insane voice haunted her to the bone.

 

"So if you don't think you're one of us, then why do you wear an enchanted necklace like this to block us from sensing you?"

"They can sense each other. Sense if another... creature like us is around. And they can all sense it all over you, sweetcheeks."

"Do you know why none of these "Monsters" have killed you yet? Why they show themselves so often and play around with you? Why you're not Dead yet?"

"Because, you're not human."

 

Edith truly didn't know if Jeff was lying or not. She thought for possibilities for this answer but still had other reasons why she would still be human. She looks human, she smells human, she acts human, she feels like a human, how can she possibly not be human? Why would this matter so much to her anyway? Jeff was insane, a murderer. A man who lost his sanity and never got the chance to go to the mental house to be fixed up. He's just simply running around trying to spread his disease.

Maybe Lucille was right about staying away from him. Edith will just have to take her aunt's advice on only that.

 

Now back to the present.

Edith lifted her head up from her plate of food to look at her aunt Lucille. She pulled a forced small smile on her lips and hoped she didn't look to suspicious.

"Uh yes. This situation, so overwhelming. T-to believe monsters like this are, real. So hard to believe." Edith had lifted a hand onto her heart to add to her act and by the look of Lucille's face showed to Edith that her aunt had bought the act.

 

"I understand. Well, Edith these aren't normal monsters, they're rather, how should I say this... Misunderstood." Time seemed to slow right down once the finale word had passed through Lucille's lips. Edith thought she had misheard Lucille but Lucille had seemed to have thought about what word to use. That was the word. Misunderstood. Those monsters are misunderstood. No, they're monsters, how could they be misunderstood? One of them even tried to kill Edith, how could they be misunderstood?! Edith's face must've been a face of shock and disturbance. Also her reaction was like Lucille had said something mad!

Lucille started to shake her head like a dirty thought that had dug into her mind and a scoff leaving her lips.

 

"I'm sorry, I realize that you were attacked by one of them. That creature that attacked you has no brains, no humanity, it never was human like the others..." Lucille forced out a humorless chuckle to make this situation less awkward for herself. Edith caught every word of Lucille's speech but she never swallowed it properly and even choked on the information.

"What? What do you mean it was never like the others Lucille?" Edith asked, curiosity obvious in her voice and she leaning forward in her Victorian Gothic armchair. It looked like Lucille had slightly regretted her words but huffed in defeat. Lucille herself knew tat those words had somewhat slipped out through her mind and now she would have no choice but to explain this to her niece Edith. 

 

"These creatures, weren't born monsters Edith. Like the ghosts, they are just people with unfinished business and are dead in an unfortunate way." Edith nodded in agreement and understanding, she knew about ghosts. She honestly pitied the ghosts. They never go to heaven and rest in peace like other dear people. They're stuck on this earth for a reason to either haunt others, a place or it's unfortunate or for a different reason. Edith found ghosts interesting creatures, she once tried using the Ouija board and even the Charlie, Charlie pencil game to test for ghost's and spirit's existences.

"These creatures and ghosts were all human before they became monsters like this. I know you don't believe half of this or any of this at all. The ghost girl you saw me in the hallway, she was murdered of course, but got the chance to come back and get her revenge on him, but for a price. The grey skeleton creature that attacked you, that's different, it came from Hell itself, born like that. No humanity at all, only the hunger for blood and flesh." Edith's eyes now wide, she simply watched and stared as her aunt rose from her chair at the other end of the dinner table and slowly make her way towards her niece as she had spoken.

 

When Lucille had reached Edith, she bent down and the two women locked eyes with each other. Lucille's eyes spoke the truth in her words and Edith didn't have any evidence to think that Lucille would be lying.

"Edith, I understand you think these creatures are blood and flesh hungry monsters but just remember this: They used to be. Just. Like. You." Understanding, Edith nodded. Maybe Lucille was right. Ghosts used to be human, only dead and having a purpose like they did when they used to be alive. Lucille knew the answers, she may even know what Edith really is if she may not be human. Not like Edith was really believing Jeff but she wanted to know the reason why these creatures gave Edith he chance, the mercy to still be alive. Jeff already gave his answer, that only made her curious. Edith soon enough came to a conclusion to finally get all the answers she needed.

 

From her aunt Lucille.

But Edith knew Lucille wouldn't tell her the answers she truly needed.

That's why she was going to get the answers Her way.

'He watched her till she was out of sight. Then he also went down among the crowd, hardly knowing what he was doing, with throbbing temples and an aching heart; and, as he crossed the dancing-floor, he asked if anybody had seen Red Death. Yes, every one had seen Red Death; but Raoul could not find him; and, at two o'clock in the morning, he turned down the passage, behind the scenes, that led to Christine Daae's dressing-room.

His footsteps took him to that room where he had first known suffering. He tapped at the door. There was no answer. He entered, as he had entered when he looked everywhere for "the man's voice." The room was empty. A gas-jet was burning, turned down low. He saw some writing-paper on a little desk. He thought of writing to Christine, but he heard steps in the passage. He had only time to hide in the inner room, which was separated from the dressing-room by a curtain.

Christine entered, took off her mask with a weary movement and flung it on the table. She sighed and let her pretty head fall into her two hands. What was she thinking of? Of Raoul? No, for Raoul heard her murmur: "Poor Erik!"

At first, he thought he must be mistaken. To begin with, he was persuaded that, if any one was to be pitied, it was he, Raoul. It would have been quite natural if she had said, "Poor Raoul," after what had happened between them. But, shaking her head, she repeated: "Poor Erik!"

What had this Erik to do with Christine's sighs and why was she pitying Erik when Raoul was so unhappy?

Christine began to write, deliberately, calmly and so placidly that Raoul, who was still trembling from the effects of the tragedy that separated them, was painfully impressed.

"What coolness!" he said to himself.

She wrote on, filling two, three, four sheets. Suddenly, she raised her head and hid the sheets in her bodice....She seemed to be listening... Raoul also listened... Whence came that strange sound, that distant rhythm?...A faint singing seemed to issue from the walls...yes, it was as though the walls themselves were singing!...The song became plainer...the words were now distinguishable...he heard a voice, a very beautiful, very soft, very captivating voice...but, for all its softness, it remained a male voice...The voice came nearer and nearer...it came through the wall...it approached ...and now the voice was IN THE ROOM, in front of Christine. Christine rose and addressed the voice, as though speaking to some one:

"Here I am, Erik," she said. "I am ready. But you are late."

Raoul, peeping from behind the curtain, could not believe his eyes, which showed him nothing. Christine's face lit up. A smile of happiness appeared upon her bloodless lips, a smile like that of sick people when they receive the first hope of recovery.'

 

"Edith!" Edith herself lifted her head up from being hidden in the pages of her book to look over at her aunt Lucille, who was on her way down the stairs. Edith couldn't help but smile and be surprised by Lucille's attire. Lucille wore a plain black T-shirt, jeans, black shiny boots and topped off with a black leather jacket. Noticing Edith's impressed expression, Lucille looked down at her clothing before looking back at her niece with a small smile.

"I don't always wear dresses, Edith. I live in this century too you know." Lucille teased before she arrived on proper ground. Not stopping, Lucille walked towards the front door, ignoring Edith concentrated stare. When she arrived at the door, she dared to throw Edith a glance over her shoulders and fix a quick smile before adding a swift wave.

 

"I'm going to get some groceries for the rest of this week. Stay at home. I wish to warn to stay out of my office and bedroom up stairs for my work is important is also not for you to look at." Lucille said in a calm warning tone. Edith only smiled at her and nod. Satisfied, Lucille turned her head, opened up the front door and stepping out and shutting it behind her with her foot. Edith stilled and waited patiently for a few moments to know that Lucille was really gone. Edith didn't know if Lucille had a car, got picked up by a taxi somehow or she just walked miles to the nearest town. Edith guessed she might find out another time if she just asked or even if she just found out herself. Right after a few minutes or so, as fast as lightning, Edith jumped right off the couch, loosing her book in the process and raced up the staircase in search for her aunt Lucille's office first.

 

Edith soon enough found Lucille's office at the end of the hall, as far away from her own bedroom as possible. Edith's bedroom at one end of the hall, Lucille's bedroom and also office at the other end. Edith wanted to see Lucille's office first, for she may find more important information in there, she would check Lucille's bedroom next. Making up her mind, Edith reached out and took hold of the doorknob of the door that opened to her aunt's office. Luckily for Edith, to door wasn't locked and it seemed that Lucille didn't suspect Edith with being so curious she would step into her office. Once Edith opened the door, her eyes widened at the sight inside the office. It was dark for an office, Edith didn't know how Lucille could even do any work in here.

 

A black clean desk sitting in the corner of the room, accompanied with a simple black spinning chair. Lucille didn't look like the tidy person due to all the papers scattered all over the desk, some even about to fall off the edge of the desk. A train of bookshelves placed all around the sides of the room, some books fallen over on the bookshelves and some leaning on one another. An old painting of an ugly old couple hung on one of the room's empty covered walls. Edith presumed that must've been Lucille's parents. Plush crimson carpet welcomed Edith's feet as she started to walk around the room, observing every detail and feeding her curious eyes.

A door in another corner of the room caught Edith's eye. A pitch black door with a golden doorknob but the gold stained with crimson, almost like blood. Very like blood. That was the place where she would check next, but first, Edith decided to look at the papers on her aunt's desk. Edith slowly approached the desk and picked up the first paper at the top of the paper pile.

 

Edith's eyes scrolled over the paper.

It was a bill of the house. And Lucille hadn't paid it. Well, Lucille didn't really work nor did Edith know if her aunt ever got a bit of money! Well she must somehow have money to be out grocery shopping. Who knows, Edith could be wrong. Lucille could've had a job she does at home. Edith just didn't know. She could just ask Lucille that. Putting the bill down, Edith let her hands search through the paper pile. Bills, old newspapers, printed off paper, more bills. Suddenly, a piece of refill paper caught Edith's eye. It seemed like a drawing. Curious and intrigued, Edith picked up the piece of paper and lifted it up to her face to get a better look at it. If this was how Lucille could draw, Edith had to be honest, she wasn't impressed.

 

It was horrible rushed scratchy writing and drawing. A drawing of a circle with two small 'X's like an empty face with 'Xs where it's eyes should be. With underlined writing at the top saying:

 

"ALWAYS WATCHES"

"NO EYES"

 

The drawing confused Edith but somewhat worried her too.

'Always watches, no eyes'

Edit repeated in her mind. It was like a person or maybe a creature, it wasn't an object or thing. Was this possible creature another monster that roamed around in this area? Was it like Jeff who could speak and perhaps write? But what the paper said truly made Edith realize and wonder. How can it even watch, when it has no eyes?! Edith didn't know. All the information she could really get from this drawing was that there were other creatures, some perhaps a lot more terrifying than Jeff and the other creatures. A bad feeling inside Edith's stomach just told Edith that whatever this creature was, it wouldn't be wise to come face-to-face with it.

 

Edith decided to go deeper into her searching by taking another step and now going through Lucille's draws in her desk. To Edith's shock and even disappointment, the two first draws were empty. There were three draws in total. Edith had to make sure All draws were empty and so she pulled out the third draw. There indeed was at least something in the last draw. Only a book. Possibly a diary. The book was black with black heavy leather. Yes, this would definitely be helpful.

Desperate, Edith snatched up the black book with the leather cover and opened it up to a regular page. The writing was in lovely link font of writing and Edith could nicely read it in her head.

 

Diary,

My niece's curiosity slowly eats her alive and time is running out. She will soon be after answers, true answers. Although as each day passes, I intend to learn much more of my mysterious niece Edith. I find out that she is not human. Not at all. I've been noticing how They react to her. Appearing and disappearing around the mansion much more often. They sense something in her. As long as I've ever known, I know well enough that These Creatures can sense and smell each other's presence. It's a kind of scent They're dipped with when created. I know They can smell the same scent all over Edith. My niece herself is taking it difficult to swallow this situation and the existence of monsters. Little does she know what she's getting into.

Now most information about Edith found out, now I wish to find out how she is in fact one of them and why she looks so human in disguise...

 

Edith simply couldn't believe it. Not only to find out Lucille had known what she was but to keep everything from her and ever since she had arrived. Lucille was cautious, intrigued, mysterious and wanting to find out information about Edith. Edith almost felt, used, heartbroken. She felt like a fool for those feelings. The words Lucille wrote about Edith being one of Them were the same as Jeff's. He talked about the same thing. Two against one. Maybe they were. Lucille was right. Even Jeff was right. A madman. But how on earth could Edith be one of those creatures if she didn't even look like one of Them?

Edith simply didn't know.

 

Edith let the diary book slip from her hands as she only let her feet move on towards the mysterious door in the corner. Edith's first thought about the door was that it could be locked. When she reached the door and grabbed hold of the golden but blood stained door knob and twisted it. She heard a click meaning her thought was wrong. Edith slowly opened the door and than she felt like a child who had been caught doing something they weren't allowed to do. Why? Because this was actually happening to her.

There on the other side of the door, stood aunt Lucille herself. Although, maybe not looking completely normal.

 

Lucille's booted feet hovered just above the ground. Her entire body looking transparent and actual see through, almost like a ghost of phantom. Lucille's eyes that used to be grey and lifeless, now a blood glowing crimson red. Edith's eyes took in Edith's appearance until her eyes suddenly grew large in realization and it felt like she was just slapped so many times. Edith's head filled with denial and grief.

No, she couldn't possibly be one of them. No, she couldn't. It's impossible!

Edith's eyes grew glassy as Lucille's red eyes gazed down at her.

 

Lucille was a ghost...

 

"WhY ArE YoU HerE?!" Lucille's ghost practically screeched of anger toward Edith. Her red eyes illuminated now not only only red but also a sick gold. The ghost's voice echoed through the room like they both were inside a cave. A voice repeating after another. Out of fright, Edith jumped back away from the ghost and started to back away, almost tripping over her feet in the process.

The ghost followed her, floating towards her, it's facial expression growing colder, darker, scarier. Lucille's jaw suddenly snapped to being broken and hanging loosely.

 

"I ToLd yOu NoT tO CoME HeRe!!" Lucille screeched once more, making Edith flinch at the volume and crash into one of the bookshelves, knocking over the books as she did. The room seemed to shake and rumble like an earthquake was hitting. Edith's heart wanted to jump right out of her body and flee out of the office but her heart was still trapped in it's cage and it was only up to Edith herself.

 

"AnD yOU DId aNywAy!!!" The lights instantly broke over Edith's head and the ghosts, not able to take the volume. The phantom's shrieking voice got louder and louder, Edith thought it would tear the entire mansion down.

Daring to turn her attention away from the ghost for only a second or two, Edith turned and darted towards the office's exiting door. Edith threw the door open with all her might and courage left in her body and came face-to-face with a man. This man was taller than both Edith and Lucille.

 

His raven black hair falling down over his shoulders.

His white face glowing and wide eyes not able to blink.

Blood dripping from his sliced lips and ear-to-ear smile.

Edith already knew who this man was and couldn't help but gasp at his sudden appearance.

Another gasp came from behind Edith.

It was Lucille's.

 

Before Edith could think, Jeff's sleeved arm reached, wrapped right around her waist and pulled her behind him for protection. Lucille hovered, her broken jaw hanging gob-smacked and her red eyes so wide, they looked like they were about to fall out of their sockets.

"You." Was all the phantom of Lucille could let out. Jeff's eternal grin widen at the fear and shocked expression of the ghost.

 

Meanwhile, Edith had so many emotions running through her. Shock, disbelief, fear, irritation and even feeling a little helplessness in the situation. Jeff wasn't even a little frightened of the phantom before him. Lucille was the one who was absolutely terrified of him, fear drenched all over her face. The ghost started to float backwards, away from the smiling killer. Playing the predator, Jeff stalked towards the ghost, his smile widening so much blood started to pour out as he watched the ghost back away, clearly not wanting to be near him.

 

Edith couldn't believe her eyes as her feet were just rooted to the spot. Ghosts were always brave, so scary and always had the advantage. And here Jeff and Lucille were, Jeff scaring the ghost herself and not even placing a finger on her. Lucille was scared of Jeff.

"Me." Jeff replied smugly and pointing a finger at himself. The ghost cowered away back through the doorway Edith was meaning to go before and Jeff simply slammed the black door shut right on Lucille's face.

 

Jeff stood there, frozen, almost like lost in thought. Edith could still hear the man's breathing from across the room. Quickly and swiftly, Jeff spun on his heels and walked towards Edith, wearing an emotionless face. As Jeff approached her, Edith stepped aside, thinking he was just going to walk straight past her through the doorway. She thought wrong. Jeff did indeed pass her but on the way, he had grabbed a tight hold of her wrist and instantly pulled Edith along behind him.

Edith's lips rip out a gasp, for she had not expected Jeff to do something as such. Jeff dragged Edith along, not paying any attention to Edith's fighting and resisting and pulling. Jeff dragged Edith down the halls in the direction of her bedroom. Many questions spun in Edith's head, her mind still seemed to try swallow everything that had just occurred as well as she tried to free herself from Jeff's grip.

 

Jeff's hand was stone cold wrapped right around Edith's fragile pale wrist and she could feel the cold snake up her arm, through her veins.

"Let me go! Let me go!!" Edith cried as she pulled and pulled with all her might and even attempted to dig her bare heels into the carpeted ground. Wherever Jeff was taking her, she didn't want to go.

That was the finale straw for Jeff.

 

Jeff abruptly halted and spun to face the poor crying Edith. He grabbed both her wrists in his large bony hands and held them on his chest. Edith immediately fought to take them away. She felt his body warmth radiating from his white hoodie and she like slipping for the feeling.

"Stop. Fighting." His voice seethed and made Edith far more frightened. His voice had grown darker, colder, angrier, deeper. It made Edith totally regret her actions as she must've forgotten that Jeff was a monster. A Murderer who has lost their sanity and never got help. If Edith wished to survive, she knew she would have to hold her tongue and even be careful of her actions.

 

No longer fighting him, Jeff let one of Edith's wrists go, took her hands away from his heating chest and turned to proceed rushing down the hallway. Edith had no choice but to follow along, struggling to keep up with Jeff's surprisingly fast pace. He walked casually but he had no choice how fast he was walking or how large his strides were. Being wise, Edith held her tongue instead of taking the risk to ask the killer to slow down.

Jeff roughly pulled Edith into her own bedroom with him, making Edith stumble a little. Jeff's eyes widened at a smug thought that played in his mind, his behavior changing with a flick of an invisible switch.

 

Jeff outstretched his arm that held Edith captive and pulled her into walking a semi circle around him. Edith had no choice but to play along and keep her mouth shut. With his arm still outstretched, Jeff dragged Edith towards her bedroom window. Edith didn't see much of a point in keeping on closing her window when it'll just get opened again, so now it's always left open. Jeff backed up to the window and using his athletic skills, he jumped backwards and balanced himself on the window's sill.

Edith was pulled towards him and the window like a doll in his control. She almost jumped right out of his reach when his hand disappeared from her wrist and both of his arms appeared snaked right around her waist to lift her up. Jeff balanced the girl on the window sill with him and to keep herself form falling, Edith had no choice but to wrap her small fragile arms around his torso. She could feel red rush to her cheeks when Jeff looked down at her with a proud smirk on his colorless face.

 

"Now for the best part, sweetcheeks" He grinned. Edith looked up at him with a questioning look printed on her face. Jeff kept grinning than tilted his head towards outside the window. Edith's mind pondered for a moment, wondering what he meant by that but when the answer revealed itself to her, all she wished to do was jump right of his arms. But she couldn't do as such while trapped in his iron-like grip.

"No, no! Please! I-I'm afraid of heights!" Edith blurted out with lies. No, Edith wasn't afraid of heights, she was lying about that as an excuse. But by the look on Jeff's face and his smile widening, Edith could tell that he could see right through her lies.

 

He let out a high pitched cackle of a laugh, Edith feeling that warm rumble in his chest as both of their torsos were pressing against each other's helplessly. Edith couldn't move away. She hadn't been this close to a male in her life. Sometimes Edith wondered if she would even have a liking to either men or women. A story for another time though.

"Oh c'mon, sweetcheeks! This is the best part!" He almost yelled out in joy and excitement. Edith on the other hand, she was trembling with fear. She of course didn't trust this murderer at all so how could she expect herself living after this jump without any broken bones from this fall?

 

Before Edith could realize, her throat subconsciously let out a scream of terror as Jeff leaped off the windowsill suddenly, sending them falling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Terribly Sorry To Leave You Guys On Another Cliffhanger. So Lucille Is Found Out (Thanks To Edith's Curiosity). But It Was Worth It. Wasn't It? I Dunno. Yes, Jeff Is Back. Now That Edith Is With Jeff, Jeff Will Be In A few Chapters For Now On With Edith. You Guys Wonder Where He Will Take Her. Maybe To Slender Mansion. Well, You Readers Will Just Have To Wait And See. There May Be More Cliffhangers And I'm Sorry About That. This Is Actually Another Copy that Is Already Posted On Quotev.com And Wattpad. So Try Hunt Those Down.  
> Thanks For Reading!


	15. No Returning Back Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now In The Hands Of A Psychopath Serial Killer, Edith Fears For Her Life As He Takes Her away From Purple Haunt. But Still Edith Couln't Decide, Whether She Was More Safe With The Psychopath Or With Her Aunt Back At Purple Haunt...

Edith came in and out of consciousness. Her eyes open only a little before something weighing them down again. Although her sight failed her, her ears didn't. Her eyes just managed to catch the sound of metal running against each other, making an eye scratching slicing noise. Somewhat the sound sent shivers running up and down Edith's spine.

Finally, Edith's eyelids had enough strength to pull up and allow Edith to awaken and see, but at the sight that lay before her eyes make her regret and want to fall asleep again.

 

There he was. The insane murderer who even ghosts fear. Jeff.

He still wore his blood stained hoodie, the hood over his head and some of his messy coal hair in his face. The dark around his wide unblinking lifeless eyes never disappearing. His skin tone not brightening any more either. His smile dried from his own blood and probably already hardened. His figure almost looking like a form of a zombie form a horror movie.

Jeff appeared to be about ten meters away from Edith, a clean gleaming blade in each gripping hand. His body facing toward Edith, rooted to the ground with a strong ready stance.

 

Edith squinted her eyes, both confused and trying to see a little better.

Edith thought a scream, only letting a gasp and small squeak when a knife was immediately flung at Edith's face. Edith's eyes clamped shut, her hands quickly rolling up into fists and her body freezing up like a statue, surrendering and prepared for the knife to slice into her skin.

 

It didn't.

A chuckle reminded Edith she must've been still been alive and out of curiosity, her eyes slowly opened to see Jeff right in front of her, only one knife in his colorless hand and a smug smile on his face.

Edith let her eyes look down at herself, her eyes desperately searching for the knife that was thrown at her. But a handle of a knife caught her eye instantly in the corner of her eye, making her turn all attention towards it. It was the knife.

Stabbed into something at the side of her head, only centimeters away from her face and even her good eye.

 

He missed. Just.

Edith guided her fearful gaze back towards the smiling killer, her mouth agape in almost amazement yet shock.

"Y-y-you missed." Was all Edith could choke out, her voice somewhat hoarse.

 

Jeff's smile only widened, his lifeless orbs shining with mischievousness and trickery. He leaned closer, so close his breath brushed against Edith's face and blew the lone black strand of hair from her vision.

"No I didn't." He spoke, his orbs reflecting an unreadable emotion. He leaned even closer, his forehead inches away from hers, almost colliding like mountains.

"I just wasn't aiming for you." He smiled genuinely. It was indeed a genuine smile and it almost looked friendly, warming, welcoming. So much difference from his insane cold one. All it did was frighten her and even make her skin crawl.

 

The two stared at each other's faces for a few minutes, taking in each other's appearances by the looks of it before Jeff hastily moved away, swiftly standing up to his full height and roughly pulling the knife out of the... tree?

Immediately, Edith observed and took in her surroundings. She looked to be in a forest. It was easy to tell because all the trees that were scattered around the area, tree spreading as far as her eyes could see. The sky pitch black and dark clouds stretching across the sky and not even a star visible.

A bright light dragged Edith's attention it like a moth drawn to light itself. A fire, a campfire to be exact.

 

Not far away fro Edith but far enough to be away from the fire's light and warmth. Edith appeared to be positioned sitting and leaning against an old oak tree, like just been dropped there like a doll.

Wait, how did she even end up here? The very last thing she had remembered was jumping out her own bedroom window in the arms of a murderer. Now she wakes up, here. Well she didn't know where she was. Probably still in the forest that isn't far from Purple Haunt. Maybe, she could try sneak away from Jeff while his back was turned. It was worth a try.

Edith weakly and struggled to get to her feet, feeling her bones snap as she did. Edith's bones were indeed fragile, she didn't drink much milk, she didn't savor the taste much either.

 

Jeff had seated himself on a log before the fire, his legs a little outstretched and his elbows planted on his thighs, his back arched in a lean position. Edith nervously and timidly came over and sat on the log across from Jeff and on the other side of the camp fire.

Edith could feel the killer's pupils digging into her back as she came over and quietly sat down.

Edith sat with her back a little leaned over, legs closed for warmth as she happened to only be wearing some black skinny jeans, black t-shirt with barely any sleeves and some leathery boots. Her pale arms bare and goosebumps arising on the skin.

Edith certainly wasn't dressed for this weather and temperature.

 

Instead of choosing to look the killer in the eyes, Edith looked anywhere but in the direction of the killer, not matter how much she hated his stare just stuck to her like glue.

"How did I get here?" Edith asked out of the blue, but Jeff was already expecting it.

"I carried you." He replied straight back without hesitation and his eyes not leaving hers. Edith couldn't fight the urge any longer and just had to let her eyes wander back over to finally connect with Jeff's. His eyes held deep interest, curiosity and calmness.

 

Edith was struck with curiosity. Just imagine what the mind would look like for someone whose mind is broken, messed up, shattered. It would be peculiar yet interesting.

Edith wondered if this man used to be someone else before he became a coldblooded murderer. Like a simple man or boy who never meant to harm anyone. Edith wondered how Jeff became this way, so dark, so horrid, so careless. But asking Jeff of his past might just be unwise so Edith would save it for another time.

 

"Why did you bring me here? Why take me?" Edith asked, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to try make warmth and letting the heat from the flames to attempt to warm her up. Edith felt the wish of wanting to be indoors of the mansion, seated by the nice warm fire, protected by the cold. To be in a nice cozy warm bed safe from the creatures of the night.

"I need to take you somewhere." Was all Jeff answered. Edith felt agitated at his answer. You cannot just kidnap someone and not tell them of their purpose with their kidnapper!

 

"Where? You cannot just kidnap me and think I am alright with it!" Her voice escaped on it's own, unwillingly. Edith obviously wasn't thinking twice. Jeff looked up at her, eyes hard and cold and by his facial expression, it made Edith's skin tense and tremble, her palms grow sweaty and regret pour into her.

He was insane, unstable, he can't control his emotions, thoughts or anything. He of course won't hesitate to kill Edith. Edith knew that from doing a little research about the broken minds back in her past. Jeff swiftly stood up to his full height, his height definitely towering over Edith's and making Edith feel smaller and weaker than ever. His teeth clenched and his hands rolling up and unrolling. By the look on his face, his emotions seemed to be having a war on what to do.

Slowly, Jeff trudged his way over to where Edith sat on her log. The silence that came from him piercing and deafening. All Edith just wanted to do now was run and hide. She had once attempted that, it didn't work.

 

He leaned down until his face hovered over Edith's and she tilted her head up to challenge his eyes. Although Edith's eyes were still of hatred and frustration, Jeff didn't fail to see into her trembling soul with his sharp eyes.

"You don't get to tell me what to do and what not. For now, you'll listen to everything I say and obey obediently like the doll you are." He growled, his voice smoothing at his final sentence. His tone sent shivers across Edith's skin and his speech left her mouth agape and empty of words. Not even in the mood to wait for Edith's reply or snap-back, Jeff spun right around and started to walk away from Edith in a random direction into the dark forest, ditching the campfire.

 

"C'mon! You'd hate if I left you for dead!" He yelled over his shoulder with a deep dark chuckle under his breath. Edith's eyes widened. Not wanting to be left alone in the cold on her poor own, Edith jumped off the log and raced after Jeff. Not like she really had a fair choice. If she would stay here, more dangerous creatures might come and harm her. Honestly being with Jeff, was the safest place to be. Jeff didn't want to kill her, yet. So he'll be alive for a little longer to think of her escape. But she'd miss her real chance to escape him and this mess. Thinking back to her encounter with that grey creature, it made Edith regret think about it. But that monster could be out here, more creatures just like that Thing and Jeff.

 

Edith finally made her decision.

She'd go with Jeff.

It was the wisest decision she had.

 

Edith reached Jeff's side but not staying too close, still well aware that he was still a psycho killer. She felt Jeff's smug glances of triumph as she walked fast to keep up with Jeff's swift strides while rubbing her bare arms hard to make warmth.

"So, wh-ere are w-we go-ing?" Edith managed to ask, her teeth now chattering from the cold. Edith heard the maniac sigh in hesitation, for a madman who hadn't had any help with his mental illness, he was well with controlling it. Well, Edith wasn't too sure if it was control or not, or if he even had help at all. Edith didn't know a thing about this man let alone his past. Edith just kept her mouth shut about that subject.

 

"Where Creepypastas roam and gather. Between Earth and Hell itself. And before you ask what a Creepypasta is, it's a name we've been called and accepted. A race of used-to-be-humans that have been in unfortunate incidents or gone insane and killed, creatures created by the devil and so on. So we're basically-"

"Devil's servants" Edith found herself muttering an interruption. Jeff looked at her, almost like she was crazy. Edith felt heat crawl up her neck as she had did that without thinking at all. Jeff scoffed in disbelief with a roll of his unblinkable eyes. "Pffft, no! I'm not a servant of Anyone!"

 

I guess that's what they all say, Edith thought. She chewed his information. Creepypasta? As in scary noodles? It almost sounds funny as well scary at the same time. But why call a monster race as such? Edith didn't know. A place between Earth and Hell? How was there such thing? So they were monsters and inhumans. Humans who were in tragedies, gone insane and who have murdered innocent people. Or a monster born not an animal or human but something beyond imagination. Created by Hell and the Devil himself. How could God let this happen?

"So why are you taking me there?" Edith asked as they carried on their little walk. Without looking at the girl nor even turning his head an inch, Jeff kept looking forward in the direction he was going, his feet taking him deeper into the forest.

"It's where all Creepypastas belong and even live for a little while if tired of the earth. I need to take you to see someone there just to be sure of something."

 

To meet someone, in somewhere between Hell and Earth? Edith had first thoughts that this "Someone" wouldn't be human or maybe even a psycho killer like Jeff was. Edith was about ask for more information about this person she will meet but Jeff spoke before her.

"Because, Edith. I know you're a Creepypasta like all of Us."

Edith's world all slowed down at that moment. Like feeling drunk or her body had lost full control for a moment, Edith stumbled sidewards, accidentally running into Jeff. Edith's body crashed into Jeff's side. She was expecting herself to tumble to the dirty ground but two strong arms wrapped around her form and keep her up straight on her feet.

 

"Please, that's a lie. I'm human, in the flesh. I'm not a monster, I'm not a coldblooded murderer or psycho like you!" Edith filled with denial and she couldn't help but let a few helpless stupid tears drip from her unique blue eyes.

Jeff didn't reply, he only chuckled and started to drag Edith's drunken and lazy body along with him and his long strides through the forest.

 

"What happened to you?" Edith's question rung out about 10 minutes later, catching the murderer off guard. It made Jeff halt his steps and dragging Edith. He felt his grip starting to slip but he didn't stop it, he was simply trapped in his own thoughts. When feeling like slipping away from Jeff's sleeved grasp, Edith forced her legs to work. Once she had finally slipped from Jeff's grasp, her legs were just in time to catch her body and balance her fully.

Jeff's figure seemed frozen, himself lost in his own little world, his eyes forever staring, out into the wilderness.

"I happened to me." He said quietly and almost dreamingly.

 

Edith circled around Jeff until she stood right in front of him, her height being towered over by the killer himself. She replayed his words in her mind, possibly wondering what they really meant. He did this all to him? Drive himself insane? Make himself kill innocent people? Even carve a monstrous smile into his own face?

How could that be so?

If Jeff had eyelids, they would've blinked open and closed rapidly as his head shook himself out of his little world as he was brought back to the reality of the real world.

 

"It's none of your business." He grumbled with a grind of his teeth. Jeff began to walk again, pushing Edith out of his path with no emotion and continued going in a dead straight direction.

Edith had no choice but to follow him at catch up to his side.

Suddenly as the two of them made their way through the trees that had somewhat closed in on each other and made like some kind a forest wall and on the other side of that forest wall, was a sight that made Edith's jaw drop to the floor and her eyes widen in absolute stunned amazement

 

In the distance before the killer and the girl, was a mansion, bigger than Purple Haunt itself. It looked about twice as big as Purple Haunt actually. The house was made out of old wood of the forest, the colours a small mixture of brown and almost withered away grey. Vines crawled down from the roof and gutters. Poison Ivy rose from the ground and scaled its wooden walls. The wood was old, crusty and looking to almost fall apart. The old house seemed to look almost a hundred years old, or maybe more.

The mansion itself looked rusty and abandoned. Exactly like one of those old abandoned haunted houses. Edith could just picture being inside a haunted house that creaked and have ghost roaming the hallways, basements and even attics. Just thinking of ghosts brought up her phantom of a aunt Lucille. Edith didn't want to remember as such.

 

Edith was brought out from her thought train when suddenly Jeff had spun around right on his heel, holding his arms outstretched wide and a huge creepy grin carved into his face.

 

"Welcome to Slender Mansion, Sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Think It's Time We Meet Some Creepypastas Next Chapter. What About You Guys? I Wonder How Edith Will React. Probably Not Well. Let Me Know Who You Would Like to Meet Next Chapter. And Yes, Those Who Thought About The Cliche Of Jeff Bringing Edith To Slender Mansion, You Are Right. Yes, I Know. It's Happened In So Many Other JTK Fanfics, But These Creepypastas In MY Story. They Aren't Friendly & Kind. They're Serial Killers & They Are Very Dark & Sick. Just Remember That...  
> Thank You For Reading!


	16. Where The Wild Things Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING! Includes Sexual References  & Swearing
> 
> Edith Finally Meets The Creatures Of The Household. She Formeraly Meets A Few that She Once Saw Before. Others That Are New To Her. But Every Creature Is Still Terrifying As They Only Seem Interested In Killing Her, Devouring Her, Or Even Violate Her. Edith Wonders How She'll Survive In Her Supposed New Home...

Edith's blue eyes just widened in horror. She heard lightning strike with the sound of roaring thunder following straight after it.The name "Slender Mansion", Edith hadn't heard of any "Slender Mansion" but it sure did make her wonder and worry. Why on earth was it called as such though?

Edith didn't know. She also didn't wish to know either.

With the night, a storm was now approaching, greeting with it's roaring of thunder and striking of lightning. Edith never liked storms, they used to frighten her when she was just a young child. Now, Edith still got a little startled by storms but she grew up to learn they weren't so common and they would only harm the unfortunate ones and unlucky ones.

 

The "Slender Mansion" looked pretty much like an abandoned haunted mansion, and going into a haunted mansion at night and even n a storm most likely meant bad news. Edith did not want to go into the mansion. At all.

"W-we are n-not going to g-go in there ar-are we?" Edith's words stumbled as her teeth chattered. Jeff watched Edith shiver and take in the scary mansion with amusement and joy in his lifeless eyes. He could easily tell Edith was shaken up at the sight of the mansion and by the look on her face, she already knew the answer to her own question. Jeff's grin grew wider and blood began to leak out of his cuts.

 

"Of course we are! Cmon!" He cried out in sick joy before pinning right around to face the mansion and start his towards it without a care in the world. Edith's form instantly went into war and panic. What was she supposed to do? Follow the madman into that terrifying looking mansion that screamed bad news?! Or was it safe for Edith to just turn and escape now?

But when memories of that bony creature came back to her head and gave her the chills. The black blood that came from the creature. SHe could still remember being dragged underwater in the bathtub. The ghosts girl that floated in Purple Haunt's hallways. The husky dog that ran down the halls and vanished into thin air.

 

Things and creatures like them could be out here. Of course, Edith just had to think back about that of all things to scare herself.

Knowing she had scared herself and she didn't have much of a choice, Edith let out a sigh of defeat and disappointment before following the psycho behind.

Jeff stepped onto the mansion's front porch, hearing the deathly old creak of a greeting. He was followed by Edith, who jumped and let out a little gasp in fright by the creak in the floorboards. Jeff laughed at her fear and fright.

 

Jeff reached the old wooden door, the paint peeling off and old scratches decorated on it.

Jeff seemed to pay no attention to the wreck of the door but all Edith did was stare at it. The sight of the scratches of the door brought back the memory when she figured out the grey creature had made scratches on the front door to Purple Haunt. Maybe the creature tried to get into this mansion too? It seemed to have a habit of scratching doors and trying to get into buildings.

 

The door screeched on it's hinges as it was slowly pushed open and through the open door revealed a long hallway that looked to go on forever or at least you couldn't see the end of it yet.

Inside of dim, the hallway only having a few lanterns along the walls, it still left the hallway a little dark in some areas but it was just bright enough to just see where you're going and where you're stepping.

Edith gulped and watched as Jeff simply stepped through the doorway without a worry in the world found a lit lantern on one of the walls and started his way down the hallway, not looking back at her. Edith stood where she was for a few moments, her mind at war on whether she was going to follow Jeff or just chicken out.

 

She made it this far, she shouldn't back out now.

 

Edith sighed, making her choice and coming through the doorway and rushing after Jeff down the dark and spooky hallway. Edith stayed close behind Jeff, but not too close. She was still well aware of the murderer and was still on guard in case he would suddenly attack her or anything alike.

As the two of them continued silently down the hallway with Jeff leading the way and carrying the lantern for light, Jeff suddenly spoke.

 

"This mansion has been standing for almost over a hundred years. It's growing old and broken but it'll still always be the best home we can ask for." He said gently as he held up the lantern and used it's light to guide him and Edith down the hall.

Having no words required to say back, Edith let the killer continue. Jeff's voice had echoed through the hall, bouncing on the walls and each step the two of them took would call down the halls.

 

"This place looks abandoned as fuck but there are more of us here than you think." With that, Jeff and Edith had approached a door along the hallway. The door luckily had no scratches, seemed smooth and had a very, very dark shade of green colour.

There was also a name carved into the wood of the door.

 

BEN DROWNED

 

The name just being read in her mind sent hundred of shivers crawling over Edith's skin. Edith swore she had never ever heard of this name in her life.

So why did it sound so familiar?

BEN DROWNED, was that really this person's name? Or was their first name Ben and their last name drowned? Edith didn't know for sure but she would find it ridiculous if that really was this person's full name.

 

But anyway, music was sounding from inside this room and by how easy it was to hear from outside of the room, the music must've been quite loud in there.

Also shouting of a male with a little bit of high voice and some screams and moans of women. Pictures instantly were put into Edith's head that Ediht didn't want in there.

Music unknown to Edith sounded on a radio from in there and must've been playing loud of the speakers. The music was disturbing, like rap or music you would hear in a pub or even a striper club! To Edith, she didn't like this kind of music at all.

 

Like not taking any notice to the loud music inside the room, Jeff just went ahead, brought up and strong colourless fist and pounded on the door. The screaming and shouting and moaning came to a silence but the music still played after a few minutes before it was turned off.

"Get the bloody door!"

The high male voice called from inside, That's when both Edith and Jeff heard sharp footsteps of clacking heels came walking quite quickly towards the door. Next thing Edith knew was that a door flew open, revealing a woman with red hair and laser green eyes. Her red hair was curly, some streamed down her back and a few locks were hanging over her shoulder. Her hair was still messy and untamed which made Edith think. What the woman was wearing explained the entire situation to Edith.

 

The woman wore a lime green stripper outfit. No straps around the shoulders, chains hung around the hips of the underwear. Her belly clear with no clothing covering it. Her neck clearly exposed with bruises, or should Edith say hickeys. Luckily the green bra was protecting her breasts and like the underwear, chains hung from the sides. The woman's legs were long, a little muscle and didn't seem to have a hair on them.

The woman's skin was perfectly tan, unlike Edith's which was pale all the way. Being honest with herself, Edith was quite jealous.

Seeing Jeff, the woman's face lit up and she beamed a happy proud smile at him and threw a quick sharp nailed wave at him.

 

"Oh, heya Jeff! Didn't expect you to visit!" She said in a sexy seductive voice and starts to stroke the door seductively.

"Hey slut, making the Imp's babies yet?" Jeff 'greeted' back with a roll of his lidless eyes. The woman giggled and ran a sharp lime green finger nail up and down the wood of the door.

But it didn't take the woman long to notice Edith once her eyes caught sight of her shivering form.

The woman's smile left her face as fast as it took to appear and her eyes suddenly turned stone cold with disgust.

 

"Who's she?" She sneered over to Jeff, not taking her sickened eyes off Edith. Edith immediately felt offended and even sickened of the woman's behavior. She was right here! Why was this woman being so rude and disgusting when she hasn't even heard Edith speak. It took all of Edith's strength and will to not fire spanish cursings at the red haired woman.

Edith's head turned towards Jeff, expecting him to answer the rude woman's question instead of Edith doing it for herself. Jeff looked over to Edith, a grin pulling at his lips.

 

"Just another pet," His eyes immediately turned ice cold before turning his face towards the woman with an angry sneer.

"Not like it's any of your business, whore." He hissed defensively. Edith's eyes widened like a deer in the headlights at what Jeff mentioned Edith to be. A pet. The word sickened. She had heard stories about men making women pets. Like dogs. Having sex with them. Making them where collars, maybe leashes. It all disgusted her. Edith opened her mouth to protest and yell at the murderer but she saw Jeff's warning gaze out of the corner of his sharp cold eyes. She closed her mouth and kept quiet. Maybe it was just a play role.

The woman looked a little taken aback with a spot of fear visible in her green cat eyes. Edith fought a smirk. To Edith's disgust, the woman replace her fearful face with a grin before she was suddenly shoved away from the doorway and there was standing a boy.

Edith's eyes widened in horror and even disbelief. No, it couldn't be. It's impossible! H-he's not real!

 

The boy was half Edith's height and seemed to just go past her waist. He somewhat had a manly face tho, not one of a boy of his height. He wore green elf clothing. Green tunic that went all the way to his knees. His waist being hugged by a brown belt and another brown belt going right across his chest from his waist up to his shoulder. Brown combat boots protected his feet and just came up above the ankles.

He wore a green elf hat on top of his head. His hair was short and an almost yellowish blonde, some locks got in his face but it also seemed messy and unwashed for months. Cuffs connected to chains gripped his wrists and ankles and even clanked as he walked.

His skin was pale, like Edith's but hers didn't look dead like his. His skin looked exactly like Jeff's. Pale, more than pale. Colourless. Grey. But his skin also looked wet. He had sharp cheekbones that could have sliced glass, sharp pointing elf ears that looked unreal. His pupils glowed a bright dangerous red while the rest of his eye remained black and ink coal. Almost purple veins appeared under his eyes and he had furry eyebrows. The boy did look a little attractive, if it wasn't the creepiness of his eyes and the colour of his skin.

 

Both Jeff and Edith had to lower their heads a little to see the boy properly. The boy looked up at them, his eyes caught instant sight of Edith first to her surprise. She felt the boy's deadly red pupils run up and down her freezing figure, taking in her every edge, curve and detail. Edith felt heat come to her face as she already knew that the young boy was checking her out. With just a blink of his stalking eyes, the boy's attention came up to Jeff, an evil sick grin coming to his small lips.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Joker copycat." Said the boy in a sounding mocking voice. The boy's voice shook and even shocked Edith. His voice sounded deep and teenaged but paranormaly echoy with a little bit of static heard in it. It definitely sounded creepy and would certainly go with his character.

 

"Well, if it isn't the little fucking elf" Jeff sneered mockingly back with a poke of his snake-like tongue. The two sound like they enjoy calling each other names, Edith thought.

The boy leaned on the door and observed his rotten bitten fingernails in front of his face, ignoring Edith and Jeff's stare.

"Why are you here, Jeffy. Y'know I'm busy." The boy groaned in a annoyed tone.

 

Edith resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Both she and even Jeff knew that this boy wasn't busy, properly just busy pleasuring himself with women. Maybe a rapist for that matter. Rapist. The name sickened Edith to the end of the earth. Only men with enough mental illness and courage would do such a horrible disgusting thing. Harming yet pleasuring women against their will.

"Of course you are, sick bastard. Pleasuring yourself with whores and sluts for most of your life."

Jeff growled, his voice dipped both in poison and sarcasm. The boy seemed used to Jeff's choice of voice and irony, his bored facial expression never changed and remained unsurprised. To Edith's slight surprise, a small smirk grew on the boy's face as he took his grey hand away from his face and look up at Jeff, not minding if Jeff completely towered over him.

 

"You know me so well. Not like I have much of a life anymore!" He ended up yelling the last part with a static filled laugh that made the floor rumble like an earthquake had just hit. Edith stumbled a little while both Jeff and the boy kept their balance like it never happened.

Jeff and the boy burst out laughing, Jeff's maniacal laugh joined with a shaking static creepy one. They both made Edith shiver and want to cower.

 

"You and me both, Midget!" Jeff yelled out in joy and laughed. After both bone-chilling laughs died down, the boy's eyes finally guided themselves back over to Edith, his face wearing an perverted smirk .Edith gulped and hoped he wasn't thinking what she was thinking.

"Who's this pretty one? For me Jeff? Aww you shouldn't have!" The boy cried with happiness and sounded praised with a hand on his heart with a flattered expression on his face. Edith's swallowed hard, hoping it wasn't hearable otherwise it would only amuse both the murderer and boy. Jeff chuckled and turned his head over to Edith, noticing her pleading and fearful face.

 

"Nah, nah. This one's mine. You have enough cock suckers already." Jeff waved the boy off, making the boy pouted in disappointment. Edith felt relief overcome her. She mentally thanked Jeff. Edith's relief didn't last long when Edith felt her hand being taken in a cold and slippery one. Edith wanted to fight it but the grasp on her hand was a somewhat iron-like grip. The cold wet colourless hand wrapped around her pale one was brought down to the boy's mouth. Edith prayed to the Lord the boy wasn't going to do what she thought he was doing. He did anyway.

 

The boy, using his cold soaked lips, kissed the back of Edith's hand, them almost scraping on the knuckles.

"Name's BEN DROWNED, Gorgeous. But you can just call me Ben." He introduced himself with static-like purr, his red pupils looking up at Edith seductively and his lips still caressing the back of her hand.

When he slowly let her hand free, Edith didn't hesitate to quickly bring her hand back and wipe the wetness of her hand on her tight black skinny jeans. This action made both Jeff and the boy named Ben laugh.

"Edith." She introduced herself with one word while staring at him disturbed and slightly disgusted.

 

Suddenly the three of them had their "conversation" interrupted by some women yelling from inside Ben's room.

"Ben! Come back! I'm hungry!"

Yellings like that.

Ben sighed with a roll of his laser red eyes but smiled up at the killer and Edith.

"Horrible seeing you again Jeff. An absolute pleasure meeting you Edith. If feeling the need to be pleasured, you know who to come to." Ben said with a wink and a lick of his small grey lips, the action caused Edith to shudder and take a few steps away from him, Ben just chuckled at her kind of reply.

 

With that, the door was slammed on both Edith's and Jeff's faces, making them flinch a little bit, The two stared at the now closed door for a few moments of silence, before Jeff firstly shrugged it off and continued down the dim lit spooky hallway.

Edith shrugged her shoulders and decided to follow the killer.

 

The two of them passed more doors as they went, but unlike Ben's door, they didn't stop. Each door they passed, Edith decided to look at the name carved into each door, thoughts and wonders coming into her head each time she read one of the names.

 

Names like:

 

Sally

Laughing Jack

Jeff The Killer

Eyeless Jack

Jane The Killer

Clockwork

 

Those names were just a few. Finally coming to the end of the creepy hallway, Edith couldn't help with groan as Jeff lead her up a staircase. The two of them were silent and to Edith absolute delight, they came into another hallway. Like the last hallway the were in, this one was dimly lit by torches of the walls and again, you couldn't see how far it stretched.

The walked down the hallway, passing more doors, each door Edith looked at and read the carved names in her head.

 

Hoodie

Masky

Ticci Toby

 

All these names made Edith wonder who these people were. Were they like Jeff and Ben from back there? Creatures and monsters? Edith didn't know.

Finally Jeff and Edith had approached a door guarded by two men. One of them wore a yellow jacket, black jeans with combat boots. Around his face he wore a white feminine mask with black hollow eyes, black lips, small black painted eyebrows and even a nose. Besides the white feminine mask, the hidden man had sharp chocolate brown hair and his skin a mixed tone of tan and pale.

 

The other man looked a little more creepier than the other man. Wearing a deep yellow or orange hoodie with the hood over his head. His face was nothing but darkness with two red glowing pupils like Ben's. A red glowing stitched mouth of a frown into his face. He, like the other man wore black jeans and combat boots. His hands hidden by black gloves to top it all off.

Jeff came to a stop, right in front of a door like the others. The door looking smooth and the colour of it being a coal black.

Unlike the other carved names on the doors, this name sounded familiar to Edith but made her skin crawl just reading it out in her head.

 

Slender Man

 

Edith wondered if this person was even human or a just a kind of man. Soon, she would find out.

"The Master is busy." The man with the white feminine mask sneered at Jeff, directing his mask at him. The man's voice was a little muffled but it was still understandable. His voice deep and raspy, definitely sounding of a murderer like Jeff.

 

Jeff rolled his unblinking grey orbs at the man.

"What the fuck could Slender Pussy be doing that could be more important than this?" He growled back at him with poison in his breath. Both men didn't seem afraid of Jeff, unlike Lucille was. They remained rooted to the spot, both with arms folded and standing tall.

 

"What could be so important for the master's attention?" The man in the hood challenged. Edith was surprised by his voice just like she was with Ben's. His voice was incredibly deep, dark, hollow and even a little robotic. He must've some kind of voice changer for having a voice like that seemed pretty much impossible.

"Well, I've found another Creepypasta, that must've been hiding from us because she used to wore a enchanted necklace made by demons." As Jeff spoke, he shoved Edith forward towards the two men and took her necklace out of his pocket, holding the dangling chain between his index finger and thumb.

 

The hooded man tilted his head as he scared at the glowing white necklace while the masked man took glances from Edith to the necklace.

"She looks human and smells human though." Says the masked man leaning down to Edith's height. He and the masked man were all about Jeff's height. All of them pretty much towering over Edith. Jeff chuckles. "But you can smell Creepypasta on her. All over her. I just wanted her to visit Slender to see if he knows whats up."

 

The two masked and hooded men look Edith over one last time before looking back up at Jeff. they exchanged looks and nods to each other before turning their gaze back to the smiling killer. 

"The Master will return tomorrow. For now, keep her alive and unharmed." The hooded man orders Jeff sternly. Jeff rolls his eyes, taking a sharp hold of Edith's wrist turning back to down the hallway and pulling her along with him.

"Yeah, yeah. Fetch me when he's free!" Jeff called back to them over his shoulder in a bored tone.

 

Jeff let Edith's wrist go once at the bottom of the staircase and she followed him through the hallway. Edith firstly thought Jeff was going to take her to someone else but her thoughts were wrong when the two of them found themselves in front of the door to Jeff's own room.

Jeff's name carved into his door in slasher-like font and his door being the colour of a plain pearly white. His door had knife stabbings in it, deep scratches from a knife and blood splatters all over it. The sight made Edith fear what was inside the room.

Edith pictured a torture room with hundreds of corpses littered the floor and blood soaking the walls. The picture just made Edith want to vomit.

 

Roughing kicking his door open with his booted foot, the door almost fell off it's hinges as it opened a revealed a plain white room with no carpeting at all. The walls did indeed have a little bit of blood spilled on them but luckily not much. The ceiling and walls and floor was all white, decorated with blood stains. A neatly queen sized bed with black covers and crimson coloured pillows. To Edith's amazement and disbelief, the bed was made and tidy and looked ready to sleep in.

There was a black wardrobe and a black nightstand. On the night stand lay knives, each a different size. From pocket knives to butcher knifes. Some were shiny with a spill of blood on them while others were soaked in blood and even had a bit of old flesh still on them. It revolted Edith. The room was bored and plain. Lots of space indeed. There was a full mirror on one of the walls where Jeff could see his full formed reflection.

 

There was also a bathroom connected to his room too, probably just as colourless and depressing as his room.

While Edith observed the room, Jeff had his chance to shove Edith right in, making her trip and stumble to fall on her hands and knees. The action caught Edith off guard and she regretted for making it so easy for him, she turned her cold eyes towards Jeff with a glare. Jeff just laughed and started to pull the door closed while saying:

"I'm gonna go killin'. Don't make a sound otherwise you'll find yourself dead!" He lets out a laugh of a madman as he slammed the door closed. Edith's breath shuddered when she heard a click from the door, meaning it was somewhat locked and she was trapped in this cold depressing room.

 

Edith felt a few tears fall from her face but didn't care. All she could feel now was grief, sadness, fear, sickness and confusion. Questions tore at her head, voices called from the room's walls, whispers chanted in her ears. Edith let out sobs and cries as she curled up into a ball and cover hr ears. This situation was flying past her so fast, she couldn't keep up. So difficult to believe.

 

 

Edith only wanted all of this to be just a whole disgusting frightening nightmare, and she could wake up any moment now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite A Long Chapter To Write. You Guys Are Lucky. So We Meet Quite A Few Creepypastas And You Guys Might Meet A Few More Soon. Next Chapter, Is Something You Guys Wont See Coming. More Of Edith's past Will Be Revealed, Some Of The Prologue Will Be Explained. We'll Introduce Two New Characters That Are NOT Creepypastas. But I Don't Want To Spill Too Much. Please Leave Kudos Right Now And Let Me Know How This Story Is Going For You Readers. Do You Enjoy Reading It?  
> Thank You For Reading!


	17. Her Guardian Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locked Away In Edith's Room, She Feels Only Sadness & Doubt. She Thinks Of Ways To Escape Or Decides If She Should Escape Or Not. Soon After Edith's Breakdown, She Begins To Hear Voices Coming From The Mirror. . .

Seconds now felt like hours. Hours of doing nothing made it feel like it was far longer. There was nothing to do in this room but think. For Edith, it felt like one of those cell rooms in the asylum, for staying in one of them for at least three days, could damage your brain. That's what was rumored. Edith never checked if it was really true. Edith didn't know what losing sanity felt like but she hoped it wasn't happening so soon.

The room was uninteresting, Edith felt tired but she refused to sleep. After everything that has happened, after all the things she has seen and encountered, she refuses to sleep a wink.

It was understandable for those in her shoes.

 

Imagine getting kidnapped by a complete psychopath of a murderer, taken to a mansion probably filled with monsters and killers and now locked away in a room without a thing to do.

Difficult to believe and imagine isn't it?

 

Edith had swapped positions plenty of times. From sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, to lying on the bed looking at the ceiling and even to curling up into a ball in the corner.

Edith probably looked like one of those girls who fought their demons and inner voices in a corner and didn't want attention from the outside world.

Jeff didn't say when he would return. He could return in hours, days, weeks, months! Who knows! Because Edith certainly didn't!

 

Edith let tears run down her face and let sobs from her throat as the time passed and her sorrow couldn't hold itself within her no longer.

All Edith wished to do was to return back to Purple Haunt with normal in the flesh Lucille and know that none of this ever happened. If only she could go back in time and keep her nose out of places where it doesn't belong.

This was all her fault, and this was the price.

 

Her tears now dry, her throat now empty from sobs and cries. Edith's crying was now to quiet and all that was in the room was dead silence. But the silence didn't last very long until Edith's ears suddenly caught something. Quiet shouting sounding like from the other room next to Jeff's. Shouting from one person to another. It sounded like an argument. An argument between a male and a female. Adults.

Edith's curiosity perking up and taking over her boredom, Edith slowly got to her feet and went over to the wall where the shouting sounded from. She put her ear to the wall, once she did, she could hear muffled shouts all sounding right in her ear!

It was like her hearing had just improved by twenty times!

 

The shouts were loud to hear but they were somewhat muffled so Edith couldn't quite make out what was in their words.

Edith's feet subconsciously moved towards the full body mirror on the same wall. Edith didn't know how or why, but somehow the arguing was getting louder as she was getting closer to the mirror. When Edith was in front of the mirror, she could hear their arguing so clear she could hear their words. It was like they were in the mirror. Not thinking twice, Edith put her hand out and touched the mirror.

 

Instead of her hand touching hard glassy surface, her hand went straight through as the glass rippled like water. Hypnotized, Edith stepped through the mirror, like going into a different world.

 

She entered a world of fire, lava and darkness. Fire was all around. Lava replacing the water and a sea of lava. The sky was full of dark smoke and no sun, nor moon was visible.

The ground beneath Edith were of dark bricks and around Edith were flying creatures beyond her imagination. Some looking similar to dragons. Some with bat wings, red or black angel wings. Some creatures without facial features and body parts. Some of different shapes and sizes and even colours.

Was this Hell? Edith wondered.

 

"Well it wasn't My fault the necklace is not on the child!" Roared a dark deep male voice from behind Edith. Not thinking twice, Edith spun right around on her heels and saw two very tall figures, like the size of Gods.

One had a tall, slight muscular and lean figure. The creature had no feet at all. But looked to have it's form made out of ink black gooey tar. It's legs nothing but tar. It's head black with red pupils for eyes and a white curly beard at the end of it's chin. It wore conquistador looking black armor. But not full armor. Only the chest plate and plated pauldrons on both shoulders. Gigantic black angel wings grew from the creature's shoulder blades and folded nicely without losing a feather. Sharp black horns sprouted from the creature's forehead and pointed to the Heavens. It had thin as twig-like arms the same colour as the rest of it's body and it's hands wore protective black gloves with pointy fingers.

 

It's mouth wide and full of razor-like sharp teeth that could rip flesh right off the bone.

The creature stood tall. Towering right over Edith, making her feel like just a little elf to it. If you stacked Edith 3 times herself, that would be the creature true height. And Edith was about 5.4 her normal height.

 

The other figure was definitely a female, telling that she wore a long thin dress of lava. The dress stretched right down to the ground, her feet hidden under the dress. Her hair flowed all the way down to her supposed bottom. It was curly but not to curly. Her eyes blazed as bright as the sun.

Her skin was white as pearl with spider web looking tattoos covered all over her skin. On her arms, her hands and even her face. Her fingernails were as sharp as pointy claw and were painted black. Otherwise, the woman looked like a model.

Her lava dress showed off all her curves and edges and would make any man's jaw drop.

Both of these figures stood tall as giants and towered over Edith. The woman being the same height as the male creature.

 

"You have know this for how long?! Days! And yet you do nothing about it! They have surely found out now! The girl is doomed!" The woman's hair swished back and forth as the woman screeched at the winged creature with pure anger and hatred.

Surprising Edith a little, the creature looked a little afraid of the tall woman. But Edith now wondered what these two were arguing about.

"I never knew that witch Lucille would just tear off the necklace carelessly! Sounds like she wanted her niece dead!" Edith's heart skipped a beat at the mention of her aunt Lucille's name. These two knew about Lucille. Then it all clicked together in the puzzle. They were talking about her, Lucille and her necklace.

 

"You should've done something sooner, Xibalba!!" The woman hissed at the creature. Xibalba? Why did the name sound familiar. It was a strange name but Edith liked the sound of it. It suited the creature. It did indeed.

 

Xibalba Pronunciation: Ze-Bell-ba Or Ze-Balb-a

 

"Alright, alright! I made a little mistake, can we just find a way to fix this problem?" The creature named Xibalba almost begged the woman. The woman folded her arms with a huff and looked away from the creature.

A small sly smile appeared on Xibalba's lips and his wings opened up just a little. As fast and swift as a snake attacking it's prey, Xibalba was instantly behind the woman, his chin resting on her shoulder and his wings slowly closing around her in a comforting and protective way. Ediht found her heart warming at the scene. Were these two... In love?

 

But this woman was so pretty, while this male creature looked like a demon from Hell. Was this what love was like? It didn't matter the looks on the outside but the looks inside?

Edith shook out of her trance when she realized she wasn't invisible and that these two creatures could possibly see her, so she decided to speak up.

Edith started her way towards them slowly, being cautious of herself and well as careful.

 

"Who are you?" She asked them, making their heads snap down towards her and also making them gasp in fright. Shocked, Xibalba released the woman, his tar like body slithering backwards, eyes wide and the feathers on his black wings standing up. Also taken aback, the woman moves back also, her eyes wide and blazing and her mouth agape.

 

Edith and the two creatures were all silent as the creatures must've been taking in Edith's appearance while Edith had to tilt her head up and stare at them.

One of them broke out of their trances, which was Xibalba first who slowly slithered towards her, his eyebrows cocking as his eyes squinted in concentration.

"Edith?" He asked, sounding unsure if it was her.

 

How on earth did this creature know her name? Without thinking properly, Edith nodded her head, her jaw slipping open helplessly.

Slowly, a happy smile came to Xibalba's face as his red eyes locked with her unique blue ones.

"All grown up. I can only remember you as a little one." He says softly and came to leaning his back all the way down and stretching out his long neck to get a closer look at Edith.

 

The woman, now broken away from shock decided to come forward and look at Edith.

"Look at her, Xibalba," She whispered to him astonished as if she had discovered a new species of animal. Unlike Xibalba, she could bend her knees to crouch down in front of Edith. Edith felt like just a little playhouse doll that was ready to play with it's controllers. They were giants compared to her.. "Now a full grown beautiful young woman. Just like her mother." It took Edith a moment to mentally point out that her mother had just been mentioned by these strangers.

 

"How do you know about my mother?" Edith almost growled defensively, backing away from the tall figures. The two watched Edith, eyes a little wide in surprise. Edith wanted answers. These creatures had them. Perhaps all of them. Who were they really? How did they know about her mother? Her life?

Xibalba and the woman watched Edith, an unknown expression on their faces until they bent up to their full height, again their height making Edith's jaw drop. The were really as tall as Gods.

 

"Allow me to properly introduce myself." Xibalba started with a sight bow and friendly smile.

"I, am Xibalba. I am one of the main rulers of the Underworld. And this is my wife-" Xibalba's speech was rudely cut off by the woman stepping up with a proud gentle smile.

"I am Esther. Also a ruler of the Underworld but I am mostly called the Angel Of Death. Xibalba here, is my husband." She gestures to the black winged creature where Xibalba rolls his red eyes and crosses his arm angrily. This couple looked like they had a few relationship problems.

 

Edith's glanced between Xibalba and the woman named Esther, deep interest in her eyes. They were husband and wife. Married. They were demons in fact, rulers of Hell itself. But shouldn't they look more scary, their personalities more sick and deranged and evil?

Edith decided to abandon the subject for what use of it? It was a waste of time to even think about. She had seen more messed up things than this. Like being kidnapped by a madman. Meeting a boy who stole woman's virginities. Maybe Hell was also messed up.

 

"What do you know about my mother? About me?" Edith asked, her tone softening and becoming calmer than before. Xibalba and Esther exchanged glances at each other. Looks of different expression on their faces. Expressions Edith couldn't place her finger on.

Suddenly Xibalba stepped forward, his face showing pity, sadness and a emotion meaning that you had failed. Edith swallowed hard and prepared for the confession which was about to hit her unexpectedly.

 

"Edith, Mary.. Is not your mother." Was all Xibalba could let out, his eyes staying connected closely to Edith's. Edith's eyes couldn't help but widen and let her mouth dry up. Confusion and denial hit her in the stomach and overcame her.

No, he was lying. The demon was lying! She was of Mary's blood! Why wouldn't she anyway?

Tears somehow made their way to Edith's eyes and her nose became runny. She took steps back, not wanting to be near the demon that claimed that Mary was not her mother.

 

"What are you talking about! Of course Mary is my mother! What do you know! You lie!" Edith yelled, anger and despair noticeable in her voice. Edith didn't believe it but her body acted a different way otherwise.

The two demons exchanged looks once more, their faces turning into faces of remorse and pity. Edith wanted to yell at them all of a sudden, new found anger welling up inside her.

What on earth did they know?! Behind their pitiful mask, they were probably laughing at her.

 

"Edith, a long time ago, A woman of the age of about 30 was kidnapped by the Creepypasta race and taken to the Slender Mansion. She lived in a cell for months and was tortured in many dreadful ways. One of those ways were rape. After months had passed, the woman found herself pregnant with a baby girl with aqua coloured eyes." Esther explained softly, calmly and gently. Not knowing why but Edith just wanted to listen. All the sudden anger vanished as fast as it had just appeared.

 

"Once the baby was born, no one came to help the poor woman. She knew her babe wouldn't last without proper care so she escaped the mansion," Esther turned her head towards Xibalba who smiled a little a looked down. Edith followed Esther's eyes.

"Xibalba aided her in her escape. Once they made it out of the mansion, the woman sacrificed herself to send her baby away from the horrible place. Xibalba was the one who gave an enchanted necklace that would hide the baby's true identity from the Creepypastas."

Esther finished quietly. This baby, the necklace, It sounded all too familiar. Who was this woman in the story? The baby?

 

"Wh-what happened to the woman? The baby?" Edith found the words coming out of her mind as her mind seemed to ask these questions. Instead of Esther answering, Xibalba went ahead before she could even open her mouth.

"The woman was unfortunately. Her name was Eleanor, a beauty she was." He said almost dreamingly. This caused Esther to turn her head and glare angrily at him. Xibalba cowered before asking: "What?!" Edith held in a giggle.

 

Xibalba sighed in defeat, his playful mood returning to his serious mood. He turned back to look down at Edith. "And Edith, about the baby. Whatever happened to the baby is up to you, it all was up to you." he said with a teasing smile and something hidden in his eyes. Like a button was pressed in her memories. It all came together. Edith's eyes shone as well as they widened at the same timing.

 

"I was that baby." She said quietly out of realization. The two friendly demons smiled carefully at her, meaning she wasn't wrong. They both nodded in unison. Edith didn't know what to say.

She was adopted, That all there was to it. Mary wasn't mother and she never said anything about her being adopted.

Now it all clicked. Every piece in the puzzle. Mary had never said much about her husband, not a single thing about his appearance or his behavior. Now Edith even wondered if Mary was married at all. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She allowed them to flow.

 

"Both of us agreed to be your secretive guardians and have watched over you ever since your mother Eleanor died.

Come, Edith, you must not be seen here." Esther said, her last sentence sounded rushed and panicked. Edith had no choice but to follow the two demon guardians.

Wonders and questions still flying through her head.

 

So she was adoptive. Her mother named Eleanor was dead, killed. She was raped. Mary is her adoptive mother. Edith's necklace was enchanted to hide her true identity from Creepypastas.

But there was one question that was slowly driving her mad.

 

 

Who was her father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We Finish This Chapter With A Cliffhanger Of A Question. You Guys May Have An Idea But We Will Find Out Soon Enough. It Was A Strange Chapter, I Know. Plot Twist. It Unravels Parts Of The Prologue & Give You Guys Some Clues. Who's Your Favorite Out Of Xibalba & Esther? Xibalba Pretty Much A Demon While Esther Is An Angel. Y'know That Shipping? Demon x Angel. Next Chapter Will Definitely Have Jeff In It, Sorry About Not Including Him In This Chapter. I Thought It Would Be Quite Important. It Is Important. Also, Big Sorry That This Chapter Is Also Quite Rushed. I Was Too Excited.
> 
> Xibalba Name Meaning: Place Of Fear  
> Esther Name Meaning: Star (In Persian)
> 
> Thank You For Reading!


	18. Of Same Blood & DNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING! Includes Swearing (Duh, It's Jeff!)
> 
> Edith Is Disturbed By Her Kidnapper All Of Sudden. She Is Introduced To The Owner of Slender Mansion Itself. But She Can't Help But Feel A Familiar Presence. And She Never Knew The News The She Is Told And Overhears Would Change Her And Her Life Forever...

The door to Jeff's room was slowly creaked open by the owner of the room himself. Jeff the Killer. His room looked perfectly normal. Thankfully nothing being knocked over. His knives not touched. The girl still in his room, staying low and quiet. Jeff felt triumphant since the girl had listened to him without complaint. He had to admit, she was loyal indeed. It was also hard for the killer to swallow that this poor weak girl was a Creepypasta like him. He could break her bones like they were twigs.

The Creepypastas had a list of kills and who was at the top of the "Food Chain". Jeff was the second at the top, to which he was proud of. The girl ,of course would be at the very bottom.

 

Where the girl was made him curious and wonder.

She stood in the middle of the room, her mind lost in it's own universe. Funny, it almost looked like she had seen a ghost. Maybe Lucille was stupid enough to go after him and the girl.

 

Silently slipping through the door so he wouldn't disturb the girl from her thoughts, he crept up behind her and inhuman speed, keeping his blade hidden in his hoodie pocket. The girl's scent was so strong, he could smell the shampoo in the girl's hair and it made his insides hunger. He felt his genitals growing in his pants it almost drove him insane all over again.

Jeff of course was no weak virgin. He has had sex with his victims and other stripping whores plenty of times. Sluts who are happy enough to let him fuck them. Jeff had raped a few times, only if he just couldn't control himself any longer, or he was just drunk out of his mind.

 

The girl's human scent dipped and mixed with her Creepypasta scent made it almost impossible for Jeff to just resist the urge to rip her clothes off. Shaking off the feeling in his genitals and ignoring the delicious scent of his new pet, he roughly grabbed her by the shoulders, making the girl jump and scream in fright. Her scream, it was like music to his ears. He wanted more. So much more.

Swiftly, Edith spun right around to come face-to-face with Jeff the killer himself, a smirk on his scarred damaged lips, interest and even the disgusting emotion lust in his pupils. His white hoodie totally drenched in fresh crimson blood and even blood splattered on his face. Frightened and listening to the voice screaming "Move away!", Edith backed away from the murderer, Jeff watching her amused as she did so.

 

"Y-you sc-scared the daylights out of me!" Edith yelled with a bit of stutter making it's way into her voice. Being the sick cold blooded murderer he was, Jeff only laughed mockingly before turning away and making his way towards his opened door.

"Well that's fucking nice to know. Now let's go, there's someone I want you to meet." He called over his shoulder, Edith could sense the grin in his voice. Memories of when Jeff firstly told her when she was going to see someone on their way to Slender Mansion came streaming back into Edith's head, making her feel anxiety.

Who was it? What was it? Human? A creature or monster? Someone who had lost all sanity? Edith didn't know. There was only one way to find out.

 

Sighing of defeat, Edith shakingly followed Jeff through the door, keeping up with the killer but staying back enough not to lose him. They took the same routine as they had perhaps yesterday. Edith didn't know how long she would've been that room. Perhaps time had passed a little longer when she was in Hell. Time could've passed quicker or slower in different realms and dimensions,

Jeff lead the trembling nervous girl through the halls like before and up the same exact staircase as before. Edith saw the same doors with the same carved names on them as she did before.

 

Masky

Hoodie

Ticci Toby

Was Jeff taking her to the door with the carved name of "Slender Man" again? Was this who Jeff wanted her to see? After all, Slender Man's room was the last room at the end of this hallway. Perhaps so.

 

Many images and pictures were painted in Edith's mind, from her mind picturing what Slender Man could've looked like. Maybe he was a man as long and tall as a massive skinny twig. Edith would've laughed if she wasn't in a hallway with a scary serial killer who would've slit her throat in any second.

Back to before. After Edith's and her "Guardian Angels'" conversation and confession, they didn't waste a moment to get Edith back into Jeff's room. Edith didn't have enough time to ask them if they could possibly teleport her back to Purple Haunt or anywhere away from the creatures and Jeff. They had instantly teleported her back into Jeff's room with just a few words and a click of their fingers.

 

Once Jeff and Edith arrived at the same door as before. Slender Man's door with his name nicely carved into it. There stood the two "Guards" as before. The one with the white feminine mask and the one with glowing red eyes and a stitched glowing red frown in his face.

"Back again." The man in the white feminine mask called sarcastically and mockingly. He threw his arms up in a surprised looking manner but by the sound of his tone, he wasn't surprised at all.

 

Edith spotted Jeff beside her grit his teeth in frustration, eyes shining with deep dark hatred.

"Yeah, whatever. He in there or is he still spending his time trying to find his fucking balls in his own fucking forest." Jeff snarled. It wasn't a question, more like a statement of threat and mockery. This person Jeff must've despised, Edith thought in her mind.

Jeff and the masked man seemed to have a staring contest of glaring until the hooded man decided to step in.

 

"Enough! Masky, we let them through." His dark deep voice rang through Edith's ears as his voice changer worked perfectly and was loud enough for both Jeff and.... Masky, to hear. Masky? Peculiar name. It must be his killer name. He must definitely have a real name, and it wasn't that. But Edith couldn't help but admit that name Masky suited the masked name.

The two killers luckily stopped their killing stares and dropped the subject. Jeff took Edith by the wrist while the masked man opened the door to Slender Man's room for them. Jeff practically dragged Edith into the room, not without sending Masky a glare on his way in.

 

Once entering the room, Edith's eyes were met with a gorgeous looking office. Bookshelves of dusty and clean old big books surrounded the room. The office wasn't big but it was the normal size of a regular office. At the back of a clean wooden desk facing the door. A tall victorian armchair, the colour of blood red. But sitting that armchair was a seriously tall man. Far too tall to be human.

 

The man had no face at all. No eyes, no mouth, no nose, not even any ears. There was not a hair on his head, mostly meaning he was bald as an egg.

He wore a flash black suit with a tar black tie. A white shirt too.

His head was pale, no actually a plain white. His head had no face but the pale skin on his face had sunken a little, revealing where his eye sockets were, his cheekbones and even jaw and chin. T was almost like you were looking into a skull with pale skin still on it. His hands were perfectly white, all his skin was pure white. His fingers were long, hands boner than humanly. On his hands you could see the bones of his fingers that came into his hand.

Like when you curl the fingers on your hand, you can see and perhaps feel the bones of your fingers. From the phalange parts of the fingers to the metacarpal parts of your fingers that lead your fingers all the way to your carpal bone at the end of your hand. Those bones of this man's fingers were so visible, just looking at them made Edith shiver and not able to bare the thought of knowing what they felt like.

 

The extremely tall and skinny man sat perfectly still and calm in the chair, it almost made Edith tremble even more. Edith was stuck in a war to decide who was scarier. Jeff of this man known as "Slender Man". Edith found herself being shoved into a victorian armchair in front of the nice looking desk before the Slenderman. It was Jeff who stood patiently beside Edith's armchair with a serious face and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

 

Silence hit the room, it swallowed the entire room. Edith was before this man or creature who had it's head looking down at her, Edith wasn't positive if it was scanning her appearance or looking at Jeff out the corner of it's vision.

Could it even see? Could it smell? Could it hear? Edith didn't know. Maybe somehow. Pete's sake, Edith had no possible idea!

At all these thoughts and terrors running through Edith's head, Edith watched the tall faceless's man head tilt to the side. Like out of curiousity, confusion or maybe understanding. It's not like it could hear her thoughts or anything. Or could it?

 

Thankfully, there was a cough that rang in the room that came from Jeff. Edith couldn't have so grateful to Jeff for once. The silence before was deafening.

"Ahem, Slender," Jeff's room rang out suddenly, like almost cut off to Edith's ears. There was silence for a second or two, until Edith's hears caught it.

 

Do not waste my time, Jeff the killer. What is your business with this mortal human?"

This voice that reverberated in Edith's head. The voice sounded deep and dark, definitely male. It had a slow tone but still sounded impatient at the same time.

Where was this voice coming from? Edith couldn't help that it was coming from her head.

 

"That's the point. Slendy. This girl, she isn't human." At Jeff's words, the tall man's head tilted to the side once more, interested. It was listening to his words. Understanding them He didn't even have any ears for Pete's sake!

Edith just couldn't believe it!

"Speak"

The deep male voice spoke again. This voice sounded hundreds of years old to Edith. An adult male with a normal really deep voice but this voice sounded hundreds of years old.

Jeff seemed to take a deep breath before beginning to speak.

 

"That bitch Lucille apparently had a niece. Some of the others were drawn to Purple Haunt 'cause they said they could sense another one of us. Our scent." All of a sudden, Jeff quickly pulled out his knife from his hoodie pocket and pointed the knife's edge right at Edith's face, the tip of the bloody blade just inches from Edith's bad eye.

Edith held in a breath. Her unique blue eyes now focusing on the blade that looked ready to stab out her own eye.

 

"And this girl, is Born with this scent. It's all over her." Jeff's voice sounded suddenly hungry. Edith dared to sneak a look up at Jeff, only to find his grey but blue tinted pupils locked on her already, lust and terrifying hunger in his eyes. It made Edith feel unsafe, in the center of attention, like she was the new species that had just been found out by scientists and was already being tested on.

A sick deadly grin then came to the killer's red sliced lips once a sick but good idea came to his broken shattered mind.

 

"Watch this" He whispered huskily. With that, he took an iron-gripped hold of Edith's hand, and suing his other hand, used his kitchen knife to slide the deadly blade right across her palm. Edith whimpered as tears attempted to escape as she watched the blade move along the palm of her hand, leaving a deep bleeding cut behind in it's tracks.

Jeff took the blade away and just let the magic happen.

 

Edith watched in horror and disbelief as the scarred skin of her palm which Jeff had just sliced with his knife slowly stitched up again. The blood slowly vanishing like drying up and the skin getting pulled back together like being fixed with needles or a sewing machine.

Edith had to blink a few times to see if she was somewhat hallucinating or even dreaming. She wasn't. This had just happened before her own eyes. Her skin had fixed itself in only seconds. Her skin instantly healed by itself.

 

Meanwhile, Slender Man had watched this with great interest, slight confusion and disbelief. He stared at the girl. She intrigued him. He could hardly stop looking at the eyes of the girl. Why in the Hell did they look so familiar. Pale skin, like she was born with it. He could indeed smell Creepypasta scent on her, but also human. He saw something glow in her eyes, Her sea blue eyes grow brighter to an aqua before vanishing.

He had seen eyes like these from anyway. Only one he knew had those eyes. Denial filled the Creepypasta. It was impossible. It couldn't be.

 

"She is indeed of Creepypasta blood. But also human."

Edith's eyes widened at this. She was half monster, half human. This couldn't be. This voice coming from her head was supposed to be speaking to Jeff but somehow she could hear it. Was it.... Telepathy? No, it couldn't be. Slender Man was the only other one in the room besides her and Jeff. Silly, Slender Man didn't need any mouth or ears to hear and say words. He was telepathic.

Was Slender Man also needing to say these words to her? Or was she... No she wasn't it was impossible! Edith's faces must've been playing with so many emotions.

 

"What is her name?"

 

"E-Edith." Edith was surprised for her mouth had spoke for itself. This caused both of the Creepypastas' attention to expectedly turn to her. Yes, Edith had stutter in her voice but there was also surprisingly confidence. The stuttering must've just slipped through her teeth.

Slender Man's head tilted and Edith could hear him whispering her name, trying it out. It made her skin somewhat crawl but her heart warm up unexpectedly. Edith hadn't told Jeff her name before but by Jeff's expression, he seemed a little shocked.

 

Edith. It was a nice name. It was a name you didn't hear everyday. Jeff surprisingly liked it. How it would've rolled off his tongue.

"Edith, you must prepare for what it about to be said in your presence."

Edith's eyes widened and her head snapped back towards the Slender Man. He was speaking to her, directly to her. Like always, the Slender Man's head was facing towards her, it's eye sockets watching her and drilling holes in her face.

 

"As you have just heard, you are not only human but one of Us. A cross-breed. A half blood. A Hybrid. I, am Slender Man. I am called many names. The Tall Man, The Thin Man, The Pale One, The White King,"

Edith's heart felt like it was getting ripped a the things the Slender Man was calling her. It almost made her feel like an animal. A new found creature. Hybrid. Half blood. Cross-breed. Mongrel. Why did they all hurt so much? Edith was still a human girl she was born as. She wasn't entirely monster. She still had humanity.

The so many names this Slender man was called, the white king and others so similar. They fitted him so well. It fitted with his character. But the white king? That was the only one that made her wonder and think it didn't suit him. Was he a king? Maybe he was the king of Creepypastas?

 

Who knows?

But Slender Man's speech hadn't ended, yet.

 

"But, You Edith, are to call me Father."

 

 

That was all her heart needed to completely shatter and break. Edith's hands instinctively went up to her mouth as her legs worked for themselves so they got up and moved away, causing the armchair she had been sitting on to fall over. Edith didn't pay one wink of attention to the chair but at the Slender Man.

Was this some kind of sick joke?

 

As much as Edith's denial filled her body and repeated to her it was all just a joke to make her break down or just to fire her up.

The Slenderman and Jeff the killer watched her, emotionless faces on as Edith's quickly backed away from the two monsters, towards the door.

 

"No,no,no,no! Y-you're lying! You hideous creatures lie!!" Edith found herself screaming. The sudden uncontrollable anger swelling up in her stomach again like well before when she was with the demons, Xibalba and Esther. Tears started to leak from her eyes but she didn't care if she was suddenly crying of anger or sadness.

 

With one more glance the monsters, Edith turned her back on them and sprinted out of the room, her legs suddenly feeling strong and fast and ready to go miles, like they were on fire. As Edith sprinted through the doorway, she heard Slender Man's voice behind her in her mind.

"Do not follow her! Let her flee."

 

Good, Edith thought angrily. She had passed those two men with the mask and hood over his head but now since Slender Man's command that clearly ordered them not to follow her, she had an advantage to perhaps escape this place or get away from all this madness.

Edith sprinted through hallways, looking out for the front door exit but strangely, couldn't find it anywhere. She only found herself in more unstopping hallways.

After not able to find her exit, her legs gave out, running out of fuel from anger. Edith collapsed to the floor, her back sliding down the wall and her knees bending to a crouching position.

 

Cries of sorrow and anger came from Edith's lips. This was all too much to take in. She had found out her mother was raped by a Creepypasta. But she never expected it to be Slender Man. She probably wouldn't have expected it to be any Creepypasta.

Edith had Slender Man's blood in her systems. She was a monster like he was.

 

She was all those dreadful names her own "Father" had called her. A Hybrid. That stung. It bit. It burned.

The truth, she couldn't take it. So much to swallow. So much to take in all at once. Edith felt so lost. So defeated. So weak.

 

It all hurt to much

 

The inner pain was unbearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So It's Out. We Know Who Edith's Father Is. Some Of You Guys Would've Guessed That. I Put Quite A Few Clues Out There For You As Well. Also It's Been Used And Mentioned In Other Fanfics. Next Chapter May Not Be So Important But You Can Read If You Like. SPOILER ALERT! Smile Dog Will Be In It. Jeff Won't. Yeah, I Know. I'm Slack With Jeff But He's Still Getting Into The Main character Role. I want Some Opinions On How You Readers Like Jeff. Let Me Know! I'm Excited.  
> Thanks For Reading!


	19. Man's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edith Runs. But Not Out Of The Mansion. Edith Is Trapped. She Was Afraid. She Was Confused. She Was Lost. She Was Tired. She Wanted To Escape, But She Could Not. She Only Wanted Some Peace And Quiet. What If One Specific Creature Gave Her Just That? 
> 
> (YOU MAY SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WISH. IT MENTIONS SUICIDE, CUTTING, DEPRESSION & MORE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)

The tears flowed longer than Edith wanted them too. The only sound that filled the hallways of Slender Mansion were her cries and weeps. Never had Edith felt so alone.

Her back still up against the wall, he knees still bent and her bottom sitting on the ground. Edith had her arms hugging her knees and her tears falling on her clothing. Some of her dead straight black hair had gotten in her face but she didn't push the strands out of the way. They blocked her vision. That's what she wanted.

 

The words kept repeating in her mind,

The voices in her head tuning in and mocking her.

 

You're weak. Pathetic!

Mixed-breed. Human. Monster. Hybrid.

You're new name should be Hybrid!

You're real mother is dead, was raped by the leader of monsters!

You'll never leave this place!

You'll go and end up in Hell yourself!

End all this pain!

Kill yourself!

No one is there for you! You are Alone!

 

But now, Edith felt herself finally giving into the voices.

It was true. They were right. She was no different than the creatures that roam this place. She was just like them.

Mary wasn't her mother. She never told her. Never said anything. Was she ever going to tell Edith? Or was she just going to keep secrets, put on a happy face and act like everything was Fine.

 

"I'm Fine"

Those two words together are always a lie. You just say it to hide your scars, your pain. It's like the opposite way of pleading and begging for help when some people don't even look deep enough to notice.

If Edith would say those two words now, it would be all a lie.

You could put a forced fake smile on your face to go with it. But your eyes will always give it away somewhere.

 

People are always so afraid to tell the truth. Too afraid to open their mouth and to scream for help. Some people hear but just keep walking.

Thinking about all this and what this world had turned into made Edith's heart ache. She knew all these troubles.

The voices that screamed to do something that you really never wished to do.

The ones that drag you down, abuse you and say you're not good enough.

 

They make you think no one cares but all that is a lie. Most people fall for their tricks and they've ended up in graves with their parents thinking "Why did they just give up? Why couldn't keep fighting?"

When someone drags you down, you simply get back up again. Many people would say "You don't understand the pain I go through!" But that's only an excuse.

The ones who truly give up are the quitters. The ones who learned to believe that they can't live anymore. The ones who believe that giving up would've been okay. But having a life is a gift. Throwing away that gift like it means nothing. You only get to live once. Who knows! A cat is said to have nine lives! You might even come back as something else! Another animal! It'll always be a mystery.

 

Edith was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when she caught sight of something in the corner of her eye. Edith firstly thought it was Jeff or another creature of this mansion but this blurred figure was much shorter than any creature or human. Slowly turning her head towards the end of the hallway, Edith saw standing there, was a large husky dog. It was definitely larger than other huskies. Its height probably just reaching up to her knees, that means almost towering over her crouched shivering cold form.

It stood at the end of the hallway, staring with its black beady eyes at her. It's white tipped tail swishing side to side. Suddenly Edith remembered. She had seen this husky dog before! The ghost husky dog from Purple Haunt when Edith firstly arrived!

 

Edith didn't move as it slowly started to trudge towards her, it's tail dropping and growing more longer till it dragged along the floor. When a dog's tail wagged, it was like it was smiling.

As it kept walking towards her, Edith watched as the husky's form started to transform and change. As it kept walking, it's black and white fur started to change colour till it's fur dried up to a almost crimson red. It's belly remaining a plain white. The dog's black button nose slowly grow away until there was only two nostrils flat on it's snout. The dog's cheeks grow away until all its sharp jagged white human like set of jaws was all revealed. This dog's teeth weren't normal at all. They were actually human teeth, all the same size and the dog's jaws almost went all around its entire face.

 

The dog's beady eyes shrunk deeper into it's head and the black beady eyes started to glow white, the pupils shrinking it almost looked like there weren't any. The husky's pointy ears turned crimson red like the rest of it's fur and flopped down. Black hair like a mane grew upon the dog's head and seemed parted to go downwards. It's mane went down it's neck till it was at it's shoulders. It's paws looked more bony and it's claws grew a little more blacker and sharper. It's tail, no longer a tail of a husky turned the shade of black and now dragged along the ground.

The dog that had now approached Edith was no husky at all. It seemed to be some kind of Hell hound. A dog from Hell. Edith stared at the dog, terrified. A staring contest went down between the Hellhound and Edith. Edith losing because the dog, just like Jeff had no eyelids at all. It was like a dog version of Jeff. Just. Like. Jeff. What if this... No, it couldn't be.

 

The dog's ruined snout was in front of Edith, she could hear it sniffing and watched it's nostrils widen and shrink as it did so. She could feel and even smell the decaying breath of the creature. It smelt like blood, burnt flesh, so much more.

Edith felt tied to where she was, invisible chains keeping her still where she was. Edith clenched her eyes shut and only whispered begs to leave her alone.

 

"Please... l-leave me alone. Please.."

At this Edith felt shuffling and a bit of groaning from the animal. Then she felt warm come in contact with her cold shivering form. Warmth like a heater and it was incredible. Edith gathered enough courage and nearly gasped at the sight before her.

 

The Hellhound was lying down, right next to her, it's warm body of it's back curled up to her crouched form. It was so warm. Edith's first thought was one of confusion.

It didn't kill me? It won't harm me? Edith wondered. At this, Edith heard a grunt from the large animal. Could this hound hear her thoughts? Maybe but it didn't concern Edith at this moment.

 

Edith felt somewhat safe, very warm with the dog cuddled up to her. Subconsciously, her hand reached out to pat the dog's head which was rested on the hard painful ground. It didn't lift it's head at all. Edith's hand came in contact with the dog's head, feeling the rough thick black hair. It was just like Jeff's hair. Not like she had felt it or anything!

The dog seemed to groan in pleasure at the feeling of having it's head patted and scratched. It must never get much pats, Edith thought.

 

Edith got comfortable into a position with her legs criss-crossed. The dog also changed positions, it body lying beside Edith and it put it's head in her lap. Edith didn't hesitate to pat it's incredibly warm body. It was a far deal she and this hound had made.

She pat it while it's body heat would warm her up.

 

Edith looked down at the frightening sleeping creature with it's head in her lap, it's eyes forever wide open. Edith could hear it's quiet sleeping snores form sounded through it's teeth, which sounded like nothing near snoring. It sounded like drinking an empty cup through a straw.

It's breathing had also slowed. So a terrifying creature sleeping so peacefully. It intrigued Edith,

Anyone would fear this creature. This creature could've bit Edith's face off but it decided against it. Ben's full name was BEN DROWNED, his body was wet, chains on his wrists and ankles.

Ben was drowned.

The little girl ghost back at Purple Haunt. Soaked in blood. SHe was crying. She might've been murdered. The grey creature, it must've been born like that. Born to be something every living thing fears.

Jeff, he did something to himself, he was driven insane. Slender Man was born a creature without a face and was born to be feared!

Something unfortunate has happened to every Creepypasta here. They're all misunderstood. This dog, this ruined broken canine sleeping in her lap. It wouldn't have wanted to look like this would it?

 

Killers, psychopaths, ghosts, demons, monsters, it didn't matter what they were! Something might've happened to them. Humanity was one of the reasons.

Ever since humans have walked the earth, they've done horrible things. Jesus, the son of God was nailed to a cross and left to die and rot in the sun. People might've been thrown into a metal statue of a bull and burned alive with their tongues cut out. Stretched till their bones broke. Some raped.

Wars of killing millions went over the years. People tortured people. People killed others. Cannibal's feast don human flesh.

 

People were hung for crimes against law. People were imprisoned in madhouses to go insane. Some were born deformed. Children were thrown to the ocean, some killed once already just born.

People starve, they die of starvation. Some still do suffer now.

People are always suffering now. These monsters did indeed kill people and terrorize but humans are no better.

 

There are bullies, people who commit suicide because of such. Murderers, rapists, people at war. No, this world had changed, but still, it it hasn't found peace.

Edith recalled her thoughts from much earlier.

I'm half monster, half human.

Now, it didn't feel like it even mattered to Edith.

Humans did things just as horrible as the Creepypastas did.

 

Creepypastas weren't the only monsters here.

Humans were just as bad as them.

 

Humans were monsters too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope You Guys Didn't Get Too Bored. Yes, This Chapter Probably Did Trigger Sensitive Ones Who Are Probably Cutting, Depressed Or Going Through Some Hard Stuff. I Help Those Who Struggle, It's What I Do Sometimes. I Currently Am Helping Someone Who Is Going Through Rough Times And Is Trying To Stop Cutting. But This Chapter Is Dedicated To All Those Children/Teens Who Are On Their Way To Giving Up/Committing Suicide/Slicing Their Wrists. I Do Hope This Gets To Some People. It's Absolutely Horrible. Also, God Bless The Family Of Chester Bennington Who Was The Lead Singer Of The Band Linkin Park. Chester Sadly Committed Suicide, & Yep, He Was An Incredible Singer At That. God Be With All You Guys! May He Also Help Yous!
> 
> Love All,


	20. All Just A Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING! Dark Content, Sexual References  & Some Swearing
> 
> Edith Wakes Up With A Shock. But Her And Jeff's Tour Continues As Edith Meets New Creatures Of Slender Mansion And Learns New Interesting Information About These Creatures So Called "Creepypastas".

Edith's eyes slowly started to flicker open. Between flickers, Edith's eyes caught sight of her whereabouts, but she only had a few split seconds before her eyes snapped closed again.

Her ears caught the sound of shuffling in the room which made her curious and even let worry fill her a little. It took a few moments before Edith fully awakened and her eyes were wide open.

 

She was lying on her side, on something soft. Sheets, a mattress she was lying on. Edith then felt a warm arm well wrapped around her waist, hugging her. She felt a strong but lean torso pressing up against her back, making her warm from body heat.

Panic started to fill Edith's heart and her heart started to pound as well.

 

Whoever this was, was hugging her as if she was a teddy bear. Panic taking control of her body, Edith started to wiggle in the person's arms, wrestling to get free. But unfortunately for Edith, the person somewhat kept a strong grip on her. Edith was shocked. This person had a strong grip when they were sleeping, wait, If they were even sleeping at all. Edith's blood ran cold at the thought.

Edith started to wrestle harder, twisting and turning in their arms, fighting to get free of their iron-like grip. When a tired frustrated groan rang out from the person, it made Edith freeze her fighting.

"Stop fighting"

 

This voice, was the voice of Jeff the Killer. Just then, Edith felt an ice cold hand run up her bare thigh, which sent shivers all of Edith. Wait, bare thigh? Edith shot up, finally becoming free of Jeff's arms. She looked down at herself and almost gasped in horror.

Her skinny jeans weren't on her body, leaving her in her black lace panties. Her leather jacket had vanished from her shoulders, leaving her in her black T-shirt. Edith's boots were also gone, leaving her in bare feet. Edith instantly felt disgusted. She was with a murderer, almost half naked on a bed with him. No, she wasn't in bed with, thank the Lord. Edith immediately jumped off the bed, realizing quickly that she was in Jeff the Killer's room and she had been here before.

 

She started to back away from the murderer who watched her with glee from the bed, now sitting up and his elbows with a sick grin and dark chuckle. She glared angrily at the killer and spotted her clothes just lying on the floor so she didn't hesitate to pick them up in a pile.

 

"How dare you...." Edith growled with clenched teeth. Horrible thoughts came into Edith's mind. He.. could've....

 

Edith's thoughts were curtailed when Jeff let out an insane cackling of a laugh as he hopped off the bed. Thankfully, he had all of his clothes on, as well as his big combat boots too.

"Oh don't get your panties tied in a knot. We didn't have sex," He waved it off like it was a casual thing with a roll of his eyes, Edith still looked at him in disbelief and worry in her eyes. Of course, Jeff knew this girl was stubborn as Hell and would never believe a psycho killer like him.

 

"But I'm starting to regret that decision, just watching those hips of yours sway." He purred with a lick of his lips as he stared hungrily at her hips. Edith immediately started to pull her skinny jeans on in a fast panicking manner. Jeff just watched, his shoulders bouncing as he chuckled. Once she had pulled her jeans on, Edith quickly bent down to shove on her boots, which luckily only took a few seconds until she bent back up and threw her leather jacket on.

 

"H-how did you find me?" Edith asked. The last thing Edith remembered was sitting in the hallway with the Demon Dog in her lap. That was all she recalled before she had somehow blacked out, possibly falling asleep. Now she wakes up in Jeff's arms in his room. Edith now wondered if it was all a dream and just her imagination.

Edith heard Jeff scoff. "I found you sleeping in the hallway, you were lucky Smile was with you, otherwise you would be dead." Edith's ears would've perked up at the name, Smile? Who was Smile? Wait, was it the name of the Hellhound that was with her? Edith thought it was somewhat a dream perhaps. Edith cocked an eyebrow at Jeff in confusion.

 

"Oh yeah, Smile. My dog." Jeff points out. Oh, so one of Edith's thoughts were correct. That Demon Dog belonged to this cold hearted killer. Why hadn't Edith knew sooner, she felt so stupid.

Edith's train of thoughts were halted when both her and Jeff heard her stomach growl in hunger. It caused heat rush up to her cheeks in embarrassment.

 

When you and someone are having an awkward silence and your hungry tummy ruins it and makes you embarrassed.

 

Jeff seemed to glance at Edith's stomach before looking back up at her eyes with a small smile. "Someone's hungry" He purred, making Edith gulp and wish she could read the killer's thoughts. Jeff started his way towards Edith, not caring if she was backing away from her because he just ended up going right past her to the door. Edith watched Jeff unlock the door with a key that was in his hoodie pocket and push it open, revealing the long dim hallway Edith had been in plenty of times.

 

Without saying a word, Jeff started down the hallway, not caring if Edith would've decided to follow or not. Edith followed the killer, hoping he would lead her to some kitchen or place to eat which was empty of monsters. Edith had indeed found out that there were lots of creepypastas but still she hadn't seen many of them at all. Only Jeff, Slenderman, Ben, Smile, Masky and that hooded man but Edith knew there were lots, lots more Creepypastas she was still to meet.

Edith soon found herself entering a large living room which was connected to a kitchen with a bench and bench stools. The living room was full with black leather couches and armchairs with woolly skins of animals like wolves, deer and even sheep. A fireplace in the wall below a large flatscreen T.v which was nailed into the wall. A coffee table with beer bottles, bowls of lollies, other drinks and even glasses full of blood a top of it.

 

The walls held old paintings of Creepypastas that Edith hadn't seen before. Some of them looking very young and some looking quite old. The living room was warm and toasty and it wasn't exactly...empty either.

The living room was full of Creepypasta monsters.

 

A monotone colored clown sitting on the edge of the couch with his arm slunked over the back. The Demon Dog named Smile lying on the ground next to the fireplace. Two woman sitting on another couch which was opposite the clown.

A little girl who looked at the age of eight snuggling next to the clown and almost looking asleep.

 

The clown's only colours were black and white. That was it. No bright colours of red, blue or even yellow. The clown's hair was in choppy coal black locks that dropped over his shoulders and almost covered his eyes. His face was completely white, either from makeup or that was his natural skin colour. He had black lips, with sharp jagged teeth which looked so real. His irises were just like Jeff's. Grey, lifeless, dead. He wore what a clown would wear. Black and white overalls, black and white striped long sleeved shirt. His finger contained sharp pointy claws which would've threatened to scratch and slice at you.

 

One of the women had long slightly curly black hair, it managed to stretch down to her mid back. She wore a short tight back dress that only stopped at her knee. Her eyes were completely black, no pupils at all. Her skin was just as pale as Edith's, surprising Edith. The woman seemed to be a big fan of black since she must've painted her nails black too. On her feet were sparkling black heels that she didn't even bother to take off.

 

The other woman sitting on the couch had messy but wavy chocolate brown hair that reached down past her shoulders and look cut by herself. She wore a white singlet and a gray jacket with a hood that was slipping from her shoulders. Black jeans with black boots that went up to her mid calf. Her nails seemed a little bitten but her face shook Edith. Her cheeks were stitched into a smile and her right eye almost glowed a beautiful emerald green. Her other eye though, her left eye was stabbed out, replaced with the face of a small pocket watch. The hands in the watch still worked, they still ticked and moved each second.

 

The little girl snuggled up to the clown Edith had seen before. It was the little ghost girl! Back at Purple Haunt! The girl's hair was still messy and greasy, her clothes still drenched in blood and scars and bruises still covering her cold dead skin. The girl looked so scared, angry, scary back in the halls of Purple Haunt but now that she was snuggling in the clown's arms with a small smile on her face, she finally looked happy, peaceful and safe.

 

Once Edith and Jeff had stepped into the room, like sensing their presence, all the heads in the living room were turned to both of them, putting them both on the spot.

They all stared at Edith, making Edith feel anxious and want to sprint out of the room but she found her feet staying rooted to the floor beneath them.

The woman with black hair seemed to giggle a little but then scoff.

 

"New fucktoy Jeffrey?" She sneered with a smirk growing on her black plump lips. Now that Edith thought about, she found that she and Jeff looked a lot alike. Like this woman being the female version of Jeff. But being a female version of Jeff, Jeff didn't look like he liked her one bit. 

"That's my business, bitch." He growled at her with clenched teeth, only making the woman try to roll her pitch black eyes and shuffle around on the black couch to get more comfortable.

 

"You're always finding new girls to fuck Jeffrey, We can always hear the screams from your room, don't act like you're doing something else with her." She hissed smugly at him. The clown joined in the conversation even without an invite.

"Oh lay off Janey! We can fuck if we want! Not like you girls are gonna offer yourselves up to us!" The clown defended Jeff. Edith almost didn't notice her palms were beginning to sweat and fear starting to clutch her heart.

 

Edith was afraid of clowns. She remembered going to a fair where there were clowns roaming around the fair and throwing out candy. Embarrassingly for Edith, when one clown came up to her, she only screamed and ran away from it. Edith couldn't blame herself, she was only about 7 years of age at the time. Although, Edith found it sounding pathetic to be afraid of someone who caked themselves with makeup, dressed up funny, did silly tricks and made kids laugh. Yep, it did sound stupid now.

This clown seemed more scarier than normal clowns but it somehow didn't frighten her like other clowns really did. Oh for Pete's sake, this was a killer clown! In black and white! A nightmare version of a clown!

 

"Anyway! This is Edith, a new Creepypasta." Jeff introduced Edith all of sudden. The girl with the one clock eye who was drinking a soda, her eyes widened and out of shock, she spat out her drink and almost choked.

 

"Creepypasta! She's a Creepypasta?!" She pointed an index finger at Edith, making Edith feel a little put on the spot. Everyone in the room almost laughed, looking at how small Edith was compared to Jeff and how weak and innocent she looked. Unfortunately, the clown couldn't hold in his laugh and bursts out into sick twisted laughter.

The woman with black hair scrunched up her face in disgust but a quirky smile at her lips. Jeff's frown suddenly turned into an evil grin once he was shot with an idea. "She's the lost daughter of Slendy." He said suddenly. As quick as it had started, silence swallowed the entire room whole. The whole room stared at Edith, as if they were comparing her with someone.

 

"That's a lie!" Jane called out in a bored disbelieving tone, causing Jeff's evil grin to widen more. "I despise liars, so why would I decide to become one all of a sudden?" He challenged the woman. She didn't answer. She just remained quiet and watched Jeff grinning in victory. So Jeff never lied? That concerned Edith. Perhaps it had something to do with his past?

 

Edith was pulled from her thoughts when a cold hand landed and rested on her shoulder. It was Jeff's hand, He started to point and introduce Edith to everyone to the room, firstly starting off with the freaky clown.

"Laughing Jack."

The monotone clown grinned a sharp toothy grin and waved his claws at her. Jeff then pointed to the ghost girl cuddling with Laughing Jack who was now awake and taking in Edith's appearance.

 

"Sally." Hearing her name, the girl spun out of her trance, smiled and waved at Edith being friendly. Jeff's index finger moved all the way over to the girl with a one clock eye.

"Clockwork"

The girl just shrugged before saying a hesitant "Sup."

Then finally Jeff hesitantly pointed to the woman with black hair. "Jane." Jane only pulled the middle finger at Jeff but paid Edith no attention.

 

Edith almost gasped when Jeff suddenly took hold of her wrist and practically dragged her over to the kitchen which was connected to the living room. The kitchen wasn't exactly empty but it wasn't full of Creepypastas. Only one creepypasta was in there. A man with a dark blue mask. The mask held no facial expression except two black eye holes that leaked black substance. The man's hair was chocolate brown and looked swayed to the side.

 

The man's attire was pretty casual and simple. Him only wearing and black hoodie, black jeans and large black combat boots like Jeff. He seemed to be taking a jar of organs out of the fridge, not even noticing Jeff and Edith come in.

"What's up Jeff?" The man asked placing the jar on the bench and opening it. Either the smell was horribly strong or Edith's smelling senses had improved, Edith could smell the horrible disgusting smell from across the room. It smelled of blood and dead bodies. Wait, it was an organ. Of course it would have that kind of scent.

 

Jeff roughly sat Edith on one of the bench stools across from the masked man who stared at Edith through the eyes of his mask. Edith suddenly felt the urge to jump up and flee the room again like before, but knowing she was in a room with killers, she resisted the strong urge and stayed where she was.

Edith decide to watch Jeff make his way to the fridge and kick it open. "Do you eat children?" Jeff suddenly asked with his head in the fridge. Edith's eyes widened. Had she heard him correctly? Did. She. Eat. Children? What was she? A cannibal? No, although she was half Creepypasta, she was still half human and still ate human food.

 

Edith heard the masked man scoff. "I doubt she's cannibal Jeff." he called to Jeff over his shoulder and stuck his black gloved hand into the jar of organs and pulled out a body part which looked like a.... Kidney? If Edith had any food in her stomach, it would've came right up. Edith felt dizzy all of sudden, illness taking over her brain.

 

"Well, this one if the long lost daughter of Slendy so I would've thought she did!" Jeff growled. "Really? I never knew Slenderman had a daughter. And here we thought Slenderman was a virgin." Jeff burst into insane laughter while the masked man just chuckled darkly. The masked man's voice was muffled but it also sounded deep and demonic. Edith wondered if this man was human, or his mask could've been a voice changer like the hooded man.

 

A hand came into Edith's sight of vision, wanting to be shook politely. "Name's Eyeless Jack. Otherwise For short you can call me EJ or Jack." The man introduced himself. Fearful a little, Edith decided to shake his hand. "Edith." She said carefully. In EJ's other hand, was the Kidney organ which Edith couldn't bare to look at.

"So who did Slenderman have sex with to make you appear?" EJ asked. The question made Edith shudder knowing that Slenderman didn't only have sex with her mother but just rape her. Edith looked down and took a few breaths, "My mother's name was Eleanor. She was human." Edith heard a few low muffled breaths from EJ, knowing it sounded like he was still taking in the information.

 

"So you're a Hybrid. Half human, half Creepypasta. Haven't had one of those in a long time. Usually the hybrids are just created by mistake and we have no choice but to kill them. But since you're the Boss's daughter, he chooses to leave you alive."

Edith flinched a the word Hybrid. She never particularly liked the word but she supposed that was what she was. Edith nods in understanding, not trusting her voice to use. After scavenging through the fridge, Jeff closed the fridge door after finding and taking out a sweet red apple. He came along and chucked it to Edith, which Edith barely caught.

 

"That's the only edible to Hybrids." Jeff smirked casually as he came around the bench and collapsed in the bench stool next to Edith's. "Pass me a beer, EJ" He says. Without complaining at all, EJ goes and grabs Jeff a beer from the freezer and slides it towards him on the bench.

"So, you gonna teach her how to kill, Jeff?" EJ asked pulling up his mask only to show his mouth full of sharp jagged teeth. Edith watched in disgust as EJ brought the kidney to his grey lips and take a massive bite into the organ with a squelch. Edith immediately recalled what EJ had just said which made her eyes widen. She was going to learn how to kill people. Killing innocent people. No, she wasn't gonna do it. Not in a million years.

 

Jeff sighed. "It's what Slendy wants." He replied in a bored tone. With that, he uncapped the beer bottle before downing a big gulp of it. Edith only stayed quiet as the killer and the cannibal discussed. She didn't want any say in their conversations. Her mind lead her thoughts back to Lucille. She recalled the last time she saw Lucille. As a phantom. Was Lucille really dead? Was she really a ghost now? If there was one person who could give her answers, it was Jeff.

 

Edith then decided to speak up. "Jeff? What happened to my aunt Lucille? Is she really dead?" The sudden question made the two killers go quiet. The silence definitely made Edith feel uncomfortable. "Lucille?" EJ questioned like he didn't recognize the person. "Lucille's your aunt?" He asked turning his masked face towards Edith. Edith remembered that Mary wasn't her real mother. Lucille wasn't her aunt. She never was. Now, Edith didn't know what Lucille meant to her. Really, Lucille was none but a liar, a babysitter and most of all, a stranger.

"I don't know..." Edith whispered quietly. The two killers stared at Edith for a while, Lord knows what going through their heads. "Is she really dead, Jeff?" Edith turned her head toward the smiling killer. Jeff guided his eyes down, his mind seeming to have a war with himself on whether to answer Edith truthfully or not. Finally he sighed before putting on a weak but fake smile on his face and leaning forward closer to Edith.

 

"Well, you see Edith. Your fake aunt Lucille isn't human either, but she ain't a Creepypasta either. She's a what you'll call a Witch." Jeff said with a small chuckle. Edith's eyes widened. What proof did she have to say that Jeff was lying? Lucille always acted strange. Was this the entire reason? All along Lucille had been a creature from a supposed fairytale? A witch.

Where was her broom? Her warts? Her potions and evil cackle? Wait, all of that was in a fairytale. This wasn't a fairytale. This was life itself. All Edith had now found out and swallowed. Monsters are real, Ghosts are real, now Witches are real, that's all she knows. Were Ogres real? Maybe unicorns? Dragons even?

 

"Witches are one of the enemies to Creepypastas. Humans are another. Witches want us extinct and if you stayed with Lucille any longer she would've killed you." EJ informed. Edith cringed at the picture of Lucille murdering her own niece. Did Mary even know about this? Was Mary a Witch herself? Perhaps it was something that was passed on through the families.

"What can they do to possibly hurt creatures that can heal?" Edith asked knowing that she can heal quickly. She was a hybrid, only half Creepypasta. Jeff must've been entirely full Creepypasta. Who knows how fast he and EJ can heal. Or if they can even die at all.

 

"We can die. The bloody Witches created a kind of poison that can kill us in only 24 hours. We called it the Rosary Poison because the poisonous Rosary plant was included with it. We don't have a cure and we also don't know what they put in it. They stab us with knives that are dipped in the poison and it slowly kills us." EJ explained every detail. This poison, could kill Creepypastas in only 24 hours if it entered the body. But what could kill Witches? Burning them? Perhaps. They really is what kills Witches. Edith was half Creepypasta, half human. Would the poison kill her? She didn't know.

 

"Would the poison kill me?" She asks. Jeff narrows his eyes and leaned back, thinking. EJ also seemed to be a little taken aback and not sure. "We're not actually sure. Perhaps. The Rosary pea plants does poison humans. You are born of Slenderman, who is immortal but we are not sure if the poison affects him. The poison affects full blooded Creepypastas. That is a mystery, for now." Edith seemed to gulp at EJ's finale sentence. It was unknown, for now. Were they going to test it on her? Would it be too much of a risk? Slenderman was immortal. Could she be immortal or mortal?

Edith wanted to ask so many more questions but their discussion was interrupted once the hooded man from Slender Man's office entered the room and stood in the doorway with his arms at his sides.

 

"Master wishes to see Edith." He says in a deep, dark monotone voice, his voice changer working nicely. Edith's breath hitched at the mention of Master, or Slenderman, or supposed her own father. Edith turned her head to look at Jeff, a begging look on her face. She didn't want to see Slenderman. Not after everything he has confessed. She didn't want to be near him. Never. Unfortunately, Jeff only sighed and pushed Edith off the stool and towards the hooded man. "Bring her right back to me after, Hoodie" Jeff only growled at him. Hoodie? Again, this name suited him somehow. Just like Masky's name. Now Edith really wondered what Hoodie's real name was, or it Hoodie Really was his real name. It would be silly if it was. Huffing in defeat, knowing that no one was on the poor girl's side, Edith walked out of the kitchen, after Hoodie who had already disappeared out of the room and was on his way down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Some Very Interesting Information Indeed. But Shall Edith Do About It. Eyeless Jack Lovers, Here You Are. Jane And Jeff Do NOT Love Each Other (I Think You Figured). They Don't Have Feelings For Each Other And The Ship Doesn't Exist In My Story. More Jeff And Edith Stuff Is Coming Later. Share This Around With Any Other Jeff The killer Lovers Or Fangirls Even. Please Don't Steal My Work. It Belongs To Me. Jeff The Killer And Other Creepypastas Belong to Their Creators. Edith And Extra Characters In This Story Belong To Me. I Own The Plot. Do Not Steal My Ideas.   
> Thanks For Reading!


	21. The Father & Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING! This Chapter Could Be Triggering.
> 
> Edith Goes For A Small Chat With Slenderman. She Wants Answers, And Slenderman Wants To Prove Himself. More Of The Truth Is Revealed Before Edith, Breaking Her Heart And Decisions To Be Made. Will Edith Ever Accept Slenderman To Be Her Father?

It was a slow walk to Slenderman's studies. The hooded man, Hoodie, never spoke a word to young Edith, nor did he even glance over his shoulder to even check if Edith was following him. Maybe he could sense her presence following him, Edith wondered. She learnt over time that Creepypastas could sense each other's presence and all their senses be doubled than a human's. Edith found it quite interesting and her mind still coming up with wonders and even ideas.

 

Ever since Edith had been taken and shown the truth, she has been feeling awfully, different. She often got shots of pain in her stomach sometimes. Sometimes she never paid any attention to them, other times she always wonders why it pains her. Edith's eyesight felt like it has improved as Edith has found herself seeing through the darkness and it feels so much stronger than before.

Edith's hearing and sense of smell had also strengthened. Edith feels her strides becoming longer, faster than normal, almost inhuman. It felt strange, a peculiar process to go through. Edith was thankful nothing too monstrous was happening to her. Like she growing wings, extra body parts, different powers that aren't human.

 

Well Edith did have a Telepathic power that she had spotted a few times. But it didn't often happen. It only happened from time to time when Edith could see into someone's mind and tell what they're thinking. Sometimes it might've not worked on Creepypastas.

 

The awkward silence between Edith and Hoodie was piercing and Edith wished to do anything to attempt making conversation with this quiet man. Knowing this man wouldn't even think about ending this silence and starting a conversation, Edith went ahead.

 

"Is Hoodie your real name?" Edith decided to ask. The man didn't tense up but he didn't stop his walking either, He kept walking straight and didn't dare to look over his shoulder, almost acting like he hadn't heard her, but he definitely heard loud and clear.

"No. I renamed myself because I do not wish to remember my past." He answers in a monotone voice.. Edith ponders Hoodie's answer for a moment. He must've had a horrible past, just like everyone else. Edith wanted so much as to ask what happened to him in his past but she already knew that would anger the Creepypasta or even hit some nerves.

 

It was personal to him and it wasn't Edith's business to stick her nose into. "What are you to him? A slave? A son? A bodyguard? A friend?" Edith asked another question and abandoned her last question. Edith followed Hoodie up the large staircase that lead to the second floor which was the floor Slenderman's studies were on.

 

"I am a proxy. I am much like a servant to Slenderman. I carry out his willings and needs. I am one of his 3 Proxies. The others are Masky and Ticci Toby." He informed her without noticeable hesitation. Edith's mouth went agape as she drank up this interesting information. Jeff had not told her about this. She hadn't expected him too. He doesn't bother with anything hardly.

Edith wondered if Hoodie was perhaps a little more than just a servant to Slender man. She wisely decided to go further with the same subject. There wasn't enough time for any more conversation for time had quickened suddenly and Edith soon found herself at the door of Slenderman's studies.

 

Hoodie paused in front of the door, which was for once unguarded. Finally he peaked over his shoulder at Edith.

"He awaits you inside. Do not fear him, for he doesn't wish to harm his own daughter. I am out here when you are finished and need to be taken back to Jeff." He told her quietly, with Edith responding with a small nod. With that, Hoodie opens the door for the young Edith and let her step inside before closing it behind her.

 

Edith finds herself observing the slightly familiar area like she had last time and her eyes stopped their observing when they landed on Slender Man who was sitting at his desk, his head turned right towards her. If he had eyes, they would be drilling right into her own. Edith watched as Slender Man suddenly stood up to his full height, his figure almost reaching the extended ceiling and his looking like a skyscraper compared to Edith.

 

"Edith, come, take a seat. You must have many questions as we have much to talk about." He spoke, his deep voice echoing through her head like her head was similar to an empty cave. Edith knew there was no turning back now, so she went ahead slowly and took a seat in front of Slenderman's desk, her figure appearing timid and shaky. Slenderman easily noticed that.

 

Slenderman took his time to observe the small gentle girl he calls his daughter. She looked so similar to her mother, Mary. She was flawless like her, pale like her, but most of all, beautiful like her. The young girl stared at him with so much fear sparkling in her eyes. Not only fear but, hatred, betrayal and sorrow. Slenderman even felt horrible within him overcome him.

 

"Edith, I understand this is all terribly difficult to take in bu-" "Why did you do it?" Edith's voice sliced off Slenderman's speaking. Her voice sounded so heartbroken, so weak and fragile like glass ready to shatter. Tears pricked her eyes once again and Edith cursed herself for all the useless tears that wouldn't prove anything. Silence overtook the Creepypasta before her, Edith imagining it being shocked or even dazzled a little.

"Why did you have to rape her? Against all her will. Kidnap her and keep her prisoner in a dreadful cell?" She asked quietly with a sniff, her nose becoming runny. More tears came to her eyes just recalling her guardian angels' words. They told her the truth, the entire story. But not who her father was. Edith could only imagine what it would be like being kept locked away, alone for months on end in a dark cold cellar, getting rapped by monsters and even having to give birth to a baby without medical help or any support. All Edith could really think it was, was Hell.

 

The faceless man was silent for more long minutes, his facial expression and reaction forever unknown. Edith almost agreed to the urge that wished for her to flee the room from her known as father.

"That, was what haunted me for all these years. It was all a mistake that cannot ever be forgotten. I thought wrongly, I wasn't even thinking at all. I was so deep, in obsession, with your mother, Eleanor. I lost my own mind and did the unthinkable." Even at his tone of voice, he sounded regretful and actually sorry.

"Your mother, was beautiful, one of a kind. Special. I fell deeply in love with her, so in love I became obsessive. She had a beautiful kind soul. I knew very well that she never ever deserved such pain and torture."

 

At this, Edith felt more tears prick her eyes. Her eyes now starting to sting. Edith had never seen her real mother, Eleanor before. Now Edith could only imagine and picture her mother.

Maybe she looked almost just like Eleanor. After all, it's rumored by someone that daughters grow up into their mother's faces. Not even a photograph could help Edith to picture her very own mother. Hearing all this beautiful information about her mother made Edith's heart ache and wish she could see her mother at least one last time. Unfortunately, that wish would never come true.

 

Edith hadn't noticed she had her head lowered until she had lifted it back up again. Slenderman had also lowered his head down so his invisible would've been looking down at his desk and Edith could only picture a face of shame, regret and sadness.

 

"What happened to her?" Edith stuttered and swallowed. Deep inside, Edith had an idea on what might've happened to Eleanor, but she didn't want to believe it. It was just like a bad feeling that suddenly rose in your stomach but your head is just filled with denial. Slenderman's head rose, now looking straight at Edith and studying her face. He knew, she knew. They both knew. Edith just wanted to hear the truth from her supposed father. What really happened to her?

 

"She, killed herself, Edith." Was all Slenderman answered. The answer she already knew somehow deep inside just managed to shatter Edith's heart, just like her necklace. Questions spun in Edith's mind. Eleanor killed herself. How? Why? To save her darling daughter? To free herself from the pain. Because her job was done? Because she couldn't take any of it anymore? Finally, Edith couldn't hold back the tears any longer and just let them flow out like a waterfall before the Creepypasta himself.

Edith didn't care if she was making a fool of herself, you never thought of such when you cried. Edith didn't care whether Slenderman was disappointed for having such a weak hearted daughter. Slenderman watched his own daughter cry, probably not knowing what to do. He was a Creepypasta, a cold blooded killer monster.

 

Edith didn't blame him either. What was he supposed to do anyway? Hug her and comfort and say it's all alright. That'll be a lie and it'll prove he's soft. He wouldn't ruin his reputation.

With all the will and must, Edith forced herself to stop crying, wiping her eyes, sniffing and holding back the tears another time.

 

"Wh-why would she do s-such a thing?" Edith asked with another strong sniff and a finale rub of her eyes. Edith spotted Slenderman's cheekbones lift only a little, surprising the Creepypasta was making emotion. Was he smiling perhaps? If only he had a real face to prove if she was either right or wrong.

"She did it all to save you, Edith. She knew it was the end of her anyway. Once she sent you away, she had no choice but to kill herself, or burn in Hell itself." Replied Slender Man calmly. Edith took long breaths, taking it all in. She did it to save Edith. She did it to save herself. She wanted to be in peace. She believed her work was done. That Edith was going to be safe. She had this all planned out.

 

Edith wanted to know why she had to grow up without a real birth mother. One that had no choice but to abandon her and keep the entire truth hidden so Edith could feel part of the other human people. But no, Edith didn't feel like other people. She felt different. She felt like she didn't belong with people. That's why she liked to work alone. She got things done without any bit of help from others. She ran faster without anyone at her side. SHe stood out when she only wished to blend in. This is why Edith was the outcast. But she didn't care. She ignored all the whispers behind her back and carried on without second thought,

Her whole life, Edith have felt different. Like she never belonged at all. This was the reason why.

 

"Edith, please," Slender Man suddenly stood up from his chair and made his way over to Edith who sat on the other side of his desk. He bent his knees until they almost touched the carpet beneath his feet and he was almost at eye level with the young Edith. If he even had eyes, Edith would be staring right into them, sadly she was only staring deep into empty blank white eye sockets.

 

"I may not be the father you have always dreamed of. I may not have been in any part of your life at all, but I am now. I've made so many mistakes, I regret everything I've done with your mother. You probably wish you've never been born." He wasn't wrong. Edith has had thoughts like that. From before.

 

At Slenderman's tone, he sounded like he was asking for forgiveness. Like a calming begging tone when they know they've done something very wrong and can't forget, Edith felt her shattered heart fix itself up and already start to heat up. She didn't know what it was. Love? Perhaps. She hadn't really felt much of it. Mary never gave her the love she really needed and deserved. It always felt like Mary was always putting a fake forced smile and fake happy tone.

 

"Edith, I am not asking for your forgiveness. I only wish to be apart of your life, as the true father I shall be. Even if you decide to hate me, that won't stop me from loving you like a father should and protecting you now." All those sad emotions were easily visible in his tone right in her head. Edith was always kind, hardly ever selfish. Her anger she hardly ever used because there was no reason to use it. Edith always gave someone a second chance. She always respected it if it was a mistake. She knew mercy well. She remembered she was of his blood. You cannot hate family. It could've been possible to hate this creature she called her father. But it may not have been possible for Edith. His mistake had been haunting him for perhaps all these years, knowing that no one forgive him. There was only one person who could forgive him and tell him to leave it in the past.

That person, was Edith.

 

"I forgive you." Was all Edith replied.

Her voice smooth, soft, a quiet whisper, but loud enough for him to hear. She even heard Slenderman's breath hitch as if shocked and unprepared for her answer. He must've been expecting a "Burn in Hell, Monster" or a "I don't forgive you". Slenderman got none of that. He wished for a second chance. Edith only wished for him to prove what a father he can be. Slenderman didn't know how to respond. Maybe to hug or kiss his daughter? He was a murderer. Of course not.

He tipped his chin downwards at Edith.

"Edith, I promise you, you will not regret your decision. Ii thank you for your forgiveness which I unexpected. I will protect you like a father really should. I will be the father you've always wanted. Cross my heart, and hope to die." He promised with a strong but quiet voice. With a long white Slender hand, he reached up and grabbed a strand of Edith's raven black hair and let it fall between his index finger and thumb. His hand was surprisingly smooth but it also felt a little leathery, like touching rough dried paint. Edith couldn't help but let a small kind smile touch her lips. 

 

She finally had a father. 

And Edith knew already, he was going to be a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Death Of Edith's Mother Is DEEP, I Know. I Still Wonder About Edith's Decision For Accepting Slenderman's Apology. I Mean, I Think She Was Too Merciful. What Do You Guys Think? Lemme Know. But That May Be Or Might Not Be A Mistake, It's Up To You Readers. But Family Is Family, I Guess. "Blood Is Thicker Than Water" The Quote I Agree With. Sorry For Not Updating As Much. I Uploaded Twenty Chapters Over One Night, C'mon.  
> Thanks For Reading!  
> P.S Next Chapter WILL Have A Lot More Of JTK! ;)


	22. Slumber On Shard Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING! This Chapter May Contain Gore, Sexual Violence, Ext  & Jeff
> 
> Edith Finds Jeff In His Room, The Psycho Killer Lying In A Pig Sty....  
> Let's Make This Summary Short So You Guys Can Find Out What Happens Yourselves. ;)

After her and Slenderman's conversation and Slender Man's promise, Edith wished to leave his studies finally. To which Slenderman obliged. Edith left the room without a glance over her shoulder at her father. Hoodie, who happened to be on the other side of the door, he would've given her a face of concern. But he could really only tilt his hooded head at her.

Edith only told him to take her back to Jeff, and so he obeyed and did so.

 

The two didn't speak as they quietly walked through the halls of Slender Mansion. Edith found the silence quite comfortable. Relaxing. Edith replayed her father Slenderman's word in her head like a mixtape.

 

"Edith, I promise you, you will not regret your decision."

"I will protect you like a father really should. I will be the father you've always wanted."

"Cross my heart, and hope to die."

 

Her eyes were still feeling sore and red from the truth of her mother, Eleanor. From crying and weeping her death that had been unspoken of. She never deserved any of it.

The torture. The rape. The pain. None of it,

Slenderman confessed everything he had done was all a mistake. He regretted everything and it was true.

Edith had heard the truth dripping off every word. She didn't know how. Maybe it was one of her new abilities. To sense for lies.

 

Soon enough, she and Hoodie arrived at Jeff's room, the door closed and sounds came from inside. Her memory returned to her as Edith lastly remembered leaving Jeff in the kitchen. Perhaps he moved? Must've. Anxiety is what suddenly filled Edith and she looked up at Hoodie, fear shining in her eyes and her lips mouthing silent pleads. Unfortunately, Hoodie paid them no notice. He just simply pushed Edith in direction of the door before turning his back on her and walking away down the hallway.

 

So here Edith was, alone to face the insane killer on her own. The sounds coming from inside the room were the sounds of smashing glasses, furniture being pushed over and the evil sick cackles of the killer himself. Edith took a few minutes to make her decision on whether to enter or to flee. She finally made her decision after a while. Edith thickly swallowed before reaching out and resting her hand on the stone-cold door knob. Did she really want to do this? Edith asks herself. No, she had to do it.

 

Without thinking any more, Edith slowly opened the door, the door creaking as she did so. As the door opened, Edith looked inside the room and she couldn't help but widen her eyes at the sight. Beer bottles had been smashed on the floor, leaving shattered glass piece everywhere on the floor.The nightstand had been flipped over, as well as with the lamp that had sat on it. The lamp smashed and broken, never to be turned on again.

Some of Jeff's knives that had been on his table had been stabbed into the clear white walls of the room. Some slashes on the wall if not just stabs. The bed had also been flipped over, it's sheets blood stained a little, ripped and flung off the mattress, leaving the mattress naked and bare.

 

But there was the grinning murderer himself. Lying in the middle of the floor, on the glass and in the middle of the room. His back laying on the smashed glass without a care in the world, like it wasn't even painful. The picture made Edith cringe. Jeff had his hands nicely folded on his stomach, his unblinking eyes staring up at the ceiling, looking into another universe. His chest softly rose and fell calmly and his breathing was terribly quiet.

It was almost like he was sleeping.

 

It was funny, because Edith only heard so much a few minutes ago, it was so loud, but now it's like it had all just stopped suddenly.

Maybe Jeff was in fact asleep. He didn't have any eyelids at all. He couldn't even blink.

Edith couldn't even imagine how difficult it would've been to live without eyelids. His eyelids would've been dry. His vision probably blurry. His eyes stinging and aching. Without having eyelids, it made it simple for someone to be able to stab your eye out just like that. Try walk around, staring and unable to shut your eyes. When you shine light in someone's eyes, their first reaction is covering their eyes or shutting them with their eyelids. Jeff can't do that, he doesn't have eyelids. He can only use his hands to hide his eyes. Or he would perhaps might just go blind and it would also hurt like Hell.

 

Sleep also might be a problem. You close your eyes when you sleep so you block out anything in your vision. Jeff can only stare at the ceiling and wait for sleep to overtake him. Try fall asleep with our eyes wide open. Edith even heard that some people are actually able to sleep with their eyes open, not because they didn't have eyelids, it's because they just did all this in their sleep. It happened the same way sleepwalking, snoring and even sleep talking works.

 

Edith stared at Jeff's lying form on the floor from the doorway, where she had not taken a step in. She looked over her shoulder, not knowing if she should leave or enter. Edith hadn't seen Jeff sleep before and he must've not got sleep often. Maybe she should leave him alone, alone to his rest. Everyone needs it every once and awhile. Even psycho killers.

Finally making her decision, Edith decided to step through the doorway and start her way towards the killer. Why was she choosing this? She didn't know. It almost felt like she should be here. Like something bad might happen if she left him. Edith was puzzled form all these emotions coming over her but she couldn't really do much about it at the moment.

Careful not to make noise or to cut herself, Edith carefully stepped over the pieces of beer glasses that were scatter across the floor. Edith's feet were leading her towards the flipped over bed because she planned to flip the bed carefully back upright and perhaps lie on it until Jeff awakens.

 

"Come here." Growled out a familiar voice. Edith's eyes extended in size for a minute. He wasn't asleep. Her throat dried and she instantly felt stuck to the spot. Maybe that was her imagination. No, don't act stupid, Edith, she thought to herself. He was awake. How could she just fall for it so easily? Edith then wanted to slap herself.

"I-I thought you were asleep." Edith found herself stuttering with a bit of shock spotted in her voice. Edith heard a scoff in response, causing her to glance over her shoulder at the killer who still laid on the floor without moving a muscle.

Jeff hadn't moved from his spot, he hadn't moved an inch. He probably watched her in the corner of his eyes.

 

"I hardly ever get *hic* any sleep at *hic* all." He replied back in a bored and sleepy tone. Edith's heart skipped a beat and her body froze. Was Jeff.... hiccuping? The beer bottles. Was he? Drunk? 

Edith gulped. What happened to killers when they were drunk? They were worse drunk? Must be. That's what Edith fears. Maybe his anger would erupt in any second. Or he would start to cackle himself to death at any moment. Maybe he'll start to confess or even start to cry. Edith didn't know what he'll do.

 

"Come lie *hic* next to me!!" Jeff suddenly roared with a hiccup, making Edith jump in fright.

Now, not wanting to anger the drunk Jeff any more than he was, Edith obeyed and made her way across the glass without cutting herself and approached Jeff. Glass surrounded Jeff as well as he must've been lying on some, without care. Jeff's eyes landed on Edith and an evil grin grew upon his scarred crimson lips. He wanted her to lie down next to him, on the glass. Fear sprouted in Edith's eyes in realization and even sighted Jeff's grin widen.

 

Edith sighed in defeat. She didn't have much of a choice anyway. Drunk Jeff sounded a lot worse than a normal killer Jeff. Edith didn't know what a drunk Jeff could do, and she didn't want to know either. But she would heal right? Edith recalled back when she healed straight away after her hand got sliced by Jeff.

She would survive, she'll heal in seconds anyway.

Edith slowly bent her knees and laid down, on top of the broken glass pieces, As she laid down flat on her back, she felt the sharp jagged pieces dig into her back and Edith couldn't help but wince and let out a cry as she put all her weight on them. She cried for a few minutes, giving the pain a few minutes, amusing the killer meanwhile. Soon the pain softened and she was comfortable. Edith didn't dare move a muscle.

 

It all happened so fast, like all in a split second.

 

Before Edith could move an inch, Jeff rolled right over on top of her, pinning her body down with the weight of his. Jeff was thankfully his average weight, maybe even under from the lack of food he probably never eats. Jeff's face only centimeters away from Edith's, so close he could just stick out his long tongue and even lick her lips.

The glass shards dug even deeper into Edith's back, making her hiss in pain and even a few pained tears come to her eyes. The glass could've been stuck in the skin of her back by now.

 

Jeff didn't care if Edith was hurt. He even found it amusing. It made him grin with more excitement. Edith's heart rushed. Her mind swirled. Her aqua eyes forced to look right into Jeff's grey but blue lifeless ones. Jeff grinned his blood soaked teeth before diving his head into Edith's suddenly exposed neck and surprised her.

Edith couldn't held in the gasp as Jeff performed this actions so unexpectedly. Her heart speed up more and more, panicking. She felt lips on her neck, running up and down her neck, caressing the skin and a nose taking in her scent. Edith wanted it to stop. No, this wasn't right. It wasn't right at all.

Then the lips attacked. They bit lightly into her neck, letting Edith gasp another time before they began sucking and kissing softly. All Edith could do was lie there hopelessly, just letting this killer touch her without her permission. Edith held her breath against the killer, not wanting to somewhat release a moan.

The lips started to move on from the neck, trailing upwards towards her sharp jaw line. His lips went over her jaw smoothly before they went to hover over her lips, almost teasingly.

 

"Just imagine what I can do with these sweet lips of yours..." Jeff exhaled and he gave in her scent another time. Edith swallowed hard, hopefully he didn't hear her gulp, but he must've when he smirked again, mischief dancing in his orbs.

Jeff's cracked bloody lips collided with Edith's, unwillingly for Edith. Edith's lips were soft and plush while Jeff's tasted of blood and were also cold and scarred. Jeff moved his lips against hers, Edith feeling unable to do anything but want to shake him off. His lips felt so peculiar on hers, but so right. It confused Edith but she still didn't want to kiss back. He didn't deserve anything from her. Not even her kiss.

 

Edith wanted the kiss to end but it didn't. It only went further. Too far. Edith wanted to breathe, but she hadn't thought twice for when she accidentally opened her mouth , it gave Jeff the entrance he was about to request for. Jeff gladly took the chance and shoved his long snake-like tongue into Edith's mouth. Jeff's tongue searched every inch and detail of Edith's wet cave of inside her mouth as he kissed her, their lips moving side to side.

When Edith had absolutely enough, she tried to push Jeff off of her to allow her to breathe but Jeff straddled her, his knees keeping her arms glued to their sides as he did his work.

Edith struggled more, shuffling side to side on the sharp piercing glass beneath her. The shards pierced her skin through her clothing, causing her back to bleed blood. But Edith didn't care. She needed air more than anything else at the moment.

 

Edith's face was probably red or maybe either blue or purple! As her last resort, Edith screamed, her scream muffled by Jeff's lips but definitely loud enough to hear. Edith gasped for breath as Jeff's lips finally released hers and finally allowed her to breathe. At the same time, Jeff got off of the young Edith, rolled over and lay down next to her, fighting for breath himself.

As his breath was still heavy and heaving, Jeff managed to snicker at Edith as she was gasping for breath like she had just been brought back from the dead.

 

"Wh-why did you d-do that?" Edith asked still huffing for breath. Jeff hiccuped and rolled his wide eyes. He was drunk. That was all Edith needed to know. Lord knows what else Jeff could do when he was drunk. Jeff of course didn't answer Edith's question but just lay back on the glass, not even making a face at the pain in his back. Edith was stunned at Jeff's reaction. Could he possibly die at all? She didn't know.

 

"How long will I have to stay here?" Edith found her lips speaking for her. Why was she asking this? She already had an answer. Her answer. Maybe she would be forced to stay here for the rest of her life. But for what? Just for Jeff's company? Slenderman suggesting her safety? To learn how to even kill? Edith wouldn't stay for any of it. Not even for her own newfound father, Slenderman.

Edith wouldn't stay here forever. If they won't let her go, she'll have no choice but to plan to escape. Edith didn't truly understand why she was brought here. To find out the truth perhaps? Maybe. But she wasn't going to stay here forever. She may have to fight for freedom. Edith would do just that.

A snicker left the killer's ruined lips after a moment or two, bringing Edith out of her thoughts.

 

"This is your *hic* home now, Edith. *Hic* You're staying here for a *hic* long time." He slurred with hiccups and mischievous chuckles. She felt her eyes widen at the answer. No, he was drunk, he would be lying. Edith prayed he would be lying. Her real father was here, yes, but Edith just could hardly picture herself living with a bunch of monsters, murderers and psychos

It was difficult for Edith to believe this was where she belonged. Wait, was this where she belonged. It felt so, strange. Like she didn't belong here. But she never felt like she belonged with other human people either. If it wasn't here or with other humans, where did she belong?

Did she belong anywhere? Edith didn't know. She didn't know if she'll ever find out. Will she?

 

"Then why, do I f-feel like I don't belong here? I also d-don't feel like I belong with other humans." Edith confessed. She wanted to use her mouth to speak, not her mind. She wanted to tell someone this. Maybe Jeff could be someone to talk to. A drunk Jeff might just be able to listen. Okay, now Edith felt stupid to let a total psychopath listen to her thoughts.

 

When Edith didn't get a response or even a sound form the killer lying beside her, she glanced at him in the corner of her eye. He was so still, he almost looked dead. His pupils still and just glued to the ceiling. His breathing was slow and peaceful, just like when he was faking his sleep. Edith narrowed her eyes at him, he was faking it again. Just to get her to shut up. Edith weakly lifted her arm from the sharded glass to shake Jeff's body. But once Edith's hand got to almost touching Jeff's body, just hovering over his arm which was by his sides, she stopped.

She sensed something. Her Creepypasta abilities suddenly taking control. He wasn't faking. He was sleeping. Edith couldn't believe it! He fell asleep so fast! When you're drunk, maybe it makes you just drop, asleep. Is this why Jeff drinks alcohol sometimes? To help him fall asleep? Perhaps. Edith couldn't help but think it was rather smart for a broken minded man like him.

 

Edith didn't feel like sleeping though. Jeff needed sleep more than her, definitely. He must've hardly ever slept at all. Edith slept almost every day. Let's just say Jeff deserves proper rest. Knowing she wouldn't fall asleep anytime sooner, even on uncomfortable glass, Edith struggled to lift her small body off of the shattered beer glass. She even whimpered as she did so, but her whimpers weren't loud enough to awake the killer. Once she had finally got to her feet and stood up straight, as her back bent straight, she felt something wet slide down her back like water but slower and thicker. Blood.

Edith didn't pay any attention to it though. She already felt it healing slowly, the blood drying up until it had vanished completely. The sharp pointed pains in her back and prickly spine disappear. Edith decided to make her way towards the doorway, to which she had left the door open by a gap stupidly. Her feet dodged the piece of glass as she crept towards the door. Once she reached the doorway, she stepped through and on her way, grabbed a soft hold of the rough carved door.

 

Edith glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping killer, his eyes wide open and staring right up at the ceiling. It looked freaky, yes, but something about it made him peaceful. It reminded Edith of the movies when a character died with their eyes open but their bodies were peaceful. Edith felt a small smile tug at her lips suddenly before she pulled them back down and slowly closed the door quietly.

As the door clicked shut, Edith just stood there, not knowing of what to do next. She of course had options.

Visit her father, Slenderman

Explore the Slender Mansion

Look for other Creepypastas to talk or hang out with

Look for escape

 

Edith didn't know what to choose. Her father could be busy, doing whatever he did in his studies, dealing with his so called "Proxies". Other Creepypastas could attempt to kill her. She could look around, run into a Creepypasta she had never seen before.

She could try find an exit, but end up running in circles or coming into a dead end. Edith let out a frustrated sigh. Se honestly didn't know what to do. But risks had to be taken.

Edith turned down the long and winding dim hallway, he legs already starting to move forward, down the hall.

 

 

Edith chose the escape option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Pretty Proud Of This Chapter. Finally We Got Jeff And Edith Alone Together! I Know, It's Hard Work For Me. I'm Hoping To Get Those Two Together More Often. Just Give Them A Few Chapters. I Promise You! You'll See More Exciting Like This Soon Enough. (I Know You Guys Like It) I'm Still Getting Another Story Done. A Loki Fanfiction. Hey, My favorite Villain. What Can I Say? Next Chapter Will Include Some Sneaky Feline...  
> Thanks So much For Reading This Far!


	23. Grinning Demon Feline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Edith Makes Her Escape, She Finds Herself Getting Lost. What Happens When She Meets A Strange Black Cat In The Living Room That Won't Leave Her Alone? Who Knows, Maybe It Could Help Her? Or, She May Just Be It's Next Victim. We'll See...

Every now and then, the floorboards creaked under Edith's feet, making her flinch and snap around to look behind her. Of course, there was nothing there and Edith assumed she was just jumpy. The hall kept going and seemed to lead her nowhere. Edith's throat dried as she had not recalled the last time she drank any water. She was indeed thirsty. But no, she couldn't look for water now, not while she is finally out of Jeff's grasp and has the advantage to escape.

The hallway was dim. A light with flies surrounding it and even the flies trying to take all the light for themselves. They buzzed and just looking up at them in the ceiling made Edith want to puke.

Edith's feet were growing tired and were already becoming sore. They wanted a rest. Edith just tried to ignore the pain for now.

 

Finally, Edith came entered a random room. It was a familiar room. It was the living room. Jeff brought her here once, only a few hours ago and on the couches were many Creepypastas. Now the couches are unoccupied and the living room is empty. Edith wondered where everyone had gone. Not even Eyeless Jack was in the kitchen. The entire room was silent. Almost too quiet. It irked Edith.

Timidly, Edith made her way into the kitchen, feeling invisible eyes watching her every single move as she did so. Edith had a horrible feeling in her stomach. That she wasn't alone in this room. That something or someone was watching. But she knew not of where they were.

 

Edith found the fridge in the kitchen, in the corner of the room behind the counter. She crept over to it and opened it as silently as possible. As she opened the door, her eyes were met with shelves full of food, or so called food.

Bloody meat, human organs, eyeballs, finger and toes, small friendly animals which were dead, jugs of blood, blood popsicles. Rotten fish, candy and even human body parts! Edith immediately lost her appetite. Her previous eaten apple from before making it's way back up to her throat. Edith rushed over to the sink where she hung her head over it and puked over the apple tasting vomit. Edith's hair hung loosely in front of her face and she swore she got some vomit in her hair. Disgusting, she thought.

 

It took a few minutes for Edith to recover from the horrific looking sight in the fridge and she scavenged over a cup or glass. She luckily found a small cute clear glass out from one of the cupboards and went to fill it in the sink with cold water. Thankfully the tape ran clear healthy water which honestly surprised Edith. Once satisfied with a glass of water in her hand, she made her way out of the kitchen, but stopped dead on the spot at what she saw sitting on the back of the couch cushions on top of one of the couches.

It was a cat.

 

No ordinary cat. This one looked different from other cats. It's fur was as black as the midnight sky, it's fur looking smooth and shiny and even fluffy. It's eyes glowed a dangerous blood red and it's pupils were tightened down into dangerously thin slits. It's tail was long, slick and flexible. It's little nose was black, blending in with it's fur and a few white whiskers sprouted from its cheeks.

The cat was thin and fit, not at all fat but it didn't seem to eat much either.

 

The world seemed to freeze around the two of them. Edith and the cat. The cat was positioned in a fancy sitting position like all other normal cats. But it watched her with a strong stare, it's slit eyes staring right into her soul. Edith felt heavy and in the spotlight under this feline's stare and she started to walk past it, glancing at it as she did while questions of the cat spun in her head.

As Edith made it to the doorway, she turned her gaze back in front of her but then she regretted it once she heard a sly voice speak from behind her.

"You dare ignore me..."

 

Edith's froze in her tracks. Disbelief filled her as well as her eyes must've widened into the size of plates. There was no one else in the room behind her except... No, it was impossible. Animals can't talk. But monsters are real, so how can't it be impossible? A small snicker came from behind her and that was all it took to get Edith to turn around filled from curiosity. There was the cat, in the same place as Edith last saw it. It had only turned to look around at Edith, it must've been watching her go to leave.

Edith felt lost of words. There was no one else in the room with her, except the black cat. Edith locked her eyes with the cats, it looked so innocent like it hadn't spoken a word. Maybe it was all in Edith's mind. Perhaps this is the price for staying cooped up in a house full of killers, creatures and psychopaths. Now Edith was even more eager to get out of here.

 

Edith went to turn away from the cat before the voice spoke again.

"Don't you turn away from me.." It growled deeply. In the corner of her eye, Edith saw the cat open it's mouth and speak these words itself. It was talking. The. Cat. Was. Talking. Edith felt dizzy all of sudden. Was she going to pass out? Faint? Perhaps.

The grip Edith's hand on the glass grew slippy and the glass slipped right from her hands. The glass shattered with a ear piercing crash and the water in the glass splashed out with it, wetting the plush old red carpet. The cat watched the smashed glass for a minute, before lifting up its head and looking at Edith.

Then Edith saw it.

 

The cat's lips started to pull upwards, revealing it's sharp pointed fangs. It's teeth were clean and were as white as marble, they seemed to sparkle at Edith. The cat was smiling a huge grin. It was smiling at Edith. The sight crept out Edith and made her feel nervous. Was this cat a killer too? What's next? A killer robot monkey?

The way the creature grinned at her, it gave Edith bad thoughts. Thought she didn't want to think about. She better get out of here. Edith turned away rapidly to flee the room but in the hallway was the cat.

The cat sat on the floor right in front of her! Like it had teleported there! It was firstly on the couch right before, now it's right in front of her!

 

Edith backed away from the smiling feline, causing her to trip and stumble on some of the shattered glass and yelp. Edith ignored the pain and rushed towards the kitchen, leaving a bloody trail behind as she did so. Edith ducked behind the counter and just prayed that the cat wouldn't follow her.

Her prayers were interrupted and weren't ever answered when another snicker broke through the air.

"You're so cute when you think you can hide from me.."

 

Edith saw the cat jumping up onto the counter, where she had been ducking behind. A smile still graced the cat's lips as it looked down on Edith's crouched hiding form. Edith's heart sped up, her body already starting to tremble and her palms beginning to sweat.

Slowly, Edith rose to her full height, never ever taking her blue eyes off the cat that watched her carefully with deep interest.

It easily spotted that the young girl was shaking in fear, oh how it loved when it's victims did that.

"Y-you talk" Was all Edith could speak of. The cat simply rolled it's eyes in annoyance. That's always the first thing people say, he thought. But soon he smirked and started to walk around on the counter.

 

"Why? First time you've heard a feline speak before?" He asked, his tail wagging around as he wandered on the kitchen counter. Edith watched closely, making sure the cat wasn't planning to pounce at her when she put her guard down. This cat was a killer. Like the rest of them. Edith nodded shyly at the cat, still not sure if she is dreaming or not. Edith heard the cat hum in response and then take a massive cat leap up onto the top of the fridge.

"What do I call you?" Edith asked tilting her head and sneaking over to the fridge. The fridge's door was still open so she didn't hesitate to shut it. The cat sat sat a top of the fridge and watched as Edith approached from almost a bird's eye view. It's red eyes brightened before dimming again.   
"They call me Grinny, my dear." He grinned and bowed his head. The cat's voice was somewhat quite deep and full of mischief and slyness. It's tone of voice made Edith think it was secretly up to something and was going to do once she put her guard down.

 

"Now what do they call you, may I ask?" He asked sly, raising his bottom up high flexibly as he knelt down and with sly smirk painted on his cat lips. Edith always felt small and uneasy under the sly black cat's sharp teasing gaze. Not only was this killer, but lots of thing seemed like bad news with this cat.

Edith gulped as she looked up at the cat on top of the fridge.

"Edith."

"Ahh, so you're the Hybrid I've heard so much about!" The cat cried with joy and an even bigger. Edith's heart froze it's beating. That word, it always made her heart clench and her teeth grit. How she hated the name. She despised it. Edith cocked her head to the side as if not understanding what the cat had just said. But really, she understood clearly. Is this what everyone is calling her now? She has a name, why do they not all her by her own name? Well, maybe they're killers and psychopaths, Edith thought to herself.

 

Edith's face scrunched up with anger at the cat as well as her gritted her teeth at it.

"Do not call me that." She hissed at the sly black cat before spinning on her heel and making her way out of the kitchen. This cat wasn't going to kill her, only play with her and tease her as if she was a little mouse. A deep mischievous chuckle came from behind her as the cat chuckled at her.

"You wish to leave this place, I can help you, dear." Grinny spoke behind her. That made Edith halt to a stop. She remembered that she had to escape this dreadful place. That she couldn't stay here. Edith glanced over her shoulder at the grinning cat, whose eyes had now grown into big pupils instead of slits. This cat, it always smiled. Maybe that is why it is called Grinny. Just like the dog, Smile. It suited them both of course. They were somewhat great names, but Edith would never a pet that.

 

Edith wondered if this cat was jesting her. Perhaps, it was a killer after all. Edith didn't know if she could trust this feline at all. Could she?

"How can I trust you?" Edith asked Grinny, keeping her voice stable and careful. The grin on the cat's face withered for a second before it grew back as fast as if had vanished. It seemed to think about it's own answer. Maybe it was thinking of a lie or excuse for me to trust it, Edith thought smartly.

"You don't have a choice. I'm your only hope at escaping without anyone knowing of your disappearance. You'll never find the way out all by yourself. So trusting me is either your funeral or your way out." He answer smugly shining his pointed smile of sharp jagged teeth. The answer took Edith off guard, definitely, and it left her choice all up to her.

 

She might be able to find the exit, the cat could be lying about that. But Edith has searched and walked these long dim hallways of this mansion to know well enough that she can't find the exit without any help. She hasn't seen it ever since she had entered the mansion. Was this Edith's only choice? Her only chance of freedom? If she went on her own, she would possibly not be able to find the exit and there would be a bigger chance of getting caught by another Creepypasta.

Edith sighed, she knew there was not much of a choice. Whether she could trust this feline or not, he was her only possible chance of getting out of here.

 

"Show me the way out, please." She huffed, defeat written all over her face. The cat's grin widened, almost too big for it's own little face. It pounced off the fridge and landed on the floor as every other cat could. On all fours. Grinny took his time walking out of the kitchen and soon passed Edith and left the living room, expecting her to follow, to which she did. The hallways were dead silent, except for the humming Grinny made as he casually walked the halls without a worry in the world. Edith sheepishly followed, keeping her guard up and staying a distance away from the smirking feline. He could lead her to a trap. Or even back to Jeff. Edith just didn't trust the cat. At all.

After a couple of twists and turns of the halls, Edith soon found a door that looked similar to the old entrance door. It was the door. The door to the exit. Edith's eyes extended in shock. How was it so easy to find it?

 

"We killers know this mansion like the back of our hands. You however , have only been here for 3 days. So don't be so surprised, love." Grinny snickered at Edith's expression. 3 days? Edith thought surprised. It felt so much less. Maybe that's what it's like in captivity, she thought again.

Edith dreamly approached the door and opened it without hesitation. She was met with wilderness. It was night at the time. The moon shone brightly in the sky. But it didn't shine it's pearly white glow. It was a blood red glow, giving the rest of the landscape a stained red colour. It was dark outside but Edith's Creepypasta abilities gave her a bit of night vision to at least show her where she was walking. It was indeed helpful at times, until it got too bright.

 

Edith stepped out through the doorway and onto the porch, not looking back. She was free. She had escaped. She guessed she could trust the cat after all. After so long, a happy soft smile reached her lips and not even paying attention to check if the cat was there, she took off into a happy sprint without care.

Edith was blinded by absolute happiness. Her feet took off running, sprinting. She jumped over big roots that rose from the ground, she dodged the trees that stood as walls. Edith didn't dare look back. Nothing was going to stop her now.

If only if she was certain about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Grinny Cat Isn't In Many Fanfictions So I Decided It Would Be Fun To play Around And Add Him Into Mine. I Definitely Played Around With His Feline Character. Now We Have Smile Dog AND Grinny Cat In This Fanfic. Don't See That Every Day. I've Related This Grinny With The Mysterious Black Cat Form The Movie Coraline & The Cheshire Cat From Alice In Wonderland. Just A Mashup I Guess. Please Leave Kudos Right Here, Right Now! Please I'm Begging Now!


	24. Not Of This World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edith Finds A Simpler Way Back To Purple Haunt. But Not Alone. Unlike When She First Arrived At Purple Haunt, This Time, She Doesn't Feel Welcome At All. She's Driven Away Immediately By A New Discovery & I The End Finds Herself In A Tight Situation.

After what felt like hours of running, Edith's energy ran out and she slowed down to a peaceful walk. Her feet ached only a little due to the rough terrain and how long she had been running. Her feet in her boots wore no socks but rubbed against the leather inside the boot. No wind blew, no stars decorated the blood red sky nor had the moon even disappeared. It had felt like hours since Edith had been out here and it wasn't even near daylight yet. This concerned Edith.

The landscape around her. It looked like Hell. No earth. The sky didn't look like this. Not at all. Was Edith...? No, she wasn't dead. She was alive and breathing. Could this all be a dream? That couldn't be possible could it? This all felt too real to be a dream.

 

A snap immediately caught Edith frozen in her tracks. She turned to look behind her, noticing nothing. Great, now she was going crazy, she thought to herself. Edith had been walking in these woods for a while now, the woods not ever coming to an end. Edith even swore she came past the exact same tree a few times. Was she walking in circles? Perhaps. Edith had tried different directions but she always found herself back where she started. This angered her.

Wherever she was now, it wasn't on Earth. But there was one thing that Edith hadn't thought about. Where was there to go? Back to Purple Haunt? What about Lucille back there? Edith had been told that Lucille was a witch and that witches kill Creepypastas. Did Lucille truly know Edith was a creepypasta this entire time? Was she surely going to kill her? Edith couldn't help but feel a little betrayed if Lucille would've done as such.

 

But Edith was only half Creepypasta, half human. Was the Creepypasta poison, the Rosary Poison able to kill her? Well the Rosary plant was indeed poisonous to human but that was the only ingredient in the poison that EJ mentioned. It would be a risk to see if the poison worked.

The Creepypastas were looking for a cure, if at least one drop got into their systems, they would easily die in less than 24 hours. Lucille was a witch, maybe she knew about the poison.

Edith recalled the door she saw back at Purple Haunt. The one she was about to open before Lucille came out of it and scared her off. Back in Lucille's studies. Edith felt curiosity rise in her stomach again at the thought. She Had to see what was through that door. In that secret room.

 

Another twig snapped and brought Edith from her thoughts. She paused her walking, turned and saw, no one. Edith could already sense a ghastly presence following her but she didn't know who.

"And where do you think you're going?" Asked a deep sly voice. Edith recognized this sly voice. Grinny. Edith gasped out in surprise before looking down and spotting the black cat standing right at her feet, at her side, his laser red eyes staring up at her.

Edith's throat dried out. She had no excuses to lie to the cat.

"Th-that is none of your business, Grinny." Edith managed to snap back at the cat. Surprisingly Edith, the cat only grew a big pointed smile instead of growing angry. Now Edith wondered if the cat could even get angry without grinning and being sly. Why was this cat still following her? Edith has had enough help. This cat was only attempting to annoy her. And it was succeeding at the moment. Edith knew she had no time for Grinny and had to get out of here, fast.

 

"But I'm afraid that Is my business, my dear. You've been walking in circles here. You're not even on earth. This world, is a small world. If you walk away from something, you'll still come right back to it." Edith's eyes widened at the cat's words. But she wasn't so surprised somehow. She had already thought of this in her mind before. She definitely was correct about knowing she must've been walking in circles. But a small world? Grinny was right. She had walked away but she still came back. This concerned her.

A small world.

 

If she wasn't on earth. Then where was she? Heaven? Hell? Another possible Realm? Now Edith didn't know if that was possible. This was difficult to take in.

"T-then how do I leave this place?" Edith asked, her voice becoming filled with slight worry and panic. Grinny carried on grinning as he started to circle around the girl's ankles, his tail grazing the calves of her legs. Grinny's fur was soft, silky and even fluffy and ruffled.

"Well, you most certainly aren't allowed to," Grinny snickered, glancing up at Edith as she watched him with careful eyes. He finally stopped circling her and sat down before her, wrapping his tail around his body neatly.

"But I am well known for my mischief in the Slender Mansion. So, I will grant you this one permission under my charge." He flashed his teeth at her. Edith's hate for the sly black cat disappeared at his words. Grinny would help her? Again. He'll help her escape this realm? Will he keep a secret of all this?

 

Another excited and happy smile reached Edith's lips and she was bouncing on her feet, resisting the urge to pick up the killer cat and cuddle it. "Oh thank you so much!" Edith cried out with joy. Grinny just rolled his eyes before getting up, turning his back on Edith and already starting his way forward. "Come, before we get caught by someone." He called over his shoulder. Edith didn't hesitate at all to rush after Grinny.

 

As the two of them walked through the forest, Edith wished to ask Grinny if he really knew how to get out of this realm. When she asked him, he only responded with:

"Of course I know how to get out of this realm. You just need to point out the portal." With that, he was silent and carried on his four-legged walk. Edith couldn't wait to see the real world again. To feel the warm sunshine on her face once more. To see the real blue sky, perhaps full with white fluffy clouds. To smell a free scent of the landscape, instead of smelling blood and corpses the entire time. To taste the freedom of being free of this realm and the Creepypasta's grasp.

 

Edith's dreamy thoughts vanished when something bright caught Edith's eye and Grinny spoke again once more in a while.

"This is the portal." He announced. Edith stared and took the portal's appearance in. It was just like a mirror.

 

An open doorway to the beautiful bright realm of Earth. The portal glowed and little bits of white sparks erupted from the doorway. The portal lit up the area of the forest and shone brightly and almost blindingly. The sparks that came from the doorway seemed harmless and reminded Edith of the sparks of fire that flew up in the air as the fire burned and cackled.

Edith looked hypnotized by the portal until Grinny cleared his throat to drive Edith's gaze away from the portal and get her attention.

 

"I will be coming with you, for you are not to go alone and unguarded. Be aware that there are indeed witches in these areas and wish to kill us in only seconds. Now, walk through the portal." He said, before nodding to the glowing doorway portal. Edith ignored the urge to groan in annoyance and roll her eyes. No one would leave her in peace, would they? She'll be followed around by Creepypastas her whole life now? Well, after all that Grinny has done for her this night, Edith supposed she could let it slide.

 

Taking a deep breath, Edith walked towards the portal, anxiety sprouting in her stomach and her mind starting to panic. But Edith pushed herself to ignore her feelings, she blocked everything and managed to step through.

Edith's vision was blinded for a minute or two, until it all cleared and Edith found herself in a different forest. It was so bright, meaning to Edith that the transportation worked. It was daylight. The sun shone brightly in the sky. The sky was a baby blue and was clear of clouds. The forest was full of different scents and smells that instantly filled Edith's nose. No birds tweeted and sang their beautiful melodies, there never were any living animals in this forest anyway. But Edith recalled the night when she saw a raven. The only animal she saw in the forest, at night.

 

"Ah, isn't it good to be back in the sickening sunshine?" Sneered a voice coming from the ground, making Ediht snap her head downwards. There, sat Grinny, staring up at her, for once not covering her face with a psychotic grin. Edith frowned a little, knowing that Grinny was here with her, but she didn't feel up to answering him. It was a rhetorical question anyway, she thought.

Edith started a peaceful walk through the forest, taking a random direction and taking the moment to think. Now that she was free of that Hell, where was she to go? Back to Purple Haunt? No, it wouldn't be a good idea. She wouldn't be welcome. It's too risky. Lucille knows Edith is a creepypasta and will try to kill her. Edith just couldn't risk as such.

 

Right now, Edith just planned on going wherever her feet take her. Behind her, Edith could hear the small, quiet but still audible footsteps of Grinny who trailed behind her.

"So where are we going, my dear Edith?" Grinny asked suddenly. Edith didn't know. Anywhere. Just away from that realm she was taken to. Maybe Edith could start over. Begin a new life. Now that sounded exciting to Edith.

 

Mind coming back to Grinny, Edith shrugged her shoulders with a hum. "Anywhere but back there." She said quietly as she continued walking. Grinny was silent but he soon managed to catch up to her and even walk at her side. Edith felt Grinny glance up at her every now and then as they walked, like grinny was checking her face for what she was thinking.

"Why are there never any animals in this forest?" Edith asked out of the blue, taking back Grinny. Grinny didn't take time to think, like he always knew the answer.

"Creatures & Creepypastas like the Rake and others wander these woods. They chase out unwanted visitors and devour all the animals they sense and smell. You're lucky you were one of us, otherwise you would be dead." Grinny explained to her. The Rake? Edith wondered, a shiver running down her spine. But why did it sound so familiar. Was was the Rake? This puzzled her.

 

"What's the Rake?" Edith asked. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small smirk appear on Grinny's lips and this immediately made Edith feel uncomfortable and even regret asking a little. 

"The Rake is a human looking monster. It crawls on all fours with fingers like long knives. It's arms are longer than it's legs of course and It eats anyone it sees. It eats animals, humans and perhaps maybe even other Creepypastas who are lower on the food chain." Edith started to compare these details to the skeleton monster she saw days ago. Pretty much a week ago.

She remembered how it's own white dead skin hugged it's bone so tightly.

 

How black blood dripped from his jaws.

How it's mouth was dislocated and was full of razor-sharp crunching teeth. Teeth of a true predator.

It's eye sockets, just empty black holes in it's face,

How it crawled through Edith's bedroom window, how it walked on all fours without a problem.

How it's finger were like long swords and it's hands were bigger than it's own face.

It's bone-shaking banshee screech that shook Purple Haunt itself and echoed through the night. 

 

The description of The Rake fitted perfectly with this creature Edith saw crawl through her window and chase her down the halls. That was it. The name sent shivers all over Edith's body just picturing the creature known as The Rake again.

"You've met him, haven't you?" Asked Grinny. Edith arrived back in reality and realised she must've been making it look obvious to Grinny by his reaction to her facial expressions. Grinny didn't hold a grin, nor a frown. But he just watched her with curious yet concerned eyes.

Edith nodded.

 

"You are very lucky to be one of us, otherwise you would be good as dead." He said narrowing his eyes as he said that. Edith flashed a small smile before turning her head up and to in front of her again. She gasped.

There, before her and Grinny, was Purple Haunt mansion. Just up the steep driveway. It looked so empty, so old and abandoned. But yet, only Lucille lived there. Grinny seemed to take in the mansion's appearance for the first time. Edith didn't even know if it was Grinny's first time seeing the mansion.

 

Edith thought back to the secret room in Lucille's studies. She Had to find out was there. Maybe it could help her and Creepypastas. To find an antidote for the Rosary Poison. But this may be a risk in getting caught by Lucille. If Lucille caught Ediht again, she would be in big trouble.

She was here now, she wasn't going to back out now.

Edith took a breath before starting her way towards the mansion, not even caring if Grinny decided to follow her or not. Surprisingly for Edith, as she walked towards Purple Haunt, she could hear the rushing paw steps of Grinny as he raced after her.

 

"What do you think you're doing!?" The cat asked up to her, anger lacing his voice. He didn't sound up to going into a mansion where a witch lived. Edith didn't glance down at the cat, already picturing him at her side trying to keep up and even trying to between her feet to attempt tripping her up.

Edith forced her feet to go faster, as she climbed the steep hill, the wind blowing in her hair and giving her face a cool breeze.

 

Once Edith reached the mansion and stepped onto the old creaky porch, a heartbeat suddenly sounded in her ears. She listened for a minute as she froze her tracks. Her own heartbeat had picked up only a little out of anxiety but this heartbeat that thundered in Edith's ears wasn't hers. It was someone else's.

Was someone else here? Edith wondered to herself. Lucille, Edith thought in realization. Now Edith had second thoughts on coming back here. But she was here now, would she even stand a chance? Should Edith really take this risk? Maybe there could be a way to avoid Lucille and make it to her studies without getting caught?

 

Edith looked down at Grinny, worry on her face. Grinny's eyes narrowed into slits. He didn't shake his head. Edith looked back to the door, her hand already making it's way to the knob.

Her hand softly took hold of it, Edith noticed that her hands were already dripping with sweat and were shaking. Edith forced herself to ignore it. Her hand turned the knob around as she heard a 'click' and slowly pushed open the door.

Right when the door started to creak open, Grinny swiftly and silently slipped through the crack with his skinny, flexible body. The door seemed to squeal on it's hinges as Edith fully opened the door enough for her to slip through.

 

As she entered the mansion, she found the mansion as it was. The lights off. The fireplace that hadn't been lit after a few days by the look of it. The place swallowed by dead silence. Was Lucille even here? Edith wondered. She heard Grinny meow like a normal cat as he walked around, taking in his surroundings with sweet interest. Edith takes no notice of Grinny and makes her way towards the staircase. She rests her hand on the railing as she looks upstairs in awe.

There was silence. Nothing.

 

Now looking like in a trance, Edith started to slowly descend up the staircase, her eyes looking hypnotized. Each foot that stepped on the next step of the staircase, made Edith's heart skip a beat. Questions spun in her head and before she knew it, she had finally drifted up the stairs.

Edith looked left and right and spotted a long straight hallway both ways. Down the left hall was Lucille's studies but down the right hall was a room with its door wide open. The rest of the rooms' doors were closed, some locked. But this room was wide open, and Edith could hear noise coming from inside.

 

Movement, shuffling exact.

This made Edith curious. Forgetting about going to Lucille's studies, Edith changed in direction towards the room. Edith's hears caught another noise of Grinny probably skipping up the stairs to keep up with Edith. She heard a soft gasp from behind her, but she ignored it. It was Grinny's gasp.

As she approached the doorway to the room, Edith peaked through the doorway and once she did, her heart completely froze.

This was Lucille's room.

 

It was similar to Edith's bedroom. Her walls were black with lighter swirl patterns along the walls. Her ceiling was black like the room's walls. The carpet was plush and fluffy looking like Edith's but it was a deep dark violet colour. She had a walk-in wardrobe and her bed must've been a queen-sized with black sheets and white fluffy pillows. There were no windows at all in this room, making it look like a man-cave almost.

There was bookshelves full with big story books and maybe even books full with potions and spells. A blood lamp sat on a night desk next to the bed and the bed happened to be pushed up against the wall in the corner.

 

The bed was occupied.

Sitting on the bed, was Lucille and Adam.

Lucille sat on Adam's knee, her hand around the back of his neck as her head tilt back to look at the ceiling. Adam had his arm wrapped around her back to hold her there as his other hand caressing up and down Lucille's slender body. Adam wore jeans,boots that almost went up to his knees, and a button up dark blue shirt.

Lucille wore her usual black lacy gown that fell to her ankles. Adam showered Lucille's exposed neck with sloppy kisses as Lucille looked up to the ceiling with her eyes closed and moans slipping from her black lips.

 

They didn't seem to noticed Edith in the doorway until she accidentally released a gasp. Aam and Lucile stopped and looked in Edith's direction, their eyes growing wide and disbelief in their eyes. Lucille's lips trembled as Adam squinted his eyes at Edith. Edith's heart found it's beat as it's beat went too fast. Her feet started to back away from the scene.

"E-Edith?" Was all Lucille's lips could let out. They were totally caught off-guard at Edith's sudden appearance in their doorway. They couldn't believe it.

 

Edith, her eyes held so much. Shock. Disbelief. Fear. Betrayal. She showed betrayal and disgust towards Adam. Adam was close to Edith, she had to admit. He was the only friend Edith earned in this place. Really, the only friend she had in her life. Now, he had found his side. Lucille's. Did he know she was a witch? Did he know what Lucille was? Did he know what Edith was?

Adam released his grasp on Lucille as she slid off his knee and both of them slowly stood up. Adam slowly started to trudge towards Edith in the doorway, a stern and serious look playing on his face. It made him look like he didn't recognize Edith at all.

Without thinking a second time, Edith fled.

 

She sprinted down the hallway and found herself passing Grinny, making him scramble too. Heavier footsteps of a male caught up to Edith's ears from behind her. It was Adam's.

This only made Edith speed up. Edith jumped onto the railing of the staircase when she reached it and let herself slide down until her feet touched just touched the ground.

 

Edith didn't dare look behind her but her senses were all that she needed to know that Adam had already reached the ground suddenly. Grinny caught up with Edith, he stayed at her side as they both ran straight for the front door. Edith grabbed hold of the door's knob and pulled at it. As she struggled to open the door, she dared a peak over her shoulder.

There Adam was, already down the stairs and starting to approached her. Edith was bewildered. How did he get down the stairs so fast? Edith only just got down the stairs and he was only about 10 feet behind her. Edith couldn't believe it.

 

Finally the door managed to open and Edith fired out, along with Grinny. They escaped the mansion, with Adam on their tail. Adam's running pace was... Inhuman. His strides were longer and more faster. Something glowed in his eyes.

She and Grinny raced through the woods, dodging trees and other obstacles in the forest. Adam's footsteps had died, making them relieved but they kept on running. He still couldn't be far. When a dog whistle was called, Edith's heart skipped. No, it couldn't be.

That's when barks came to her ears. Hounds, she thought.

 

Her vision blurred as she ran faster than before, she tripped a few times on a few roots and then howls and barks suddenly got louder. Multiple paw steps attacked the ground from a few meters behind them. There would be around 3 dogs chasing them. Edith looked over her shoulder and almost screamed at the hounds that chased after them. They weren't normal hounds at all.

They were about the size of Jeff's dog Smile. They're height went up to the waist. There were indeed 3 of them. All of them looking identically the same. They were as black as night. Their eyes burning with unearthly fire. Their bodies were quite long, tall and lanky. Their heads almost looked too small for their own bodies. Their fur looked messy, spiked and uncared for. Their jaws were full of huge hideously long teeth as foul black saliva leaked from their mouths. Their claws were incredibly large and sharp and looked like they could rip flesh with just a touch.

 

They ran incredibly fast, and they were easily catching up to Edith and Grinny with no trouble. They barked and chittered to each other like having a conversation or even giving orders to each other.

Suddenly, an arrow flew right past Edith's vision, almost scraping her eye at how close it was. It flew right past her and didn't hit her. But it hit someone else. A strangled cat cry of Grinny burst through the air and Edith's blood ran cold. She looked down at Grinny who was now limping just in front of her but still keeping up speed. An arrow dug into his back thigh and leaked steaming green substance.

 

Edith heard the Hounds were slowly catching up to them and her head spun. How was she going to get out of this? Was there any way out of this at all? That's until she heard it.

The loud thundering static.

Ear-ripping static found her ears and struck them like thunder, making her clench her ears in pain and fall to the ground in agony. She cried out in screeching pain and she heard the same exact thing happening to Grinny. The Hounds must've heard it too. When they began monstrously screeching deeply and whimpering. They fled, leaving smoke and sparks of fire behind them like a path.

 

It took a few minute until Edith found out that the static had finally stopped. Her body had been crouching in ball. She slowly stood up, her ears buzzing and aching from the loud pain and static.

 

But once she stood finally and looked up, there standing in front of her,

 

Was Slenderman.

Her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Pretty Long Chapter As Usual. Sorry Not Sorry. Yes, Large Discovery Here. Lucille And Adam Are A Thing Now & Lucille Is Definitely A Witch. Adam Is ??? But What Were Those Dog-Like Creatures Chasing After Edith & Grinny Cat? Answer: Their Hounds. Hellhounds. I'm Not Sure What Smile Dog Is But I Assume In This Story He Is Close To A Demon Or Hellhound Too. Next Chapter Includes Edith And Slenderman Again, Unfortunately. But Next Chapter, We'll See Jeff Again. Don't Skip Anything Please!  
> Thanks For Reading!


	25. Poison With Possible Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING! Some Swearing May Be In Order
> 
> Edith Finds Herself Caught Sneaking Out By Slenderman Himself & She Must Face The Consequences. She And Slenderman Have A Chat And Come To An Important Conclusion, And Edith Is Required To Do A Special Task. But The Adventure And Mission She Is Forced Into Isn't All About Her...

What Edith saw next was a blur. First, she was in the forest. Then the next, she's in Slenderman's office. Almost like they teleported.

Edith's eyes tried to take everything in as they continuously blinked to see if this was all a dream again. No, this wasn't a dream. What happened?

 

Slenderman stood behind his desk, holding a wounded Grinny in his arms, his head looking down at him. Edith immediately felt regret and guilt fill her heart.

Grinny had been shot. The arrow still sticking out of his back thigh. Green ooze mysterious substance leaked from Grinny's wound. Some kind of liquid that looked similar to poison or green blood. Grinny groaned in pain as his body flinched every now and then. But Edith was so confused where the arrow had came from.

They were being chased by Hell Hounds. Where could've the arrow have came from? The sky? Of course not. Edith was confused about this. But otherwise, she was completely guilty of Grinny. She had brought him into this mess. He had gotten hurt, and it's her fault. Now Edith wished time would've just gone back to when she could've changed her mind on her options of escaping.

 

Her breath hitched when she saw Grinny's little body still for a moment before breathing again.

"Look at what you've done Edith." Said Slenderman suddenly, his strong deep voice playing in her mind like her head was an empty cave. Edith lowered her head in shame. She didn't want to look. Even if Slenderman didn't have a face, she still didn't want to see the wounded body of Grinny.

 

"Look at me," Edith obeyed, not wanting to test him. She had not seen him in anger, nor did she ever wish to. So she rose her head, regret taking control and her eyes pricking with "not needed" tears.

Slenderman had lifted up his head to look at his daughter, unknown expression on his face. But Edith could feel the emotions radiating right off him.

Betrayal. Sadness, Disappointment. Heartbreak. Pity.

"He was one of our own. Now thanks to your escape, he has been injured." His voice grew stronger and more powerful by each word, Edith glanced at Grinny, he still breathed. Then she remembered. Grinny was a Creepypasta. Creepypastas heal inexact no time! Hope filled Edith at these faithful thoughts as she jumped up.

"But he can heal. He'll heal in no time, just like the other Creep-"

"HE CANNOT HEAL FROM THIS!!!" Came Slenderman's loud static-corrupted voice. Static filled Edith's ears and the volume was instantly far too much for her special ears to handle. Crying in agony, she clutched her precious ears as her knees buckled and she tumbled to the floor. In the corner of her eyes, Edith watched Slenderman move from his desk towards the door, carrying Grinny with him.

 

The door opened and there stood Hoodie. Hoodie didn't seem to spot Edith lying on the floor, whimpering now that the static had finally stopped. He seemed to loyal to his master to even care.

Carefully, Slenderman handed Grinny to Hoodie, who took the injured cat carefully and silently.

"Take Grinny to Eyeless Jack's laboratory to be watched over carefully. He is suffering the sickness of the Rosary Poison." Slender Man growled loudly, his patience wearing incredibly thin. Hoodie surprisingly didn't even tremble in his combat boots but only obediently nodded.

 

Edith caught sight of Slenderman bending closer to Hoodie as Slenderman must've said something in Hoodie's mind to which Hoodie nodded to also.

Hoodie walked away, with Grinny now in his arms and with that, Slenderman slammed the door shut with an audible huff.

 

Realization hit Edith. The Rosary Poison? That arrow was dipped in the poison. The Creepypastas are vulnerable against it. One drop of it, they die in 24 hours. They have no antidote. Only witches have the poison. Where did that arrow come from? Lucille? No, it couldn't. But Adam was chasing us too. What if he was a... No, he couldn't be. He couldn't possibly be a witch either could he?

Edith felt her heart shatter a little more if it wasn't completely shattered now. Adam shot the arrow. It must've been him. He knows of the witches. He's on the witches' side. He may be a witch himself. Edith couldn't believe it.

 

"Edith, I-I apologize for my inappropriate behavior. I am known to have the issues of anger in me." Slenderman calmly said as he made his way back over to his desk and sitting down quietly in his seat. Edith weakly got to her feet, feeling her body still shaking in fear. Anger issues indeed, she thought bitterly. But maybe this is where her anger came from. From Slenderman. Possibly, most likely. Edith limped over to the chair in front of Slenderman's desk and threw herself into it. She felt sweat damping her forehead, but she didn't feel up to wiping it away.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, them both avoiding eye contact with each other. Both of them looking somewhere else in the room but each other's eyes. Unlucky Slenderman didn't have any.

 

"I'm sorry. I never wished for this to happen. I never wished to put one of your own in danger." Edith whispered quietly, trying to connect eyes with her father. Slenderman rose his head to look at Edith, before his head was stuck looking down at his wooden desk.

 

Slenderman knew his daughter truly meant her apology by the honest apology look that shone in her eyes. A frown and regretful pitied eyes looking up at him.

Slenderman sighed a little. He might've been a cold-blooded killer, but that didn't mean he didn't have a heart.

"I know, Edith. But remember, he isn't one of your own too. You're one of us. You're of my blood and always will be. Why can you not accept that?" Slenderman's tone sounded exhausted. So tired. Edith recalled what she had said to Jeff once before when he was drunk. The last thing she said to Jeff before she left him alone to rest on the shattered glass.

 

"It's just, I don't feel like I belong here. That's all. I don't feel like I belong anywhere! I don't belong with people! And I don't feel like I belong here!" Edith cried out. Slenderman was simply silent as he seemed to be staring at her. It was impossible to tell what he was directly thinking. He had no facial expressions to explain it all. He looked down before looking back up again.

"This location, it must feel all so new and unfamiliar to you Edith. Everyone that lives here now, when they arrived, it's amusing because they said and thought the same exact thing." 

Edith listened carefully, her mouth slowly a gaping in awe and even surprise.

"How hard it is to swallow the information of living with creatures like us. How strange it feels to become a killer and murder innocent people who did something horrible to you that led you to this point. We all feel strange in a new location until we grow fond of it and know its area." Slenderman paused. Letting all the information sink into Edith's head and let her take it all in.

It was like going to a new school. A new home. A new home, at first, it doesn't feel like home. That's until we know it's area, get used to it and grow to find it like home.

This was no different from it.

"But we all find out where we belong when we know it. It takes a few days to get used to it, Edith. But only you know where you truly belong. If it's with Creepypastas or Humans. You were born of both. Your mother, a human. And me, a Creepypasta. You stand on one side, and that decision is all up to you." Edith felt her eyes sting with tears, but knew the tears still weren't necessary. What her father was saying was all true. She decided her fate. No one else did. She chose on which side she stood on.

 

Edith didn't know which side her mother would truly stand on. Whether it was humans, or even monsters somehow. All that was needed right now.

It was time.

Patience.

 

That's when Jeff the Killer himself burst through the door, almost stumbling over his own feet as he shoved the door open.He stormed into the room like he owned the place and didn't miss throwing a hatred and furious glare towards Edith before slumping over the arm of her own armchair.

He looked at his nails, not even raising his eyes to look at Slenderman.

"You called for me?" Jeff demanded with a monotone voice. He sounded like he just woke up, which he probably has. Bored and also sounding like a regular angsty teenager. Edith was confused. Slenderman called Jeff here? When? Why? What did Jeff have to do with this situation?

Slenderman finally cleared his throat to break the silence.

 

"Indeed, Jeff. Grinny has been shot with an arrow dipped in the Rosary Poison. More of our own will soon join him if we do not do something about finding the cure to this poison." Slenderman explained to the killer. Jeff listened carefully, but all he could reply with was a shrug of his shoulders and a roll of his eyes. A frown tugged his lips downwards in disinterest.

"So what can I do about it?" He almost growled in annoyance and boredom. Edith was almost amused to know that Jeff was one of Slenderman's most reliable Creepypastas for the work. Jeff wasn't one of his proxies, so why did he have to do work? Why not send some of his own proxies instead of Jeff? The answer can be explained another time, she thought as she continued to listen from her chair.

 

"Jeff, I'm leaving the responsibilities up to you, for you to find the cure to this Poison. The cure will most likely be in the witches' possession." Slenderman announced. This made Edith recall all the way back to the secret room in Lucille's studies. The door she never got to open, before Lucille came out of it and scared her away. There Had to be something in there. Edith felt a pull towards it. Maybe spells, maybe even the cure could be in there!

Without thinking another time, Edith burst up from her seat.

 

"I might know where the cure is! The antidote!" She cried out. This drove both Slenderman's and Jeff's attention towards her. Edith felt put on the spot, but that's what she wanted right now.

"You, know where the antidote may be, Edith?" Slenderman sounded absolutely shocked and bewildered at the same time. Edith resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She wasn't just a pretty little doll here for Jeff's entertainment. She knew she could help. Maybe this could prove where she really belonged. Edith nodded towards Slenderman.

"I found a strange room in Lucille's studies. I have not entered the room, but I have a feeling that Lucille may know something or two about this antidote you speak of. Lucille holds many secrets, and I want to find out all of them." She said, with almost desire and mischief lapping her tone at the end. Edith kept her voice calm. Jeff and her father exchanged unknown looks towards each other as they both seemed to be thinking of this idea.

 

"It could be worth a try. But also a risk...." Slenderman mumbled under his breath but in Edith's head too. Almost like he wanted her to hear too. "But this risk would be worth taking, father. It may be the only choice you have." Edith said quietly. That was when Slenderman finally decided.

 

"It is settled then. Jeff, you will accompany my daughter Edith to the Purple Haunt mansion. You both will seek out the antidote and you will have to do it in 24 hours before Grinny passes. You both Must not be caught, or injured. I cannot have one of you suffering of the poison itself." Slenderman announced as he stood from his chair again. In the corner of her eye, Edith saw Jeff grit his teeth and his eyes only widen a little. He was disappointed. No, angry to be left with another mission. Slenderman always treated him like he was one of his own proxies. Jeff Hated that. But Jeff had to look at the brightside. At least he had his little pet Edith to tag along for the ride. Jeff inwardly grinned at the thoughts that suddenly ran through his sick head.

 

All Edith could really do was nod. Jeff only grunted but nodded his head only a bit, making his appearance look uninterested still.

"Now, your mission begins now. Go, be safe." Slenderman dismissed them both, Jeff and Edith. Edith rose herself from her seat and followed Jeff who was already on his way to the door. Edith rushed after him, almost having Jeff slam the door in her face.

 

Jeff sounded in a bad mood by how loud and heavy his footsteps echoed as he stormed down the hall at a swift pace. He struggled to catch up. Edith wanted to say something but her mind was blank of subjects to chat about. It might've been most wise to just stay quiet and let him calm down. Jeff definitely isn't in the best mood for talking right now.

So that's what Edith did. She just stayed silent and followed Jeff through the mansion until they finally found the door to the exit.

 

Once Jeff opened the door, Edith already felt like history was about to repeat itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Quite Short. Apologies For That. I Have Recently Found Out There Is A SLENDERMAN MOVIE Coming Out This Year 2018. "He Gets In Your Head Like A Virus." I Watched & Was Quite Shocked Becuase I Knew It Would Come Out One Day, I Kind Of Thought It A Joke At First. I Cannot Wait To Watch It. Sorry For The Long Wait, Jeff & Edith Chapter Next Time, I Promise. I Came Back From Staying At My Grandma's Just last Night And I'm Back Up And Running. This Writing Has Came From My Draft Copy. I'm A Little Worried I've Lost My Writing Style After These Few Weeks But I'll Try My Best Not To Rush. Please, Comment Becuase Your Kind Opinions Are What Encourage Me To Keep Writing This Story.   
> As Always,  
> Thanks For Reading!


	26. On Our Jolly Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edith And Jeff Are Underway With Thier Mission Together, Although Edith Isn't Exactly Comfortable. Their Journey To Purple Haunt Doesn't Go Exactly To Plan, This Mission Would Take Longer Than Edith Expected.

Edith walked a few meters behind Jeff as they walked through the Hellish landscape. The sky and moon both being dyed blood red. The world so small, you can right back to your previous location.

 

Edith could practically feel the anger radiating off of Jeff as they walked. She knew he was still angry at her for sneaking out of his grasp while he was asleep with his guard down. He probably would never let her out of his sight again. Edith feared such as that related. Edith could only imagine what it would be like staying Jeff's doll forever, him always keeping her with him.

Maybe Edith being pulled on a leash- now her thoughts were getting ahead of herself. But even only knowing Jeff for just more than a week, she still wasn't fully sure of what risks he would take or what he did when he was outraged. Just maybe Jeff was one of those people who just had their space when they were angry or sad. Edith just hoped it was that. Or he was purposely ignoring her, which sounds childish.

 

Jeff stops dead in his tracks, almost making Edith run into him. He stood there, looking like he was lost in his very own world. Edith wanted to say something but feared she would only flip the switch to his anger more. So she kept quiet and let him take his time.

"You pulled a good stunt back there, Doll" Jeff's words came out like a snake with a hiss. Edith's skin crawled at the horrible nickname. She hated the nickname Hybrid the most. But Doll was just as terrible. It only made her feel like a certain object than a person.

 

Edith didn't reply, making Jeff swiftly turn on his heel toward her and having a strong breath of wind fly through his shoulder-length charcoal hair. His hair still in knots and messy without a brush in years. His teeth cleaned with his eyes cold as they connected with Edith's.

"I'm not gonna let my guard down ever again, just to see you escape with ease. You ever do that again, daughter of Slenderman or not, I still won't hesitate to skin you and burn you alive." He spat in her face, taking Edith tremble. Jeff sure was terrifying when he wanted to be. Jeff didn't let Edith go immediately, but firstly took a huge whiff of her supposed delicious scent.

 

Edith had to wrestle out of his grasp, while he let out a dark chuckle and let her. That's when the portal appeared, right in front of them, before their eyes. The portal looked exactly as when Edith first saw it. An open door to the real world, highlighted with a glowing white and white sparks shooting out of it. Jeff went on ahead first, forgetting about Edith. Edith followed in second with a complaint or any other word.

 

Light momentarily blinded Edith for a long minute until Edith found herself in a place unknown to her. She stood in the middle of a road that went two ways. Left and right, both ways dead straight and stretching as far as the eye could see. It was foggy and Edith couldn't see very far of her line of vision. Alongside the road were fields that stretched unendingly and were surrounded by fences. To Edith, this didn't look like they were in the forest, but in the countryside. Edith was instantly confused by their location. She turned around in a full circle, her eyes drinking in the area and also landing on Jeff whose anger had grown.

"Why are we not in the forest?" Edith couldn't stop herself from asking and let the question slip through her lips. Jeff clenched and unclenched his fists as he had his back to her.

"The portal failed. It took us somewhere else." He said surprisingly calmly as he turned to Edith. He looked relaxed. The anger all suddenly vanished in just a click. Then Edith remembered. Oh yes, bipolar, she thought.

 

"Do you know how far away we are from Purple Haunt?" Edith asked him. Jeff observed the area around them, looking a little unsure at first before an idea might've struck him hard.

"The portal never takes you too far if it isn't the direct location. We would probably be about 1 or 3 miles away" Jeff says with a little guess. Edith looks in one direction, a long straight road that stretched far and wide. She looked in the opposite direction. Seeing the road stretch long and straight like the other road. Which way? Left or right?

"Which way do you think we should go?" Edith looks at Jeff, waiting for his answer. Jeff looks left and right, noticing both ways look the same but both of them lead somewhere else. He estimated.

 

"This way." He points to the left and doesn't waste time and begins to walk in his chosen direction. Edith rushed after him, catching up to his side and walking with him.

So the two of them walked in silence, both of them seem to get lost in their thoughts. Edith kept on glancing at Jeff and her eyes couldn't help but wander and take in his horrible gruesome carved smile cut into his cheeks and staining his now ruined red lips. When Edith glanced again at Jeff, she almost gasped to find out that he had spotted her looking.

 

"S-sorry, I was just curious," Edith said sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders. Edith led her gaze down to her boots, she realized they were quite muddy and dirty now. Edith almost pouted at that. But Edith was brought from her thoughts when she felt Jeff's icy gaze still upon her and had no choice to curiosity but to look up at him.

"Curious about what?" He questioned. Jeff would've raised an eyebrow with his question, but as he had burned off his eyelids, he had also burned off his eyebrows, unfortunately. He did regret things from his past, he couldn't deny that.

 

Edith guided her gaze to anywhere but the killer's beautiful hypnotizing blue orbs. She looked to wish to shrug off the subject, but Jeff was curious.

"About your smile. What happened to you in your past?" Edith finally asked, looking a little frightened but still confident. This made Jeff's heart freeze. His legs continued to move for him, but his heart felt like it was being squeezed and dropped down to his stomach. His eyes stung, but he never cried. He probably couldn't. His heart burned and he almost went to clutch his chest. Memories flashed before his eyes.

Mother.

Father.

Liu.

The party.

Everything.

 

Pained memories came back to him, the memories he always wanted to forget for all these years. They all came back to him.

Jeff wanted to hurt Edith for being so curious and asking such a stupid question, he was outraged. But his rage drowned in other emotions.

The sorrow.

The guilt.

The regret.

It all burned. It took all of Jeff's strength for him to swallow it all without puking it all up and having a mega mental meltdown. He only breathed and swallowed shakily.

 

"It's none of your business. It's for me to know and for you to never find out." He growled out hostilely. Edith wasn't at all surprised by Jeff's answer. He is so defensive of his past, he wouldn't let anyone know, only to himself. Jeff needed help, how was Edith going to give it to him. Because he didn't want help? That's his reason. Edith could only respect what he wanted to do with his emotions. Edith sighed, disappointed and unsatisfied.

 

The pair continued walking in the middle of the road, shockingly no cars came driving down the car. It almost seemed abandoned and forgotten in this country side. That mattered not to Edith and Jeff. The landscape didn't seem to change as they kept walking. The fog didn't lift and no forest came into view. The countryside was where they were stuck. Both of them found the silence comfortable but piercing as well. They didn't really have anything to talk about. What was there to talk about? They couldn't really have a normal conversation like they were friends. Jeff was a killer, not human. Edith was a hybrid, she never fitted in with other people and was always quiet, so it didn't matter to her. A casual conversation between a killer and a Hybrid would almost seem too strange.

 

"Who was your mother?" Jeff asked out of the blue.

This snapped Edith from her thought train. She was puzzled. Why would Jeff ask a question like that so suddenly. Why was it even his business? Edith wished to snap. But this may tick him off, so she chose her words carefully and wisely.

 

"Which mother?" She gulped as they walked. She kept looking forward, ignoring all of Jeff's glances in her direction. "Your biological mother. Your real mother" Jeff answered. Edith swallowed once more, thinking back to when Slenderman revealed the truth of her real mother. A part of Edith didn't want to talk about her mother. But another a part of Edith did want to talk about it. She didn't know why she would even talk about something so personal to a killer, her captor. Her eyes stung when she thought about what happened to her mother Eleanor.

"I don't know much about her. Only how she died and that I Iooked a lot like her." Was all the information Edith decided to give away. But by the look on Jeff's face, he didn't look satisfied. Edith inwardly cursed him.

 

"Slenderman had an obsession with my mother. He got so far as to kidnap her, lock her away in a cell and even raped her. My mother had to give birth while she was locked in her cell. She only just managed to escape with the help of---" Edith's voice trailed off. Had she spoken too much? Did Jeff even know what she was getting to? Edith's mind wandered back over to when she had met the two demons Xibalba and Esther. It had felt like so long since she had last seen them. Now she wondered if it was all a dream or she was just going mad like Jeff.

"Who helped her escape? Jeff asked, curious and stopping his walk. Edith stopped too and only stared at Jeff as her head spun,looking for lies and answers. Edith sighed in defeat and bowed her head, not wanting to see Jeff's reaction,

 

"My guardian angels." She replied quietly.

Just as Edith expected, Jeff burst into hysterical insane laughter, holding his stomach in the process. Edith kept her head down while he cackled. Jeff's laughter was so mocking, so disgusting, it sickened Edith and even gave her shivers. She was angry, but she knew what she had said sounded so stupid and childish, she just kept her mouth closed.

"Don't be stupid and pretend to believe in God, dollface." Jeff chuckled after he finished his hysterical laughter.

 

God.

Did he even exist in Edith's world anymore? What part does God have to play with this problem? No part? After all, she was spending time with Satan's servants Does this mean she'll go to Hell as well? Burning in Hell sounded absolutely horrible. That wasn't what Edith wanted. Edith believed in God. She wasn't Catholic, but she just knew miracles could happen ad that God made history. It was just what Edith believed in.

Jeff seemed to stare at her face the entire time. Like he was reading her thoughts, his mouth went agape and his eyes widened more.

 

"Oh wait, don't say you believe in God, do you?" He almost laughed again. Edith decided not to answer this time. Even if this would make the murderer angry, she didn't care. Edith didn't know what Jeff believed in but by his tone, he didn't sound like he believed in God at all.

Jeff let out a short high laugh, throwing his head up. "Oh! You do believe in God!" He cried out, his shoulders shaking as he laughed. Edith stayed silent even more. "Well guess what Dollface, I used to believe in God once. But after all this happened to me," Jeff gestured to his face and the rest of his body as he stared into Edith's eyes, almost glaring.

 

"I asked myself. 'What the fuck did God ever do for me?'" He said hoarsely. He sounded almost betrayed. Again, Edith wanted to ask what happened to Jeff, but she already knew what his answer would be. With that, Jeff continues walking like nothing ever happened. Edith stood there, looking bewildered until she shook it off and followed him.

That's when she noticed the sun was already setting. The temperature started to freeze and go down rapidly.

 

As a breath of chilling cold wind flowed through Edith's hair and touched her neck, it sent shivers all through her body and she couldn't help but shiver. Jeff noticed this and an idea came to mind. Swiftly he took off his hoodie, throwing it over his head and throwing it over to Edith.

When Edith somehow caught it out of instinct she looked over at Jeff with a puzzled expression. Jeff simply smirked.

 

"Put that on." Was all he said. Edith looked down at Jeff's white bloodstained hoodie in her hands then back up at Jeff again. Jeff now had a black T-shirt on, nothing else covering his torso, but it wasn't too cold for him.

"No, I'm fine, You have it." Edith says, obviously not wanting it. Jeff just smirks wider. "Half of you may be Creepypasta but still half of you is human. You'll freeze. Plus, I've been sweating in that and it's too hot." He says. Edith scrunched up her face at the finale part he said. She definitely hesitated but put the hoodie eventually put it on. Jeff's hoodie was a little too big for her. The hem of the hoodie reaching to mid-thigh and her hands almost hidden by the long sleeves. Jeff chuckled and licked his lips at the sight of Edith.

 

"You look pretty hot in my clothes, doll. You should wear them more often." He purred with a dark chuckle. Edith only rolls her eyes and continues walking. That's when another sly idea hits him. He catches up to Edith and manages to throw a muscled arm over her shoulder and pulling her into his body. She fought at first, clearly caught off guard but when Jeff growled like a hostile dog, she stopped.

Along the road, Jeff spots a lone bowing tree just at the side of the road a few meters away. Jeff walks Edith towards it much to Edith's confusion.

 

"We're going to camp out for the night." He said simply. Edith didn't argue, she was quite tired also and there was no point of arguing.

Jeff breaks a few branches off the lone tree, scavenges out some leaves and dried grass. Meanwhile, Edith sits on the ground with her back against the trunk of the tree with her arms crossed. Her eyelids were threatening to close and Edith fought hard to stay awake. The sun had almost disappeared now and the temperature had dropped to an almost a minus. The sky now darkening. The wind calming down thankfully.

 

Jeff returned to Edith. He kneeled next to the place where the campfire was to be. He reached into his hoodie pocket and took out a lighter. Jeff' flicked the switch to igniting the flame and brought it up to his face as his eyes stared at the flame. His eyes lost all emotion for a second. All the emotions replaced by insanity and madness until he shook himself out of it and lit a piece of wood. He threw the piece of wood into the bunch of sticks, leaves and dried grass and let it flame up.

Edith seemed hypnotized by the fire, remembering the fireplace back at Purple Haunt. In the corner of Edith's eye, she saw Jeff sit next to her and slump down with a heavy sigh. Edith couldn't help but yawn and lie down next to Jeff. Edith didn't care if Jeff was a killer at the moment, he was still the only protection she had.

 

"I'll keep watch. We'll continue moving in 6 hours, that's enough sleep you need. Not like I can sleep anyway." Jeff mumbled quietly. Edith pitied Jeff. She really did. Whatever happened to him must've been horrible. Edith shuffled to get comfortable, the cold still biting at her. When Edith felt bare arms wrap around her and pull her towards a heating torso, Edith surprisingly didn't struggle, lured by the heat. Edith slowly gave in and fell asleep against Jeff's chest as he had his arms around her for shelter.

 

Edith could finally close her eyes and rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Jeff ANd Edith Chapters Are Coming Up, Like They'll Still Be Together Next Chapter. The Two Are Taking It To The Next Level. I Do Get Writers block Every Now And Then With These Stories, But This One Is So Long And I've Haven't Written A Story Like This Long With With Over 2,000 Or 4,000 Words in Each Chapter. I Try Quite Hard To Get Them To 4,000 Words But It's Never The Easiest Task. Believe Me, I Try The Hardest. I Just Have Another Book I Have To Finish That My Parents Are So Hooked On Reading.  
> Thanks For Reading!


	27. All In Her Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Longest Chapter Yet! Over 12,100 Words!
> 
> Edith Falls Asleep.  
> And She Sees A Lot More Than She Needs To...
> 
> (Starting Shoutouts Now To Those Who Leave Kudos And Comments!)  
> Congrats To Crymsm! You Were The First To Leave A Comment On This Story, Thanks For Checking Me Out On Wattpad Too!

PART ONE:

 

Edith found her eyes beginning to flutter open by themselves, her body suddenly becoming wide awake. Edith expected to see the countryside or the blazing campfire or even her captor, Jeff. But she found herself on the road. Her eyes went wide and her body snapped upright. Had she been sleepwalking? Edith couldn't recognize this road like the road she had walked along with Jeff last night.

It wasn't.

Was this a dream? Edith was right, she couldn't recognize this place at all. he wasn't even in the countryside, but on the road in the middle of a small town. Edith stumbled to her feet, finding herself barefooted. She noticed how dirty and bruised they were and scrunched up her face at the sight of them. Edith took a few steps forward as her eyes absorbed the looking of the town. Rows of houses on each side of the road, a peaceful neighborhood she was in. The appearance of this town didn't ring a bell with her, as it wasn't familiar to her or her eyes.

 

There weren't any people around, not a soul. Edith didn't spot any cars coming either but subconsciously let her mind wander. How did she get here? Where was Jeff? Where on earth was she? What town was this? This must've been a dream, maybe a nightmare. There was no way this felt real. But what was the point in all this? Edith was curious.

A loud beeping from behind her brought Edith from her thoughts and she spun around on her heel only to see a car coming straight towards her. Before she could scream or shout, the car came to an abrupt stop right before it came crashing into her. It's breaks pulled and the wheels wailed as the car stopped before it hit her. The car's bumper only inches away from Edith.

Edith's heart almost froze, staring at how close the car was to her. She found herself frozen on the spot. Was she in trouble? She blinked her thoughts away when she heard car doors open and voices ring into the air, she panics. Angry drivers are one of the worst people to approach and here Edith was, standing dumbly on the road. She wanted to run off, acting like a coward, but her legs refused to move an inch like rooted to the spot. 

Edith's eyes looked up to see a man and woman getting out of the car, the man who used to be in the driver's seat and the woman in the passenger's. Using her sharp Creepypasta hearing, she easily caught onto their words.

 

"Jesus Christ, Peter" The woman scowled over at the man as the two of them got out. The woman was beautiful, probably looking a little younger than auntie Lucille. She looked exhausted, as well as the man who went by the name 'Peter'. The man looked a lot older than Adam, starting to grow and beard and

"Sorry, we're here, I thought I saw a squirrel on the road." The man defended in almost an annoyed and tired tone. Edith didn't miss his action of rolling his eyes when the woman's back was turned. As they got out of the car and slammed the doors almost too hard and to make Edith flinch, Edith suddenly noticed they hadn't even spared a glance at her.

What? 

The couple proceeded to walk around the car to the very back as Peter opened up the trunk with a grunt and the lid snapped up.

"Liu, Jeff! Help us unpack!" The woman shouted loud enough for an echo. Edith's heart stopped. Her eyes went wide in disbelief. Jeff? Who's Liu? No, it can't be. I can't. What the hell is going on?

 

On cue, the two back car doors slammed open at the exact same time and on either side of the car, two teenaged boys got out, moaning in irritation. Both boys were brown haired. One of them had a darker brown hair color of a chocolate while the other had a brown-like caramel. Edith couldn't deny they both looked quite handsome at their age. The chocolate-brown haired boy had the bluest eyes Edith had ever seen, almost bluer than her growing aqua ones while the caramel-brown haired boy had bright green eyes like emeralds. Both of their eyes were so hypnotizing and beautiful, she could find herself lost in them for years. 

 

One of the boys wore skinny jeans and a hoodie while the other wore sweater and jeans and even a beanie. The caramel-brown haired was almost the same height as the other boy, looking like he works out a lot. Compared to the chocolate-brown haired boy, he looked skinny. Too skinny, but lean and athletic. Both boys were amazingly tall, perhaps too big for the small car but they seemed to fit in it, just.

The two boys bounded over to Edith supposed parents, Peter and the woman. She didn't know the woman's name yet. Peter handed a suitcase over the green-eyed boy, who took hold of it with ease. "Find a room, upstairs," Peter ordered in a harsh voice. The boys didn't bother to reply but nodded their heads. Peter then took out another suitcase, which he found heavier and almost chucked it into the blue-eyed boy's arms. He almost dropped it at first, battling to hold it properly compared to its heavyweight, but he eventually got an iron grip on it. He managed to limp inside a house the car was parked out of. 

 

As the family continued to unpack, Edith realized she could move again, but only found herself shifting from foot to foot, nervously. Her head spun. The family hadn't taken notice of her yet. Were the blind or something? Maybe they weren't paying any attention to her presence. Wait, Peter said he thought there was a squirrel on the road, he hadn't seen her?

But then Edith remembered. This could all be a dream. Maybe even a vision. Was this, Jeff's past? It couldn't be. Which one was Jeff? Edith suspected it was one of the boys. The family came in and out of the house again, taking a bag or even a piece of furniture before going inside the house and coming out a few minutes later.

 

The chocolate-haired boy watched as Peter and the other boy went inside with hands full of luggage as he spotted his mother outside taking a few things out from the front of the car. Edith was curious about this boy, he looked so, depressed. His eyes were full of sadness, loneliness. Edith felt the urge to run up to him and embrace him. He approached his mother before quietly calling her. 

 

"Margaret, mum?" He called softly. He looked tired like he hadn't slept in days. His skin was pale like a vampire's like it rejected the sun's warming touch, this boy reminded Edith so much of herself. Why? The woman, Edith now figured out as Margaret bent up properly from bending over to look inside the car.

Her beautiful sea blue eyes locked with his, her eyes just as beautiful and hypnotizing. This boy had his mother's eyes, Edith thought. "Yes, Jeff?" She asked, waiting for him to explain what was wrong or what he needed. Edith couldn't hold back the gasp. This boy was Jeff. Jeff was the chocolate-haired boy with amazing blue eyes. This was Jeff before everything that had happened to him. Before he went insane. Before he got his carved smile. Edith found it so hard to believe it.

"When are we starting school?" He seemed nearly hesitant with asking the question, he looked forced to ask the question but by the look on his face, Edith had a feeling he didn't like school or just didn't want to go. Edith's feet moved her around the car to have a better look. They still hadn't seen her. She must've been invisible. She found that very peculiar. 

Magaret let out a long tired sigh like she had been asked this question too many times. "I told you and your brother in the car, Jeff. You two will be starting in only a few days. Your father and I would want you guys to start school as soon as possible." 

 

Jeff had a brother. This shocked Edith. He had a family. He had a normal life. The Jeff Edith knew was all about killing. She had never pictured Jeff to be like this. Creepypastas, the Devil's servants. Jeff wasn't a Devil's servant. None of the Creepypastas were. He was right. Lucille was wrong. A psychopath was right compared to a disguised Witch. Everything Lucille had told her was a lie. To stay away from Jeff, to stay away from all Creepypastas. Lucille was never good in the first place, a liar. Edith felt so guilty, so ashamed of everything she thought about them. Going ahead and thinking them as monsters. Maybe they were monsters, creatures. They murdered people for Pete's sake. Maybe there's a point there. But so far, Jeff has been protecting her. Slenderman did wrong by raping her mother, but that's haunted him for years on end and he wants to make it right, by being a real father and caring for his daughter.

 

The entire time, Edith had been watching Jeff, his facial expressions, his movements, his actions. He was your normal average teenager who always mumbled under breath, wasn't the best social person and kept mostly to himself. Jeff was no different than her back then. He was innocent. They were just alike.

Edith just couldn't see the killer in him. 

 

PART TWO:

 

A flash blinded Edith's vision for a long moment. All she could see was heavenly white before everything cleared and Edith found herself standing at a bus stop. I'm still dreaming, Edith figured. She observed her surroundings, it was lightly beginning to rain. But no rain fell on her. Edith felt powerless all of a sudden. She couldn't do much, except walk around and watch as a scene began right before her eyes. No one could hear her. No one could see her. Edith almost felt like a ghost. She felt dead. 

 

Edith wasn't standing there alone for long until she heard voices and footsteps approaching her. Edith's head turned on instinct towards the voices and her face lit up to see Jeff and his brother making their way towards her. They were looking straight pasts her and before Edith could open her mouth to call to Jeff, he came right past her to sit down on the bench underneath the shelter of the bus stop. Then Edith realized, he couldn't see her. She wasn't really here.

 

Jeff's brother came to sit next to him, putting his schoolbag down next to him as he let out a sigh. Jeff looked like he hadn't had slept in days, Edith could clearly see he was tired and didn't look in the mood for school. Was he going to school? He must've. Edith caught sight of his a backpack hanging around his shoulder. Jeff wore a black hoodie along with a pair of jeans and a red beanie. Jeff's taste in clothes was quite emo, Edith thought to herself. But at least it was normal average teenage attire. She had no choice but wear dresses sometimes and even too warm of clothes for the season.

 

"Mum's worried about you. Have you been getting enough sleep?" Jeff's brother asked looking over at Jeff, his forest green eyes full of concern and care. Jeff's and his brother's eyes connected for a moment, Jeff's tired and monotonous eyes not even looking fazed or surprised. Jeff's eyes didn't sparkle like his brother's, it had lost its sparkle. Jeff sighed and rubbed his face, wiping the sleep from his eyes also.

"Yeah, yeah. It doesn't matter anyway." Jeff brushed his brother off. Jeff's answer didn't surprise his brother, nor did he take it for an actual answer. He still cared. Edith had only known Jeff's brother for less than ten minutes and she already had grown a friendly liking to him. Edith never had any siblings, it was always quite lonely on her own back when Mary was still alive and she still lived with her. She never knew what it was like to have a brother or sister but now she wished she had one more than ever. 

Jeff's brother went further as to put a supportive hand on Jeff's shoulder, earning Jeff's attention once more. To Edith's shock, Jeff had a hard gaze almost like a glare. "Jeff, please. Just, if something's wrong, just tell me." Jeff's brother almost pleaded with saddened eyes. Jeff held his brother's stare before nudging his hand off his shoulder and rolling his eyes. "Liu, I'm fine. Just drop it." He almost growled out. Liu, that was his brother's name. Jeff and Liu. Edith liked it. Liu took out his wallet and began to count his money quietly, deciding to drop it as Jeff told him too.

 

The two brothers continued to wait for the bus in silence before a boy on a skateboard jumped over them, just missing their laps. "Hey, what the hell?!" The boy on the skateboard landed with ease, turning to them and flipping his skateboard up to catch in both hands. The boy looked around Jeff's and Liu's age, perhaps even younger. His eyes went from Jeff to Liu then back to Jeff then to Liu again. A small grin began to form his lips and a bad feeling started to swell in Edith's stomach as she took steps back to watch the scene take place before her. 

 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Fresh meat?" The boy chuckled. He wore ripped jeans and an Aeropostale shirt. At his side reached two other boys, looking like guards to a king. One boy skinny and one boy big and fat. The two other boys looked at Jeff an Liu with equally predatory grins on their faces. "I think we should introduce ourselves to these punks. Over there is Keith," All eyes were on the skinny kid. He was definitely a skinny thing, almost as skinny as a twig. He didn't wave, he didn't even smile at them but gave them a glare. 

", And he's Troy," They looked over to the big fat boy. It looked like all he did was eat, sleep and go to school. He probably didn't do exercise at all and he was the one responsible for stealing all the sweets. He gave Jeff and Liu a dirty look. The leader gestured to himself. "And I'm Randy." He said with a smug smile. "Now, for all the kids in this neighborhood, there is a small price for bus fare if you catch my drift." He said. He wanted money. They were bullies. Edith thought so. They looked like bullies. And by the looks on Jeff's and Liu's faces, they weren't going to deal with it. Liu stood up abruptly, looking ready to beat the leader Randy like a punching bag but froze his actions when one of the boys pulled out a pocket knife, flicking the blade into view.

 

"What kind of bully's name is Randy anyway?" Jeff almost laughed humorlessly. He earned a glare from Keith and Troy as they both now had pocket knives in their hands. "Bad answer. It's a shame, I thought you guys would cooperate, 'guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

Before either Liu or Jeff could react, Randy had snatched Liu's wallet from his hands. That's when Edith saw something in Jeff's eyes. Anger. Burning anger that scared her to the bone. The bad feeling swelling in her stomach came up her throat and burned her too. Jeff was going to do something. She wasn't sure what it was but she wasn't liking where this was going. It would go too far.

Jeff stood up too, hands curled into fists that turned marble white as his nails bit into the skin of his palms. He came face-to-face with Randy, getting all up in his face with a daring angered look in his eye. "Listen here, little shit, give my brother's wallet back or else." He threatened well, Edith gave Jeff that. He almost looked as threatening back when he was a psychopath all he needed was his wide unblinking eyes, white leathery skin, carved smile and kitchen knife. A small smirk comes to Randy's lips as he puts Liu's wallet into his pocket and takes out his own knife, pointing it at the tip of Jeff's nose daringly. Jeff didn't move, they continued their stare-down.

 

"Oh? Or else what?" Randy heard it before he felt it. He held his nose with his free hand as he managed to keep the knife in his other grip. He then realized it. Jeff had socked him in the nose. Edith's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. Randy didn't have much time to react before Jeff's hand went for his wrist. He broke it with a simple snap, hearing Randy's scream and snatched the knife. He shoved Randy to the ground, who held onto his broken wrist. On deadly instinct, Jeff had already heard Keith and Troy rush at him with their own knives. Keith threw a swipe at Jeff as Jeff dodged with ease and used that as an opportunity to stab Keith in the arm.

Keith's reaction was useless, dropping his knife and collapsed to the ground howling and whimpering like a dog. Now it was Troy's turn, but this time Jeff didn't even use a knife. He threw a heavy punch to Troy's stomach and he fell over only to begin puking. 

 

Jeff dropped the knife, his hands trembling as he stared at them before looking up at what he had down. Edith was just as shocked as he was. His mouth agape, he was beginning to look like a fish. He looked like none of the damage was caused by him, like he let something take over. Edith finally saw the slight fear in his eyes. His eyes had dilated at the blood that dripped from Keith's arm and the sight of Randy's broken limp wrist. Edith didn't miss a sick smile that flashed on his lips but it had vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

Liu had only watched in horror and shock, he was speechless. He didn't know what to say nor did he think he could even say it. He even stared at Jeff like he was someone he had never met before, and that scared Jeff.

 

Was this how it all started? Some feeling deep inside Jeff that drove him to do this? No, this couldn't be it. That wasn't enough to drive Jeff insane. But Edith knew now, that there was something deep inside Jeff that was waiting to take over completely. It was something Edith couldn't properly explain. Something dark and dangerous. Insanity was something that came to the mind, it could be cracked, broken or even shattered completely. There was nothing wrong with his mind, not yet at least. Edith recalled her thoughts. There wasn't a killer in him. Maybe Edith was wrong, unfortunately. But anyone could be a killer. Even herself. Humans were creatures of many things. Destruction was one of them. Edith could even write a list of the horrible things Humans had done. They may even be the reason for the end of the world one day.

They will. 

 

PART THREE:

 

Edith was too shocked and lost too deep in her thoughts to take notice of the blinding light was took over her vision for a minute before she found herself right outside the house that Jeff had been moving into again. His new house was two stories and was quite beautiful. Edith couldn't deny that Purple Haunt used to be beautiful. It still was in its own old haunted way but Jeff's new house wasn't anything compared to Purple Haunt's beauty.

The day had turned into night in only a matter of seconds and all the stars were out. Edith found herself unable to feel the cold strangely, she couldn't feel anything in this dream. She wanted to scream out as loud as she could to see if anyone would hear her, but most of her somewhat knew that would be hopeless and already knew that no one would hear or care. 

 

Sirens went off in the distance, red and blue lights coming towards her and they came close enough for Edith to make out a police car coming her way. No making the same mistake again, Edith rushed off the road, onto the other side just across from Jeff's house. She thought the police cars were going to speed past but she was so wrong when she found the police car slowing down to come to a stop right outside Jeff's house.

Oh no, were the first two words she thought. Edith could only watch as two police officers, all geared up with police vests and uniform got out of the police car and made their way to Jeff's front porch and knocked on the door. What were the police doing at Jeff's house? Why did she feel like she already knew the answer? Wait, Jeff beat up all those bullies, wouldn't they...

The police knew.

Edith knew this wasn't good. Not at all. The front door to Jeff's house was opened an in the doorway was Jeff's mother Margaret. The police began to talk to Jeff's mother but Edith couldn't hear their words or read their lips. Edith closed in on the opening scene, her ears could just catch their words. She approached the front porch and came between the police officers and Jeff's mother. Not like they could see her anyway. Margaret had turned her head back to inside and called for Jeff.

 

Edith heard Jeff coming down the stairs, but his steps were slow as he was approaching the front door. Jeff took his time, swallowing hard at seeing his mother's angered face and heavy gaze. Edith noticed Jeff was wearing the same attire from the bus stop where he attacked the three bullies, Randy, Keith, and Troy. He looked like he just woke up and Edith spotted black circles appearing around his eyes. He avoided eye contact with the two policemen and hid his eyes behind a curtain of chocolate-brown hair. 

 

He came to Margaret's side, his hands stuffed in his pockets and finding it hard to look at the officers. Margaret nudged Jeff in getting his full attention. "Jeff, these officers tell me that you attacked three boys. And it wasn't regular fighting and they were stabbed. Stabbed, Jeff!" Margaret scorned her son, her gaze too heavy for Jeff to handle. Edith felt a spark of pity grow inside her. She would've laughed at seeing Jeff being told off, but here she was, feeling sorry for him.

 

Jeff had lowered his gaze to the floor, becoming incredibly interested in the floor, avoiding everyone's boiling stares. "Mom, they pulled bloody knives on me and Liu. What did you expect us to do?" 

"Son," Started one of the cops, his eyes focused on Jeff who kept his eyes aimed downwards. "We found three kids. Two stabbed and one with a bruise on his stomach. We also have witnesses proving that you fled the scene. Now does that tell us?" It was no use. Edith knew Jeff was lost to this argument. He had no proof. He was cornered. But Edith didn't think he would even be old enough to go to prison. But Jeff would have to face some punishment, a big punishment if the police were involved with this. Edith pity for Jeff grew stronger than she thought.

She never thought she would pity someone who was soon to become a serial killer.

Jeff finally lifted his eyes up from the floor and for the first time Edith had ever seen, she saw a spark of light. Sadness showed in his live blue eyes as he knew what was coming for him. His lips trembled and Edith could almost hear his thumping heartbeat. Edith had never felt Jeff's emotions before but when he was human, she could see them, feel them as clear as day. It all felt so real. It didn't feel like a dream anymore.

 

"Sir, it... it was me. I was the one who beat up those kids. Liu tried to hold me back but couldn't stop me." Jeff confessed, shakingly. He was speaking the truth in every word and it sounded so strange to Edith. Edith was used to Jeff spiting trash words to her or cackling like the madman he was. He was so sane. So innocent.

So, perfect.

Edith shook that thought away.

The policemen exchanged glances towards each other, before giving one another a nod. They turn back to look down at Jeff.

"Well, kid looks like one year in Juvy..."

"Wait!"

All attention was drawn to Jeff's brother Liu who stood by the staircase, wielding a kitchen knife like a weapon that looked ready to stab, slash and shed blood. The policemen didn't take out their guns out of instinct like Edith expected but held their hands up in almost a surrendering gesture but also to mean they meant no harm.

"Put down the knife son" One of the policemen order softly, keeping his voice calm but stern. Margaret looked horrified but not like Jeff. Jeff knew what Liu was doing. Edith knew what Liu was doing. Jeff stood there, mouth agape, wide-eyed, slowly starting to shake his head. Liu paid Jeff no attention.

"It was me, I beat up those bloody punks. Have marks to prove it." Just as he said that he pulled up his grey sweatshirt sleeves to reveal cuts and bruises. Both Jeff and Edith knew what those cuts and bruises really were. Self-harm, all for Jeff. Liu was doing all of this for a reason, a purpose. Jeff.

 

"Son, just put the knife down, alright." The officer ordered again, tone calm but getting more impatient this time. Liu dropped the knife as the police officer had commanded and threw her arms up before making his way over to the police. Liu didn't even spare his mother or Jeff a glance as he walked past him and the police went to cuff him.

But that didn't stop Jeff.

 

Without warning, Jeff lunged at the police, going to grab Liu but his mother held him back. Jeff fought in Margaret's arms, to Edith's horror, red came to his eyes, his eyes burning with anger and rage.

"NO! No Liu! It was me! I did it! Please!" Jeff struggled and Margaret almost lost her grip, she had to drag him away from the door. The police started to drag Liu away and Liu calmly obliged, turning his back on Margaret and especially Jeff as the police escorted him to the police car. 

Jeff screamed and wrestled to get free but his strength had vanished as quickly as it had come and his legs gave out, his eyes beginning to leak tears. Edith could still hear Jeff's roar of despair leave his throat just as his mother shut the door and locked it.

 

It was all so hard for her to wrap her head around. It was all so heartbreaking. Jeff lost his brother, all for something that He did. Liu took the blame for him, but why? Just so Jeff could continue his life like nothing happened? It could've even been better if Jeff went to Juvy. It might've. Now Jeff would face those bullies alone. Not like that was any problem for him. Randy, Keith, and Troy would attack again. It was some gut feeling that Edith knew it. Would Jeff really bare to face them again? Edith didn't know.

 

The lose of Jeff's brother for a year,

Edith wondered if he could really last that long without him.

Would his sanity really last that long? 

 

PART FOUR:

 

The flash of light blinded Edith once more, teleporting her to a different location again. Edith found the sun shining on her face, it's rays caressing her soft pale skin in warm calming strokes. The feel of the sun on her skin felt so nice, it felt like she hadn't seen the sun in years and just came out of the darkness to finally see the brand new day.

Edith was still in the same neighborhood. Jeff's neighborhood. Edith didn't waste her time and looked around for Jeff, her heart beating fast in her chest. The smile founded on Edith's face faded when she finally found Jeff, alone. He sat under the shade of a great oak tree, hugging his knees up to his chest as he hid his face in his arms, not bothering to look up. It looked like a good peaceful place, just outside the lining of a great wild forest.

 

Jeff sat quietly, probably sobbing in silence while all alone. Then Edith remembered. Liu. Jeff's brother is gone. Taken away by the police, arrested and taken to Juvy. It seemed that Liu was Jeff's only friend he had. Edith pitied Jeff once more. How dare she. Watching him from a distance and she couldn't do anything about it. Edith approached Jeff slowly. One step at a time, he footsteps slow and even she could them making their way through the grass. Edith didn't get too close, keeping he distance and watching his from a few meters away.

Edith saw Jeff slowly lift his head, eyes red and puffy from crying. His eyes lingered on the sweet sun-kissed grass for a moment before he lifted his gaze to look up. At her.

Funny, Edith thought. It was almost as if he could see her. Jeff was staring. Right. At. Her. Maybe he was staring right through her, that's what it felt like. Edith remembered she was invisible, a ghost here. No one could see, hear or even feel her. 

 

Jeff's sad and confused gaze grew cold and hard as he blinked a couple of times. "Take a picture, It'll last longer." He grounded out through clenched teeth. Edith's eyes widened. No, it couldn't be. No one could see her or hear her. He couldn't see her. Maybe he was talking to someone else. Just to make sure, Edith glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone was behind her. There was no one around. Not even one soul or even a car passing.

No, Jeff couldn't see her, he must be seeing something or someone else. Edith turned back to Jeff. He was still looking straight at her, glaring harder.

"Get out of here! Get lost!" Jeff waved his arms, making Edith flinch and back away a few steps. Edith was confused. Could he really see her? Or is he going insane already? Seeing something that's not really there. Edith was that. Jeff could see her. No one else could. Was he really going insane? He was looking more lonely, more depressed than ever. He was losing his mind too. Jeff was beginning to see things other people couldn't.

 

"You can see me?" Edith finally spoke out, he voice just above a hushed whisper. Edith's eyes already were lighting up as well with her face, she felt happiness and joy sprouting inside and it was beginning to show on her face. She felt like she knew the answer already. Jeff stared at her like she had grown two more heads, probably wondering if she was going insane herself. He looked a little creeped out. Now he got a taste of his own medicine.

"Yeah, duh. Not like I'm the only one who can see you." He almost chuckled ending with a pathetic scoff. Jeff took in Edith's appearance, from head to toe and Edith let him. She remembered when Jeff used to look down on her with lust and craziness in his grey eyes. But now, he looked up at her with just interest and wonder. He was so innocent if only he knew what he was to become. 

 

Edith lowered her gaze to the sweet green grass. "Yes, you are." She mumbled sadly. She thought she had her voice low enough for no one else to hear. She was so wrong when Jeff's head snapped up back to try to look in her eyes. "What?" His face screwed up with confusion. Edith swallowed hard. What was she to say? She shouldn't tell him about his future, this was his past. If she messed up his past, he'd mess up the past. Time travel almost. She had to keep her words limited. She couldn't slip and tell him too much.

Edith looked up again. "You're the only one that can see me, I'm not really here." She explained to him softly. Something flashed in Jeff's eyes that Edith recognize. He tilted his head as if fascinated as he relaxed his legs by spreading one out through the green bladed grass while an elbow rested on top of his knee in a chilled sitting position. He frowned then, mind deep in thought. Edith could sense questions going through his head. 

 

"Am I going insane?" He whispered under his breath, his voice cracking. Edith barley caught onto his words, taking a few steps forward towards him. Edith's eyes were full of concern as Jeff snapped his head upwards and the two locked eyes. "Am I losing my mind? I'm starting to see things, I feel the urge to rip out people's throats out! I'm going insane!" Jeff began to panic, hyperventilate as his shoulder started to heave too. Edith honestly didn't know what to do. She was standing there, looking silly and completely stupid while Jeff panicked. Jeff could've been right, but she didn't want to say that to him. She kept her mouth shut.

Jeff was chewing his lip, his teeth tearing off pieces of skin from his lip until crimson blood dripped and his tongue didn't waste time before darting out and lapping it up. He biting his lip too hard, too much. It worried Edith a lot. Jeff looked up at Edith, his eyes looking to scream for help or comfort. Her touch wouldn't help. She wasn't really here. He was the only one who could see her. She couldn't do much, only provide him company when his brother couldn't. 

 

Jeff covered his ears, shaking his head repeatedly, driving his head down, whimpers leaving his lips. "Please, I never wanted this to happen. Why me? Help me..." Edith could only watch him without words, saying nothing. She certainly pitied the poor boy. He looked a few years younger than before. It was hard to tell Jeff's age when his face was almost ruined scarred and bleached white but this Jeff only seemed in his teens. Now Edith guessed the older Jeff was probably in his twenties. She didn't know how long it has been Jeff had gone insane but she could only suspect a long time, a few years. Jeff looked up at Edith again, his orbs full of worry and fear. He was scared. Scared of what he was becoming. It was already starting, and Edith didn't know what to do about it. She couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't play with the past. Jeff's life laid in his hands, not hers.

 

"Who the hell are you?" He let out. Edith didn't say anything. Not at first. She pondered his words. Who was she right now? A hallucination? A ghost? A vision from the future? He shouldn't know who she is before they even met. Like she said, she couldn't play with the past. She smiled down at him softly. "Perhaps this isn't the best time for you to know." She answered with. Jeff looked puzzled, mouthing words before he sat back against the tree's trunk and calmed himself down. His trembling ceased. His beating slowed. He could breathe properly.

 

"Why?" Jeff almost whispered. He looked at her in such a way that calmed her. This Jeff made her so much more comfortable than the older Jeff. He was so much more quiet, calm, understanding. Innocent.

Edith didn't answer. She didn't have a reason. It just wasn't the best time, she wanted to say. She only kept her lips sealed. Jeff would know one day. Soon enough.

 

Edith just let the white light blind her again, and take her to another location and place.

 

PART FIVE:

 

Before Edith's vision came back to her, Edith's ears caught being able to hear something as she was coming back. Voices of little children. She thanked God it wasn't screams or even crying. It was happy squeals of laughter from little children. Edith didn't know how many children there were but she only guessed it would be a big group of very young kids.

Finally, her vision cleared and Edith was met with a big site. She was in someone's backyard. A birthday party. She was at someone's birthday party. Children were everywhere, running around. Some kids were chasing one another, armed with two guns and wearing cowboy hats and costumes. There were adults, parents all inside a house, standing with bears and wine glasses full of wine in their hands and laughing away at jokes and stories while the kids played.

 

Edith was confused. Why was she here? Was Jeff here? Why would he even be here? There were no kids Jeff's age here, only children around the ages from 5-10. But Edith didn't give up on looking for Jeff. No one could see her nor did they even notice her presence. Only Jeff could see her. But could he still be able to see her for now on? Edith didn't know. She would have to find out. 

But Edith's search wasn't on for long until she finally spotted the boy exiting the house, shoving past the crowd of cackling adults. He was charging towards her, right at her, his eyes glued to her as he was frantic to get to her. Edith's heart leaped. He could see her! She was helpless to fight the smile that played with her lips. She even saw a smile flash on Jeff's lips too as he approached her. The kids around stared at him for a moment as in their eyes, they could clearly see Jeff was charging at nothing but the fence where no one was. But the kids eventually continued playing.

 

As Jeff reached her, Edith took in his attire. The same attire that he wore when he was a killer. A white hoodie, but clean of blood and dirt. Black skinny jeans, but no tears and rips. Black and white converse, but clean from blood. 

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked as he glanced around to see if anyone was watching them, or just him. Everyone seemed to be minding their own business. That's what Edith was wondering. Why was she here? Not like it was at her command when or where to come or not. The dream just played before her very eyes. But the joy in Jeff's eyes showed that he was surprisingly happy to see her again. Edith's heart lit up at that.

 

"I don't know, I guess I'm here because you are here," Edith said with a smile and a shrug. She was happy where she was as long as Jeff was there. With her answer, Jeff's smile wavered as he thought and looked a little confused. Edith didn't blame him. Jeff wanted to say more but then Edith remembered that Jeff was the only one who could see and hear her. If people see Jeff talking to nothing but thin air, they would have questions and may even be disturbed. It was best to walk lightly.

Edith opened her mouth to say something until a little boy came trotting up to Jeff. Like all the other kids, he wore a cowboy costume with a brown cowboy hat to go right with it. In his hands were a spotted cowboy hat and a toy pistol. The boy came up to Jeff, a smile planted on his little face as he grinned up at him.

"Do you wanna play cowboys with us?" The boy asked nicely, his eyes pleading. Jeff stood dumbly staring down at the boy for a minute until he shook his head with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Ah, no kid. I'm way too old for this stuff." He replied, rejecting the child's offer. But the boy didn't seem to take no for an answer. "Pwease?" He asked, making a deeper puppy dog face. By the looks of it, the boy wouldn't give up until Jeff gave in and played with him. Edith almost giggled.

 

When Jeff opened his mouth to reject the small begging boy again, Edith spoke first, getting only Jeff's attention.

"You should go. If people will ask questions if they see you to nothing but thin air." Edith said with a small encouraging smile. Jeff almost smiled at her and looked down at the small boy who looked a little perplexed. Jeff rolled his eyes before taking the pistol and the cowboy hat from the boy's hands. He put on the cowboy and sent the boy a grin. 

"Alright, bud. Let's go." With those words said, Jeff went with the boy to join the group of kids but he didn't walk away from Edith without sparing her a shoulder glance with almost playfully glaring eyes. Edith couldn't help but smile at him as Jeff started to play along with the kids.

 

Edith couldn't stop smiling as she watched Jeff play with the group of children. He chased them, pretended to shoot them and even faked falling and let them hug his legs. Edith thought Jeff look hilarious but her heart was overjoyed to watch Jeff having fun, real fun. He actually looked like he was having the time of his life as soon as he got comfortable with playing with children. Edith realized Jeff and she did have quite a lot in common. They were both quite shy and didn't like crowds. they weren't the most confident people but all they needed was a little push.

Edith also found this as a great way from Jeff to take his mind off the previous events that had happened, including Liu who had been taken away. That's when Edith heard it. The rolling wheels of skateboards. Randy. Edith was correct. On cue, the three bullies jumped over the fence with their skateboards, landing easily. Making an entrance much, Edith thought sarcastically. She guessed Jeff was rubbing off on her. 

 

The three bullies noticed Jeff immediately, starting to grin as they got off their skateboards. Randy, the leader grinned like a wolf. Oh, how Edith hated how he looked at Jeff the way a predator would look at their prey. Jeff threw down the pistol currently in his hands and ripped off the cowboy hat. He glared knives into Randy who he hated just the most out of the three. Randy only grinned wider.

"We have unfinished business, Jeffy boy." Randy said smugly. Edith froze. How did Randy know Jeff's name? Jeff never told him, so how does he know? Edith found out that it didn't even matter at the moment. Jeff looked ready to tear randy apart and Edith feared he would do exactly that and no one would stop him this time. Edith saw Jeff clench his fist tightly, skin going white.

"We're even. I beat the shit out of you and you get my brother sent to Juvy. That fair fucking enough." Jeff spat, anger lacing his tone. The grin on Randy's face faded as he had been holding back the burning anger inside of him as well, finally showing it on his face. 

 

"I don't go for even, I go for winning. You're gonna pay for kicking our asses, and this time we're not going easy." With those last few words being spoken, Randy charged at Jeff, tackling him to the ground and beginning to punch him in the nose repeatedly. But Jeff acted quickly, grabbing Randy by his ears and head butting him, hard. It was hard enough for Edith to hear a slight cracking sound coming from one of the two boys' skulls. As Randy recoiled from the strong headbutt, Jeff took that as his chance to shove Randy off him as both of them struggled to get to their feet.

Edith, who watched the fight wanted to help fight but stopped herself. She couldn't do anything but watch. It was all up to Jeff, some feeling in her stomach just knew something would happen and not even the people around Jeff could do anything about it. 

 

By now, adults had finally taken notice of the fight and were now running out of the house. Some parents got their children while some adults came to stop the fight, but they were stopped when Troy and Keith pulled out pistols. Not toy pistols. Real pistols that could kill. The adults stopped when they pointed the guns towards them. "Anyone who interrupts will find a hole in them!" One of the bullies shouted above his lungs. Randy pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket before jumping at Jeff and sinking the blade into Jeff's shoulder, hearing him cry out in pain.

Randy forces Jeff to his knees, shoving him down before starting to kick him in the face, hearing the cracks of Jeff's nose shattering under his foot after each kick. Jeff falls onto his stomach but he didn't quite then, taking his chance to grab onto Randy's foot and twisting it right around until it clicked into the wrong place. Randy fell to his knees and Jeff tried to get up as quickly as he could but two grubby hands took hold of his shoulders and dragged him towards the patio door of the house.

 

Jeff was then throw against the glass of the patio door the glass shattering under his weight and the Jeff falling right through into the house and landing on shards of glass, some little pieces of glass stabbing his face. Edith was horrified. This was so much more than bullying, soon this fight would result in murder. Jeff was dying, he wasn't going to win. Three against one, not much of a chance. But Jeff had done it before. Jeff would survive this right? If he didn't then how did she meet him later?

 

Troy lingered on a meter or two away from the now shattered patio door, probably checking if he had actually killed the boy. Jeff made no movement, not even his chest moved. Edith's heart fell to her stomach. Jeff was dead. No, it was impossible. He wasn't, it wouldn't make sense.

Just as Troy turned his back on the patio door, there was movement on the glass and a groan that came from Jeff. Edith gasped as she watched Jeff weakly get up, hands covered in pieces of glass that he paid no mind to, slowly getting to his feet, Edith finally saw how messed up his face was. Face covered in blood, glass in his face, some nearing his eyes, very close. 

The blue in Jeff's eyes was gone, now a grey and they were full of fury, anger, rage and what Edith feared most. Insanity. When Jeff's eyes flickered towards her, he didn't smile. He only stared at her reaction for a moment before turning back to Randy and the other two bullies. 

 

Troy ran at Jeff first, charging at him like a wild bull with a disgusting roar, red faced. Jeff ran at him too, and jumped up and tackled Troy to the ground, sitting on his stoamch. Instead of throwing a punch at his stomach like last time, Jeff went for the chest. Jeff threw repeating punches at Troy's chest but threw one punch and his fist collided just above his heart.

Troy choked, his mouth agape as his eyes widened and didn't shut. Jeff kept punching until Troy was just a lifeless punching bag. When Jeff's ears became to hear again, his fists began to get sore and he finally heard the terrified screams of the people around him. He froze, eyes looking up at Troy's now lifeless ones.

He was dead.

 

Some strange thrilling emotion filled Jeff strangely. Edith could only stare, horrified. Troy was dead. How? Then it came to her, a punch in the heart. Just with that, Troy was dead. Edith felt fear well up in her throat. Jeff still sat on the lifeless fat boy's stomach, his fists still clenched as he looked down at them in awe.

His hands were bruised, splatted with the blood of either his or one of the bullies'. Jeff seemed to be stunned by the sight of a dead boy that he killed but was properly brought back when something was smashed over his head, liquid spilled over him and shards of glass was smashed over his scalp. 

 

Jeff was immediately on his feet, spinning on his heel only to get shoved incredibly hard by Keith. Jeff stumbled backward until his back hit the fence but caught sight of a very, very loose wooden plank in the old fence. As Keith was closing in on him, at the last moment, Jeff yanked the wooden plank from the fence, holding it up and before Keith could react, Jeff brought the plank down on him.

The first hit took Keith down, falling down and blood trailed from his nose. But one hit wasn't enough for Jeff. Plenty more were in order. Jeff brought the plank above his head, bringing it down on Keith again before bringing the plank up and bringing it down again. Jeff kept doing this, hearing the adult's screams of panic and terror. Jeff kept attacking Keith with the wooden plank until he no longer moved. Edith couldn't believe what happened before her eyes. 

 

Jeff had killed another bully. This time, a more horrible death. Jeff had beaten Keith to a pulp using a wooden plank and had killed troy with just a punch in the heart. Two down, one to go. Jeff was still standing. Blood coated the wooden plank as Jeff threw it away, blood soaking his face, his hair wet of sweat and his shoulders heaving. Jeff looked incredibly just standing there, covered in blood, his used-to-be white hoodie now dyed a crimson red.

Randy stood there, finally fear on his face but something flashed in his eyes. A smirk finally crossed his lips and Edith finally noticed he was holding something small in his hand and a bottle of bleach in the other. Randy laughed and cackled like he had already won. The adults were terrified, kids now crying and holding onto their parents. 

 

"I was the one who got your brother sent to Juvy, you'll be arrested for the murder of two teenaged boys. So you'll be with your brother Liu." As Randy spoke, he threw the bottle of bleach as Jeff, the bottle uncapped and the chemical liquid splashed over Jeff. Jeff stumbled back as the chemical drenched him and he looked over at Randy with fire in his eyes. Edith could no longer see the beautiful blue eyes of the innocent boy known as Jeffrey Woods, but the eyes of a madman and a murderer.

"But he's only in Juvy for a year, and you'll be in prison for so much longer, hopefully, you'll never get out!" He yelled with a laugh.

 

Jeff suddenly charged at Randy, not armed and on cue, Randy threw something small at Jeff. But once Jeff caught sight of it, he knew it was over. It was a lighter. When the lighter's flame touched his skin, he was instantly a burning inferno. The lighter had ignited the alcohol and set Jeff alight. An unholy screech of pain was released from Jeff's throat as he was now a man on fire. People screamed at the sight of him, cries and shouts. Jeff wasn't walking for long until he finally collapsed to the ground, his face facing Edith where she stood watching the entire scene take place.

Before Jeff's eyes closed, she caught sight of the beautiful blue eyes of Jeffrey Woods.

The innocent boy she adored. 

 

PART SIX:

 

Edith hadn't realized she was silently crying until her hand subconsciously reached up to her face and wipe away the tears she hadn't noticed coming down her face. The flash blinded her and it reminded her it wasn't the end yet. Was Jeff dead? She wondered. She didn't know. What would happen next would answer that question. She wasn't expecting something so tragic as that. Randy and the other two bullies went too far as showing their faces again at a birthday party and they also had brought guns with them. Edith realized they didn't even use them, but if they did, Jeff wouldn't have stood a chance.

Her vision cleared and Edith didn't find herself outside for once, but inside. All around her was white. White walls, white floors, and even a white ceiling. It was almost hurting her eyes. Beeping reached her ears. A heart monitor. The heart beating sounded average, calm and steady. Whoever it was, they were alive and breathing well. Edith turned around to find where the heart monitor was and found herself staring at someone in a hospital bed. Edith couldn't recognize their face, as their head was wrapped up in bandages like a mummy and she found herself curious how they could breathe as well as she wondered who it was.

Then it came to her.

Jeff?

 

Edith jumped when a door was opened by a nurse who leads three people inside the room. Edith instantly recognized the three people. Peter, Margaret, and Liu. Liu was back. Out of Juvy. How long had it been? How much time had she skipped? Liu didn't look like he had aged at all, has a year passed? How long had Jeff been in the hospital? Surely not a year.

Jeff's family surrounded his hospital bed, armed with worried faces as they looked down at his face, hidden in the bandages. Jeff was in stitches, horrible stitches in different places in his body. Too many for Edith to count. She never liked the look of stitches. His mother spoke first, putting a warm hand on Jeff's letting him know she was there.

 

"Jeff, honey, are you okay?" No answer. Jeff couldn't answer. The bandages around his face prevented him from answering. Margaret gets no reply, nor any sounds from her son. But she carried on, a soft smile coming to her face. "Oh, honey. I got great news. After all the witnesses told the police that Randy was trying to attack you, they decided to let Liu go." Margaret said softly. Finally, Liu spoke up. "Hey, bro. Hope you're doing alright under there. They said you'll be out tonight." Edith could almost hear Jeff's happiness from underneath the bandages. The nurse's voice joined in, happiness and joy lacing her every word as she made her way to the bed and Jeff's family made room. 

"And you'll be getting your bandages removed too. So let's take these off shall we?" Jeff didn't reply. He couldn't. The nurse began taking the bandages off, peeling them away from his face and unwrapping them. Edith and Jeff's family all held their breath and the room was silent throughout the process. A doctor by the name of Dr. Anderson came into the room while the nurse was undoing Jeff's bandages. He wielded a checkboard as the nurse reported back to him and he ticked and crossed things off the checkboard.The nurse had wrapped Jeff's face up with quite a few layers and she undid them very carefully and took her time.

 

The wait was slow and painful until it came to the last bandage holding the cover over his face was almost removed. Dr. Anderson, who assisted in helping to remove the bandages bit his lip. "Let's hope for the best." He says before pulling the cloth and let it fall from Jeff's face.

There's a scream.

It was Margaret's. 

While Liu and Peter stood there in shock, mouths agape. Edith was probably in the same state. The nurse and Dr. Anderson were also staring, wide-eyed like something had gone terribly wrong. The room was dead silent until Jeff opened his mouth to speak, at last, the bandages not preventing him this time.

 

"What? What happened to my face?" He just seemed so unaware of his new appearance. By the shock on everyone's faces, it made him panic. The nurse by his bed shakily picked up a hand mirror and gave it to him, her fearful eyes never leaving his face. Jeff took a deep breath before gazing into the mirror. His face, it was horrible. His lips charred but burnt to a deep shade of red. His face, it had gone pale. To a vampire skin-like pale, as white as milk. His chocolate-brown hair had singed to a raven-haired black.

He put a trembling hand on his face, feeling the skin. It was rough, leathery and felt like it would crack like ice at any moment. A few hitching breaths escaped him as he turned towards his family as they stared at him, waiting for his cry of terror or scream or even crying. They waited for his reaction. 

"Jeff, it's not that bad," Liu said softly, trying to smile at him. Jeff stared at every expression on his family's faces and Edith was expecting Jeff to look over to her where she was standing in the corner of the room. But Jeff's eyes never reached hers, he never looked in her direction. It was like, he couldn't see her anymore. Sadness took hold of Edith's heart when he didn't see her. She was also confused. Why?

"Not that bad?" Jeff whispered as he stared into space, he looked back into his reflection in the mirror, touching his cheek once more as something sparked in his eyes. He didn't look horrified but astonished. "It's perfect!" He cried out with joy and happiness. He began to laugh until it transformed into an uncontrollable laughter.

 

His family all exchanged glances, everyone genuinely surprised. But Edith felt as if something was off. Then Edith saw it in his eyes. Insanity. His mind, it's cracked. Maybe broken. Jeff grew to love his new look. Now Edith was recognizing the killer in him, and she felt like it wouldn't be long until another tragedy took place. Edith then spotted parts of Jeff's body was twitching. One of his eyes and one of his hands. And Edith wasn't the only one who saw it. 

"Jeff, are you alright, bud?" Peter asked, looking genuinely worried about his son as he stepped towards Jeff. Jeff finally caught his breath from laughing. "Am I okay? I've never been happier! Ha ha ha ha ha haaaa, look at me. I look perfect!" Jeff found that he couldn't stop laughing, finding tears running down his face. They weren't sad tears, but happy tears from laughing too much. Now his whole family looked worried and unsettled. Even Edith knew something was wrong. His mind has snapped, she thought. He's insane. Shee watched as Jeff kept stroking his face and laughing. It wasn't the laugh of the innocent Jeffrey Woods but the laughter of a madman. Jeff's parents looked shaken and even a little fearful for their son, they knew something was wrong but they didn't know what it was.

Margaret turned to Dr. Anderson, who couldn't stop staring at Jeff in confusion. "Doctor, is my son, you know... alright in the head?" She asked nervously, fidgeting with her fingers as she glanced at Jeff who was laughing his head off.

 

Dr. Anderson checked his checkboard again, eyes scrolling over words and writings on the paper. "Oh yes, this sort of behavior is typical for patients that have taken very large amounts of painkillers. If his behavior doesn't change in a few weeks, bring him back here and we'll run a psychologist test." He replied. A bit of relief washed over Margaret's face, but Edith didn't feel relieved one bit. A few weeks?! They would be far too long, what's wrong with doing it right now? What the doctor said about Jeff's behavior struck Edith hard. Painkillers, she didn't think Jeff would use any. he wouldn't, would he?

Margaret thanked the doctor and the nurse and told Jeff it was time to go. Jeff got out of bed and he was given some clothe his family had brought from home. Jeff went into the bathroom to get changed and came out dressed in the same attire he wore to the birthday party, new and clean clothes.

"Jeff honey, time to go," Margaret said. Jeff finally drags his gaze away from the mirror as the nurses take it from him and Jeff follows his family out of the room, still laughing with a crazy smile on his face. 

 

When Edith finally hears the door close, she feels numb. There was something wrong with Jeff. His family may have been fooled, but she wasn't. Something bad was going to happen, there was that horrible bad feeling in her stomach again. Jeff was dangerous, his sanity had snapped and there wasn't anything his family could do about it. Jeff's family was in danger and Edith knew she couldn't save anyone. It was all up to Jeff.

Jeff's family's lives laid in his hands.

So what was he going to do next? 

 

PART SEVEN:

 

Edith's ears caught the sound of crying and sobbing before her vision came back to her. All she could see was darkness. But she wasn't outside, not this time. Edith couldn't see a path on where to go, so she stayed frozen like a statue for a few moments, listening to the crying until her eyes would adjust to the darkness. She tried to recognize the sobbing. It was male, a young male at that. Edith had never heard a male cry before and found it sounding quite strange. There was something off about this crying, sounding like an insane laugh mixed with sobs. Edith shrugged that thought off.

Her eyes eventually adjusted to the darkness, due to her Creepypasta night vision being quite slack in this dream. Edith had only hoped this was all just a dream as well as just Jeff's flashback. She wondered why she was being shown this. Was it just so important for her to find out? She couldn't complain, she was awfully curious about his backstory anyway.

 

Edith was in a hallway, leading down to a room down the hall. She saw a light, candlelight. That's where the crying was coming from. Edith felt the urge to go look, the temptation, the curiosity. It seemed like the only place to go anyway. Edith began to head towards the room, hearing the sobbing get louder as she got closer, When Edith was just about to enter the room blindly, she heard footsteps chase up behind her, making her spin on her heel, only to see Margaret go through her. Edith didn't feel anything, she felt nothing as she was a ghost to Jeff's mother Margaret. Margaret came in the room before Edith, as Edith followed her in. Both Edith and Jeff's mother was met with a horrid sight.

It was Jeff.

A knife in his bloodied hand, coated in blood. Blood leaked from his cheeks as they were sliced right open, ear to ear. Tears running down his face, Jeff's eyes were as wide as they could be, pupils dilated and his eyes ringed with black. It was a disgusting sight and Edith held back from vomiting. However, Jeff's mother almost screamed, covering her mouth before the scream escaped her throat.She stared at what was her son in horror as tears filled her eyes. 

 

"J-Jeff, wh-what are you doing?!!" Finally, Jeff turned to his mother, finally spotting her, but again, not Edith. When Jeff's unblinking eyes landed on his mother, he grinned, stretching his cheeks far apart until his mouth opened far more than it was even allowed. Margaret was horrified, her body beginning to tremble with fear. "I couldn't keep smiling mum, It hurt for a while, now I can't feel anything at all. Now I'll smile forever!" He said in a tone just above a hushed whisper, he was grinning like the maniac he now was, his tears not stopping. They were tears of pain and happiness, Edith noticed.

"Jeff," Margaret barely let out, "Your eyes!!" She forced out, her eyes wide in terror. She was scared of her own son. A mother terrified of her son. It sounded all too wrong. Jeff giggled a little, his eyes twitching, almost trying to blink them as he grinned wider, showing bloody teeth. Edith even found his eyebrows gone too, she never even noticed until now. 

 

"I couldn't see my face. I was getting tired and my eyes were closing. So I burned off my eyelids! Now I can see my face forever!" Jeff laughed happily and madly. It was certainly scaring his mother, now she realized what the real problem was. She saw it in the hospital and now it was far too out of hand. His insanity, it was completely out the window. He's completely lost it. Margaret began to slowly back away from her son, her eyes never leaving his bloodied mutated face. Jeff watched her carefully as she was backing away from him, full of fear.

"What's wrong, mum? Aren't I, beautiful?" He asked, his voice sounding full of hope. Her son was insane, she could clearly see that now. She wanted to leave the room, scream for help. She didn't want to be in the same room as her son any longer. Without thinking twice, Margaret nodded her head rapidly, flashing him her strongest fake smile she had ever pulled and it was completely obvious. "Yes son, of course, you are." Margaret glanced behind her, down the long hallway where she had come from, before meeting her son's eyes again as Jeff was slowly getting off the stool he had been sitting on in front of the mirror.

Edith saw that the mirror was covered in blood. Jeff's blood. He had written only three words in his blood on the mirror.

'Am I Beautiful?'

Edith shivered. Seeing blood smears and bloody smiley faces made on the mirror too, the mirror and was filthy and dirty with Jeff's own blood. Margaret was shaking all over now, continuing to back away.

"L-let me go and get dad so he can see your face, okay?" Margaret didn't actually wait for Jeff's answer as before he could even open his mouth at all, she had taken off down the hallway. All was silent then. Margaret had sprinted off back to her and Peter's room and Edith thought Jeff was going to stay where he was. Jeff was insane.

But he wasn't stupid. 

Jeff slipped through the doorway of the bathroom, making his quiet way down the hallway, taking light steps, too light for his average weight. Jeff was as silent as a mouse and he carried a bloody knife in his blood-caked hands. Edith could only follow as Jeff silently snuck into his mum's and dad's room, unnoticed.

Edith could hear Jeff's mother's whispers to Peter and she had shaken him away and quietly told him to call the police. Call the police? On their own son?! What were they thinking? Margaret was crouched over next to Peter who was still laying in bed, half awake with sleep still in his eyes. Edith wanted to scream when she watched as Jeff crept up right behind his mother, crouching lower than her before raising his knife...

Edith shut her eyes, hearing the gasp come from Jeff's mother.

"You lied mummy, you backstab me, I backstab you." 

 

Margaret didn't scream. When Edith dared to open her eyes again, fear took its hold of her. Jeff brought the knife out from his mother's back, the blade dressed in more blood, Jeff stood up to let his mother's body fall back onto the floor with a thump. Her face was frozen in a silent scream, her eyes wide open. Jeff must've thrust the knife so deep it went straight through her.

Margaret was dead. Edith knew Peter was next.

Peter, now horrified sat up and attempted to get out of bed. But Jeff acted quickly, pouncing on his father and pinned him down, raising the knife as Peter fought Jeff's grip. But Jeff had some strength to overpower his father, to overpower adults, able to pin him down with his body and before Peter could react, he found a blade diving into his stomach. 

 

Unlike Margaret, Peter did scream. One stab wasn't enough for Jeff. He brought the knife out of his father's stomach before stabbing him again, and again, and again, and again. Edith counted every stab. Finally, Peter's screams died along with his body. 23 times. Jeff's shoulders were heaving up and down as he huffed and puffed. An insane smile had been on his face the entire time. He had enjoyed it. It disgusted Edith.

Bringing out the knife once more, soaked in his father's blood, Jeff began to carve into his father's face. Carving a perfect sick smile into his cheeks, making a permanent grin like his. Jeff even carved a smile into Margaret's cheeks too, just how he did his father's before looking down at his knife as he stood up to his full height. 

 

Jeff could no longer see his reflection on the knife, as it was covered in his parents' blood and also his. So Jeff cleaned it. With his tongue. 

Jeff brought the knife to his mouth, the tip of the blade pointing towards the ceiling and his tongue stroked the blood, coming from the bottom to the top. Licking up the blood with one big stroke of his tongue, lapping up the blood before closing his mouth and swallowing. Jeff didn't gag, shiver or even react. He decided that he liked the taste of blood. The bitterness. His body system didn't reject it either. Edith felt ready to vomit.

Two down. One to go. Jeff left the room, blood staining his clothing, dying his white hoodie red as he accidentally stood on one of his mother's guts as he got through the doorway. Edith had nothing to do but follow Jeff down the hallway to another bedroom. His brother's. No, he wouldn't, Edith thought. She couldn't bear watching Jeff murder another, especially his brother. She wouldn't be dragged into the bedroom just to watch Jeff murder his brother. Jeff was blinded by bloodlust. There was nothing to stop him.Edith stopped by the bedroom door, turning around and shutting her eyes as Jeff crept inside, as silent as the room itself. 

 

Edith's stomach clenched, hearing small quiet movements moving around in Liu's bedroom. She knew it was Jeff. She heard it all. She heard Liu stir awake as Jeff pounced on top of him and wrestled to hold him down. Then Edith heard the words.

"Go. To. Sleep."

With that, there was a muffled scream. Liu's scream. Edith couldn't hold back her sobs, now muffling them. She couldn't keep the tears she has been holding in throughout the entire encounter. Every time she heard the horrible sounds of Jeff's blade connecting with Liu's flesh, she flinched. Jeff stabbed his brother until he was dead silent, dead.

Within a few minutes of Jeff's laughing and crying, Jeff left Liu's room, making his way down the hallway, this time not bothering to clean his bloody knife. Edith could only stay and stand where she was like she had grown to the spot. She watched, her vision full of tears as Jeff reached the end of the hallway, he stopped. Jeff slowly looked over his shoulder, right at her.

 

He saw her. 

He had known she had been there the whole time.

Edith saw Jeff's eyes. She recognized them. Eyes of a true killer. Insanity and madness deep in his now grey orbs. Edith now never saw the eyes of the innocent Jeffrey Woods but the famous Jeff the Killer.

 

And Jeff the Killer was the very last thing Edith saw before her entire vision went BLACK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, It's Been A While So Here's To Say Sorry For My Slack On Writing. I've Been Planning Other Stories & A Lot Has Happened To Me. School Coming In A Week Or So I'm Excited, And Not Excited. Can't Wait To See My Friends Again! They're What Makes You Happy To Go Back To School! They're The Reason Why You Haven't Ran Away From Home To Escape School. Someone Died And I Knew Them Well Enough, SooI Don't Know How To Feel About That. Edith And Jeff Chapter Next Time, Promise!


	28. Motel Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING! A Bit Of Swearing From Jeff The Killer
> 
> Edith Finally Awakes But Not Where She First Fell Asleep. She And Jeff Have To Keep Moving As Time Was Not On Their Side. Not Anymore. 
> 
> Congrats To Leeeighy For Commenting So Much & Supporting Me Throughout The Continuing Of This Story! Is It Just Me, Or Are You On Wattpad Commenting As Well? ;)

Edith finally awoke to a steady, jarring rumble. Her unique blue eyes creaked open, seeing the bug-splattered windshield covered in droplets or rainwater. Rain spat at the windows and came down in soft pitter patters on the roof. A radio buzzed and crackled, occasionally scratching and pounding to the heavy metal music. Edith's head was currently leaning on the cool window, in an uncomfortable position that made her neck sore and cramped.

Edith remembered the dream right away as soon as her eyes had opened. She remembered every bit of it. Jeff's past. The incident. How Jeff's sanity snapped like a twig. The murder of Jeff's family. Randy, Keith, and Troy. Liu. All of it. Where was she? In a car of course, but she hadn't recalled being in a car when she last shut her eyes.

"'Bout fuckin' time."

That voice. She recognized it immediately. Edith's body was stuck where it was. Edith's eyes dragged over towards the killer sitting in the driver's seat. Jeff the Killer. His eyes were staring straight ahead, his hands thrown over and resting on the car's steering wheel, his face expressionless. His eyes looked tired again, they looked ready to fall shut. The only problem was that they couldn't. Jeff hadn't been bothered to glance over at her, he looked incredibly bored like he had been awake for hours like he had been driving to nowhere endlessly.

Edith found herself unable to move, the seatbelt locked in tight in place right around her fragile form. Funny, Edith thought thinking of Jeff playing it safe and using a seatbelt in a car since he was still a serial killer. Edith found that Jeff's white hoodie wasn't on her, still, in her clothes, she's been wearing for days on end. Edith felt dirty, she hadn't washed up for a while or changed her attire. She just felt disgusting. Her clothing was covered in dirt, smelled horrible and had tears and rips through some of it. It had definitely come to its last wear. 

 

"Wh-what happened? Where a-are we?" Edith cracked. She was shocked how hoarse her throat was, scratching and she could barely get the words out. Jeff knew she was awake from the moment she stirred too much and her eyes cracked open on their own. Jeff didn't react at all, his eyes still concentrated on the road, ignoring Edith's observing stare as he turned down the radio after hesitation. He sighed heavily. "Your 'aunt' knows we were coming. Purple Haunt is somewhere else now. It's switched locations." He answered. Edith listened to his words closely, but she thought her ears defied her when she heard Purple haunt was somewhere and it had switched locations. She squinted at him, screwing up her face in confusion.

 

"Pardon? What do you mean Purple Haunt is somewhere else now?" She asked. Jeff sighed heavier, he was clearly irritated enough that he had to explain it once. His hands grew tighter on the wheel and exhaled through his nose. "What I mean is that Purple Haunt is somewhere else now! It's not where you last saw it! Some fucking witchcraft witches use to transport their lairs or homes to another place so it can't be found in the same place." He yelled out. Edith's jaw dropped. Jeff was angry, he seriously was. Then she recalled his sanity had snapped. Like his mood, it could snap at any time and she could be in huge danger if she wasn't careful with her words. Purple Haunt was somewhere else now. Now that was hard for her to wrap her pretty head around but she found herself figuring it out to understand as she kept echoing the madman's words in her head. 

Purple Haunt could teleport to different areas and locations. It was somewhere else now, and it was all because of Lucille. It never happened when Edith was around. Why? How would Lucille even know that she and Jeff were coming? Those were the two questions that itched at Edith the most. "So where is it?" That was another question Edith had in mind but came out through her lips instead. Jeff's eyes flashed towards Edith, giving her the chance to look into those grey orbs again. Not a speck of blue in them. No color at all. "Slendy and his goons are finding out. But it's definitely not back there. We'll catch a portal when we find the closest one. Ben will let us know where it is once they find it." Jeff replied with a shrug. 

 

Edith turned her head back to look at the window, looking out and finding the familiar scenery of the countryside outside the window. It was raining, the dry grassy habitats flooding and the land becoming wet. It was quiet in the car between Edith and Jeff, only hearing whispers from the car radio and the soft taps from the rain falling on the roof. Both seemed to keep to themselves, in their own thoughts. Edith couldn't stop comparing the Jeff now to his past self. It was hard to swallow the truth. Jeff murdered his own family. Edith had not expected that. It was just so dark. Edith never thought it so human. Now, Jeff was anything but human, he was inhuman. He wasn't human anymore. 

"You were crying in your sleep, what were you dreaming about?" Jeff's monotone voice rung out. This caught Edith off guard. She couldn't tell him, God knows what would happen. Jeff could snap at any moment. Edith would have to think up an excuse, a good one at that. "I don't remember." She said quietly. Edith fought the urge to squirm or move under Jeff's heavy intimidating gaze when she felt his eyes on her. Edith didn't know if Jeff would believe her or let her go just like that. Sometimes Edith wondered if Jeff could tell when someone told a lie. Well now would prove it.

He did let her go just like that.

 

Edith was stuck with her eyes glued to the window. The scenery flew past her, she tried to focus her gaze on a small plant or bush before it flew past her window but it was always too late. It brought her back to the very beginning, back in Mr. Walter Bolman's taxi car. On her way to Purple Haunt before it all started. How did Edith get all tangled up in this? It wasn't possible for her to live a normal life, was it? No. 

A yawn was what brought her from her thoughts. In the corner of her eye, she saw Jeff open his mouth wide, the slices in his cheeks allowing him to open his mouth so much wider than it was really allowed for a human.

 

"I'm gonna stop us somewhere, I'm not driving fucking 24/7." Jeff grounded out through clenched teeth. Edith chose not to argue, fearing she would set him off like a ticking time bomb again. The lower part of her body was numb in her sleep and she wondered how long Jeff had been driving for. She wondered how long she had been asleep for, as she felt like she had been dreaming for days.

Jeff drove for a couple more miles until they eventually reached a motel where they could stay. Night had already reached them quickly and the sun had set all too quickly. Edith and Jeff hadn't spoken any more words to each other and just kept to themselves for the rest of the car ride. Jeff had played ear-drumming music through the loudspeakers of the car and Edith just buried herself deep in her thoughts to ignore the horrible metal rock music that screamed in the car. 

 

Jeff drove for a couple more miles until they eventually reached a motel where they could stay. Night had already reached them quickly and the sun had set all too quickly. Edith and Jeff hadn't spoken any more words to each other and just kept to themselves for the rest of the car ride. Jeff had played ear-drumming music through the loudspeakers of the car and Edith just buried herself deep in her thoughts to ignore the horrible metal rock music that screamed in the car.

Jeff stopped them at an old motel that was lit up with an 'Open' sign but looked like an old double story cabin. It was pretty much a motel in the middle of nowhere and Edith did not like the look of it. But for an old motel, it looked pretty busy, to Edith's surprise. The parking lot almost full, having over ten cars parked. Jeff didn't park in the parking lot, deciding to lay low as he parked the car a short distance away from the motel, out of road's sight. 

 

Edith was forced out of the car, shoved out more alike. As soon as she felt the cold air make contact with her skin, she grew goosebumps. The wind was furious and blowing hard like on a winter's night. It was freezing and Edith's first instinct was to rub her hands up and down her arms to try to create some warmth from her skin. It wasn't as helpful. Jeff got out of the car door, angrily slamming the door hard enough to make Edith flinch. Unlike her, Jeff didn't seem bothered at all by the chilling cold as he threw his white hood over his head and shoved his hands into his hood pockets.

Edith chose to follow Jeff silently as he made his way towards the motel with his head lowered to look at his combat boots. She wondered how Jeff had really gotten angry. Not just because he was tired. Perhaps it was something else. She was asleep at the time, so how was she supposed to know? She trailed behind the psychopath a few meters away, hugging herself to keep warm as she watched his every footstep. It was almost like he didn't even remember his past, or maybe... He just didn't want to remember it. Jeff wanted to bury his past, hide it away and pretend none of it happened. He wanted to forget it all. That couldn't be possible.

 

As soon as the two of them approached, Edith had reached Jeff's side and he had come to a halt just outside the door, staying out of sight from the light inside. Jeff turned to her and Edith's eyes couldn't help but widen at the sight of seeing two slightly glowing pupils from underneath the white hood. Jeff's glaring orbs.

"You'll do the talking, get us a room. If they see my face it'll end in a bloody mess, got it?" Before Edith could take in the crazy killer's words, she was shoved through the doors and a little dingle bell was rung as she came through the door. There was an old man at the counter. The lights flickering and flashing every now and then, displaying the horrible electricity. It wasn't the healthiest environment Edith had ever been in but it sure did send chills running across her spine. Edith heard the bell ding behind her, hearing Jeff come in behind her with his head down looking at the floor. 

 

Edith sucked in a bit of the dirty atmosphere of the motel and it slightly choked her, making her cough. Yes, this motel was unhealthy, but she didn't have much of a choice. Jeff wanted to rest, there wouldn't be another motel or even town for probably miles. Edith wouldn't win an argument with an angered exhausted Jeff the Killer. Edith swallowed hard, reaching the counter and gaining the old man's attention.

The old man had a big brushy silver beard with simple cheap glasses sitting on the end of his nose. He had a big belly and reminded Edith of the looks of Santa Claus. He looked tired, just like Jeff, maybe working all day and he had recently been reading an overdue newspaper. When his eyes landed on Edith as she reached the counter, Edith found his eyes taking her figure in, eyes lingering on her chest a little too long as he sucked in a painful breath. 

 

"A room for two. Two beds." Edith would've said please, but she thought not. This man didn't deserve it. She already didn't like him, her stomach told her. She felt Jeff's judging stare digging into her back, and she used everything in her power not to flinch or even move to look behind her to see his reaction. she didn' want to give away Jeff's disguise by giving off clues that a serial killer was tagging along with her. The man looked over Edith's shoulder to have a peek at Jeff, failing to properly see his face before connecting eyes with Edith again.

"Why's he not showing his face? Disfigured or something?" He almost forced out a chuckle when a small smile came to his lips. Edith didn't laugh, nor did she smile. Instead, she glared. She hated this man even more. Curious bugger, she thought. Jeff didn't say a word, and Edith found that she was supposed to answer the stupid question herself. 

 

"Yes, actually. He is, thanks very much." She chose to growl out. Edith hardened her eyes and frowned deeper, making the man frown and even become stunned. He was speechless, but after a minute, he sighed and turned towards a board with only two keys left hanging on the hooks. He turned back to her.

"We do have a room for two, but not with two beds, just one queen. Other rooms are full. You two will have to share." He replied gruffly. Edith frowned. She didn't like the sound of that. Sharing a room with a psycho killer, was a terrible idea. That was the very, very last thing Edith would ever do. Even if the two of them were the last remaining ones on Earth, she would still not share a room with him. Jeff was perverted. Waking up in Jeff's nearly gave her a heart attack. He could've raped her while she was asleep. Could he? Disturbing thoughts. 

 

Edith couldn't help it. She looked over her shoulder at Jeff the Killer behind her. His head was lowered still, his hands still chilling in his pockets. He hadn't reacted at all. But for some reason, Edith had a feeling he was grinning underneath that stupid white hood. Edith sighed, a distressed look crossing her face as she turned back to face the man at the counter. "It'll do." Was all she let out in a hushed voice. The man at the counter didn't say a word when he turned around and took a key from off its hook, turning on the spot to place it in Edith's open empty hand.

Edith felt the man's hand touch hers and linger on her skin for again far too long. Edith closed up her hand when the keys landed in her open palm and snatched her hand away from the man's skin contact. Edith swore she had heard growling from behind her, but she could've been hearing anything. 

 

When Edith looked up, she and the old man locked eyes, his mouth agape. Edith then realized how fast she had pulled her hand back. It was almost a blur. The man probably noticed that Edith had pulled away too fast at an inhuman speed. His wide shocked face proved her theories. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. What was she going to say? Nothing, simply nothing. Edith kept her mouth closed. "How much?" She asked, changing the subject. The man didn't reply immediately, still looking dazed and lost in his panicked thoughts. But when he did, he gulped, glancing between Edith and Jeff.

"$45.00 a night." Was all he answered with, his eyes flickering downwards. Edith's jaw went slack. That much? To Edith, that was expensive. Too expensive for her tastes. And for this dump? Edith was bewildered and angered at the same time. She hated that a lot. Then it dawned on her. She didn't have any money. Edith's eyes extended in panic and she spun on her heel to look at Jeff for help. But Jeff had it already sorted. 

 

To Edith's surprise, she found the hooded maniac holding out a few dollar notes, enough to pay for just one night. Jeff didn't even have to raise his head but just take out some dollar notes and hold them out. Edith saw how pale Jeff's hand was, and she hoped the man at the counter didn't see how white Jeff's skin was. It was too white, almost like frostbite could infect it. Edith's pale skin tone wasn't too far from it. Slowly, Edith carefully took hold of the dollar notes and slipped them from Jeff's grasp, before turning around and handing them to the man behind the counter.

The man had been watching her movements closely as if waiting for disaster to happen and he warly took the dollars from Edith. Edith pulled away quickly this time, but not too quickly, only to avoid the man's sickening touch. The man counted the money, storing it away and giving Edith a few coins for change, making sure to drop it into her hand this time.

"Room 16" Was all he said. 

 

 

The room wasn't as great as Edith's bedroom back in Purple Haunt, but it was satisfactory. As Edith expected, the electricity was still terrible in room 16 as it had been in the lobby when they had entered the motel. The lights flickered every minute or so and didn't work properly. Edith grew sick and tired of the lights flashing like cameras on flash and both she and Jeff decided to switch the lights off completely. There Creepypasta vision was enough for them to see alright. Their room had a bathroom connected to their main bedroom and Jeff was currently using it at present, the door closed, doing whatever serial killers did in their spare time in a bathroom.

The bathroom had a shower, but Edith couldn't hear Jeff using it. She couldn't hear anything at all coming from the bathroom. Edith had even lost track of how long Jeff had been in there and was starting to think he had drowned himself or something else. Edith thought back to Jeff's memory when his mother had found him carving a smile in his cheeks. Edith shivered.

 

Sitting at the window sill, Edith's skin crawled on its own. She found her eyes glued to the only window in the room. It had frosted over, it was most likely going to snow either tonight or tomorrow night. Edith couldn't help but feel a pang of excitement for snow. It had been so long since she had seen it, recalling she had only seen it when she was just a child.

Edith had been rethinking the previous events she had been forced through. She admitted that she was starting to feel a little homesick. How could she even be homesick when she was so unsure of where her true home was. Was it in Slender Mansion? Purple Haunt? Or even back at Mary's house where her true heritage was all a lie. Maybe she preferred to live a lie. 

Edith's thoughts were cut off when the bathroom door was opened and out strutted Jeff, wielding his famous kitchen knife which was now coated in blood. Edith's pupils dilated at the sight of the red blood and she felt her breath hitch too. But Jeff had exited the bathroom looking different, with pieces of clothing missing. Edith slapped her hands to her eyes to cover them when she found that Jeff was shirtless, standing in his former glory, baring his unclad chest. As soon as Edith looked away from the psycho, she heard a dark chuckle from across the room.

"Please cover yourself?" Edith asked although she was more like recommending. Edith had never seen a male without a shirt on before, not ever, and it definitely was a shock to her eyes. She didn't want to face Jeff until he was fully clothed. But something told her that it wouldn't be so. 

 

"Why? Don't you like what you see, Doll?" Edith heard Jeff's voice tease and snicker at her. She didn't dare take her hands away from her eyes, trying to erase Jeff's bare chest she only saw for a second from her mind. She heard the pet name again, she found herself still not used to it. She had even forgotten that Jeff never called her by her real name.

Jeff didn't say anything else, and Edith took that as her cue to finally take her hands away from her face and put them down, but she didn't turn around. She continued to look out the window, attempting to get lost in her thoughts. Then she felt something on the back of her neck.

Breath. It was Jeff's. 

 

Edith let out a small scream as she jumped and tried to move, but she was stopped when two ice-cold hands reached out from behind her and took an iron grip on her small boney wrists. Edith struggled, not thinking twice or even once but their grip was too strong. There was a dark chuckle that came from Jeff who was behind her and Edith immediately froze her actions. Struggling was only pleasing him more, it wasn't helping her. "Oh, how I love it when you fight me, Doll. It only turns me on more." Came the husky sly whisper of the madman behind her. Edith held back the urge to shiver at Jeff's touch. She felt Jeff against her. Not his chest, but a lot lower.

Edith could feel it. The stirring bulge in Jeff's jeans that made Edith tense up and her heart skip a beat. Feeling her freeze up, Jeff huskily chuckled into Edith's ear, sending chills creeping down down her spine. Edith had never had a male this close to her, ever, and was not used to it one bit. Edith felt planted to the spot, unable to fight out of Jeff's touch, feeling him at her back and his warm breaths blowing right into her ear. 

 

"I'm going to bed, Doll. You might as well join me as well." Jeff whispered into her ear. The hairs on the back of Edith's neck stood up straight and she processed the killer's words. Join Jeff in bed.

No, she would never share a bed with a serial killer, let alone Jeff. Even if they were the last two remaining souls on the earth, Edith could repeat those words over and over. Jeff could rape her in her sleep and confirm her ugly disturbing thoughts. Edith had woken up in his bed once, she wouldn't wake up in a bed with him again.

Jeff still hadn't pulled away yet and was waiting for Edith to somehow answer or even submit to him. She was far from that. Slowly, Edith tilted her head up to look at the black spotted dirty, catching Jeff's white irises in the corner of her eye and she heard Jeff's breath hitch when they flashed towards her neck that looked ready to be sliced open.

 

"Over my dead body." Edith found herself whispering back to him. Edith's face went a little red when she heard how seductive she accidentally made her voice sound. It might as well would've been her downfall to Jeff. She prayed Jeff wouldn't take a step further or push further.

Jeff's lips began to pull up, too high into a huge cheshire cat grin, his eyes lighting up with mischief and delight when he leaned his face lower to inhale the scent coming off Edith's neck. It made his genitals twitch with excitement. He was holding back the urge to fuck her against the window right here, right now. He wanted to punish her for escaping him while he slept earlier. She was pretty much driving him insane all over again. He didn't know what really was stopping him from tearing all her clothes off and diving inside her right now.

 

"Alright Doll, let's play." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued... I Should Say. School Has Started And Now It Is Very Difficult To Write So Please Don't Rush My Work That I Try Very Hard Not To Rush And I Deserve To Take My TIme. School Is Awesome! No, It's Not, It's Horrible. But I Like It Though. Making New Friends And All That, I Think I'm Doing Pretty Well. Next Chapter Is All About Jeff and Edith Again, And I'm Probably Gonna Have A Little Play Around With It. 
> 
> GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR NEXT CHAPTER! 
> 
> I'll Give A Shoutout To The Person Who Gives Me Their Idea And I Use It Next Chapter So Be Quick!  
> Thanks For Reading!


	29. One Mood To Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING! May Contain Swearing Perhaps? 
> 
> Continuing From The Last Chapter, The Tables Flip & Edith Sees The Unexpected From Jeff...
> 
> Congrats To Umi107! One Of The First To Comment On This Story And Has Stuck Around To Keep Up The Support! I Can't Let My Readers Like You Guys And Umi107 Down Can I? 
> 
> Also, Thanks To Leeeighy (Again :D) & I_need_a_doctor For Giving Me Some Ideas And Suggestions For This Chapter. Sorry, I Didn't Use Them But Thanks For Sparking An Idea & Taking The Time To Comment! Anyway! Away We Go!

How did Edith get caught up like this? She didn't know. But she knew that Jeff acted too fast for her brain to keep track of. She didn't get enough time to ponder his words before he grabbed her in an unbreakable grip on both of her upper arms and spun her before he shoved her up against the window. Edith winced in pain as her back collided hard with the cold frosted glass and Jeff pushed himself onto her.

Edith could feel his heated naked chest right through the fabric of her shirt and it made her feel quite uncomfortable. No, she wasn't used to this at all. She had never been this close to a man as she thought before. Edith struggled against the serial killer, wanting freedom. Jeff's grip didn't weaken even a smidge. Edith lifted her hands to try push on his chest but failed when Jeff took hold of her hands next and pinned them above her head. He grinned wider and wider at Edith's pitiful attempts to escape.

So he leaned closer to her, noses touching.

 

When Jeff didn't say anything else and placed his forehead a top of her head, she was stuck looking dumbfounded. "You remind me so much of him..." Jeff's voice came again, just above a whisper. Remind him of who? Edith was confused until it hit her. Jeff's past was catching up with him. She knew of it all. He didn't know that. Did she really want to keep it that way? Maybe she did.

Edith was pulled from her thoughts when she heard it. Jeff's sobs. She couldn't believe it. The great Jeff the Killer was crying. It sounded like something amusing to laugh at, but Edith wasn't laughing. She felt instead, pitiful. Jeff's cries sounded a little ugly and also sounded like he was laughing like other peoples' cries but that mattered not. Jeff's legs suddenly couldn't keep the rest of himself up and he began to fall, only for Edith to just catch him with barely enough strength.

 

Edith chose to lower Jeff to the ground instead of letting him fall hard and he sunk to the floor with Edith in a sobbing mess. Edith didn't judge. She didn't say anything as she did not need to and let the maniac cry now into her shoulder. The strands of Jeff's long black mane tickled her neck and Edith restricted herself from doing something about it. Edith was confused on what to really do. Embrace him? Would she trigger something? It might've been worth the risk.

Nervously and timidly, Edith slowly wrapped her arms around Jeff and let him sob harder into her shoulder. They were like this for Edith didn't know how long but she felt like she wanted to stay like this forever. Soon enough, Edith had heard Jeff's cries quiet down until she was sure that Jeff had somehow fallen asleep on her shoulder. He felt limp and heavy so Edith was sure he was. She was shocked. She almost hesitated to move and had to carefully lift herself away from Jeff and lay him down on the filthy ground.

 

When she stood up again, she looked down at Jeff's peacefully sleeping form. His eyes wide open as always, but not moving. She feared they would dry out. They probably already were. She still wondered how Jeff wasn't blind and was still alive living like that. He looked so vulnerable in his sleep, even if Edith could sneak out one of his knives, it would be so easy to stab him and flee. But no, Edith wasn't going to do that. Why? She had plenty of reasons. She needed his help on this journey, without him, she would never find Purple Haunt. Any other reasons? Were there?

Edith looked over at the welcoming tidy queen sized bed that looked ready for her but then looked back down at Jeff. He was too heavy for her to lift and she would possibly awaken him. He would have to sleep on the floor. But not alone. 

 

Edith would feel somewhat selfish to just let him sleep on the floor while she slept in the nice warm bed. He was a psycho killer for Pete's sake! Why was she thinking like this? Maybe she wasn't as heartless as she was told she was. She's still half human, she still has a caring heart. Or could it be more than that?

She made up her mind, making her way over to the wardrobe where she slowly opened it as quietly as she could and took out a big wooly blanket from inside. It was thick and fluffy to the touch, it would suffice. Edith came back over to Jeff, tiptoeing at that. She draped the blanket over him, straightening it on him before she proceeded to take her jacket off and pull her boots off too.

Was she really going to sleep on the floor with Jeff? Why was she doing this? Was this really her thinking sleeping next to a serial killer, who was also perverted? Edith didn't know anymore. 

 

She sighed softly, finding her way onto the floor before getting under the blanket with Jeff, pulling the blanket over her shoulders and cursing under her breath for not getting a pillow for both of them. She didn't bother to get up and get them both pillows though. She found herself too tired for it.

Edith turned over to rest on her side, her head placed on the palm of her hand as she turned to look at the sleeping killer. He looked so harmless now, not totally creepy as hell. Jeff's eyes still remained open and almost lifeless. Edith thought about turning over away from him but decided against it. Hesitantly, she pulled her hand up from under the blanket and brought it towards Jeff's ruined face. Her hand came to Jeff's hideous carved smile and followed her finger up the slit right up to his ear and doing it with the other slit of his smile. It went deep, disgusting, probably right into his skull. When she pulled her hand back quickly and looked at it like it had betrayed her.

She saw crimson blood on her index finger from Jeff's smile, she stared at it, having her pupils dilate at the sight of it. Finally, Edith dropped her hand and let her eyes flutter closed.

 

She was tired.

Too tired to notice Jeff's pupils had moved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Forgive Me. I Know You Guys Were Expecting Much, Much More. Like Jeff & Edith Playing A Twisted Game Of Hide N Seek Or Jeff Trying To Rape Edith. But I've Gone For Something Different As You Have Read. Part Of Being Insane, It Can Cause Some Mental Break Downs And I Think Jeff Should At Least One Or Two In My Story. That's Right, My Story. I Do What I Want With It. But Thanks To Those Who Were Suggesting Their Ideas!


	30. Knocking On Door 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING! Swearing Is In This Chapter (Again!)
> 
> Edith Awakes To The Continuation Of The Whole Nightmare, But Is Everything What It Seems? Well, There Was Already Something Off ABout The Motel Anyway...
> 
> You Guys Owe It All To LEEEIGHY, Becuase They Reminded Me I Have Something To Complete! Thanks, Mate! We Need To Become Friends Or Something! Back From The Dead, I Will Complete This Story Once & For All!

Edith woke up on her own this time.   
She found her memory slightly blurry from last night, which worried her. When she rolled onto her side, she found Jeff’s back to her, catching her off guard. Edith didn’t scream though. She held it back, sucking in her breath and covering her mouth with her hands. Jeff was asleep. Edith recalled from her clearing memories of Jeff sleeping of broken glass and thousands of beer bottles. 

Funny, Edith thought. He could sleep anywhere if he wanted to. He would heal in the end. She found herself shivering underneath only one wooly blanket over her form. It wasn’t enough, She wondered if Jeff was cold too. When she looked over at him again, she found his body slowly lifting up and down with ease. He was definitely asleep, she figured. 

Edith found herself wishing to go back to sleep, rolling onto her other side and shutting her eyes. She waited for sleep to come to her. It never did. Soon Edith became frustrated with sleep and it didn’t seem to be coming to her any time soon. She rolled again, this time onto her back. She found herself staring plainly at the ceiling. Have you ever just woken up all of a sudden and you wish to go back to sleep but you can’t? That’s what exactly is happening to Edith.

Sleep wasn’t coming to her, and there was not much point to be staying in bed for that matter. So Edith got up, slowly taking off the blanket and getting up. She kept quiet, trying not to awaken the wide-eyed killer resting next to her. She put down the blanket and backed up, away from him. Chills were crawling up her arms, she found Jeff’s dried-blooded hoodie in the bathroom and put it on. She hated herself for this action, but she was freezing. She would hate to catch a cold, especially now. Jeff wouldn’t mind either. He wouldn’t mind at all. In fact, if he was awake now, he would be grinning widely at her, thinking she was warming up to him. 

Edith wouldn’t do that. She promised herself that. She would survive this.   
She wanted to gag, his hoodie covered in Jeff’s deathly scent. She tried to ignore it. Edith tiptoed her way to the door and slowly opened it. She cringed as the door creaked as she opened it a few inches. She slid through the crack of the door when it was wide enough and found herself in a long dark hallway with many different doors on the left and right. So many rooms, she thought as she slowly walked down the hallway. 

She looks at the paint peeling off the old doors as she walks past each one, eyes catching sight of the different numbered doors, climbing down from 30. She wondered if there were real people in those rooms. So far she hadn’t heard anything all night. Nor had she seen anyone else other than the creepy receptionist. There was something off about this motel. It was a gut feeling growing in Edith’s stomach. The least the receptionist could be was a killer or rapist. This motel looked abandoned from the outside, no way would any normal human come to stay here for the night unless they ran out of gas somewhere and needed a place to stay for the night. 

Anyone else would just drive right past this place.   
Edith shivered. Looking around at the hallways corners, she saw spider webs caking the entire place. The floorboards creaked, no matter how much Edith tried to keep quiet, When she came down the staircase, she was once again in the Motel lobby. It was almost completely black except for the one dimly lit candle on the receptionist’s desk that still burned. Edith stared at it, there was something hypnotizing about it. Something calming about the fire flicking on the candle. 

Edith felt an urge to touch it.   
Her hand subconsciously already starting reaching for it, lifting it and coming towards the blazing candle on the desk. Until a bony hand came out of nowhere, grabbed her wrist in an unbreakable grip and slammed her hand down onto the desk. Edith was caught off-guard and pain tore right through the flesh and bone of her hand. She let out a noise that would’ve been her scream, but it came out as a screech of a creature beyond hell. It would’ve pierced her own ears. Edith looked down quickly to see a sharp dagger implanted through the very center of her hand. Blood gushing out incredibly quickly. 

Her blood was black.   
Memories of that Rake creature with black blood first came to her mind, then the black substance dripping out of Eyeless Jack’s eye sockets through his mask. It was all true. She wasn’t human. She was a Creepypasta. Edith couldn’t give it much thought now. The bony hand still on her wrist. It had no flesh on it, just bone was left of the hand. Tears came rolling down Edith’s cheeks as she started crying and trying to yank her hand away. No avail. The pain was unbearable. She feared she would die from blood loss. Coming out of the darkness was the receptionist, or what was left of him. 

His skin looked to be melting off, leaving bone. His head was reshaping itself, cracks and pops being heard. The bones of horns of a goat began to grow from his forehead and large pieces of flesh immediately started falling off his body. He was growing taller, bigger. Flesh draining away from his body, eyes popping out their sockets and blood pouring out of his mouth. Hand pinned to the desk, Edith could only watch in horror as the man transformed. 

His bones snapped into different places and suddenly standing before Edith, looked to be a creature from Hell. 

It had no skin at all, a skinny torso revealing all the bones of its extra ribs from its hips up to its chest. Intestines, guts and other rotting organs almost fell out of its rib cage if the bones didn’t keep them in. Bones of goat horns grew and curved out of its forehead, new eyes growing into its sockets with slit pupils. Its mouth was round, jaws full with needle-like teeth. Its fingers were like overgrown twigs that grew out of it’s supposed hands and there were only two on each hand. Its legs and feet were the same, only two disfigured toes that were looking like tree roots. 

The beast towered over Edith, she was left defenseless, at this thing’s mercy. As the creature roared and a clawed hand flew towards Edith’s face, Edith could only shut her eyes and wait for her demise.

 

But it never came.   
Edith dared to peak open one eye. 

A white tentacle was wrapped around the beast’s bony neck, lifting it up from the ground, choking it with amazing strength. Edith could only watch in terror. The creature was fighting against it of course, hands clawing at it. Another white tentacle came into Edith’s vision and took hold of the dagger still empaling Edith’s hand. It wrapped around it and pulled it right out of Edith’s hand, making her scream. Blood still swept out of the horrible wound, Edith found a deep see-through hole where the dagger had been. Meanwhile, each time the thing could dig its claws into the flesh of the tentacle, Edith felt pain ripping at her back and side. Suddenly, the creature took out another one of it’s daggers out and stabbed it through the tentacle. 

Edith screamed, in reflex, the tentacle released its hold on the animal and fled right back into Edith’s back. Wait… the tentacle had come from Edith’s back….

Edith couldn’t believe it. 

She was caught off guard. The creature, unfortunately, landed on its two feet and didn’t hesitate to attack. With a strong kick, it sent the desk flying towards Edith, sending the desk and her into the wall. The impact hit Edith hard and almost made her pass out. 

Her conscious was draining away from her, sleep almost coming onto her. Her vision was blurring but she could still make out the tall dark figure stalking towards her. This was it, this was how she was going to go.   
The creature came ever so closer as to grab the desk and throw it away from Edith, clearing its path. It still had one of its daggers in its hand bringing it up, ready to stab Edith with it. 

“YOU ShOULDn’T HAVe D0nE ThAT”’

Chains from behind the creature shot out and wrapped a few times around its legs before those chains were pulled, hard. The beast’s feet gave way to the floor and the chains dragged it away from Edith before they threw it across the room and into the opposite wall. The creature smashed right through the wall, crashing into another room and dust rising from the damage. 

Edith fought the urge to lose conscious, as her blurred vision tried to make out the new figure that had been standing from behind the Hell creature. The figure rushed towards Edith, crouching down in front of her. They were wrapping something around their arms like bandages, metal clanking against metal could be heard.   
As Edith’s vision started to come clear, she could begin to make out the two glowing pupils of BEN DROWNED. 

“B-Ben?” Edith croaked out, her throat clogging up and all she could let out was a hard cough through the unhygienic atmosphere. It became clear to Edith of now what BEN was wrapping around his arms. Chains. Heavy metal cuffs were attached and slightly dangling from his wrists and Edith could peak under them that the area was bruising so much from the swollen mark that it had begun to bleed. BEN, however, looked unsurprised by the matter. The cuffs were attached to long unending metal chains that were dripping with water and were tangled with seaweed. 

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out, princess.” BEN chuckled a little with a signature grin. When he had wrapped up so much of his arms that no skin could be seen past the metal, he held out a dripping pale hand to her. Edith looked into his red flashing pupils, not able to see her own reflection through them. “C’mon, we need to get you and the fucking Joker out of here.” He said, taking her hand and dragging her along with him. Although BEN was a lot shorter than Edith, she had underestimated his Creepypasta strength when he was dragging her across the room and to her feet. 

Edith stumbled behind him, limping behind him as they headed for the staircase that still stood. An ear-bleeding roar rung out from within the smashed hole in the wall leading to another room, causing BEN to freeze and Edith too. BEN looked towards where he had thrown the monster before and looked over to Edith. 

“Keep going, find Jeff. Also, make sure you get the right room.” Before Edith could fit in a response, BEN abandoned her there, charging back downstairs to battle. Edith spotted BEN unraveling all the chains from his arms, letting them loose like long deadly metal whips. He let electricity spark up and down his chains before running at the hole in the wall, disappearing into the dusty fog. 

Edith stood there stupidly, wondering what to really do. She was left with different options once more. Escape? Why was it even still on her mind? She had tried it once. But she failed terribly. Escape for what and for where? There was nowhere to run. She had to accept the fact that Jeff was her guardian and the only one to protect her from this world, and that she was one of Them. Do what BEN DROWNED told her to do. Run and find Jeff? She might just have to, she had nothing else to lose. But to go and help BEN. What help could she be? He had the fight in his own hands, something inside Edith just told her he’ll be fine. There was more than meets the eye with him. Edith finally made her choice.

She continued to race upstairs, finding herself in the long unwinding hallways once more. But it was no longer quiet. Screams, snarls, and growls erupted from many different rooms in the hallway. It frightened Edith to the bone and made her freeze in place. She had the urge to turn back. But it wasn’t going to make her any less safe back there. 

She had to find Jeff. Now. 

Edith pushed forward, ignoring the human side of her fear eating at her from inside. Every door in the hallway was shaking on their hinges, yells, and snarls being heard from the other side of the doors. The doorknobs rocked and twisted as if all these doors were locked and the creatures inside these rooms were trying everything in their power to bust out. Meanwhile, Edith quietly walked down the hallway, keeping her footsteps feather-light and soft. She had to find her and Jeff’s room. But there was a problem.

Which room was it? 

Her blurring memory wasn’t much help either. From all this racket of a noise going on in this terrifying hallway, could Jeff really still be asleep? Edith couldn’t imagine Jeff as a heavy sleeper, as he rarely slept at all. It just had to be the room with no thrashing on the door. And the room she could remember sleeping in. Edith was scared, her heart was full of that horrible emotion called fear. She wanted to ignore it as she crept down the hallway. She wanted to run, leave this place and finally be free of this so-called “mission”. No, she had to find Jeff, before it was too late. No going back. No…

Down the hallway midway, one of the rocking doors completely broke off its hinges. It was loud, and it caught Edith’s attention immediately. It was only a few doors down behind her where the door collapsed. From behind the broken door, another one of those Hellish creatures stepped out into the hallway. Edith only stared in horror as it turned its head in her direction and spotted her. 

Nope, no going back at all. Shaking out of her trance-like state, Edith turned and ran. She sprinted, hearing that creature limp/stomp after her. Soon enough, more doors in the hallway were breaking and falling too, but Edith had no time to turn and watch. 

Room 16.

There it was. The number of her and Jeff’s room. Edith halted her sprint, almost skidding on the dirty carpet of the hallway. She looked at a room door up ahead of her, peeking at the golden number planted on the door. Shit. The blood running in Edith’s veins suddenly ran cold. Room 31. She’s gone too far. She missed her and Jeff’s room. Edith spun right around on her heal to look back where she had run from. No..

There were lots of those Hellish creatures, all limping towards her, snarling and growling at her. They looked hungry, ready to eat her flesh bones and everything else. There was a full whole pack of them. About over fifteen to estimate. Edith wasn’t exactly sure. But there were too many. She couldn’t go back. Getting Jeff was out of the question. Charging through the mob was far too risky. 

As the herd of monsters closed in on her, Edith backed up on the 31st door, ready to embrace death. The door suddenly opened up from the inside, causing Edith to fall backward. She was expecting her back to hit the floor, but she was somewhat caught in open arms. She was screwed. She had been caught by one of those monsters. She closed her eyes, ready for her throat to be slashed of stabbed with one of the creature’s horns. 

“How dare you leave me like that.” That voice. She knew it all too well. It was him. Edith’s eyes shot open, seeing two wide eyes but small pupils staring back down at her. She was expecting to see anger and rage in the psycho’s orbs but instead only saw amusement and slight happiness. Jeff was holding her in a dip-like dance position. If he dropped her, she would hit the floor. It was just like Jeff holding her life in the palm of his hand and if he dropped her she would die. Edith realized, she relied on him. She was safe with him. 

“But you came running back to me. Good girl.” Jeff’s voice cooed with sick amusement. Nope, the killer hadn’t changed at all. 

Finally, Jeff lifted Edith back up to her two feet, only for her to scream at the sight of the creatures closing in on them. One was so close, it pounced at Edith and managed to scratch her arm with its razor-sharp claws. Edith yelped in pain, jumping back and knocking into Jeff. He didn’t react to the pain, taking her wrist and pulling her inside the room and slammed the door closed. 

Edith somehow regained her balance and took the spare minute to glance at her wound. Blood leaked from her scratch wound and was it big. The thing that torn right through her clothing and hit deep in the skin, making black blood gush out. But Edith had no time to tend to it now. The banging on the door caught her attention. He was struggling to keep the door closed. Hell, even the lock was on. Cracks appeared in the walls around the door. No, Jeff was strong enough. He couldn’t keep them out, they were in a dead end. 

“Oi doll, push that bookcase over here.” Grunted Jeff as the door rocked behind him, the knocks becoming harder by the minute. Edith wasted no time, using all her strength to try push over the large bookcase. She pushed it in front of the door with the assistance of Jeff. As the stepped away from the barricaded door, they could hear the door being broken from behind the bookcase. Jeff didn’t waste time. He picked up 

The poor girl yelped when she was swept off her feet by the arms of Jeff. He had one of his arms underneath her knees while the other kept her back straight and kept her from falling out of his arms. He tightened his grip over her arm as if squeezing. She was so close to him. She could practically smell the burning wood and blood smell reeking off him. His pupils looked down at her, seriousness playing in his eyes. His eye color was suddenly gone from grey, now a heavy sea blue. Jeff quickly brought the hand holding her back up to his chapped lips, letting out a long loud whistle before putting down his arm around her again. Edith was confused at the gesture but Jeff spoke first, out of breath from the long whistle. 

“Put your arm around the back of my neck, hold on tight.” Without thinking twice to irritate the murderer, Edith did so. Her arm wringing around the back of his neck. Her fingers did get tangled in his long messy raven-black hair in the process, but she refused to complain. “What are you going to do?” She asked, suddenly nervous. She could expect anything from this psychopath. 

In the corner of her eye, Jeff grinned his signature cheshire cat grin. Whatever the hell was he planning, it wasn’t good. “Oh, nothing serious, love. I’ll see you soon.” Edith had no time to even think of a response. Jeff charged at the one large window, with her bouncing in his arms. What he did next was out of his own broken mind. 

He threw her out the window. 

The weight of her body shattered the window glass completely. Edith had even shut her eyes in the process. It was pain stabbing everything in her body but she could do nothing but scream. She fell then. Tossed right out the window of a two story building, she was most likely to break something or die. She didn’t care which. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell. She felt weightless, with nothing but the ground below her to catch her. 

A monstrous howl sounded in the sky, not even too far away from her. Until Edith landed. SHe landed on something moving. Not the ground of course. Something caught her mid-fall. She landed on the back of a four-legged creature. When Edith opened her eyes, she noticed that she was suddenly riding on the back of some large creature. Something about the same size as a male lion, with the same kind of rough fur. Red fur and a big black wooly mane around the creature’s head was all she saw. 

Edith wanted to get off, but from as fast as the creature was running, it was sprinting through the forest like a lightning bolt. Just jumping off would result in a heavy injury. Wait, no… Jeff wanted her to be caught by this creature. Whatever it was, it had just saved her. The beast suddenly leaped across a small river, almost causing Edith to tumble off. On instinct, she gripped onto the big black wooly mane of the beast, entangling her fingers in the thick horse-like hair. The creature paid her no mind, continuing to scamper through the woods, dodging trees and other nature-like obstacles. 

_______

Meanwhile… Back at the motel.

The bookcase was knocked over, the door had collapsed as well. Jeff stood just a meter away from the now broken window. His doll had escaped safely. Well, besides safely, successfully. He would leave her in Smile’s care for now. He currently heard the Heller Beasts break down the barricade, although he knew right from the start that nothing would hold them. 

The bloodlust within him had never been so painful and addicting. Killing was like a drug after all. In his hand, was his precious kitchen knife, still dried with blood. The Heller Beasts growled as they started to fill in the room, approaching Jeff slowly like predators. Jeff refused to be the prey. There was only one predator. 

That was him. 

Looking at the number of Heller Beasts entering the motel room. He needed more than just one knife. He smirked as he bent down and took another kitchen knife out of one of his combat boots. His bloodshot eyes could only look at the many monsters filling in the room with hunger and insanity. He twisted the knives in his hands, rolling his shoulders and hearing the satisfying crack. 

“Let’s dance, fuckers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Guys Probably Hate Me, I Know. So Sorry I Forgot About This Story & How Much People Loved It. I Guess I Just Thought No One Cared About It Or Enjoyed It. Well, I'm Back, And I'm Determined To Get This Done. Because, I Want To Be Done With Jeff, Which I Feel Like I Am, But I Need To Finish This Book. All This Time, I've Been Watching Anime & Doing School. My Birthday Is In Three Days, So Happy Birthday To Me! If You Guys Watch Anime, Please Suggest To Me Some Good Ones!   
> Thanks For Reading!


End file.
